


The Art of Deals, Dares and Seduction

by truc



Series: The Compass that Guides Us [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alfred is the best, Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Hal Jordan, Alpha Lex, Alpha Wonder Woman, Art of negotiation, Batman hates Bruce Wayne, Batman never procrastinates!, Beta Dick Grayson, Beta Flash, Beta Oliver Queen, Beta Tim Drake, Bruce pretends he is stupid because of Lex Luthor, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Dance, Gen, Lex only sleeps with smart people because of Bruce Wayne, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Selina Kyle, Smart bored people are dangerous, The Justice League is confused, bit of Batfamily bantering, except when it comes to feelings..., protective Alpha Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 113,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truc/pseuds/truc
Summary: Many members of the Justice League attend a Gala to stop a coup against America's foremost citizens. Bruce Wayne makes the most of the evening getting deals and dares done with Selina Kyle and Lex Luthor. Who will win? And who cares about the alien attack?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Panther and Tiger, But Lex Himself a Lion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983102) by [Romany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romany/pseuds/Romany). 



> Tim Drake is still Robin.

"Bruce", Selina purrs at his ear. "Yes Selina?", he answers with his utmost vacuous smile. She grimaces at the smile. Of course, that was exactly why he used it on her. She was the only one in the room, except for Alfred, who knew Omega Bruce Wayne was really Batman. Selina was great at disguises, yet even she was disgusted by Bruce Wayne's apparent complete idiocy. 

"I think the Justice League heard about the famous rumor "Attack on the Gala to Kidnap the most important persons in America", Selina replies, taking Bruce's arm in with an hand. 

No point fooling around with Selina, "What makes you think so?". Selina guides him to an empty spot by the wall, "Well, Wonder Woman is here for one and there were some sightings of Flash and Green Lantern outside". Batman will have to growl at them appropriately next meeting for getting seen in an stealthy mission. Amateurs...

"So, since this evening will be interesting, why not make it more interesting?", Selina puts Bruce at the test with a pleasant smirk. Oh, this might be interesting, Bruce thinks. "What do you have in mind?", Bruce responds with a blinding smile. Selina frowns a little at his smile, "Well, are you able to get Lex Luthor to give you a copy of his new invention before it gets on the market?". This is too easy, Bruce thinks, Batman can steal it quite easily. "And", Selina adds with a satisfied smile, "Lex Luthor has to willingly cooperate with you". At that moment, Bruce hates Selina for knowing him so well. Selina is normally the one seducing information out of victims, he prefers to punch it out or steal the information from computers. Selina is daring Bruce to get the result like she does and Bruce knows he cannot resist her dare since he believes he has the skills to rival her. Nonetheless, Bruce will make sure he gets something out of this, "Sure, Selina, I can do it. But, in exchange, you will owe me a favor".

Selina hates his favors with a passion. Last time, she had to wade through the sewers to infiltrate a weapon warehouse. She barely got out intact (except for the smell) and didn't get paid. But seeing Bruce seduce Lex out of his invention? So worth it. "Deal", she answers with a smile.

It is well known Lex only sleeps with intelligent people, no matter their caste. It is well known Bruce Wayne flirts with everyone. He never invites anyone on a date or take any initiatives in any relationship. Since he is such a prize : Omega, beautiful, charming, young, very very rich and single, he never lacks a casual date. How will Bruce manage this?, Selina wonders as both she and Bruce walk toward Lex.

"LEX! Dear friend!", Bruce yells quite loudly to Lex and his businessman interlocutor. Lex turns annoyed to him and smiles a chilling smile at Bruce, "Bruce, what a pleasure". Anyone with common sense seeing that smile would have fled as fast as possible. Of course, Bruce is so stupid, he does not get the hint, "So, Lex, I was thinking of you the other day... There was this smart people convention going on in Gotham and Joker kind of invaded the place. Too bad they weren't smart enough to laugh at his jokes..." Lex takes a deep breath to stop himself from strangling Bruce and asks point blank, "What do you want?" His previous prey (the businessman) has already escape, might has well get the satisfaction of insulting Bruce to his face. Bruce looks confused for a moment (when has he not looked confused, Lex's mind supplied to him) before he starts another dumb story, "Well, there was this bird who was annoying me by his ugly face, so I..."

Lex remembers his first meeting with the annoying kid. Back then, Lionel Luthor had wanted the Waynes to arrange a marriage between Lex and Bruce. Bruce had been so utterly stupid and vain, Lex had begged his father not to marry him to that idiot. Lionel had thought Bruce's stupidity was actually an asset. Thankfully, the Waynes had declined the proposal. Lex remembered the conversation he had inadvertently overheard, "Bruce, you cannot just act like that because you hate Lionel. You have to be polite and kind" and Lex had heard Bruce respond :"I don't want to marry." For a while, Lex had thought Bruce was smarter than he pretended. Bruce always had the highest marks in school, even after his parents' demise. It took years of Lex's astute observation to ascertain Bruce was truly and totally an idiot. The Waynes and their butler must have paid Bruce's school off to get him good marks, something Lex could understand the practicability in Bruce's case; there was no way he could have passed simple grade school tests with that level of intelligence.

So, how to get rid of that perfect idiot?, Lex had to ask himself. "...And so I said to myself, paint is the solution to everyone's problem and..." Bruce drones on and on. Selina Kyle, beautiful curator, appears to listen with interest to Bruce's nonsense story. She is probably trying to wiggle out money from Bruce Wayne. "So Bruce", Lex intervenes before Bruce could explain why paint was everyone's solution, "Did you make any interesting deals lately?". Bruce lights up, "Yes. I'm pretty sure our WE's latest invention is better than yours. Is it possible to compare them?". Lex bristles; Bruce plays around and his team, one of the best on Earth, whips out a fabulous new invention. Of course, Bruce knows nothing of hard work, still, Lex cannot stop himself from treating it as a competition between the two companies. "You'll have to wait the release date", Lex explains as to an impatient five years old annoying brat.

Bruce pouts as if he was said five years old brat, "But Lex! Dick wanted an early evaluation and I told him I could probably convince my old friend to do it!". Lex tried to resist flinching at being called, yet again, Bruce's friend. Of course Bruce would make exaggerated promises to his wards (or were they sons?). Lex almost pitied anyone having to live full time with him. Almost. "Sorry, but I really can't release it early, even for you", Lex said with barely concealed glee. "Even if I won't leak it?", Bruce pursues with pathetic grey blue puppy-eyes. "Even if you won't leak it.", Lex confirmed with a smirk. 

"Is there anything you would want in exchange?", Bruce presses on softly, his long eyelashes fluttering on his porcelain skin. He laid his hand delicately on Lex's forearm. Lex tried to avoid recoiling, yet he felt it wasn't all that hard with the circling motion Bruce's thumb was making on his arm. It felt like a massage, warm and soothing. He looked back to Bruce's face, trying to understand why he was touching him. Bruce's eyes left him breathless, the vacant eyes no longer there. In their place, the eyes had soften to a deep tenderness like a parent's one toward a beloved child, a emotion Lex had never felt directed toward him with that intensity. Lex's first instincts had been to say no, just to make the bastard pay. Then, he rethinks it; he could actually get something I wouldn't be able to get otherwise. Something that should have been repulsive until just now. Gagging Bruce would actually make it more enjoyable. Or maybe not. Wouldn't it be more pleasant to hear his name repeated over and over by the beautiful man in front of him? Lex had always known Bruce was made like a model: tall, soft blue-eyes, fair skinned, kissable lips, black hair and elegant. Never before today had it come to Lex's attention how much he could desire such a shallow man.

"Actually, there may be something I might want from you...", Lex cruelly insinuates. Bruce's whole face lighten up as if he was promised an early Christmas, eyes still soft, "And what would that be?". Selina Kyle stares at Lex, some indistinguishable unknown emotion fluttering below. Lex would have actually spelled it out to Bruce if Bruce had been alone, but he can't exactly come out and say what he thinks in front of his audience, "Well, you will owe me a big favor". Bruce seems hypnotized by Lex's words, "What kind of favor?". Before Lex can give a delicate answer, Selina chimes in, "Why not make it more interesting?". Lex thought he imagined the brief flutter of annoyance on Bruce's face. Lex curiously asks, "And how do we make things more interesting?". The curator smiles smoothly, "How about you try to seduce someone else in this gala? You will both vying for the same person's attention and the first person to get a date with that person will get what they want, so either the invention or the favor".

Bruce seems dumbfounded at the suggestion, although Selina is sure he will glare at her when Lex will turn around. She feels his frustration at being played again into a game of seduction he did not choose. Lex is intrigued by the idea. Now he gets something for free, as long as he chooses correctly their prey. He starts mentally making the profile of who will be more attracted to him than to dumb (yet wholly beautiful) Bruce.

Selina smiles shyly at Bruce and Lex and pretends to hesitate over their reactions, "Is it... that bad of an idea?". Lex reassures her, "No, no, the idea is fine. But who will be a good candidate for an Alpha and an Omega?". Great, Selina thinks, now that Lex has accepted it, Bruce can't back down."What about a beta...like Oliver Queen?", she proposes. Bruce is happy to see Lex's small twitch of his left part of his lip, "No, that won't work. Oliver is in relationship and has always been attracted to Bruce. It wouldn't be fair", Lex explains. Bruce did not know Oliver supposedly had a crush on him, still he is sure the real reason Lex refuses is because he knows Oliver hates his guts. Batman will have to make a note in Oliver's section detailing the possibility of his crush and open an investigation on the matter.

"Then, what about Wonder Woman? She is an alpha interested in other alphas", Selina asks. "Bad idea. The only men she dated were Omegas and Betas. She is probably scare an Alpha man will bring her down", Lex refuses. Selina's anger simmers for Lex's sexist remark. Bruce is wondering why Selina is choosing known members (for her) of the Justice League. Is she planning on having him seduce one of his colleague? This is bad...

"Why don't you propose someone then?", Selina wonders loudly. "Why not Clark Kent?", Lex proposes.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?", Bruce thinks very loudly, "Neither of you knows he is Superman and you proposes him? Why are you both conspiring to get me to make me seduce my colleagues? Do you know how awkward it will be if they ever learn my identity especially since I know all of their identities?". Outwardly, Bruce seems mildly confused and excited at the prospect of seducing someone.

"Isn't he an Alpha?", Selina politely asked Lex. He smiled mildly at her,"Yes, but I know for a fact he likes a Beta, loved an Omega and an Alpha. He must be attracted to all the castes". Bruce perked up at that mention. His Superman's file will have to be updated to confirm Lex had been more than a friend to him when they both were living in Smallville. 

Selina hesitated before turning to Lex, her eyes clearly communicating her lack of trust in Lex's sincerity but indicating it was now Bruce's battle. "So what does 'seduce' means?", Bruce said, his thumb still making circles on Lex's arm. Lex had leaned closer to him during the whole conversation. 

Lex and Selina exchanged a glance probably something along the lines of : Who will explain it to the idiot? Finally, Selina said, "Well, first one between you and Lex who can get Clark Kent to invite you on a date without asking him to will win. You have until midnight today to do it". Bruce's head drew closer during the explanation, his head almost next to Lex's earlobe. When Bruce answered deeply and softy almost into Lex's ear, Lex felt shivers running down his spine, something he never did. It was then decided Lex would introduced Bruce to Clark Kent and the game would began.

Similarly to Selina's previous behavior, Lex took Bruce's arm in his hand and slowly dragged him to Clark. Along the way, Lex appreciated the silent presence of the warm man letting him lead the way. Lex had always wanted someone to follow him, but mostly to love him for himself. Not for power, not for money, not for information... Just for himself. Even though Bruce was the height of stupidity, he was warm and he had showed him tenderness. Everyone was hard on Lex, starting with his father. Yet, Lex could now imagine himself getting home to a tender Bruce, massaging him his shoulder, giving him a drink and saying only his name in bed. If he could train Bruce to always be this compliant, this quiet in Lex's recuperating moments, Lex could forgive the man's stupidity. Not everyone was lucky enough to be smart as himself was.

Lex was almost sad when he arrived near Clark. He would have to release Bruce to seduce Clark. Clark. That was another one he wanted. Clark in his innocence with his doubts who had been lead to bed and to which Lex had taught love-making. Clark who was now clumsy, distracted and mostly detached. So remote from Lex, the businessman had barely recognized him when he had been interviewed by him. Why hadn't he rekindle the relationship? Ah, that was right. Clark was a liar and a doubter. Even though Clark was stupidly naive, he was always double checking everything Lex said. It was so sad it had ended badly as neither Lex nor Clark could trust the other.

"Clark!", Lex called. Clark seemingly searching someone in the crowd, answered distractedly, "Lex? Sorry, I am looking for someone I was suppose to interview". Lex should have been mad Clark was ignoring him, yet he felt exhilarated in having the task of seducing him. This supposedly boring Gala could actually bring Clark and Bruce into his bed. Not a bad night. 

"Oh. Are you too busy for me to introduce you to an old friend of mine?", Lex replied evenly. Clark sent a glance his way before outright staring at Bruce Wayne standing idle beside Lex. "Your old friend is Bruce Wayne?", Clark asked incredulous. The reporter had known Mister Wayne could evade reporter's interview questions with an astonishing stupidity, yet he was always big news. Beside, Lex had friends beside himself? According to all rumors he had ever heard, Lex only hanged up with the cream of the intelligent society or business world. Mister Wayne may be a businessman, yet it was widely known he had nothing to do with his company's continued success nor was he known to make smart decisions (who was stupid enough to go to his downtown penthouse during a Joker attack because his Manor's pool was not working properly?). 

Lex smiled, he had Clark's attention. Time to begin the attack, "Yes. Didn't you know we went to Excelsior together? This was before we met in Smallville. If I remember correctly, you had wanted to get into that school?". Clark looked nervously around, "Uh, my mother wanted me to attend it because I was smart. I had always wanted to attend Smallville High". Lex felt smug; he could easily trigger Clark's nostalgia and awaken a memory of what had been. Clark was a sentimentalist and talking slowly in a manner resembling their best moments was a good way to obtain a date. Bruce never had a chance.

Bruce observed from the sideways Lex's skillful maneuvering of Clark. Since Lex had made sure to engage with Smallville's nostalgia, it was increasingly difficult for Bruce Wayne to intervene on the subject. He could always start a random conversation as Bruce was prone to do, but it would confuse Clark more than anything else. Bruce should use his knowledge of Superman to intervene.

Clark felt himself being involuntary sucked into recounting Smallville's latest gossip to Lex. Then, Lex had laughed. A true laugh, not a haughty or superficial one. He could see Lex's clear teeth and he had to ask himself why he had broken up with Lex. Yes, he was a danger as a supervillain, but he could be reformed. Lex had lashed out at Clark, still Clark had not acted perfectly with Lex either. They both had been at fault...

Clark opened his mouth to set up a meeting with Lex to catch up since he felt his nostalgia threatening his attention when Bruce cut in, bowing formally to Clark, "Clark, would you like to dance?". Lex and Clark stilled. Bruce was an Omega and he was asking an Alpha to dance? Wasn't that against all traditions and wasn't Bruce known to be utterly passive in all of his relationships? In a public high school, it was fine for an Omega to strongly inferred they would like to dance with the Alpha. In high society, where the rules took a long time to change, it was unheard of by the well educated. Despite all of Bruce's failings, he was well educated.

Clark started stuttering a response, "Uh..." as Bruce gently took his hand and lead him to the dance floor. Lex was left flabbergast on the floor nursing his champagne. 

Clark glanced back to see Lex staring at them. In a way, Bruce might have helped him, since Lex was distracting him from his mission. On the other hand, none of the dances Clark had learned in high school would be appropriate in this setting and he would end up looking like a fool dancing with celebrity Bruce Wayne. Said man smiled reassuringly when he noticed Clark was awkwardly standing on the edge of the dance floor. The businessman gently tugged Clark's hand toward him and asked very softly, "Do you want me to teach you how to dance?". Bruce's voice was so soft it was barely a whisper among the brouhaha of the gala, nonetheless, the tone calmed Clark. He nodded back and Bruce took his hand in his and placed them appropriately on his waist. Clark could feel the well formed muscles underneath the soft clothes. Bruce took Clark's other hand in his and slowly began showing Clark the steps. 

It took a moment for Clark to realized Bruce was dancing lead, again unheard for a Omega to do with an Alpha. Clark should have been shocked or insulted. He was not. He followed Bruce's steps diligently, moving less stiffly than at the start. Then, Bruce leaned very closely to Clark's ear and whispered, "Take the lead when you feel ready". Clark reddened at that. Bruce wanted him to lead? Hadn't Bruce asked him to dance because he thought he could lead?

After a while of dancing and hearing the gossiping whispers about him and Bruce, Clark shyly looked at Bruce's eyes to figure out if he had been serious. The reporter almost recoiled at seeing Bruce's unwavering trust in him. Nobody except his parents had ever had that look in their face while looking at him and not at Superman. 

Clark should have asked Bruce why he trusted him like that. He should have asked Bruce why he had been more aggressive than what was okay in high society. He didn't. He wanted to savor the moment he fell head over heels for Bruce Wayne. He wanted to savor the warm touch of his waist against his hand and how he could feel the blood flow giving life to Bruce. He wanted to memorize the way Bruce's hair contrasted against his pale skin, how the sweet lips sang love to Clark's ears and how Clark felt safe with Bruce.

Since he was young, Clark never felt as he truly belong to Earth, his community and his school. He felt himself with his parents and with no one else. He had always thought nobody else would ever love him because he was alien and dangerous. He thought he was destined to be forever alone along humans. His love for Lana had hinted there was no chance he would ever be accepted. His love with Lex had made him sure he would be hunted if uncovered. His love for Lois had made him jealous of himself, as if he should cleave himself in two to be truly happy. For a reason or another, Bruce's utter trust in Clark Kent gave him hope he would not be harmed and left alone, crying in the rain as with Lex. 

So Clark took the lead. 

Lex saw the change immediately. One moment, Bruce was weaving himself and Clark elegantly through the crowd while Clark was clumsily moving along. The next moment, Clark had straightened his shoulders and was moving proudly and strongly while Bruce was hanging to him as a shadow to a body, unerringly his. In that glorious moment, Lex wanted them both. Then, he realized he would never have them. Bruce had looked at him with tenderness, not the trust he was showing his partner and Clark had always bumbled in their relationship, always uncertain and second guessing, never proud and sure as he was with Bruce. In the moment after the realization he wanted them, he hated them for not choosing him. 

Clark danced, only looking in Bruce's stunningly clear eyes, everything else unimportant, for what seemed liked a second when he noticed the blood. For a long slowmo moment, he did not understand.

Bruce couldn't believe his plan to get Clark's attention was working so well. He only taught him to dance and gave him the opportunity to learn and Clark was sailing smoothly across the floor, attracting attention from everyone around the dancing floor. He could see Lex turn red and break his glass, blood dripping on the floor. Well, Lex had always been a sore loser. At their fifth dance since Clark had taken the lead, he sensed someone behind him and moved enough to avoid a fatal blow. Staunch the blood. Why would the aliens stab someone? Don't they have more advanced technology? Was this a human assassin's doing? And more importantly, why didn't Superman noticed his partner was getting stabbed in front of him?!? 

Blood. Bruce's blood was flowing on the floor, screams erupting the nicest evening Clark had had in a long while. Bruce. Did Clark fall in love with him just for him to die in front of him? No. Bruce would not die. He cradled the body to himself, asking or screaming for a medic. An old man, dressed as a butler came to take Bruce from Clark's hands. Clark refused to let him go. Bruce had to whisper, "Clark, he is going to help me. I am going to be fine..." before the man and a prettily dressed woman could take Bruce from Clark's hands. Clark felt he was lost without the weight on his arms. He looked down and realized he was covered in Bruce's blood. He had completely forgotten about the assassin until Diana came back in the room with a man attached in her lasso. 

If Clark had been confused before, he was now mad. He may be losing Bruce just after he had met him. He shoved the assassin, startling Diana, and asked why he would try to murder Bruce Wayne. The man, cowering from Clark, hiding behind Diana explained it was a last minute request from an anonymous source to murder Bruce Wayne at the Gala. He was well paid for his attempt. Clark stepped toward the man, Oliver Queen taking him forcefully by the arm and saying they should go see Bruce. Dinah and Diana looked ready to fight Clark if he lost control. The reporter dejectedly walked with Oliver toward the ambulance. Bruce was not in the ambulance. Oliver frowned. 

J'onn J'onzz chose that moment to call the Justice League by comm and to announce Flash, Green Lantern and himself had noticed the alien's spaceship and had arrested them easily enough. He was also asking why there was such a commotion at the Gala. Batman's dry voice answered, "An assassination attempt was made on Bruce Wayne. It failed". 

Silence greeted the answer. "So was it Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Arrow, Black Canary or Batman who stopped the attempt?", Flash asked. "None of us did it. The assassin was apparently incompetent. He failed to kill him although he stabbed him", Batman continued. Clark felt his stomach churn. "Any other casualties?", J'onn responded. "Well, it may not be the type of casualty you are talking about, but Superman seems to have fallen in love with Bruce Wayne", Green Arrow announced humorously. 

"THE Bruce Wayne?", Flash asked very interested since gossip was his favorite League talk. "The one and only", Green Arrow confirmed. Another awkward silence was heard until Batman replied, "Don't you dare use that as an excuse to come interfere in Gotham's matters, Superman". Flash, Green Arrow, Green Lantern and Black Canary all started calling him names or trying to get him to relent on his position. 

"Shouldn't we make sure he isn't a criminal?", J'onn wisely interfered. Batman answered, "He is not a supervillain, although sometimes I wish he was". Nobody seemed to understand why he would wish that. Green Lantern said has much and Batman sighed, "He is a walking disaster. He is always interrupting well thought plans to complicate everything all at once. If only stupidity was a crime I could send him to jail for. Look at tonight. If not for him distracting Superman, nobody would have gotten hurt tonight". A new silence greeted the affirmation. "Batman, do you hate Bruce Wayne?", Flash asked incredulous. He practically gushed, "I mean, he may not be the smartest person I know, but he is made like a model, elegant and generous with charities". Green Lantern snorted in the comm, "Are you jealous of him?". Superman intervened for the first time that night with a growling voice, "Batman, I will not stand down if you keep insulting him. He is the one I love!". Batman hanged up his comm without commenting further. He massaged his forehead, a headache probably forming.

"Do you need painkillers, Master Bruce", Alfred asked from the front of the limousine. "No, Alfred. Why do they defend Bruce Wayne? He was built to be underestimated and to camouflage Batman. Why do people love him?", Bruce mumbled back. He noticed Alfred's raised eyebrow in the mirror, "Why indeed, Master Wayne. I must say he did very good for himself tonight. One might hope he will get a mate soon". Bruce glared back at his reflection in the window, "Not now Alfred. I want to forget tonight as much as possible".

The silence grew until Bruce spoke again, "Alfred, please tell me you did not send anything to Dick, Jason or Tim about tonight". Alfred's sure voice answered him, "I did not, although one would guess Mistress Kyle did". Bruce groaned. Selina. What was the worst he could dream of for a favor from her? The slaughterhouse infiltration? He was sure he could do better. "Good thing you followed my suggestion of putting a armor layer and some fake blood", Alfred finally said. Bruce didn't even answer.

Bruce's cellphone made a beeping sound. He looked at it and saw the message was from an unknown person, "Hi, I'm Clark Kent. I was the person dancing with you tonight when you fell over. Oliver Queen gave me your number to make sure you were fine. Are you Okay? I would like to meet you to get to know you and to cheer you up when it will be fine for you to receive someone. Sorry about tonight incident. I hope you have a good convalescence. With Love, Clark Kent".

Bruce read the incoherent text three times, looking for another purpose for the text other than Superman's and Green Arrow's explanation. It was probably guilt speaking. Nonetheless, Bruce forwarded the message to Selina and Lex. At least getting stabbed by an assassin hired by sore loser Lex had won Bruce his dares since it was fifteen minutes before midnight. Selina answered back immediately, "Why are bats necessary when Bruce Wayne can seduce both one of the world's worst supervillain and the strongest superhero in the span of an hour? Seriously, why not just Bruce all time to save the world? You would be great at it ;)"

Bruce was content his self-control stopped him from breaking apart his cellphone. Selina was seriously going to pay for tonight.

***

Epilogue

RH: R, can you text me directions to Lex's Kryptonite?

R: Yes, but why? Don't tell me you'll kill Superman because of the photos Selina sent?

RH: No. I'll just castrate him and LL.

***

separate text messaging

R: N, help me out here, RH wants to castrate Superman and LL!

N: Add me in.

***

adds in Nightwing

N: RH, R told me you wanted to castrate Superman and LL. I can understand LL, but why S?

RH: Have you looked at the photos?

N:Yeah. What about it?

RH: He lost control because of B. S was acting as S, not Clark.

N: And?

RH: What would happen if he losses control while in B?

N:...

RH: castration seems less extreme than death

R: why LL, too then?

RH: He is a villain and he crushes on BW. Bad combination. Beside, since I almost promised B I would not kill, I found out incapacitating them works well.

R: I'm scared to ask

RH: Look. If B had rendered J quadriplegic after me, J would not have done much damages and he would have respected his promise.

N: Convincing... Not Supes, though.

R: You are supposed to help me!

RH: Fine, I'll start with LL, but I still need to get Kryptonite for later.

***

A sends a text message to all of them.

A: This is a reminder I can and will withheld my cookies from you for a year if you do anything terrible to LL and CK. This might finally be Master B's only opportunity to get a mate and I will not let any of you blow it.

***

return to previous conversation

RH: Fine. No castration. See if I care when S kills him while fucking him.

N: Not the image I want to have...

R: Next time, I am going to ask A directly for help. N, you are useless.

RH: You just got that now?


	2. First Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce (badly) tries to ignore the fact he is being courted. The rest of the Batfamily like texting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written a lot faster than I thought it would be. Inspiration came from an unlikely source.

Lex Luthor was one of the smartest man on the world and he knew it. He knew when to analyze his actions and admit his mistakes (to himself of course). Sending in an assassin against Bruce had been premature. There were ways for Lex to still obtain Bruce and Clark and the key was Bruce, since Clark had been so evidently smitten by him. 

First step would be make Bruce his and then offer Clark some of it. So, of course, it meant Lex would have to meet Bruce as soon as possible and he now had the perfect excuse for it; giving him the invention he had promised if Bruce won. That was why, at 11:00 A.M., the morning after the gala, Lex was ringing the bell at the Wayne Manor.

Lex was happy to see Alfred answer the door. Lex had grown in a house where servants were his father's minions, spying on his every move to report them to him. In all the years Lex had known Alfred, he had seen the man was his own person even if he was acting on Bruce's best interest. For example, Alfred had been present when Lex accidentally broken a priceless Ming vase while he had been waiting to see his possible fiance in the Wayne Manor. Lex knew his father would have punished him severely for the mistake and he was trying to hide it. Alfred had help him throw it away and Lex had overheard him say to Master Wayne he had inadvertently broken the vase when cleaning. That small incident gave Lex hope the Beta might help him with his courting. For, he knew, without Alfred's approval, it would be almost impossible to properly court Bruce.

Alfred's face never indicated anything more than polite inquisition, "Master Alexander, are you here to pay Master Bruce a visit?" Lex smiled, "I hope he would receive me. He had asked me to bring him an invention and I thought it best to explain it to him at the same time.

Alfred replied with a faint smile, "I am afraid Master Bruce has not woken up yet. If you wish to wait for him, I can prepare you some tea in the living room. Would you like that?".

"That would be perfect", Lex replied with a smile. Alfred took his coat and led him to the living room, inviting him to make himself comfortable.

This time, compared to his first visit of the Manor, Lex was relaxed. Today, he was only doing some information gathering on Bruce and get his interest be known. So, he easily noted the huge family portrait of Bruce and his parents and the many books decorating the selves. Most of the books seemed unread, although that did not upset Lex that much knowing Bruce's character. He nonetheless picked up a well-worn down copy of The Pearl of Steinbeck and started reading the short novel. He could see that whoever studied the novel made copious notes on greed, poverty and family. The pen handwriting was sprawled inelegantly in the marge of the book, never disturbing the author's sentences. Lex read more the notes than the book itself, fascinated by the child who would analyze so thoroughly a book. By the edition, Lex recognized the most likely suspect would be any of Bruce's three wards. The businessman had never met them more than perfunctorily. Now, his present interest in Bruce had him looking into all three sons. Richard's and Timothy's background were easy enough to recover since both had renown parents and well oiled public manners. Jason, on the other hand, was a complete mystery; he was a scrawly Alpha brat taken from the streets into one of the most illustrious family. The kid had thrown a wrench into the high society's machinery with his poor manners and ill advised aggressive behavior. High society had breathed a relief when the boy had suddenly died in a foreign country. As suddenly and mysteriously as he had apparently died, the boy seemed to have reappeared. The rumors on that point were vague at best and the Wayne family seemed to keep whatever skeleton they had on the subject well hidden. Skeletons Lex now wanted to recover.

During his reading, Lex had not noticed when Alfred had entered the room and served him tea and biscuits. Nonetheless, he was taking a sip when he heard a young man descending the staircase, "Alfred?". The bald man turned to take in Timothy calm descent and the boy noticed him. For a second, he seemed to freeze at the unexpected appearance of strange visitor, then, he smiled to him and joined him in the living room. Although Lex could see the boy was shy, he sensed the innate curiosity and intelligence the young Beta had been gifted. The businessman internally smirked, this boy may have a lot of unused potential.

When Bruce came down the stairs at about twelve thirty, he had been surprised to hear discussion in the kitchen, especially since one of the voice was not Alfred's. The playboy looked at himself to know if he was well enough dressed to meet whoever had invaded his Manor with Alfred's approval. His pajama were clean and the marine blue bathrobe was costly. No matter, Bruce was not in the mood to go back to his room to change himself so he walked in the kitchen and glanced at the visitor discussion a new bio-technological theory incorporating quantum physics and renewable energy. Lex? Why would Lex be in his kitchen the day after he had sent an assassin after Bruce? Bruce still had an headache whenever he thought of last evening's gala and vengeful patrol he had done to calm down afterward. No matter, at least Tim seemed truly engrossed in Lex's theory and was contributing to the conversation as if his mind was finally getting some missing nutriments. Bruce felt guilty. He had not done a good job of helping Tim expand his horizon in theoretical analysis and their practical uses in everyday life. Maybe Bruce should take him to NASA or something.

Lex had been enjoying himself more than he had in a long time when he noticed a bedraggled Bruce entered the room, didn't greet anyone and fetched himself a cup of coffee. Lex and Tim stopped their animated discussion to stare at Bruce's silent and mechanical preparation of coffee (black). "Good afternoon Bruce", Tim greeted with a hint of mischief and some sincere fondness. Bruce grumbled back some semblance of a response his hair sticking out in a strange manner. The inhuman sound made Lex genuinely smile and Tim, as the boy had asked him to call him, shared a understanding look with him. 

Bruce took a seat at the kitchen table with his three folded newspapers in front of the obviously reserved place of the Master of the house. He put an hand to his head while looking at the three front pages. On the Daily Planet, the title was: "The Justice League Saves the World from Alien Invasion", with a photo of a smiling Flash, Green Lantern and impassive J'onn J'onzz; on the Washington Post, the title was: "Billionaire Bruce Wayne Almost Assassinated at the Beaufort Gala", with a photo of Clark Kent holding tightly to a bleeding Bruce; on the Gotham Gazette, the title was: "Omega Bruce Wayne Dances Lead with an Alpha!", with a photo of Bruce swaying a clumsy looking Clark Kent. Without much thought, Bruce placed the Gotham Gazette below the Washington Post and the Daily Planet. He took a sip of coffee before he would follow his ritual of reading the Daily Planet, the Washington Post and then the Gotham Gazette. Before he could start reading, Bruce heard a muffled giggle. He looked up to see his adopted son, both hands in front of his mouth to stop himself from bursting out. Lex also looked interested in Bruce's morning (afternoon) ritual. It is much too early for Bruce to deal with them so he took another sip of coffee and started reading, ignoring Lex asking Tim whether Bruce always looked like a zombie when he wakes up. He absolutely does not hear his son reply he normally looks worst than one, that today is an improvement. Then, the two smart ass resume their talk of advanced theories Bruce could barely follow, Tim interrupting Lex with enthusiastic outbursts and Lex smiling encouragingly at him. Why was Bruce the odd one here? 

After a while, Tim announced he had somewhere to go, leaving Lex and Bruce alone. It was wholly against protocol to leave an unclaimed Omega alone with an Alpha, yet Lex was sure Alfred was still acting as an invisible chaperone. Lex studied Bruce going through the Daily Planet, taking in the man's well made hands, his bathrobe opening ever so slightly to his chest where pajama didn't cover all the chest hair, his focused blue eyes and the pale skin the black hair was contrasting with. "Bruce", he finally said. "Hum?", the man answered without looking up, a faux pas for an Omega in the presence of an Alpha. Lex didn't particularly care either way, "Didn't you get hurt yesterday?". Bruce sighed, took another sip and answered still reading, "A bit". Lex tried to reconcile his previous knowledge of the extremely talkative Bruce with this monosyllable talking Bruce. Finally, Bruce relented, looked at him with a fake looking smile and continued, "Alfred makes me wear protective equipment under my clothes for public events, since people tend to kidnap me, threaten me or try to assassinate me. You might want to look into it yourself. I am sure some people are itching to kill or maim you too". Lex found the sudden transformation unsettling. Bruce had been ignoring him blissfully for the past half hour and, now, he was spouting words as if they were free (they are, Lex's mind supplied him). And why would Bruce say "people itching to kill or maim you" with that creepily fake smile of his? 

As if just on time, Alfred came in to serve 'breakfast' to Master Bruce, suggesting with a pointed look to him they should enjoy the weather outside by eating on the patio. Bruce nodded, leaving behind his newspapers and Lex followed him outside. He sat on the patio and Bruce was the one who started the conversation this time, "So Lex, I never asked the purpose of your visit. I am sorry I have been a bad host". Lex tried to decipher whether Bruce was joking or not, "Don't apologize on my account, I dropped by uninvited. Actually, I have been meaning to breach the subject sooner, but the moment didn't seem proper. I came to deliver my invention and to explain it to you". Bruce took a bite of his breakfast, his eyes focused on the darkened horizon announcing another rainy afternoon. Not that Lex would expect anything else from Gotham. 

"Oh, don't bother explaining it to me, Lex, I wouldn't understand a word you say", he waved his hand dismissively, eyes still focused on some random point at the horizon. Lex wanted the eyes on him, so he could tell whether he had imagined the tenderness he had glimpsed the previous evening. The bald man leaned forward, almost touching Bruce, whispering almost despairingly , "Bruce". For a moment, the brunette stilled before he turned slowly toward him, not backing down. His lips were almost on Lex's, just a breath separating them, nonetheless, Lex felt that breath was the difference between everything: success and defeat. A threshold one should only cross after carefully consideration, like the balancing act interacting with Bruce had been last evening and this morning. A whisper of danger, a whimper of desire... Lex pondered the softness of Bruce's lips, sensing a strange constriction of his throat. Somehow, he hadn't felt as nervous before his first time as he was thinking of kissing the man still looking at the horizon.

But Lex wanted to see Bruce's eyes staring straight at him so he carefully took Bruce's chin in one hand and turned it until they were face to face. The soft glow of the hidden sun barely illuminated Bruce's feature, giving him a unearthly glow, the blue eyes staring at Lex strangely mysterious and observing. Lex leaned forward a bit to examine him properly. His lips accidentally bumped into Bruce's. Nothing that followed was an accident. Not the lips tasting Bruce's saliva and not tongue exploring the mouth. But then, Bruce had answered very aggressively, his tongue exploring Lex's, his teeth touching Lex's lips and his lips being coy with Lex's skin. Lex felt dizzy with sensations and he was only kissing. Lex's mind reported to him Bruce was not acting submissively nor was he calling help as a good Omega should. Lex didn't care. His mind would analyze Bruce's behavior later. Now, it was time to explore his mouth and his lips. 

For some time, their mouth were intertwined, almost melting together. Before long, they had to separate to breathe and Lex noticed that during the kiss Bruce had been leaning over the table, forcing Lex back. This thought aroused Lex. 

They sat in silence, their heavy breathing filling the distance between them, a quiet intimacy building between them. Bruce's eyes were full of animal desire and promises of debauchery until he turned them to the horizon. At that moment, it turned sad, distant and melancholic. Lex hated Bruce for ruining the moment. In anger, he stood up, clambering his chair and left without a goodbye. Bruce did not stir. 

Alfred, as if he was a psychic was waiting for Lex at the door, his coat in his hands. Lex put the coat on himself, hesitated and asked, "Is he always that closed off?". Alfred looked at him as if he could see through him, "Master Bruce's secrets are his own and I am afraid I cannot answer that question. If I may suggest, your company this afternoon was a great help to him despite any reactions he may have displayed". Lex could pick up the hint Alfred had given him. He understood the unspoken: "Yes, Bruce is always oscillating between the state of wanting company and rejecting it". Lex nodded. It would be harder than he had previously thought. He turned over his invention to Alfred and asked him to pass a message to Tim. The boy could call him whenever he wanted to discuss the invention or to pursue the conversation they had had that day. Alfred nodded and accompanied him to the door. Lex walked outside, Alfred closing the door behind him. 

Lex glanced back at the door. Before today, Lex had never thought himself the type who would enjoy domestication. Yet, here he had been, having fun elaborating an unexplored theory with Bruce's brilliant son, surrounded with good food, a perfect butler and a grumbling, tousled up and entertainingly sleepy Bruce. There was also Bruce's passion and quietness; his many facets Lex would love to decode. As with the gala evening, Lex wished he could keep starting all of his days like this forever (well, except for Bruce growing distant before his very eyes). But, as his mind told him, he knew the match would extinguished itself and the illusion would be shattered along with Lex's hopes as with all the other times in Lex's life where things had been good (why Lex's mind supplied him with a parallel between himself and the Little girl with matches, Lex preferred not to delve on it). Lex had to win, to be the best and most dangerous Alpha out there, to protect the world from Superman and the likes. He couldn't afford having weaknesses, not even a family he loved and a loving partner. Before Lex could truly have what he wanted, he needed to uproot the evil that was Superman.

***

Epilogue

R: S, what is wrong with me?

S: B is. 

R: You don't even know what I am talking about... 

S: Doesn't matter. It is always B's fault. You have relationships issues? B. You have unhealthy habits or coping mechanisms? B. You are doing poorly at school? B. You want to run away and become a villain? B's fault. You see?

R: It is not all B's fault RH became a villain. And it is not at all his fault you are doing poorly in school. 

S: Really? I'm inviting RH, BB, O and N to discuss this issue.

R: NO! Why can't I just tell you what is wrong with me?

S: Too late!

BB: ;) 

N: It is not always B's fault. I mean, RH was always a rascal. 

S: Play nice!

RH: Well, I did steal B's tires before he picked me up. So I wasn't too far off the path to being a villain...

O: Have you ever thought that if you had never been involved in his life you might have been a thief and not a mass murderer for example?

N: O, that was worst than what I said!

S: But she has a good point. Maybe B messed up RH's life much more than RH could have done on his own. 

RH: Hey! I am perfectly capable of ruining my own life, thank you very much.

O: Then, why are you always guilt-tripping B for you being who you are?

N: Burn!

S: Good point O! RH, you make no sense!

R: Why are we discussing whether RH becoming a murderous criminal is B's fault? It has nothing to do with my original question.

BB: ?

S: Of course you want all the attention. It comes from B not giving you enough attention. I mean, look at how desperate RH, N and you are to get his attention. It is pathetic. 

RH: I am not!

N: For once, I agree with RH on this one. 

R: I do not crave his attention. 

O: The moon incident? The motor incident? And the bacon incident?

N: O! You promised you would never mention it again!

S: O, could you describe each one? It sounds fun. 

RH: NO! I will shoot everyone near me if you tell about the motor incident. 

R: O, you are the real villain here...

O: I know. ;)

BB: R's question?

R: Oh, right. What is wrong with me? Lex went to the Manor to court B and I actually liked him. 

N: Whoa! He made his move that quickly? 

RH: See, this is why I wanted to make plans quickly. 

O: N told me you wanted to castrate him. That is only your Alpha's instincts talking, not an actual plan. 

S: Castrate him? Why don't we do it on rapists? It would solve a lot of problems. 

RH: Already did it on some serial rapists. Worked as a charm. 

N: Why haven't we heard of it? It should have made the news. 

RH: Not if they were never arrested or found.

R: SO, WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME FOR FINDING LEX LIKABLE?

S: B's fault. He likes villains. He contaminated you. 

RH: Like you and O can say that!

O: Hey!

N: Ivey? Catwoman?

O: ...part timers... 

BB: :(

RH: I wasn't talking about you BB. You are fine. 

R: ... I am never getting any answers from any of you, right?

O: Do you really want me to psychoanalyze why you would get along with a narcissistic genius businessman who wishes to shape the world as he wants to?

R: On second thought, no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was basically the answer I could think of for whether Lex had a chance with Bruce. Bruce would never choose someone who treats badly his Robins. Thankfully for Lex, at this time, Bruce's Robin is Tim and Tim is probably the only one of the Robins who could actually get along nicely with Lex. 
> 
> Also, Bruce trolls Lex.


	3. Second Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ollie tries to help Clark court Bruce. It goes about as well as you can guess.

Oliver was a good guy. Unfortunately, he also had the obvious problem of being very nosy. 

"So, Big Blue, have you banged him yet?", he had asked while evading a giant robot's attack. If Clark hadn't been used to his friend's non sequitur in the middle of fights, he would have been distracted enough for the Kryptonite-made robot to punch him square on the face. As it was, Clark was distracted enough to get clipped by the punch. The back of Clark's hand staunched the blood dripping from his nose. "Can we talk later, Green Arrow?", he asked not so gently his supposedly backup. 

"Fine", the mischievous robin hood smiled back, "You owe me a drink for today anyway". They quickly finished the cleanup and, half an hour later, they were sitting in one of Ollie's favorite bar in Star City in the VIP section. 

"So, did you?", Ollie continued as if they had not been fighting robots in between the start of this conversation and now. Clark sighed, "Why do have to be so crass? He is my soulmate, not a one-night stand". Ollie lifted one eyebrow, "Didn't you used to say the same about Lex? Now, he sends giant robot to kill you...". Clark winced. Of course, Ollie was not tactful about anything except Star City business. 

"So, no to banging then", Ollie amended, "How many dates have you been on?". Clark stared at his glass. "He rejected you?", Ollie said, truly confused. "Uh, he never answered my text", Clark muttered away. "He didn't?", Ollie asked while stroking his goatee. "Maybe he doesn't love me", Clark plays with his glass, head still lowered. Ollie stared at him for a moment, "No way is that true! He dates anything that moves!". "Really?", Clark replied still playing with his glass, "From what the paparazzi tell, he only dates rich, famous and beautiful people. I am none of those things". Ollie closed his mouth, eyes still bulging. He had forgotten that even if Superman was a celebrity who could overcome his lack of riches, Clark was still a penniless journalist. "That won't do! We are going now to see him whether he likes it or not!", Ollie said while striking up in a pose similar to a general charging at war. Fortunately for shy Clark, the VIP was empty except for waiters way too used to Ollie's weirdness. Clark tried to say something but Ollie has already taken one of his arm and walked toward the exit. Clark was a hundred percent sure this was a bad idea. Nonetheless, bad idea or not, he really wanted to see Bruce, so he followed Ollie in his limousine and then they were going toward Gotham. 

During the whole trip, Ollie tried to assuage Clark's fears with talk, "So, why haven't you tried anything else?". Clark had then talked about his rotten week. Each day of the past week, Lex Luthor had made an attempt to kill Superman with a viciousness Clark hadn't seen since his first year fighting him. Even more so. It now seemed as if Lex had a personal vendetta against Superman for having murdered his whole family in front of him. Of course, Clark had no idea why Lex, who had mellowed out over the years, would be so aggressive against him now. Then, Batman, who was normally so helpful in fights against Lex, had been too busy in the past four days dealing with something in Gotham to help him. Superman had had to ask Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash and Green Arrow to cover a day each for his own protection. Ollie whistled, "Wow! That is a bad week. Lex probably only has PMS".

Mention of Lex made Clark's head lower again, in what Ollie called the kicking himself mode.

"Don't worry Clark! I'll give you tips on how to survive the butler's wrath and you'll do just fine!", Ollie declared in a shining example of camaraderie. Clark stared at him, petrified, "There's a butler?", as if he had not thought about it before. He probably hadn't. "Don't run through the halls with boots filled with mud. Don't break anything. Don't steal cookies, and never, ever, hit Bruce and you'll be fine!", Ollie enumerated. Clark's stare turned to horror, "I break everything! Will I be sued if I break something?". Ollie's reassurance had a way of scaring off Clark. When they finally arrived at the impressive Wayne Manor, Clark was ten times more terrified than he had been before entering Ollie's limousine.

Ollie again tried to calm him down, "Don't worry. Alfred may seem capable of frowning Batman into submission, as long as you have good manners, which thank god for your mother, you have, you'll be fine". He then rang the doorbell and they waited in front of the gigantic manor, bigger than Lex's and Ollie's. Clark tried not to fidget. He had good manners, he will be fine.

The door opened to show them an angry looking teenager or young adult, a white streak in black hair, a deep frown and a red apron around his neck. "What do you want?", he asked in a deliberately threatening tone, although surprise tainted the end of his question. This couldn't be the impressive Alfred, could it?, Clark thought, very disturbed. For once, Ollie was shocked speechless

In all the times Ollie had visited the Manor, the one opening the door had always been Alfred. Ollie had seen Jason ruin parties once or twice, but he had never paid any attention to him before now. Ollie had also heard the rumor said dead son had been brought back to life. He never had really believed them until the notoriously dead son was standing in the doorway of the Wayne Manor threateningly glaring at them with an apron on.

For a long moment, the strange face-off continued unimpeded by any distraction. Of course, the first one to recover from his surprise was the dead (undead?) son of Bruce, "What the hell do you want?". The best way to help Ollie recover footing was to be insulted and Jason had been a great help on that aspect, "Well, kid, we came to see Bruce. Is he available?", he said condescendingly. 

If the kid had looked aggressive before, Ollie quickly realized it had been probably been a neutral general-encompassing one since a very personal aggressiveness was now practically oozing off of him. Clark, already nervous, had backed a step since the start of the confrontation. "The fuck do you want with Bruce?", the teenager or young adult asked, teeth gritting. Well, that was swell. Roy had never gone through that level of aggressiveness, thank god, Ollie thought. "To speak to him? Is there a law against that?", Ollie continued unperturbed by the slight growl his response produced.

"No, you are not seeing him", the boy said while shutting the door. At the last moment, a voice stopped him, "Master Jason, may I ask what you are doing?". The door stopped moving and the face froze. The same voice gently proposed or commanded, "Master Bruce may still be indisposed for half an hour, but if he has guests, they can wait with you in the meantime". The grimace on the boy's face was enough for the two guests to guess he hated the suggestion with all his heart, still he obeyed the older man. The door was swung open, Jason studying closely both 'guests' before asking whether they were on their suppressants. Both were taking aback by the question, although they nodded quickly when the boy looked at them even more suspiciously. Clark was happy Batman had made a special formula just for him and had given him a Kryptonite headed needle to take the suppressants. Then, the teenager showed them the way to the kitchen where he had been cooking before the doorbell had rung.

The Manor had not changed much since the last time Ollie had ran through it as a child. Clark was following Jason several steps behind. It was always funny to see Clark pretend to be scared of someone, though Clark seemed truly mortified to have gone uninvited to his crush's house. What a Boy Scout...

Jason waved them to chairs with one word, "Sit". Both the guests sat and watched the teenager or young adult continue making something sweet. A dessert, maybe?, thought Clark, smelling something attractively bittersweet. He swallowed his saliva, suddenly hoping he could have a bit of the delicious smelling dessert. Jason, or whoever he was, ignored them, finished mixing ingredients and putting the mixture in the oven with a set timer. He turned around, took off his apron, tidying up the kitchen as he went and took a glass a water without offering them any. He glared at them from above, as if to reproach them of something they had done. Clark absolutely did not want to barge into Bruce's place and let Ollie start a fight with one of Bruce's kid, so he started talking: "Uh, sorry, but maybe we should introduced ourselves?". The glare only intensified as the young adult leaned back on the cupboard. No answer. Still, Clark was stubbornly trying to make friends.

"I'm Clark Kent and this is Oliver Queen. Are you one of Bruce's sons?"

It was not the right question to ask. He only continued to study them from afar. Ollie decided it was time to interject something, "Are you Jason? Bruce's son who died a few years back?". Both Clark and Jason stared at Oliver. Even Ollie seemed to realized he had not been very diplomatic by asking whether the teenager had died. Finally, Jason answered with considerably effort, "Yup, I'm Jason. That still doesn't answer why you are both coming to see Bruce now."

"I'm an old friend of his", Ollie said with a wide smile. "Are you really? 'Cause I've never seen you before". Jason had a way of making anyone seem like a big fat liar who wasn't worth his time. Ollie forced himself to continue smiling although his smile was pretty strained, "I've been around before you were around, kid". The teenager (or young adult) snorted, "I'm not a kid. And that means you haven't come here to see Bruce for at least a decade. In the Narrows, we didn't call them 'friends' the guys who came only when they wanted something". Ollie turned purple, because on some level, he knew what Jason was saying was true and, normally, nobody called off his bluffs of familiarity.

"Hey kid, relax, will you?", Ollie gritted. The young adult sat straighter, going into a defensive crouch, "I told you I'm not a kid. I'm this house's Alpha". Clark could see the tension rapidly mounting, "Uh, Jason, what are you cooking?". Jason glanced at him as if he was stupid, "Isn't it obvious it is a souffle? The mold for them are pretty specific after all".

Clark thought it was much better for Jason to think him stupid than to start a fight with Ollie, "So, do you often cook?". Jason straighten proudly, his tone defiant, "I do. Do you have something against Alphas cooking?". Clark denied it by shaking his head, "No, it think it is cool you can cook a souffle. It is apparently very hard to succeed a perfect souffle. My mother is a great cook and even she sometimes miss hers". Jason seemed to relaxed a tiny bit, "Even Alfred sometimes fail his, though he makes another in time for supper so nobody seem to realize even he can fail his".

"So how is good Ol' Alfred?", Ollie intervened with another air of familiarity. Clark sighed at Jason's resuming his previous defensive crouch. "So, now, you are friends with Alfred?", Jason's eyes gleamed with a dangerous fever-like anger. "Calm down, I'm just making conversation, you know? Beside it is true, Alfred is old", Ollie raised his hands in exasperation, "You should really relax, kid".

The 'kid' was hurtling himself at Ollie, fists and all. The billionaire almost got punch before he got out of his chair. Wow, Jason is very fast, Clark thought, unsure how he should break the fight. Oliver was punching back the young adult, fists barely missing Jason. Of course, Oliver was not fighting full out, he still didn't want to be recognized as Green Arrow.

"Jason", a grave voice resonated behind Clark. All occupants of the kitchen turned to see Bruce, hands crossed over his chest, a strangely vacant smile on his face, standing at the door still of the kitchen. He was dressed in simple jeans and long sleeved shirt, his hair still wet, almost dripping on the floor. Clark found he wanted to lick him clean, to swallow him whole and to possess him completely, while Bruce moaned his name. Then, he found himself blushing, not only at his random sexual thoughts, but also ashamed of having barged in uninvited and Ollie starting a fight with Bruce's son.

"He insulted Alfred!", the young adult almost yelled staring at Oliver. Bruce's half-lidded eyes found Oliver in a strange look, halfway between detachment and curiosity although Clark would have bet anything there was a much stronger feeling buried deep in that look. "Ah, did he?", Bruce's tone was truly nonchalant and uncaring as though Alfred been insulted was below his notice. For some reason or other, Clark found the question chilling.

"Hey! For the record, I only asked if good ol' Alfred was doing okay and your crazy-ass kid tried to beat me up", Oliver almost yelled back. Bruce looked at him a full second before smiling at him, "Yes, I see. I apologize my kid has no manners. Do you want some tea? I can ask Alfred to make some." Jason stared at him as if Bruce was an alien, then caught his father's eye and calmed down for a reason or another.

Bruce put his hand on his son and asked him, "Jason, will you do me a favor and ask Alfred to make some tea for us? We'll be in the living-room". Jason nodded and hurried out of the room with one backward glare at Oliver.

Bruce motioned to the two men to follow him and they did. Clark noticed the grand painting of a child with two adults decorating the room. "When was that portrait made?", Oliver muttered also impressed by the grandiosity of the painting. The other billionaire showed his teeth in another smile while waving one hand superficially, "Oh, I don't remember exactly".

All the men sat, Bruce sitting in the seat closest to Oliver, much to Clark's disappointment.

"You wanted to see me, old friend?", Bruce asked looking at Oliver. The Green Arrow seemed relieved to talk to airhead Omega Bruce and not to his Alpha trigger happy son, "Yes, actually, Clark here had been very worried with last week's incident and wanted to make sure you were okay".

Bruce turned his empty smile to Clark, "I'm perfectly fine. I had almost forgotten about it". Oliver seemed taken aback, "Uh, didn't you kind of get stabbed in the back and lost a lot of blood?".

Bruce's smile became even wider. Clark had to wonder if normal people could have perfect teeth like Bruce or if anyone not named Bruce had to have surgeries. Bruce replied dully, "Oh, I get kidnap every other week or so and there is normally an assassination attempts twice yearly. So, it means I'll probably be fine until Christmas this year. And for my protection, Alfred had given me some sort of undershirt". He shrugged his shoulders as if he couldn't be bothered to understand how the protective clothing worked.

"That is good, man", Ollie said clearly uncertain how to respond to Bruce's nonchalance about kidnapping and assassination attempts. Then, Alfred came in and quietly served tea to the men. Clark had to admire his perfect poise and obvious dedication to getting the job done well. "Alfred", Bruce said just as the man was walking toward the exit.

"Yes, Master Bruce?"

"Could you check on Jason? He seemed a bit upset. I would rather he didn't throw rocks in the basement or broke things up", Bruce continued with a smile.

"Of course, Master Bruce", the butler nodded and exited the room.

"Is your son always so short-fused?", Oliver asked befuddled by Bruce's request. Clark thought he saw a gleam of something in Bruce's otherwise blank eyes, "Well, coming back to our lifestyle messed him up a bit. I apologize again for any unseemly behavior he may have done". Oliver leaned forward, "Wasn't he dead?". Bruce smiled sadly, some genuine spark of something lurking much deeper, "None of us truly understand what happened to him".

Clark decided it was time to change subject, "Bruce, Lex introduced you as an old friend. He said you went to Excelsior and Princeton together. Is that where you met Oliver?". Bruce seemed to think for some time before he answered, "No, I met both Lex and Oliver beforehand. We were in the same circle of acquaintances. I actually met Oliver and Lex when I was seven years old?". Oliver nodded, "Yeah, first time I met Bruce, he would ignore me and pretend to read Lord of the Rings or something. Do you remember that, Bruce?".

Bruce's smile seemed even flashier than earlier, "I don't really have a good memory. So no, I don't remember. Oh, I forgot to pour you some tea! What a bad Omega host I am. Just wait a second...". Bruce took the teapot in one hand and attempted to pour the tea in a cup close to Oliver, unfortunately, he lost his grip and the teapot shattered on the coffee table, hot tea spilling all over Oliver's legs. The green arrow sprang up and ran to the kitchen to get his burned skin under cold water. Bruce seemed nailed on the spot while Clark was blinking confusedly.

"Oh", Bruce finally said, "I made a mess, it seems". Clark stood up, "Do you have any first aid kit? Boiling water can scar the skin". Bruce turned to him, as if happy someone will take control of the situation, "You are so smart. Yes, we have a kit. I'll go fetch it". And Bruce went in the kitchen's opposite direction.

Clark ran faster than a human could to the kitchen, "Ollie? Are you okay?". He was relieved to see Ollie had stripped his pants and there was no scar, only some redness. Oliver was cursing under his breath. Clark had the time to register the souffle was on the counter and the sweet smell wasn't emanating from the dessert. Before he could resolve the enigma, Bruce came in the room, stumbled on Clark's relaxed foot and drop the first aid kit on Oliver's foot. "OUCH", the other billionaire screamed waving a fist at repentant looking Bruce, "Can you be careful? You almost permanently burned me with your tea!".

Clark sensed his protective instinct for Bruce kick in, "Ollie, calm down, it was obviously an accident". Oliver stared at him, betrayed, "You call this an accident? The son is an angry undead looking for an occasion to beat something up! Your crazy klutz crush drops boiling tea on my legs and a first aid kit on my foot! This house is either cursed or they all have something against us!"

Before Clark could reply, the old butler appeared with a new set of pants on hands, "Master Oliver, tea leaves should never be boiled while steeping. At the temperature the water is kept, there will be no permanent scarring to your legs. As for your other accusations, please be it known this house is not haunted. This house has been ghost free for the past seven years". Clark wasn't sure what to think of the explanation while Ollie took the pants brusquely from Alfred's hands and dressed himself up.

Clark noticed Bruce hadn't move from his last clumsy attempt to help and he wanted to reassure the poor man it wasn't his fault Oliver was unpleasant. He was distracted when he realized Bruce was the source of the sweetness he had been smelling since he came into the house. He thought back to Jason's first question whether they had taken their suppressants or not. He blushed red. Bruce had just finished his heat, that was why Jason had been so aggressive and why Clark had had random sexual wants. It might also explain Bruce's clumsiness since he was recovering from intense sexual activities days... Okay, Clark should just stop now before he started licking, kissing or... doing something else to Bruce.

Oliver, now dressed, took off toward the door without another word. Clark noted both Bruce and Alfed looking at him. He mumbled a quick apology and goodbye and followed Oliver outside.

He entered the limousine to hear Oliver mumbled, "I am leaving this city to Batman. Seriously, everyone here is crazy and dangerous". Clark might have felt Bruce's honor had to be defended, but he randomly remembered Bruce had apologize twice for Jason's behavior yet never for the teapot nor the dropped first aid kit. Poor him, he must have been too distraught to remember to apologize...

***

N: Is B well enough for tonight? I can pretend to be him again tonight if he can't and RH won't.

R: B is fine. He picked a fight with GA in the Manor.

N: Sorry?

R: GA and S came to the Manor while A was helping clean up after B.

N: Don't tell me RH opened the door!?!

R: He did. In a apron.

N: Oh God, anyone took a picture?

R: No, but I have the living-room and kitchen camera videos uploaded. I'm sending it to everyone now.

several minutes later...

S: Good one, RH and B!

N: Alfred!?! Is it really the time to sermon GA on how tea is made?

A: I am afraid neither Master RH nor Master B can respond to you. I have unfortunately had to ground them both for unseemly behavior.

O: Translation: you are just mad RH started a fight in your kitchen and B wasted a good teapot and ruined the carpet. I understand. Still, they both defended your honor with panache.

N: Yeah, GA was kind of a douche. Though S didn't do anything wrong except maybe drool at B.

S: Next time RH is there to cook, invite me! The souffle seems so yummy!

A: Master RH is the only in this house that I ever managed to teach cooking adequately.

R: I am not that bad!

N: At the very least, I never started a fire by boiling water as B once did.

O: So that is why nobody lets B cook?

A: Master B's parents gave me the honorable job of teaching him how to cook. I taught him an hour per week at the minimum from the time he was five years to fifteen. It is my personal observation he has actually gotten worse over time. The house insurance was payed many times over by the amount they had to give to reimburse the kitchen. They begged us to change insurance providers.

S: And R?

A: Master R can be safely left in charge of making grilled cheese sandwiches. The same cannot be said of Master N and certainly not Master B.

N: You see, O, why I always eat cereals or takeout?

O: N, that is still unhealthy...

N: Well, it is either that or dealing with insurance companies. I hate having to deal with them. I think they have my name blacklisted...

S: From what I remember, Omegas are forced to attend housework and cooking classes. How did B pass the tests?

A: It was our obligation to get Master B through the school system although our means have not always been the most ethical.

N: You paid the school to get him good marks in cooking class? That is definitely cheating! What hypocrisy from B's part!

O: To be honest, I think it was better to corrupt school officials than to burn down the school several times over.

S: Wait, I also wrote Omegas had to attend housework classes. How did that work out with B?

A: About as well as the cooking classes, I fear.

BB: ?

O: B may be the Omega, but RH has a much better aptitude on the housework and cooking aspect of it.

A: It was Master B's parents ultimate fear he would have been put in Omega boot camp to make him become a proper Omega. Decisions were made in order to avoid that particular ordeal for Master B.

R: I can imagine him turning the whole place into a revolt, just because he couldn't see another way out of the camp.

O: I hope there is no other Omega with his intelligence and incapacity to accomplish normal chores. They would turn into villains.

N: Seen from that point of view, I think we can all agree A made the right decision to corrupt the school system.

BB: Thanks A!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lex had a nice first visit at the Manor. It wouldn't be fair if every suitor had an easy life of it... Poor Clark.


	4. Batman's Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Justice League finally meet Robin and everyone learns something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: for the purpose of this storyline, Batman has started a while before other superheroes.

When Robin came in the Batcave, he immediately noticed Batman was speaking to J'onn J'onzz. Tim discreetly sighed. 

For some reason or another, Robin had never met any members of the Justice League except Batman, although he had intensively studied their files since he became Robin. He could remember discussing the subject with Jason and Dick. Both had said, "No, we never met them" (okay, Jason had said, "Never wanted to meet any of them except Wonder Woman"). Of course, none of them included incidents where they had met the superheroes in their civilians identities (such as the famous Jason in apron incident two days earlier). Neither Dick nor Jason knew why exactly Bruce refused to introduce them to the Justice League although they had both speculated. Tim had decided he would be the first one to officially meet all the other members of the Justice League. Try as he might, Bruce had been inflexible on the subject. Tim had to get to the bottom of the story one day.

Tim heard Batman respond and close the call window on his computer. He heard him sigh very loudly (for Batman), one hand over his forehead and say, "Robin?".

"Yes?"

"You wanted to officially meet the Justice League?"

"Yes?", why had Tim the feeling this was a trap?

"Now is your chance", a visibly discouraged Bruce had told Tim. The teenager stood uncertain whether to celebrate or not. He saw Bruce pick his fake Alpha scent and apply it before applying a scent mask. No matter how many times Tim saw the process, his nose and vision were always confused at it. 

Bruce had created, with Alfred's help, the toughest and more aggressive Alpha scent to put terror in criminals and to make sure there was absolutely no connections between deeply Omega Bruce Wayne and deeply Alpha Batman. The scent had worked perfectly except for two factors Bruce had not considered at the time the scent was created. First of all, Batman's scent was the strongest, most dominant smell he could engineer... for humans. Of course, Superman had smelt even more dominant, a fact that had upset Batman to no end and a big part of the reason he was always more aggressive when Superman politely asked him something. The second point Batman had neglected to consider was the question of partners. When Bruce had created Batman, he had had no intention of acquiring partners. Along the way, Bruce had had many crime fighting partners. Dick and Tim, as Betas, had no difficulty following a heavily scented Alpha around and they still considered him the pack leader when he was Omega Bruce Wayne. With Jason Todd, it had been a nightmare. 

First of all, back when Jason first came to live in the Manor, he had been very guarded and had given Bruce a lot of trouble to gain his trust. Even when Jason had relaxed a bit around Bruce and Batman, he had still been confused as hell about the whole Omega and Alpha thing Bruce did. "Are you overcompensating?", a curious Jason had asked the half-Bruce, half Batman creature seated at the Batcomputer, while balancing his legs back and forth. Batman with his cowl off had continued typing, answering distractedly, "What do you mean, Jason?". 

"Well, you have a sweet smell all prostitutes would kill to have and, as Batman, you smell like the most badass Alpha ever. What is up with that?", Jason had replied. Bruce turned to look whether Jason was needling him and he was surprised to see Jason had been innocently asking the question. As street-wise as Jason was, he was still a child. Of course, the only Omegas Jason had known before Bruce were prostitutes. That would explain a lot of Jason's reactions to him when he had first adopted him. Bruce was not ready for this conversation. In fact, he would never be ready for this conversation. He remembered Alfred nagging him about taking an active part in Jason's education.

He had answered after searching for his words for some time, "Jason, I know Omegas are rare and greatly in demands in brothels, but I doubt my scent is special other than that. As for Batman, villains are a cowardly lot and they fear scent. So I created a scent they would recognize and fear. That is why it is the strongest Alpha scent I could have envisioned". Jason frowned, "No, I understand the part about Batman. I just don't understand why you would change your Bruce's scent to attract more people to you. As I said, I have seen a lot of Omega prostitutes and your scent is still the most appetizing one by far. If you were in a brothel, you would be the star attraction. I'm sure you could make them pay you over $1,000 an hour! But, why do you want to attract them by scent if you don't sleep with anyone?". Bruce had cringed; Jason thought he had played with his Omega scent to be more attractive? He wanted to facepalm. "Jason?", Bruce finally said after a long time, in which Jason had looked more and more nervous he had said the wrong thing about Bruce's vanity. "Yes?", Jason answered guiltily and cautiously. 

"I didn't engineer my Bruce Wayne's scent. It is my natural one", Bruce had slowly enunciated. Jason stared openly at him for far too long to Bruce's liking, "Seriously? You naturally smell like that?". "Yes", Bruce had had to answer. He ignored Jason's mutterings, "That can't be true". That was enough of Jason's education for one night, Bruce had thought, typing furiously away. 

Of course, Bruce thought, as he finished applying his scent mask over his Alpha scent while Tim impatiently waited for him, Bruce's unhelpful explanations and Jason's serious bafflement to the caste system's workings probably explained a lot of Jason's own strange Alpha behavior. 

"So Bruce, why are you introducing me to the Justice League now?", Tim interrupted Bruce's thoughts quietly, almost as if he was speaking in a church. Bruce smiled at him and he was sad to see Tim almost recoil at it. I really need to be more of a parent to Tim, Bruce thought. He cleared his throat, "I have to give you a word of caution, Tim, before we go", he said, clearly evading Tim's attempt at an explanation. Nonetheless, he saw excitement and attention in his protege's eyes, "What is it, Batman?". Bruce stared at Tim for a long time before leaning slightly forward and saying, as if it was wise saying. "The Justice League has unfortunately a lot of idiots". Tim stared back, uncertain whether it was appropriate to blink, laugh or ask for a clarification. 

Bruce sighed again and headed to the teleporter, "Come Robin, we have a lot to accomplish". Tim ran to his sides and they both appeared at the Watchtower after a moment's time.

Tim saw the hall in space and he compared it to the blueprint he had been studying of the place, as he followed Batman. "Are going to the meeting room?", Tim asked the silent man. Batman answered curtly, "Yes". Without another word, the two headed to the meeting room, Robin never needing any help in knowing where it was. Batman opened the door and went in, Robin silently following him. He looked the the superheroes around the table and compared them to the short notes in Batman's files (not the full files).

Green Lantern. Has the strongest weapon in the universe and no idea how to use it.

Flash. Fastest man alive and a brilliant mind. Unfortunately, he squanders his gifts in useless pursuits of trivial matters.

Black Canary. Amplification voice and well versed in martial art. Her dating Green Arrow proves her bad judgment in an otherwise adequate superhero.

Green Arrow. Good aim. Not much sense.

Aquaman. Strong with telepathic abilities. A true asset under water and an irritable collaborator the rest of the time.

J'onn J'onzz. Telepathy, invisibility and capability to shape himself as he wants. Wise, patient, reasonable and easy to work with. The only real question concerning his judgment is why he puts up with the rest of the Justice League. Has also a weak understanding of human civilization and its norms.

Wonder Woman. Strong. Has a Lasso of Truth. She understands military strategies perfectly, but gets too involved with her feelings. Strong-willed and prone to start a fight.

Superman. Strong. Fast. Laser and X-ray visions. Frozen breathe. Smart. Good spokesman for the Justice League. Lets his guard down too easily. Too used to being almost invincible. Never willing to play dirty. Always holds back.

With a swift glance around, Robin was impressed by how easily Batman could describe accurately someone in a few words when needed, even when he mostly preferred complex tables of compilations of information. He could see Green Lantern jesting with Flash; Green Arrow flirting with Black Canary; Aquaman and J'onn J'onzz almost making a conversation and Wonder Woman and Superman discussing League matters. Only one member looked up at the newest arrivals and Robin could immediately see why Batman lavished J'onn with praise. The Martian exchanged a look of understanding with Batman and let Batman handle the Robin matter as he wanted.

"We should start the meeting", Batman's voice boomed in the room. All the members stopped their conversations and turned to see the man in the bat costume. For a moment, everyone stared at Robin, except for too polite J'onn J'onzz.

"You... the rumors you had a protege were true? Why are you copying me?", Green Arrow finally said. Flash and Green Lantern laughed at that.

"Batman, you have a sidekick?", Superman asked a bit more coherently. Robin was stunned. Did they all believe Batman had just accepted his first protege? How could they miss Jason and Dick? Robin had been around for years!

Batman frowned at them, clearly unimpressed by their detective's skills, "This is Robin. The only reason I am presenting him to the League today is because J'onn mentioned he had heard so much about him.". All the other members of the Justice League turned to the Martian. "You knew Batman had a protege? Since when?", Hal Jordan inquired, baffled with J'onn's knowledge.

"I have known about Robin's existence for about eight years", J'onn answered quietly. Green Arrow glowered at Batman, "You have been sending that boy against villains for eight years!?! How old was he?".

Tim was normally very patient, yet he was now very annoyed; not only the Justice League hadn't figured out he, Tim, had already been Robin for almost three years, but that Robin had been around for close to ten years! He answered politely but firmly, "Robin has existed for about ten years. I have taken the mantle of Robin for close to three years". He was proud of the aghast looks on the Justice League's members' faces. For a reason or another, Robin was beginning to understand Batman's warning before they had come to the Watchtower. These were supposed to be Earth's greatest hopes? He sensed his pessimist mounting each second interacting with the gang. They couldn't all be that ignorant, right?

"Why have you been hiding the fact you had an protege since the start of the Justice League?", Wonder Woman asked quietly. Batman stared at her, "I never hid the fact I had a protege. If any of you had bothered making any reasonable researches on me, you would have found it out. J'onn probably had enough at your continued ignorance". Robin could see Aquaman's eyes gleaming aggressively, obviously not taking well Batman's remonstrances, and Wonder Woman slowly touching her Lasso of Truth. Green Arrow's mischievous humor had all but evaporated and Black Canary had taken a defensive crouch in her chair. Green Lantern stared openly at Batman, daring him to continue his insults while Flash fidgeted. J'onn J'onzz looked calm and collected, as if this type of confrontation often happened (which was probably true, thought Robin). Superman stood up, taking a slightly aggressive stance, "Batman, you hide everything about yourself from us and now you blame us of not prying enough in your affairs? I thought you made it clear you didn't want anyone involved in Gotham".

Batman used his famous glare on the other superhero, aggressively flooding the room with Alpha's hormones, "There is a difference between involving yourself in my matters and gaining basic information"

Superman was a pacifist, always looking into peaceful resolutions for conflicts. Except with Batman. He had long since arrived at the conclusion that asking Batman to be pleasant and collaborative for one moment was asking way too much of the man. Beating giant robots and outwitting Lex? Easy. Working with others without being belligerent and argumentative? Not so much.

For the longest time, the rest of the Justice League had wondered if the part time member's effectiveness on the field made up for the man's frustrating aggressive habits of criticizing his colleagues. J'onn J'onzz had been the only one who didn't get why dealing with Batman was difficult. He had even declared Batman was good company. That had been Superman's revelation J'onn was truly an alien, while he, himself, had grown too human-like.

To put it bluntly, Superman wanted to beat the upsetting man within a inch of his life and let him finally learn humility. Unfortunately, being Superman entailed you couldn't just beat up your annoying colleague, you had to get along with them no matter how much of a jerk they were. Batman was a mortal man on the side of good, no matter how annoying he was.

Superman took another deep breathe, "Batman you have had a protege for the past ten years. Is there anything else you think we should be made aware concerning you?"

Batman didn't answer and Robin was looking upset. Superman felt bad the kid's first meeting with the Justice League was a confrontation between his mentor and the rest of the Justice League. "Batman", J'onn quietly said, "are you ready to discuss the issue of secret identities? I am sure you know the rest of the League's members". The other members still sitting flinched at that statement, except for Wonder Woman and Aquaman who had no secret identity.

"You know all of our identities?", Superman asked as politely as he could manage, wariness showing. Batman's glare was still on him and the vigilante simply nodded. He turned his head toward J'onn and asked, "Is my input necessary for the rest of the meeting?". J'onn smiled at the man, "Your input is always appreciated, but if your presence is necessary elsewhere, we will manage without you". Batman nodded and turned to leave the room. J'onn stood up and offered Robin his hand, "Robin, it is truly a pleasure to finally meet you. I have read many of your accomplishments". Tim did not hesitate to shake the Martian's hand with a shy smile, "Thanks. I have also heard a lot of yours, especially your detective work in the Naarin mission". Tim glanced one last time at the rest of the League and noticed Black Canary gave him a small gesture of acknowledgement. They had never directly worked together, nonetheless they had heard a lot of each other. He returned the small gesture and escaped the room to catch up with Batman.

Superman heard Robin asking Batman, "Is Joker out again?" and the vigilante's response, "No, but Riddler has some plans tonight".

Nobody could focus on the League meeting afterward. All the points on the agenda veered into discussions about Batman and Robin and their knowledge of every members' secret identity. At the end of the meeting when everyone but them had filed away, J'onn approached Superman, "Superman, may I have a word with you?". Superman nodded and J'onn activated the Watchtower's security feature that no one could overhear or record the meeting while locking the door.

"Why did you do that, J'onn?", Superman asked, arms crossed over his chest. J'onn took note of Superman's intense stare, "Are you talking about the security measure?"

"No and you know I do not mean that", the brightly costumed hero replied. J'onn turned to the window, looking out at space, "Isn't it obvious, what I wanted to achieve tonight?".

"You wanted to humiliate me and the rest of the full-time members of the Justice League in front of Batman?", the other hero replied, anger tainting his polite sentence.

J'onn's eyes still trailed outside, "Are you humiliated by Batman or ashamed by your lack of knowledge?". Superman had to pause to ponder the question. J'onn may not normally say many things, still when he spoke, it was always a good idea to listen. He had the rare gift of wisdom.

After some time, Superman resumed the conversation, "Are you saying you made this little scene in order to let us know we lacked knowledge?".

J'onn quietly asked, "In the battle against the Unstables last month, who on your team was the most injured by the fighting?"

Patience with J'onn was always rewarded, contrary to patience with Batman, so Superman answered tersely, "Flash. His left arm was broken".

J'onn turned to face the Justice League leader, his face filled with subdue disappointment and sadness, "That's not the right answer".

Superman was taken aback, his anger receding into confusion, "Then, who was it?"

J'onn observed him a moment before responding, "Batman. Three broken ribs, one sprained ankle and a concussion". Superman thought back to the end of the mission and he could remember Flash's obvious pain slipping through his bravado. Batman had disappeared as soon as the mission was over, as he was wont to do. He was not limping nor had he seemed in pain.

J'onn took pity on Superman's confusion, "You see why it was time I intervened? Batman's injuries heal a lot slower than Flash's, but since he does not broadcast his pain, none of you had observed he was injured".

Superman was still confused, "What does this have to do with Robin's existence and Batman's knowledge of our secret identities?".

J'onn moved one step closer to the hero, "This issue has been ignored for far too long, Superman. You have been the team leader for over three years, yet you have never made any efforts to get to know Batman, our key strategist. He probably knows all the team members' favorite foods and allergies, but you had no idea he has collaborators outside the League until today".

"Wait. Collaborators? There are more than just Robin?"

J'onn's obvious sadness shamed Superman. "Batman has many collaborators. Some have been in operation for a bit less than a decade and it is public knowledge if you know where to look for it".

Superman answered a bit harshly, "But he doesn't want us prying into Gotham! He didn't want me to go there to see...". The superhero flushed red and interrupted himself before he could say too much. J'onn calm face took note of his embarrassment, "You heard him tonight. There is a difference between interfering in his affairs and getting informed of the situation in his city".

Superman could feel shame building up in his chest, even as he weakly protested, "But, how am I supposed to get information if I can't go there?"

"Start with talking with Black Canary. Even if Batman says nobody of the Team should go to Gotham, she works closely with one of Batman's collaborators and she does occasionally show up in Gotham without invoking his anger. Then," J'onn continued more solemnly, "you may want to actually learn about Batman by bonding with him, as humans seem to do all the time".

Superman stared at J'onn dumbfounded for a moment, "But he absolutely refuses to do anything not mission related!"

Superman could see J'onn was beginning to be exasperated although he answered evenly, "Then find a mission to do with him. Superman, you are smart, you can figure something out". This was a lot to absorb for Superman in one evening so he sat down at this seat, hands on his forehead, as he heard J'onn heading to the door. Before leaving the room, J'onn stared a moment in Superman's eyes and said, "Kal, I care about him. With the way he lives his life, I fear I will have to prematurely mourn him. I just want to help his chances of living longer". Superman's stomach dropped. Out of all the things J'onn had told him tonight, this raw comment brought profound guilt to Superman. From J'onn's perspective, part time member Batman cared enough about the League to know their favorite foods and to risk his fragile human life for the world's good. J'onn probably thought Superman didn't care about Batman to look out for his health nor to even get basic public information on his ally. From that perspective, Superman was recklessly putting an ally's life in danger by negligence. J'onn was right. It was time to right things up.

***

R: N, RH, I finally uncovered the mystery of why B never introduced us to the JL.

N:Oh?

RH: I don't care.

R: They didn't even know we existed until today, except for BC and JJ.

N: As in, they didn't know Robin existed or didn't know Red Hood and Nightwing existed?

R: Didn't know any of them existed, apparently.

RH: I f***ing kill villains for a living and they didn't notice!?!

R: No.

N: That is reassuring, tough...

R: Not sure I follow.

RH: N is weird about those kind of things.

N: I thought B was ashamed of us all those years.

RH: That is probably true.

R: It is true B normally has more than one reason for his actions, meaning it is very possible he is ashamed of all of us.

N: No way, R, there is nothing to be ashamed of with you. Maybe I should be thankful B never introduced me to them. B would have killed me if I had started worshiping S in front of him.

RH: And he would have been jealous of me ogling WW when he couldn't...

R: Maybe it was a good idea he introduced me first...

N: Are you embarrassed at having brothers like us? I always wanted to have little brothers to harass and embarrass! This is my dream come true!

RH: We are not brothers!

R has disconnected.

RH: What a coward!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this storyline does not follow canon Superman-is-Batman's-best-friend. 
> 
> Thought it would be interesting if J'onn was Batman's best friend since he and Batman get along very well together (it is canon the League member Batman has the most respect for is J'onn) while Superman hangs out with Green Arrow. Of course, J'onn would intervene in Batman's affairs only when he thinks the situation warrants it and in such a way Batman couldn't deny him.


	5. An Exercise in Diplomacy -Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman follows J'onn Jonzz's advice for all it is worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. The chapter is out a bit earlier than usual

After some careful introspection, Kal concluded J'onn had been right; he hadn't done his leader's role appropriately. Not only had he been ignoring one of his teammate's tendency of hiding his injuries, he also demonstrated no interest in said teammate. It was true Batman was very useful, especially in strategics, and Superman had a feeling if he could work well with Batman, this would facilitate everyone's job. 

As per J'onn's instructions, Kal had sought Black Canary out and had gotten a lot more information than he thought she would have. She had no difficulty telling him about Oracle, Black Bat, Spoiler, Nightwing, Red Hood, Robin and Batman. Kal had been shocked to learn Batman was in charge of a 'clan' (according to Black Canary) almost as numerous as the Justice League. It would certainly explain why Batman hadn't challenged him for the Justice League's leadership, despite his many Alpha challenges. Kal learned more about Batman in an half hour discussion with Black Canary than in the three years he had been working with the elusive man. The most important thing Kal learned was that Batman could actually work well with partners, even though Black Canary had indicated Batman's interpersonal skills seemed to be as lacking with his team as with the Justice League.

So, Kal had look through all of the League's missions to come, looking for a mission to send himself and Batman on. He decided it should be a space mission in order to stop Batman from retreating as soon as the mission was finished. He also knew the mission had to have something motivating Batman to come or he would refuse to participate. Kal knew enough Batman to know the man liked gaining knowledge. 

When he read the description of one mission, he smiled. This was the perfect bait for Batman.

After carefully organizing the details, including convincing a very annoyed Green Lantern, it was time to confront the tiger head-on. If Kal was lucky, Batman would only be prickly, insulting and wary.

***

Batman was repairing his Batmobile when he heard his communication earpiece ring. Was Lex still harassing Superman? Batman should probably study Lex's most recent behavior in order to determine what exactly set off the businessman. "Batman", the bat costumed man said, acknowledging the call.

"Batman? Do you have time to speak with me now?", Superman almost ordered politely.

Batman was ruffled by being ordered around by an Alpha, "I'm busy". Superman knew Batman that was his standard response except if there was an emergency. The Justice League's leader had not caught the vigilante at a bad time. "Oh, so you are not interested on going on a diplomatic mission on Hinrin?", Superman casually answered.

Batman did not respond, but neither did he hang up, proof the bait was working perfectly. "Green Lantern received a mission from the Guardians and, since they are lacking manpower, they asked him to bring some Justice League teammates to help with the negotiation if possible", Superman explained nonchalantly, as if neither he nor the vigilante knew he was using a bait to bring Batman on a space mission, the type of missions Batman always refused to join.

The brightly costumed alien heard a sharp intake of breath, as if Batman hated himself for contributing to the conversation, "How long is it supposed to last?". "Three days from the time we take off from Earth to our return", Superman replied, trying without success in keeping his victorious grin from being heard in his voice. He could almost sense Batman's irritation from the comm. Nonetheless, Kal was aware his choice of mission was perfect: the trip wasn't too long and Hinrin was known for their thirst of knowledge. They had one of the most accurate data center in this part of the universe and they normally refused visitors. This was Batman's chance to get his hand on technology and knowledge he always seemed to be soughing after.

Superman heard Batman asking, "When is the Javelin taking off?". Batman normally would have asked who was coming along. This meant Batman was willing to put up with whoever Superman chose as a team as long as he could participate in the excursion. Superman smiled, "Tomorrow at 8:00 a.m.". He was patting himself on the back as he ended the communication until he figured out the actual voyage would be the difficult part of getting along with Batman.

***

Kal had known three Alphas alone in a spaceship would be trouble, but he really thought they would have managed better for one day.

It didn't take him long to compare this to a bad college roommate situations. First of all, Batman was acting as the obsessive-compulsive he was. Everything in the Javelin had to be put in their exact place and nothing should just be lying around or he would start a lecture. Of course, this behavior on a regular day wouldn't be so bad. Truthfully, for once, the real problem was Green Lantern.

It was obvious the Green Lantern Corps was organized and the Guardians expected things to be tidy. Coming from that background, it would evident Green Lantern knew how to keep things clean and in order. Unfortunately, it was clear, early up in the trip, that Green Lantern was trying to get on Batman's nerve by displacing objects and "forgetting" filing the basic maintenance paperworks for the Javelin. The brunette was never that forgetful nor unorganized, especially when it came to his beloved spaceship. It was probably as evident for Batman as it was for Superman this was deliberate provocation.

Superman couldn't pretend he was surprised either when Green Lantern's favorite music went missing or his comfort food became untraceable. It had already devolved into the stereotypical battle between the clean freak and the disorderly freak.

So, Kal was waiting for the first real explosion between his two immature roommates well before the two hours mark of departure from Earth. He was relieved it happened exactly as he thought it would. Of course, Green Lantern was the one who stomped over to Batman's room to confront him, waving his fists in an aggressive manner. Batman ignored Green Lantern, further throwing fuel on the fire, by continuing typing some sort of obscure report.

Superman knew he should intervene before Green Lantern could start a fistfight with Batman. The bat costumed man was notoriously the best at provoking enemies and allies alike, though Green Lantern was not far behind. Batman's biggest advantage was his self-control and patience. Green Lantern was far more likely to actually throw a punch in retaliation than Batman was. This was probably another of Batman's plan to gain moral high ground and lecture Green Lantern on immature behavior. Superman kept thinking they were eighteen years-old students, not thirty something years old superheroes. This was going to be a long day of travelling.

Of course, Superman stopped the burgeoning battle and incurred Green Lantern's wrath for not dealing with "the bat nuisance". Kal decided he should keep him occupied by playing video games until the man calmed down. It was almost working, as Green Lantern was soundly defeating Kal over and over in all types of games until Batman came over and started making snide comments about both superheroes' terrible game skills. 

Finally, Green Lantern proposed he backed up his comment with action and take Kal's place in the game. Kal knew this was a bad idea but Green Lantern was smug and wanted to beat the vigilante up, at least in gaming. Then, Green Lantern was the one getting beat over and over again by a bored looking Batman. Green Lantern started making constructs in front of Batman's eye sight. Unfortunately, this distracted more Green Lantern than Batman and he was even more unhappy his score was dropping. It almost degenerated into another fistfight as Batman mildly assessed, "Even your cheating isn't good enough to give you a chance to defeat me", when Kal gracelessly found a reason to ask Batman to check on the ship's temperature. Truthfully, the temperature was not Kal's problem, the mounting presence of Alpha's hormones was.

Thus, Kal had to play negotiator all day until they all took turns at the ship's control when it couldn't be left on autopilot. Kal was happy to finally arrived at their destination, relatively unscathed by the two petty and aggressive Alphas.

Of course, Green Lantern had glared at Batman before they could meet the Hinrin's delegation and said, "Now, Snooky, you keep your mouth shut and let me negotiate. I have done this a lot of times before and my ring translates their language. So, don't go around and insult someone". The glare Batman returned was ten times more dangerous and aggressive. 

Kal felt he was relegated to acting as the Beta on the team, bringing conciliation between those two highly testosterone filled Alphas. The good thing was that Batman was not seeing him as a threat even though he was the Justice League's leader, in actuality, the pack's leading Alpha and higher in hierarchy than the other two. The bad thing was nobody listened to him. Maybe he shouldn't have listened to J'onn even if the Martian had been right.

As the Hinrin delegation came into view, Batman straightened and fell in an adviser's position just a half-step behind Superman, letting Green Lantern act as the envoy and translator of their Earth and Green Lantern delegation by exiting first. It was clear Batman had calmly studied how their group should be presented, with Superman as leader in all his glory. Truthfully, because of Batman's continued disobedience or criticizing whenever Superman suggested something, Superman had forgotten Batman didn't actually like the spotlight. He noticed Batman's black cape and costume highlighted his own flashy red and blue costume on the grayish land. He saw the Hinrin delegation's eyes focusing on him, analyzing his every move.

The Hinrins were a humanoid species, probably another reason why the Guardians had sent the Justice League to negotiate, since the Hinrin would be more likely to negotiate with a species physically looking like them. Their skin was reddish and glossy, reflecting the light from the three suns illuminating the planet. Their pupils were almost all white with a smudge of blue. They had four arms and two legs, weaker looking them humans, although their head, neck and shoulders were larger. The Hinrins' face looked almost human except for the color, size and eyes. Superman made sure his face was solemn and righteous before staying in place where Green Lantern was halfway between the Hinrin delegation and the Earth one. There was no wind to muffle the outside meeting.

The Hinrins were the host so they started a long rehearsed speech that Green Lantern translated, "They are welcoming us, hoping we suffered no great attack for the voyage from our isolated Planet to here. They wish to clarify whether we represent the Green Lantern Corp or the Justice League". Superman couldn't show the weakness of asking either of his allies for their take on the situation so he answered, "We represent the Justice League, but we have the Green Lantern Corp's blessing". Batman's position shifted imperceptibly for anyone who wasn't very aware of every of his movements. Kal could hear Green Lantern translate it back, while he decided to take note of any further movements from Batman.

The Wise Guide, the leader of the Hinrin, and recognizable by his soft red headdress, was asking some other technicalities, as translated to Green Lantern, "They have some rooms prepared for us. They don't really understand Kryptonian and Earthian traditions. They want to make sure we are... It doesn't really translate well, but from the same place?".

Superman nodded and said, "Yes", not really understanding why Batman would shuffle at the word.

"They have a knowledge contest tonight and they say it might interest us. They also want to ask our leader if... we are available?", Green Lantern's voice seemed more and more confused, though his face was kept serious.

Superman answered again, "Yes", feeling Batman moved again at it. At the translation, the Hinrins looked at Green Lantern and Batman before returning their gaze to Superman.

After another hour of minutiae, Green Lantern finally had enough, "So, Superman, they want to know if we can take some sort of alcohol? Do those idiots simply want to experiment on us as if we are animals?".

For an unknown reason, Batman froze at those words for a second before spouting gibberish, not exactly the language the Hinrin are speaking in. All the delegation's eyes shifted from Green Lantern to Batman. He continued with a strongly projecting voice, something akin an actor's voice in Hamlet's famous soliloquy. There is some anguish and sadness with a touch of love. Superman is surprised Batman's voice can express emotions other than anger, resentment, superiority, hurt or insult. The voice is almost soft with its rough edge and Kal could imagine drifting to sleep to such a pleasant voice. Green Lantern pretends this is normal occurrence although his ring does not seem to translate everything Batman says.

A minute later, Batman finished as suddenly as he had begun. Hinrins touch their heads with two hands and the Wise Guide says something to Batman that the ring can't really translate. Batman answered back, lowering slightly his head in the Wise Guide's direction.

The Wise Guide waved at another Hinrin and the delegation retreat, leaving the Earth delegation accompanied by the Hinrin. He shows them a big indoor room, filled with plants and lamps, and closed the door behind them.

Superman turned to Batman for an explanation while Green Lantern opened his mouth to voice his opinion. Batman slapped a voice canceler on the table, activated it angrily and starts yelling at the other two, "The next time you sign a suicide pact together, do not involve me in it!"

Kal was confused at his statement. Green Lantern was not, "Oh, sure it is our fault you started spouting a random love poem during a serious negotiation with a foreign power!"

"You think I had a choice? Kal decided not to accept the Green Lantern Corps immunity and you, you immature idiot, decided to say one of the only thirty-five things that could get us killed on this planet! What is wrong with you!"

Superman was dizzy from all the Batman-Green Lantern confrontations until now, "STOP!". Surprisingly enough, both men stopped their shouting match to glare at him.

"Batman starts your complaints at the beginning", he finally said.

Batman huffed, "When they asked you whether we represented Earth or the Green Lantern, you had to say the Green Lantern because they are the ones invited by the Hinrin and they have diplomatic immunity here, not the Justice League. Second, Green Idiot here, decided to call the Wise Guide an idiot, one of the only thirty-five actions that can get you executed in Hinrin. So, basically, they could legally kill us because of both of your actions".

Green Lantern crossed his arms, "They don't understand English. Stop overthinking things, you paranoid freak".

Batman glared at him, pointing a finger menacingly at Green Lantern's chest, "They know English. They are knowledge seekers, remember?". Kal thought he could remember seeing the Wise Guide flinch at Green Lantern's calling them idiots. He feels himself paled.

"Why didn't you apologize for our delegation, then?", Superman asked hesitatingly.

Batman still glared at Green Lantern, "Apologies mean nothing here. Hence the ancient Hinrin poem I recited".

"Why a poem? And how do you know that poem?", Superman asked, hoping his two colleagues wouldn't really kill one another.

"Hinrins are well known for their love of beauty and words. That poem is one of the most renown combination of both in their culture. As for where I take the information, it is taken from the same places as always".

"Oh, Spooky decided to learn a love poem by heart to seduce Hinrins for knowledge! I definitely have to bring back this story to Green Arrow. It will ruin your stoic reputation", Hal sneered at aggressive Batman.

"For your information, it is a poem about what could have been and it certainly served the purpose of avoiding our death to the hands of an alien nation", Batman snorted out.

"So", Superman intervened to stop it from getting worse, "they won't kill us?".

"As long as we don't do another illegal thing, we should be fine", Batman replied, still not facing Superman.

"If that is the end of your complaints...", Superman started.

"No, it is not. That was the most important. I still don't understand why you would tell the Hinrin we were both your mates", Batman interrupted.

Both Superman and Green Lantern seemed startled at that one, "Mates?", they both said. Kal tried not to take personally Green Lantern's evident disgust.

"He asked whether we came from the same home after he confessed he wasn't sure whether you were following the Kryptonian or the Earthian way", Batman relentlessly pursued.

"Kryptonians are not monogamous?", Kal asked, thinking back to his mother and father.

"Not necessarily", Batman replied.

"Whoa, whoa there! How can you know that better than Kal? Where do you get that information?", Green Lantern exploded.

Batman used his most insulting tone, "What are the two best places on Earth to gather information on Kryptonians?"

It only took a few seconds for Kal to figure it out, "You hacked into the Solitary Fortress and Lexcorp!"

Green Lantern seemed as appalled with it as Kal, "Do you hack into all of our things like this? This goes against against our basic privacy rights!", he yelled at Batman, bunching his cape in his hand.

The vigilante smiled viciously, "It saved you today. That is where I found the ancient poem. You should be thankful", swatting Green Lantern's hand from his cape.

"Anymore misunderstandings?", Superman asked in a tightly controlled voice.

For the first time since the beginning of the conversation, Batman turned towards him, eyes accusing, "You told them Green Lantern and I were available to be courted". Superman would have laughed at that last ridiculous accusation, if he didn't think Batman might actually hurt him if he did.

Superman could see the first meeting with the delegation had been a disaster. He wanted Batman, Green Lantern and himself to be on the same page for the actual negotiation the next day. Unfortunately, without further ado, Batman walked to the door, glared at them, said "I'm going to collect information. Do not cause me more problems tonight" and banged the door shut.

"What an asshole", he heard Green Lantern whisper from behind. 

***

R: Who is my date for Wednesday's gala?

S: I can't this time, I have an exam Thursday.

R: BB?

BB: Ok. Mission?

R: I think TG and HY are making plans to stage another Omega human trafficking ring. I want to know who their associates are.

S: Can't you ask RH to help you out?

R: He is busy being RH and replacing B. B is in space for three days, Gotham doesn't need to know that.

S: He can still come to the Gala. It would be hilarious.

R: From what A says, the only thing worse than RH at a gala is RH and B at a gala.

S: I heard RH was legendary at picking up fights at galas. But why is it worse with B?

R: B always seems so easy to pull to bed at galas. Many have tried. RH subconscious thinks he is our pack's Alpha and needs to protect our Omega. I've seen photos. It is not pretty...

S: It can't be that bad. RH normally kills villains.

R: At 13, he tried to kill someone because said person was groping B and pulling him to his room...

S: At 13? He started young.

BB: 13 not young.

R:...right.

BB: What technique?

R: A candlestick...

S: Oh my God! It is Clue! I can't believe anyone would actually try to kill someone else with a candlestick. That's just so ridiculous!

BB: Candlestick is good weapon.

R: I am not asking any questions about that statement...

S: So how did he miss?

R: A is B's chaperone, making sure nobody goes too far, including B or RH.

S: You know, if not for A, almost all members of the BF would be in jail for murder... He stopped me from strangling B once.

R: B would not have let you kill him.

S: A had slipped him some sleeping pills.

R: It was A's fault in the first place...

BB: A is God.

R: I can't really argue against that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I kind of destroyed Batman's image by making him condescends to playing video games against Green Lantern. 
> 
> Since Batman is petty and competitive, I believed he was mad enough at Green Lantern (for all the small slights) to spend time playing video games to prove his superiority. Sorry if it seemed a bit out of character for him. The image was just too funny to resist...especially since Kal basically views Green Lantern and Batman as badly behaved teenagers during the trip.
> 
> *For those of you who have been wondering, the Green Lantern is obviously Hal Jordan, not Jon Stewart nor Kyle Rainer...


	6. An Exercise of Diplomacy- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the first part. Some more cultural misunderstandings and League members' idiocy.

Batman was mad. Obviously the two idiots had no idea why. They didn't know that Superman had put him in a very delicate situation. 

On Earth, Omegas had to have a chaperone granting or rejection permission for someone to have sex with the Omega. In Batman's case, he wasn't too worried about it because his parents had been his chaperones and then it had been Alfred. Bruce's parents had managed to avoid bringing him to functions and events, because people would want to touch him and both parents didn't want their child to grow up as a spectacle or a sex object. Unfortunately for him, at his parents'death, society more or less forced Alfred to send him to school (and not be home-schooled as he previously was) and to make him attend functions and events. Many thought they could bypass Alfred's permission since he was only a Beta. Bruce was still grateful Alfred could glare even the most degenerate people into submission. 

So, until now, Batman never had problems with a chaperone granting someone permission to have sex with him.

Superman had more or less nonchalantly told the Hinrins he was Batman's chaperone and he granted "everyone" permission to sleep with Batman. Of course Batman was furious!

Thankfully, on Hinrin, anyone wanting to sleep with him also had to get his permission, Omega or not. 

Now, Batman had to find a way to get access to the Data Center and he already wasted his ace strategy (the poem) for his teammates' ridiculous behaviors. Well, at least, he had made some contingency plans to have access to it in other ways. Batman was walking toward the meeting hall in hope of getting permission for the Data Center.

***

"Superman, why did you bring Spooky along?", a very annoyed Green Lantern asked, arms cross. 

Superman was too exasperated to address the issue of his colleague being this aggressive against his pack's leader. Anyway, there was no way Green Lantern nor Batman would be obedient on this trip. That was made perfectly clear by everything they had done until now. 

"He is an expert on collecting information. For negotiations with a species like the Hinrins, he is an asset", Superman replied. 

"But he is also a jerk who collect our private information without our consent". Superman had no response to that. 

"Why don't we search the rooms we were assigned before heading out to meet the Hinrins?", Superman finally said. 

Green Lantern glared at him as if it was Superman's fault Batman had such a bad character. At this point, Superman wanted to finish negotiations and collapse in his bed on Earth. Nonetheless, they both went through the rooms accessible to them. There was something like a bathroom, a living room and one bedroom. The bedroom had three beds, two small on the sides, about two meters away from the main bed. The bed at the center was big enough to accommodate four persons on it. Superman felt himself blush. 

"It seems Snooky was right when he told us the Hinrins had misunderstood we were all together", Green Lantern said with an wry smile. Superman refused to look at him.

"Since you are our leader, you get the middle bed", Green Lantern playfully teased Superman. Kal shook his head, no way was he sleeping on that monster bed. 

"You can't possibly be this prude, Supes. It's just a bed. Besides, I think we can all agree Spooky and I should be as far apart as possible". Superman thought it over and saw this was the best solution. He really wanted to sleep this night and putting his discord seeking colleagues near one another was asking for trouble. Finally, he accepted the bed and they headed out to the meeting hall where their Hinrin guide had told them was the place to meet Hinrins. 

As they arrived in the hall, Green Lantern wasn't surprised Batman was surrounded by a a group of Hinrins interested in speaking with a human. He was more surprised to learn by his ring's translation they were actively flirting with him. 

"Supes, do they know Spooky is an Alpha?"

"Hum? Oh, from my understanding, Hinrins don't really care about caste. They flirt with everyone", his team leader responded, obviously scanning around for the Wise Guide or someone else he recognized. 

Green Lantern stared at Batman a few more moment to note the vigilante was being... gracious and pleasant to the Hinrins, never interrupting, always answering in a polite fashion, his understanding of the language hesitant and slow. Okay, that does it, if Batman can actually be that polite, it meant he went out of his way to irritate his teammates. Spooky was going to pay for that...

Superman found the Wise Guide and sought an audience with him. As Batman had previously said, he understood English and Superman spent a long time listening to the Wise Guide and his vision for his people, "With the right knowledge, we built infrastructures to defend ourselves and to facilitate food production. One day, I would like that knowledge to be shared so no planet would ever need to start a war to get resources. Unfortunately, most want our technology and knowledge to make wars. That is why we are very careful to whom we give our knowledge to". The Justice League's leader understood the Wise Guide's vision. 

They also spoke at length about Earth and what could be done to improve it. "I don't understand why you treat your caste differently on Earth. They are basically all important in the cycle of life. Here, castes were seen as treasures. But the most disturbing fact about Earth is not caste treatment, but rather the economic difference between the poor and the rich". 

Superman smiled at him, "There are many things superpowers can't resolved on Earth. We have been aware of the those differences, but it is the mentality that needs to change. Almost everyone thinks that since something has existed until now, it should continue to exist, even if it is class inequality". 

The Wise Guide squinted his eyes, "You are wise Superman. Maybe, one day, you'll see it change. Especially if you and your mates continue to promote class equality and caste equality as you do". Superman was a bit confused at that last sentence, but he didn't try to clarify it. It would not be the Wise Guide's first mistake in English. 

They sat in silence for some time until the Wise Guide said, "My reports tell me you should probably check on your mates". 

Superman wanted to protest the term of 'mates', but decided it didn't really matter since they were getting out of the planet in one day, "What is wrong with them?".

"Nothing. They only attract a lot of attention. I knew your dark one would attract some because of his obvious love of knowledge and beautiful voice, but it seems your green one's recklessness and energy is a rarity here. They may also be winning a drinking competition against Hinrins with something similar to alcohol but with some aphrodisiac in it". 

That sounded like an emergency so Superman stood up, said a quick goodbye to the nice Hinrin and went to seek his teammates. He didn't see them in the meeting hall, nor could he understand why the Hinrins were whispering while looking at him. Kal turned red and hoped his teammates had not embarrassed the Earth delegation too much.

Finally, after looking in endless halls, he decided to return to his room, hoping both his teammates were sleeping and not making trouble for him again. 

Superman was scared of opening the door to their bedroom, especially since he could hear the voice silencer in it. He crossed his fingers, hoping neither Batman nor Green Lantern were stupid enough to sleep with the Hinrin delegation before the start of negotiation. It would be the basic rom-com scheme. 

As he finished opening the door, Kal wished it had been one of his teammate with an Hinrin. The sight before him was disturbing on so many levels. His teammates were kissing profoundly on his bed, sweat pouring from their masks (thank God they were both still clothed), saliva dripping everywhere, limbs intertwined as if they were mushrooms on a tree. For a full minute, Kal stared at both teammates evidently drunk or drugged, kissing one another as if it was the end of the world. For the Justice League's leader, it sure was. 

He was so befuddled by the sight he didn't notice Batman had observed his presence and had turned his head in his direction. "Kal", the vigilante moaned softly in a voice that gave Kal shivers all over. Batman could sound like that!?! The bat costumed man, getting air-blow in his ear by Green Lantern's mouth, beckoned Superman like a king to his subject, eyes piercing Kal's soul. Dumbfounded, the brightly clad superhero came forward until he was standing next to Batman's lying position. Then, the vigilante took one of his hands and started to kiss and bite it slowly and passionately, his tongue tickling Kal, Green Lantern still exploring Batman's ear with his tongue. Kal felt his head explode and he did the only thing he could think of; he knocked both colleagues unconscious and took them to their beds mechanically, without trying to undress them (not even their boots). He cleaned the saliva dripping on them then went to bed.

He stared at the ceiling all night, thinking back to Batman's comment Kryptonians were not necessarily monogamous and he felt ashamed his two drugged out colleagues had, for one moment, made him want something very sexual in nature with them. When Batman had called him, he had fantasized making love to Green Lantern, Batman and Bruce all at the same time. He was really a pervert. Maybe he should resign from the League. No way could he look at both colleagues the same after this evening's incident. Kal stared at the ceiling, hoping to find some sort of solution to his messed up life.

When Batman and Green Lantern woke up with a hangover the next morning, neither could remember how they ended up in their beds. They were relieved they had all their clothes on, so Batman arrived at the conclusion nothing too bad had happened. Then, he looked at Superman's depressed face staring lifelessly at the ceiling and he decided he didn't want to know what happened last evening. Green Lantern, for once, was quiet. Nobody said anything as they ate the breakfast in the hall and prepared themselves for the actual negotiation. 

"Batman and Green Lantern", Superman finally pronounced in a raspy voice, "Never ever get drunk nor drugged". For the first time since the beginning of the trip, both colleagues acquiesced, wholly docile after being ordered around by the Justice League's leader. 

"Good. Now, Batman you'll actually be in charge of negotiation with the Hinrin since you get how they think and how to convince them. Of course, since I have to look like the leader, I will have the last word in any level of the negotiation, and Green Lantern will be in charge of verifying whether our contract is made in accordance to the Green Lantern's standard". 

Both previously aggressive Alpha obeyed without protest Superman's orders. They both felt vaguely guilty about something without knowing exactly why.

***

R: N? A?

N: Yeah?

A: Yes, Master R.

R: At the gala, LL invited me to visit his lab to see his invention. I'm going to go. If I don't come back, and only if I don't come back, let RH know where I was.

A: Certainly, Master R.

N: OK.

R disconnected. 

N: I thought LL had abandoned chasing B. Seems I was wrong...

A: Master LL is not someone who part easily with his obsessions. 

N: ...Aren't you scared of that?

A: If someone wants a chance with Master B, they have to be almost obsessed. 

N: So... you approve of B being courted by LL? Don't you prefer S?

A: The problem with Master S is that he is not egoist enough to force Master B to spend time with him. Master LL would actually try to take over the world if Master B didn't pay him enough attention. 

N: That seems like a bad thing...

A: In my opinion, it is not. Master B would finally have someone to force him to spend time in family. 

N: ...So, you are saying you don't mind B marrying a supervillain prone to throwing tantrum of taking over the world if it meant B would spend more time with his family? Your values are pretty twisted. I'm pretty sure B wouldn't approve. 

A: Need I remind you Master B gets along better with villains than heroes? 

N: ...

A: My goal is Master B's happiness. Besides, Master LL is civil enough. 

N: So your criteria for B's mate is whether he can force B to spend time with his family and if he has good manners. 

A: At this point, my only wish is that Master B gets a mate. If he is not a good mate, RH and the rest of you will take care of him.

N:... I'm actually scared you'll turn out to be a supervillain at this point just to get B a mate. 

A: If I thought it would have worked, I would have done it years ago. 

N:... I'm hoping you are only joking...

A: I'll keep you updated on Master LL and Master S courting as long as you don't interfere. 

N: ...Deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this weird chapter.  
> I had the image of Superman entering the room at the end of the chapter. I couldn't resist writing about it.
> 
> Again, poor Clark. I should really stop torturing him, but it is too funny...


	7. An Exercise in Diplomacy-Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman, Batman and Green Lantern wrap up the negotiation... or why Superman needs therapy urgently.

Compared to day before, the day of negotiation went well enough. 

For one, Batman and Green Lantern acted surprisingly professionally toward one another. For two, the Hinrin delegation liked negotiating with Batman as everything was precise and every detail accounted for. He would also surprise them with his level of preparedness and rational arguments. Green Lantern was acting as an almost neutral party, only speaking about essential details from the Green Lantern Corps and translating. For three, Earth (or most likely Batman) got to negotiate in some access for Earth to a limited part of the Data Center because of "yesterday's deal", the Wise Guide had said with what Superman thought was the Hinrin equivalent of a wry smile. 

So, when the contract was signed by everyone and polite (and sometimes more amicable than polite) goodbyes were exchanged, Superman should have been satisfied. He should have been content the mission was coming to an end, that he wouldn't have to suffer anymore compliments on his "mates" or their ability to drink more than Hinrins. Kal was not. He was so upset he couldn't look his two teammates in the eye. During negotiation, Batman had frowned more than once at his strange behavior and Hal had looked worried during the breaks from negotiation. If the Hinrins notice anything strange, everyone was courteous enough not to mention it. 

After the Javelin's peaceful departure from the Hinrin planet, Superman went to hide in his quarters, hoping the two would leave him alone for some time. Unfortunately, even if they left him alone for the first few hours, Green Lantern went to speak to Batman and Superman overheard everything. 

"Hey, can I come in?", Green Lantern had asked Batman, knocking loudly at his doorway.

"I'm busy. What do you want?", Batman responded without looking up from his computer. 

"I'm getting worried. What is wrong with Big Blue?"

"How should I know?"

"Aren't you the obsessive freak who knows everything about everyone?"

Batman sighed and turned to glare at his intruder, "What do you want?"

"Oh, cut the crap, Spooky, you think I don't know yesterday you dared me to drink more than you, just so we could defeat them in their drinking contest and gain your stupid access to information? "

Batman didn't answer. 

"I'm not clueless, jerk. You owe me a favor and I'll call it in some day. In the meantime, stop being such an asshole and tell me why our leader is scared of us".

"I don't have all the information", Batman curtly replied, not responding to the mention he owed Green Lantern a favor. 

"You must have deducted something. Aren't you, like, the best asshole detective in Gotham?", Green Lantern snorted back. 

Batman didn't respond for some time, "Fine. But this is only a theory". 

Superman heard Green Lantern take a seat at Batman's table and he saw the vigilante glowered at his uninvited 'guest' putting his feet on his work station. For once, Batman didn't say anything on the subject. 

"Superman was absent for a long time in the meeting hall. We had time to finish our drinking contest, before he came back".

"Don't I know. You also had time to convince the Hinrin to accept your little deal. By the way, what would have happened if we lost?"

Batman was silent a long time, rubbing his nose with one hand, "I told you yesterday". 

Green Lantern replied, "My mind was set on beating you in the drinking game. I didn't think I would lose".

Batman returned his glare, "They could have used our bodies, that night, for scientific experiences and... probably sexual intercourse". 

It was Green Lantern's time to be speechless before he yelled while standing up, "Are you crazy!?! Who in their right mind agrees to that kind of deal?"

Batman still glared at him, "You heard me say it yesterday. Earth needs more information if we want to prevail in the larger scheme of things. We are unprepared for a larger attack, our forces are strong but not knowledgeable enough to give us a chance against a much more advanced species technology wise. We've survived on luck until now, we have to do more than wait until we are attacked to get to learn our aggressors". 

Green Lantern stared down at his teammate, "And the Lantern Corps think I'm the crazy one. Why did you think we wouldn't lose? If I remember correctly, it came pretty close".

"I calculated it. I know the average Hinrin's resistance to drug and alcohol. I know my resistance to drug and alcohol. I know your resistance to drug and alcohol".

Green Lantern glared at the other, answering in a dangerous growl, "You do... How do you know it?"

Batman does not respond verbally, simply continuing looking at his interlocutor. 

"You... asshole... You can't just do that, take our personal information without our consent", Green Lantern mumbled out angrily, blanching, hands shaking on the table. 

Batman looked impassively at his interlocutor, "Information and preparedness are my weapons. Of course I have to know everything". 

Green Lantern's hands press the table, almost breaking it from sheer frustration. 

"And to answer your first question about Superman, he probably had some intimate contact with an Hinrin last night and he may feel ashamed about it. He may also think we would lose respect for him if we learned about it".

This was met by silence. Then, Green Lantern took a deep breath, "Fine, asshole, that does make sense. And, you better keep my personal information to yourself or I'll make you regret it". Some of the room's tension dispersed. 

Batman answered almost gently, "Don't worry. I protect all the Justice League members' information. That is one reason I have to know what information there is and where to find it". 

Green Lantern's furrowed brows and upset lips didn't relent at that statement, but Superman saw a muscle or two relax in his face. The man exited Bruce's room without another word. 

As Kal sat, his legs drawn up to his chest on his chair, he had to think of what he had heard. It did give him a clearer idea of what Batman did or why he did it. He hadn't really understood why his two teammates would get drunk on the night before negotiations. Batman wanting to get his information access made so much more sense than a simple drinking competition. 

Another part of Kal's brain started making calculations he wasn't proud of. Batman would be ready to give over his body for pertinent information or an artifact to gain knowledge and if you can convince Batman, Batman might be able to convince Green Lantern by telling him he was better in bed than him. Green Lantern might accept again the dare. Then, there was Bruce. If Kal got into a relationship with Bruce, he might be able to convince him to spice things up with some 'interesting' colleagues. Bruce seemed to trust Kal and aren't all rich people eccentrics in bed? It might actually be possible to have all three at the same time...

Kal almost burned his bed at that thought. Thankfully, he blocked his eyes with his arm before it was too late. Okay, deep breath. He hadn't had problems with his laser vision since high school. This was definitely not the time to get it back, especially if he wanted to convince Bruce to continue trusting him.

For the rest of the trip, the three members of the Justice League had no interactions except the "It is your turn at the wheel" statements. Kal should have been glad his way back was that uneventful, yet he felt this gave him too much time to plot and to be uncomfortable in his own skin. At arrival, Batman and Green Lantern took care of the debarking things while Superman gave J'onn a brief report of the mission. 

*** a few days later***

"J'onn, you have to help me".

J'onn replied calmly, "Kal, I am not a psychiatrist. You should consult someone qualified".

Kal pouted from his chair in J'onn's room, "I can't. It has to do with superheroes things and I don't feel like trying to find equivalents to explain my situation".

Finally the Martian did something similar to a sigh, "I can listen, but that is all I can promise to do Kal".

"That's perfect, J'onn. Thanks". 

"Why don't you start at the beginning? I'm not sure I really understand what is the problem".

Kal sighed, leaning back on the chair, on hand on his face, "It started because of an offhand comment from Batman. Actually, I started vivid lustful thoughts not long before. During the trip, Batman said Kryptonians are not necessarily monogamous. Then, for one reason or another, I started imagining I was having sex with three different people at the same time. I knew I had a problem, so I checked up at the Solitary Fortress. And it was true. Kryptonians sometimes have "triangle" relationships as they call it. Normally two Alphas and one Omega. Sometimes an Alpha, Beta and Omega. Never three Alphas. Never four individuals". Kal looked so much in distress J'onn felt bad. Since he had promised he would listen, he only nodded to show Kal he understood the premises of his story. 

"It was then I figured I was an abnormality, even by Kryptonian standards. I decided to research what was wrong. I found out Kryptonian's puberty hit them in two separate steps".

J'onn could see where this was going, yet he didn't interrupt the Justice League's leader. 

"J'onn, I'm starting my Kryptonian second puberty, meaning I will fantasize sex in the wrong situations, feel the need to masturbate, rut and get wet dreams all the time. If this wasn't enough, I will actually lose part of control during intimacy; I will ejaculate too fast and move awkwardly. And worst of all, since I am a Kryptonian raised under a yellow sun, my laser eyes might get activated at the wrong times and I might actually kill whoever I am with during intimacy", Kal explained almost too fast to be understood. 

"What happened during your first Kryptonian puberty?", J'onn asked in a obvious attempt to calm him down.

Kal looked at him, "I started having crushes and noticing people's attributes. I also had my growth spurt. But sex was better for the intimacy aspect and feeling like a human than anything else. I thought I would never lust after people since I was Kryptonian". 

J'onn understood Kal's desire to feel human, even to lay by someone's side just to feel their heat, to feel less alone. Martians were not a race that had human's obsession with intercourse, yet nobody could really give him mind mingling, a sacred closeness between two minds exchanging their intimate thoughts. Overall, J'onn could understand Kal was scared of lusting over humans who couldn't withstand his physical love, who would never quite fit him. 

"Doesn't lust make you feel closer to humans, Kal?", J'onn asked, a small sadness tingling in his voice.

Kal almost cried at those words, "J'onn, it is much worst like that. It is easier to pretend being human if I'm not. If I am much different from them. If sex does not really matter to me. If it does, I will start acting too emotionally and I am scared of losing my way".

"Isn't there some Kryptonite that weaken your powers? If there is, you can enjoy being human like, Kal, in different ways than before", J'onn tries to help Kal see the bright side.

"I'm scared it won't be enough... I'm scared of not being Superman when the world needs me...I'm scared, J'onn, and I don't know what to do to stop it", teardrops fell from Kal's eyes this time.

J'onn's mind touched slightly Kal, just to reassure Kal everything would be fine, just to calm him. It worked a bit. 

"Calm down, Kal. You can still wear your comms even if your power are turn off. I'm sure Batman can help you with the Kryptonite aspect of your problem". 

Kal smiled shyly, as a kid who could see a rainbow in the rain. He wiped his eyes, "Thanks J'onn. I needed to hear I could still live with them, still experience some intimacy and live through it". 

J'onn smiled back kindly, "No problem, Kal. I'm always there for you, if you need something".

Kal stood up, looked himself in the mirror to see whether it was evident he had been crying, before turning and saying one last goodbye to J'onn. J'onn observed him leave, sadden by Kal's new fears. Contrary to J'onn, Kal had human like behavior, but the differences were always subtly there to remind him he wasn't. He was truly in a bind. J'onn could never be as human-like as Kal because he was raised to think like a Martian and he couldn't change it completely. He didn't want to. Kal was raised as a human where his Kryptonian behavior was bad in his views since it proved he was nonhuman and could never fit in with humans. J'onn hoped Kal would find acceptance and a lover (or lovers) who could cherish him as he was. For J'onn, there was no hope. His mind would forever be alone.

*** (a few days earlier, AKA Batman's arrival at the Watchtower)

B: R, Code confirmation 345098145ujhm, we have arrived at the Watchtower. I'll be back in G in about an hour. 

R: Did it go as planned?

B: I did manage to get access to part of the Data. We can start translating it as soon as I arrive to the Manor. Anything important happened during my absence?

R:BB and I destroyed an human trafficking ring. RH and I stopped Penguin. LL gave me some ideas on how we should update our satellite to avoid using as much energy.

B: Was it only RH who acted as Batman or did N went out like him too?

R: Only RH.

B: You've worked for some time now with RH and N as R while they were Batman. What's your diagnostic?

R: Definitely RH. Even if he is rusty without guns, he has your Batman's Alpha tactics down pat, has the controlled anger and he doesn't talk much during fights. N is a flashier Batman, hasn't really learn how to intimidate like you and he likes to taunt villains too much. Worst, N likes to smile. It does scare criminals, but still...

B: You work well with RH?

R: RH is a bit weak with relying on teammates, but he is getting along well with me. He likes to be the one in charge, still he leaves the information gathering and planning to me. We balance one another much better than N and I do.

B: Good Job R.

Two minutes later, B disconnect.

R to everyone of the Batfamily except B.

R: Emergency!

RH: I sure hope it is...

S: Something interesting?

N: Isn't everything one?

BB: ...

A: Master R, maybe you could explain what the problem seems to be?

R: B! B praised me by text! What do I do? He did give me the right code confirmation, does that mean he is brainwashed but maintained his knowledge?

S: Perfect! I always wanted to have a good reason to punch B out.

N: Calm down... Maybe one of his allies stole his cell phone?

RH: It wouldn't have typed. Even I know that, dumb bird.

A: Doesn't it simply mean Master B praised you, Master R?

O: A, this is B we are talking about.

A: In case none of you noticed, Master B has worked on his social skills.

N: He did?

A: With some encouragements from my part, Master B has tried to praise all of you.

O: You probably mean blackmail...

A: This may be the time to address an important issue. Wait a moment for me to take out his praising skill improvement calendar.

N: I would have noticed it if he praised me...

A: Mistress O, twenty-three months and twenty days ago, Master B told you you had accomplished a task really fast.

S: He said that!?!

O: I remember.

A: And your reaction had been?

O: To say I always work fast, hung up on him and refused to accept any of his information requests for the rest of the night.

R:...

N: But... why?

O: Wasn't he insinuating I was finally able to avoid being slow?

N: Couldn't it be a compliment?

S: Not likely.

RH: Are you kidding? He is the definition of emotionally constipated.

A: Then, there was Master N. Thirteen months and twelve days ago, Master B told you your joke was almost funny.

N: Oh, that. Right...

S: That was very generous of him.

A: What did you do then?

N:....

O: N?

N: I stared at him with my mouth open for ten minutes, then went upstairs to discuss with A B's mental health issue and whether he had been drugged recently.

R: I'm starting to see where this is going.

A: Mistress S, eight months and three days ago, Master B told you your hair was fine for the gala. And what did you do?

S: I went upstairs to change my hair style.

O: I am starting to feel guilty.

A: Master RH, Master B told you, five months and twenty days ago, your creme brulee was delicious and you answered with?

RH: If I remember correctly, I smashed my glass of water on the table and called him an asshole that should just die already?

N: RH! Don't you know that is kind of harsh thing to say to answer a compliment?

RH: Hey! He has a poker face. It is impossible to know when he is mocking you, joking or saying it seriously!

BB: ?

N: ...RH, B never jokes except in Brucie mode.

RH: Do you seriously mean that!?!

R: I can't believe you didn't know that.

A: Actually, Master B does sometimes make poor attempts at humor when not in his Brucie mode.

BB: True!

O: I did not see that one coming...

A: Moving on to Master R. Master B told you he was proud you had achieved full grade on all your school matters, two months and three days ago. Do you remember how you reacted?

R: I do. I understand why he would not want to give me another praise for a while after. Let's not talk about it.

A: Then, finally, Mistress BB, Master B told you danced very well twenty days ago. What did you do?

BB: Hug!

A: May I ask all of you to be inspired by Mistress BB's response to any praise said by Master B? I do not expect a hug from all of you. A simple thank you would suffice.

O: So, basically, you are asking us to give him positive reinforcement to encourage him in giving us compliments?

A: Master B may not be the only one whose manner may need some polishing.

A disconnected.

R:...

N: So, even though we always complain about B's lack of compliments, we are part of the reason B is so incapable of giving out compliments?

O: Honesty, at this point, I believe it has become a chicken or egg existential question.

RH: Do you think A is still mad I smashed that glass?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So mission accomplish. Batman got what he wanted. Green Lantern got what he wanted. Superman got an headache. 
> 
> Sorry Clark, I'll try being nicer to you...maybe...if it suits the plot...
> 
> This chapter was heavy emotion wise. It was supposed to be lighter, but my words wouldn't come light. So Angsty it is.


	8. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex, Bruce and Oliver come together to negotiate a groundbreaking contract.

"Dinah, do you think I should go with the green or blue tie with this suit?", Oliver asked his beloved girlfriend and crime fighter partner. She turned from her spot on the couch, reading a book on the psychological implication of vigilantism, "You're dressed nicely. What's the occasion?"

He grimaced, "I'm brokering a contract with Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne. This is going to be a nightmare..."

"Why the pessimism?", Dinah asked, now more interested in Ollie's conversation than her book.

Ollie makes a funny face, "Lex is too sneaky and underhanded. He will try to cheat Bruce and me out of our money. Bruce is too dumb to follow our conversation and he will miss all cues and make stupid remarks on the weather or drop boiling water on us. There is no way this is going to go smoothly..."

"Then, why are you making a contract with them? Can't you find other businesses for your contract?"

Ollie frowned, "Unfortunately, no. Wayne Enterprise and Lexcorp are about the height of human technology and for this project, I need both to agree on it. It is not easy to analyse alien cultures with our limited means, but we have to do it or we'll get our ass kicked by them". 

Dinah puts an hand on her cheek, "Now that is interesting. So, you are planning in using both of their businesses to try to up Earth's defenses against foreign invasion?"

"Yes, sometimes I have to be the superhero in real life. Unfortunately, this would be much easier if I could nook arrows at them and threatened Lex and Bruce into this. I actually like Lucius Fox, Bruce's true business mogul, so after the deal is brokered, getting along with Wayne Enterprise will be easy. Lex will continue trying to undercut me... So green or blue?"

Dinah thought for a second, "Why not blue?"

"Isn't green better?"

Dinah laughed, "That's what you always say".

Ollie shrugged, "Doesn't make it any less true".

***

"Lex, everything is ready", Mercy told him. 

Lex frowned at her, obviously thinking of something else. 

"Is there something wrong, Lex?", she asked him.

Lex sighed, "Mercy, sometimes, I think I am too smart for this world". Mercy lifted one eyebrow, clearly questioning his statement. 

Lex puts down his drink, "Mercy, think about it. I have to convince two frivolous playboys, one Beta, one Omega to deal with me to stop this world from being invaded. Both of them are too stupid to get I want to conquer the world myself, so I have to put safeguards against anyone else taking over". 

Mercy crossed her arms, visibly unimpressed, "Haven't you been interested lately in getting mated to you of those idiots? I do remember you inviting a certain Timothy Wayne to visit ultra secretive inventions only to court his father". 

Lex glared at her, "Mercy, I didn't invite Tim over only to court his father. That boy has boundless potential and he won't have a chance to use it under Bruce's wing. That would be a pity. As for courting Bruce, it is a good overall tactic to gain more influence in the world". 

Mercy's look remained unchanged at that statement. Lex waved to her abruptly, effectively putting an end to the conversation. 

***

"Batman?", Superman's uncertain voice came from Batman's earpiece. Batman almost sighed. Superman had been calling him a lot more often for non emergency matters since he discovered Robin's existence. It seems the Boy Scout is worried the boy is treated badly. 

"I'm busy, Superman", Batman growled out, as he was reading over what he wanted to include in the contract negotiation with Lex Luthor and Oliver Queen. Couldn't he just deal with villains and heroes as Batman, not Bruce?

"You are always busy", Superman noted with a touch of humor. Batman stopped reading. Superman hasn't tried using humor on Batman since he abandoned the idea of being friends with the reclusive vigilante, a few years back. This was bad.

"Get to the point", Batman huffed back.

Superman does not answer for some time, and just when Batman is about to hang up, he said, "Batman, can you come to tomorrow's meeting and stay a bit longer after? I have some things to discuss with you". 

The vigilante hated having to discuss matters with people, it usually ended up in yelling or tears for the other person, "Discuss what."

"Uh, some personal issues". 

"I don't do personal issues".

"Then, think of it as emergency measures against me in case I go mad", Superman bit back angrily. Batman was surprised Superman would trust him in regards to those kind of issues, nonetheless, he couldn't refuse Superman's request now. 

"Fine".

"So tomorrow, after the meeting?", Superman asked to make sure. 

"Yes". 

"Thanks Batman", Superman replied happily as he hung up. 

Alfred coughed to get Batman's attention, something completely unnecessary as Batman was aware of him for some time now. 

"Master Bruce, you do recall your important negotiation meeting is in half an hour?"

Batman hummed, returning to his reading. 

"I assume you are using your arriving late excuse again. Not this time".

Batman glared at his butler. Unfortunately, the man was so used at being glared at by Batman he silently stood without any reactions. 

"You do realize, Master Bruce, you are the host to this deal. You are arriving on time". 

Batman could have argued or disobeyed his butler's affirmation, since he was the pack leader and he didn't take orders from anyone. On reflection, alienating his butler had always had terrible consequences he wasn't prepared to face now and following his butler's suggestions once in a while was not following his orders. So, Batman followed Alfred's suggestion; he changed out of his suit, took his shower and dressed himself in the suit Alfred had set out for him. As he was going down the stairs, he saw Tim look up from his homework, "Can I come?".

Bruce wanted to say yes just for the meeting to be more pleasant, "Sorry Tim. Not this time. If you are there, Oliver and Lex won't underestimate me enough for me to get everything I want. Next time you can come". 

"Promise?", Tim asked tentatively. 

Bruce really needed to spend more time with Tim, "Yes, I promise". Tim's smile was needles in Bruce's soul.

Bruce followed Alfred to the car, rethinking his strategies for the meeting. 

***

Lucius Fox was presenting the basic premises of the reason of being of the contract while Lex listened attentively like a snake with mice, Oliver flirted with a Beta secretary and Bruce was making a grimace after tasting his coffee. 

"Any questions?", Lucius asked, already sure this was going to be an interesting and exasperating meeting. 

"Lucius, you convinced me to come today by saying you would make my favorite coffee. This is bitter!", Bruce said. Ollie almost flinched at Bruce's stupidity in the face of one of the world's most important deals in human's history. Lex smiled predatory at Bruce, "Bruce, I can send Mercy to fetch your coffee if you can tell me what you want", one hand coming to rest beside Bruce's. Oliver was perplexed by Lex's accommodating mood. Lex hated Bruce even more than Ollie did. Normally, Oliver had to stop the supervillain from storming off after one of Bruce's brainless comment. 

Bruce smiled innocently back at Lex, not seeing the obvious threat the other was, "You could? Thanks Lex". He proceed to enumerate a complicated recipe to Mercy and the perpetually unimpressed bodyguard glared at the stupid man. Stupidity really makes man bold, Oliver had to think, since anyone not an idiot would have shivered in fear when faced with Lex's evil plotting and Mercy's very evident hatred. 

Lucius tried to return everyone's attention to the plan. Oliver once again thought he could have managed this meeting if only Bruce wasn't there. It would have been so much easier to annoy Lex and control the situation. Bruce was always a wild card. 

"So, what was the purpose of the meeting again?", Bruce asked again. Oliver wanted to strangle the idiot. Lucius Fox had explained it for the past hour.

Again, for some reason or another, Lex responded to the other billionaire, "We are trying to defend the Earth against invaders, so our three businesses are trying to get a model we can propose to built for the United States with the help of other nations". 

"Whoa, so we are building something like a Death Star?", Bruce continued, face alight with wonder. 

Lex actually smirked back, "Something like that, Bruce". Ollie knew all his planning for today did not involve Bruce and Lex agreeing with one another without his help. What had he missed in his preparation?

"So, how do we structure our understanding?", Ollie interjected as seriously as his persona permitted him. 

Lex straightened his back, although Oliver noticed his hand was still suspiciously near Bruce's. 

"I propose Lexcorp handles the sensitive information analysis while Queen Industries handles the update of the technology advances and Wayne Enterprise handles the communication and spying aspect of the project", Lex proposed seriously. Oliver knew this was dangerous. Lex would keep information hidden from his two partners, being the only one receiving it directly and transforming his reports to the other two. 

"Lex, Lex. This makes no sense, Queen Industries can do the analysis while Lexcorp and Wayne can attend to building the programming. We are specialized in analysis, after all", Oliver answered casually back, though he presented just enough businessman knowledge to seem like the one Lex against whom always has difficulty obtaining his way. 

Lex and Oliver stared hard at one another. The tension was broken with Lucius Fox's nervous voice, "Master Wayne, what are you doing?"

Oliver unhappily broke his stare to see what Bruce had done this time. He saw the man leaning out of the window thirty floors up. Oliver's heart almost stopped at the sight of Bruce almost falling out. Fortunately enough, Lex and Lucius caught him in time. 

"Oh, sorry Lucius, I was looking to see if Mercy was coming back with my coffee", the idiot grinned back, clearly not thinking he almost fell thirty floors for a cup of coffee. 

The matching fury on Lex's and Lucius's face was interesting, nonetheless, Oliver was surprised Lex was the one yelling at Bruce's face, "YOU IDIOT! You almost died for nothing! We are trying to save this world with super advanced plans and you almost fall out a window by distraction? Take a seat beside me and don't move until the end of this meeting!"

Bruce winced at Lex's use of an Alpha's voice to order him around, looking uncertain as to why the Alpha was ordering him. Lucius's frowning face approved Lex's ordering his superior. Oliver approved too; without that order, Oliver was scared they would need a babysitter for Bruce. Lex had almost seemed concerned for Bruce's safety for a moment. Something had happened between the two and Oliver was very curious as to what had transpired between them. 

"Lex, come on, I'm fine", Bruce said back to the furious Alpha. Lex frowned at him and gestured him back to the table. Bruce went to sit back under Lex's impressive glare. Oliver wasn't too sure how his persona should react to the scene. He was a playboy with some businessman sense, not an idiot like Bruce, so he should probably make some sort of comment, but he truly couldn't think of anything appropriate to say now.

Lex sat down beside Bruce, still outright glaring at him. Oliver was unsure how to proceed when Mercy came back with the cup of coffee. Bruce let out a gleeful noise, but thankfully didn't rise to take the drink. Mercy gave it to him with a frown. Bruce starting sipping the coffee and taking obvious pleasure in his endeavor. Finally, he interrupted the awkward silence, "So, who's building the Death Star?".

Oliver sighed, "All three of us. Before you decided to do a Peter Pan, we were dividing the work".

Bruce tilted his head to look at Oliver, "So Lucius is doing the analysis? He is good at that".

Oliver almost countered Queen Industries was doing it, yet he stopped himself and thought back to Bruce's proposal. Wayne Enterprise was much more trustworthy than Lexcorp and if Lex agreed to it, there would be no infighting. He looked at Lex to try and understand if Lex approved.

Lex was still glaring at Bruce, though his frown had reduced a lot of its heat. Still, he wasn't approving Bruce's proposal. Bruce touched Lex's tensed arm, "Lex? Do you need some coffee? I'm sure it will make everything seem better". Oliver was astounded Lex gradually leaned into Bruce's touch and relented, "Coffee sounds good".

Interestingly enough, the negotiation went well from there on. Ollie didn't get everything he wanted, still neither did Lex. Bruce was being stupid for the rest of the meeting, but he wasn't falling from windows, getting stabbed in the back or dropping tea on everyone so Ollie decided it was an improvement.

The only thing that really disturbing Oliver was the sense Lex and Bruce were getting along too well and it created some sort of power imbalance. Oliver would need to make sure Lex and Bruce were not becoming an item as that would exponentially heightens Lex's power. Besides, Clark did seem taken by Bruce. Ollie would never understand how Clark could fall for such an idiot. It was true Bruce was stunningly attractive. Fortunately for Ollie, he preferred someone who could give a run for his money, not an imbecile in need of some help.

***

When both Lex and Ollie had gone from Wayne Tower, Lucius turned to Bruce with a lifted eyebrow. Bruce ignored it, as he sent his employee a nasty glare and crossed his arms, "You let Lex order me around with his voice".

"Master Wayne, he ordered you to save you from your own actions. Next time you want a distraction to manipulate your colleagues for a negotiation, please do not resort to pretending you are in danger. You almost gave all of us an heart attack. I do not think that was appropriate in the circumstances. Lex had the right response. Sometimes, you need someone to set you limits".

Bruce still glared at him, "That is why I have you and Alfred. Not Lex. You should have stopped him".

Lucius was thankful he didn't need to face Bruce on a regular basis because his heart could only take so much, "No, I shouldn't have. For a reason I ignore, Lex did seem to genuinely care for you. Is that why you used that stunt?"

Bruce frowned at the thought, "No, Lex was not supposed to care. I needed something big enough to stop them from alienating one another at the start of the negotiations and something that made them forget the dispute".

"Why not go with your usual drink spillage technique?"

Bruce shrugged, "I did it on Oliver less than a week ago. It wasn't enough time to do it a second time without looking really suspicious".

Lucius still wasn't convinced, "So, you didn't do it, because you thought it would soften Lex enough to pull the deal exactly as you wanted?"

Bruce looked confused (or as confused as he could get), "Why would it soften him?"

Lucius was always amazed at his employer's gap in comprehension. He could easily understand Lucius's most elaborated theories, yet fail to understand Lex did seem to genuinely like him. Bruce and feelings weren't supposed to be in the same room ever, apparently.

Lucius sighed. Everyone thought he had a difficult work of communicating with his employer, still it was not in the way anyone expected.

"And Lucius", Bruce said, walking to the exit, "I got the Hinrin information I needed to hack into other alien technologies. I'll send everything to you after Tim and I finished translating it for you".

"It will do, Master Wayne", Lucius answered back. Working with Bruce permitted him to have access to out-worldly knowledge and gave him opportunities nobody else had in this world. At the same time, it was tough and dangerous. At least, Lucius would never be bored.

***

N: RH!

RH: WHAT?

N: Am I cutting into your napping time?

RH: This better be good...

N: Supes came to see me! Me as N!

RH: Ugh. I met him too.

N: Oh! How did it go? Did he let you shake his hand like he did with me? I almost fainted.

RH: The idiot stopped all my bullets, before he realized they were rubber bullets. He apologized for that and arrested everyone who had managed to escape.

N: So it went well!

RH: I need Kryptonite. I barely escaped from him this time.

N: But why would you need to escape? He's an hero!

RH: Exactly!

N:... Sorry, I kind of forgot you were still wanted as a criminal.

RH: You are an idiot.

N: Do you think he went and met BB and S? I'm guessing he didn't go introduce himself to O yet.

RH: I don't care. I thought B was scary enough to keep the JL out. Seems he's not anymore.

N: I am not letting B threaten Supes out of G again! We need all the help we can get!

RH: And a Jokerized S would help? Maybe B would kill him if he was mind controlled or something.

N: You're evil to stomp on my childhood dreams of B becoming friends with Supes!

RH: I'm a villain, remember?

N: I'm telling A!

RH: ... you wouldn't be that evil.

N: I'm your brother.

RH: No, you are not.

N: Admit I'm your brother or I'm telling A.

RH: You are really immature, you know that?

N: As long as it makes me win, I don't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Clark has suffered in the making of this chapter.


	9. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman and the rest of the Batfamily deal with some issues.

Tim wasn't nervous. 

He had three years of experience being Robin, he had faced Joker more than once. Nonetheless, he couldn't help being anxious each time Joker escaped. He only had to think of Barbara Gordon or Jason Todd to know how horrible Joker's plotting could be. 

Each time Joker escaped, Bruce also became tenser, more reluctant with Tim's presence on patrol, more closed off. This was obviously a sore point in Bruce's defenses. 

Tim could see Batman was glancing worryingly at him since the reports of Joker's escape had come in. Tim didn't know how to exorcise the ghosts haunting his mentor, yet he knew he had to try. 

He had chosen to become Robin to save Batman from himself, to be the light the vigilante was missing. Dick had even told him, last year, Tim was the best Robin ever. He had said Tim was more brainy and less reckless than both of his predecessors, more of an asset than a liability. Both Dick and Jason had liked the adrenaline too much to be as careful as Tim was. 

Unfortunately, Tim didn't believe he was doing enough for Batman's emotional issues. Dick would be a shining light with his smile and Jason was straightforward enough to address Bruce's "bullshit". Tim, on the other hand, understood Batman much better than the other two had. He understood hiding his feelings, burying his anger and fears under levels and levels of rational thoughts nobody could touch. Since Tim understood Batman, he was reluctant to try and delve deeper in Batman's obviously fragile psyche. He knew it would hurt him if he did. 

Earlier that evening, Bruce had spent time with Tim, hearing Tim talk about his future and his wishes for a better world as Bruce had asked. Tim loved talking about theoretical concepts with the quiet man. He was brilliant and a A-level listener, almost smiling at Tim's enthusiasm. He could bounce ideas at Bruce and see where they went. He could see Bruce's amazing thought process and be inspired to get even better. But on the emotional front, Bruce was difficult to read, difficult to relate. Other people's emotions would make him act awkward while his emotions would be buried so deep nobody could really see more than a glimpse of them. 

Batman had to go to a Justice League meeting. He couldn't stop looking at Robin, obviously worried about Joker's escape. "Robin", he finally said, "Don't go anywhere without any backup tonight. I've asked the others to do the same". 

"Will they actually listen?", Robin asked back. Batman grimaced, "Red Hood won't. The others might". That statement was met with a silence. Robin could see Red Hood's actions always worried Batman more than anyone else's when it came to Joker. At least, Batman knew Barbara, Stephanie, Cass and Tim would be careful. Red Hood would look for Joker and might try to kill him. Batman didn't need another death to blame on himself, be it Joker or Jason.

"I have to go", Batman finally said, "Be careful". Robin nodded, he always was. 

Robin looked at his mentor go, uneasy, sensing things would take a turn for the worst that night. 

***

When Batman took his seat, Superman tried not to squirm. 

Normally, the vigilante would sit between J'onn and Black Canary or J'onn and Superman or Wonder Woman. Tonight, unfortunately, the spot between J'onn and Superman was filled by Diana since she had to talk to J'onn and Aquaman was sitting at his other side. Superman had been talking to Flash, next to which was Green Lantern. Black Canary was sitting beside Aquaman and Green Arrow was beside Black Canary. Meaning Batman had to sit between Green Arrow and Green Lantern. 

Not only was this liable to end in a full out war between the parties, Kal could see himself conjure images of Green Lantern and Batman on the bed. No way could he look in their direction... Unfortunately for him, tonight's speaker was Batman. Superman tried to pay attention to what Batman was saying, shuffling to try to hide if anything got worse.

Batman stood up and dryly explained what they had learned and how they could use the Hinrin information to hack into other lesser technology advanced aliens. They would then use the information to up their defenses and to know other weaknesses. Nobody intervened in his dry discourse. 

At the end of it, he asked whether there was any questions, then he turned to look Superman directly in his eyes, "Superman, why have you been harassing my allies?"

Of course Superman knew this was coming, so he tried to answer nonchalantly, even though he wanted to look anywhere but in Batman's eyes on the off chance he was really a telepath, "Since you complained we didn't gather any information on you and your team, I figured it was time I introduced myself to your allies". Batman's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Keep out of Gotham". 

By now, Superman knew this was only a reminder and his trip to Gotham wouldn't have any lasting problems from Batman's side. That was a relief. 

Then, Batman took a phone out, frowned at a text he had just received and departed without so much as a goodbye. Superman remembered he was supposed to see Batman after this meeting and he deflated a bit.

"So, according to Bats, your trip was very boring. Come on, Green Lantern, something must have happened. You, Bats and Superman? How did you all survive that trip?", Green Arrow asked with a grin. 

"Well, Batman did recite an ancient love poem and he and I had a drinking contest to win his stupid information", Green Lantern replied with a evil grin and a shrug. 

"Batman also defeated you at video games", Superman added to everyone's surprise (okay, except J'onn, Aquaman and Wonder Woman).

"He plays? Green Lantern is too easy to defeat. Do you think he'll play with me?", Flash blurted out. Green Lantern grimaced, "I'm not that bad. I defeated Superman here quite easily". Superman was not surprised the statement "Batman is good at video games" was the only thing the Justice League had been interested in.

"Superman is useless at video games. He says there are chores we should all do before we get to video gaming", Green Arrow mocked his friend. Superman threw him an offended look.

"What's video games?", Diana asked, obviously interested. J'onn and Aquaman, on the other hand, seemed completely detached.

"Since Bats is gone on business, why not play a round or two?", Green Arrow suggested. For some reason or another, that was the end of the meeting.

***

Lex looked at the mess he had done in the living room, shards of glass everywhere, hands and feet bleeding. He really did it again.

He hated his father.

Lionel would give him lessons on how to be an Alpha, how to make people submit, by making him submit. Verbally and physically. Lex had to be the one to beg forgiveness or understanding, none of which his father had. Lionel would laugh and say he was a shameless kid with no pride.

Lex had celebrated his father's death by almost drinking himself to death with whisky. He was finally free from the tyrant ruling over him. He had only needed to overthrow him with the same tactics his father had taught him. But at his father's last smirk he had understood he was becoming his father.

He tried not to be him, but every time he looked into a mirror or glass, he would see how much he alike to his father he was. Sometimes, for no apparent reasons, Lex would snap and break them in a mad fit.

He would leave messes for a disapproving Mercy to take care of. Tonight, he didn't want someone to clean his mess. He wanted to drag someone in his mess.

So, he was waiting, seeing if he was to be disappointed again or not. It wouldn't be the first time nor the last one. Lex knew he was not easy to deal with. He tried not to be.

Even if he didn't want to be his father, he wanted to be strong and strong meant willful.

He heard someone coming in the dark room. It was him, dressed in black sweatpants and long sleeved grey shirt, nothing he would have worn in public. He was sweating, water plastering his mussed up hair to his forehead.

Bruce looked at the room, taking in the destruction, looking nothing like the idiot he was pretending to be. Of course Lex knew. He didn't know much, but he sensed Bruce's words were lies. If you wanted to see the man, you had to see through his acts, not his words. Bruce was a man who couldn't speak.

Underneath the veneer Bruce so carefully applied on, Lex had sensed Bruce was a man who cared too much. A man nobody turned to for emotional support, because he couldn't say the words you wanted and he was awkward. So, everyone turned to someone else, someone easier to help them.

But this was the man Lex wanted to see. Lex didn't want someone who could say the right words, do the right things. Clark had been that person and Lex resented him for his perfection, lashing at him until they both couldn't take it anymore. No, Lex wanted this messed up man, this liar who would pretend he disliked bitter coffee when he knew Lex knew he took his coffee black. This man who was distancing himself from everyone else around him, who was awkward, who cared and didn't know how to say it.

Bruce came carefully to the sofa Lex was sitting on and turned on the light to make sure Lex still had shards embedded in his skin. Then he took out tissues from the tissue box on the coffee table and started putting the shards stuck in Lex's hands in the now empty tissue box. With great concentration, he removed every shards from the hands in silence. Lex preferred it that way.

Clark had always recoiled when he saw Lex had hurt himself and he could see pity written in his features. Sometimes, Clark had tried to get Lex to talk about his self-destructiveness. Lex hated Clark who didn't seem to understand physical pain was much less than emotional ones. Lex had the intuition Bruce understood pain much better than Clark ever had.

Bruce also removed the shards in Lex's feet, still not saying a word. The dark haired man found a pair of shoes and brought it back to Lex. The bald man wore them and said, "Bathroom is two doors down the hall". Bruce nodded and helped him navigate the room without falling in the sea of shards. They finally arrived at destination. Bruce cleaned the wounds, disinfected them and put the bandages on very efficiently. He hesitated, unsure of what to do now that he had accomplish the part he knew well. Lex liked that uncertainty in Bruce, it proved to him that, although it was evident Bruce loved too much, too deeply, most people would not let him care for them. If Bruce adopting three children was any indication, Bruce wanted to take care of someone.

Lex said slowly, "My bedroom is one door down", observing Bruce's reaction. The man's hesitation seemed even more evident at the unspoken invitation. Lex knew he shouldn't push Bruce, or like the skittish animal he was, he would run away, letting Lex wallow in his pain alone.

So, Lex waited a few moments to let Bruce decide how this evening would enfold. This had been a gambit on Lex's part, but Lex had always had a streak of recklessness, despite his fondness to preparedness, since Lionel had been taken down by surprise caused by Lex's recklessness in his plan. This impulsive creativity was solely Lex's, not his father's.

Bruce slowly took Lex's hand and Lex noticed either him or Bruce was shaking. He didn't care. He let the silent man guide him back to his room. Lex had never used this room for sex, since it was too personal. Lex's intuition made him think nothing opened Bruce's heart like someone else's pain or vulnerability, something to distract him from his own.

Bruce was the one guiding him to the bed and Lionel's teachings to Lex had been an Alpha should always initiate contact, always take charge. Lex ignored the advice.

Lex sat on the edge of the bed looking at still hesitant Bruce and for the first time that evening, Lex took control of the contact. He took Bruce's hand, still linked to his, and whispered almost gently, "Please stay, Bruce".

Lex could see the sharp pain in the man's eyes and Bruce came to him, as if each step costed him dearly. Bruce's arms went around Lex, definitively trembling now, and he started doing soothing circles on Lex's back. The Alpha let himself relaxed in the Omega's warm embrace that was clearly not meant for him, especially when he heard Bruce repeating, almost begging, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry". Bruce was a man who didn't speak for himself. When he spoke, it was for someone else's sake. Lex didn't care, it was another proof Bruce was as messed up as him. He would take Bruce's clumsy tenderness and pain tonight.

***

R: O, did you find RH?

O: He ditched his tracker and won't answer me.

R: I don't like this.

S: Why? It's not the first time he does it when J is out.

O: With the time difference calculated, tonight is the third anniversary of Jason's death.

S: Ouch!

R: J probably escaped tonight to hurt B and RH with the reminder.

O: Doesn't mean he won't do more.

BB: Patrol?

R: That is why we are here.

S: Where is B?

O: I don't know. He is not in the Watchtower.

BB: Manor?

O: The last two anniversaries, he patrolled and hit harder criminals. This time, I see no incidents like that.

S: RH and B are missing and J is out. I don't like this.

O: RH and B don't have the best coping habits.

R: They both try to hide their pain.

S: Ok, we are so making them deal with this! This can't go on with both of them ignoring it!

O: I tried many times to get them to talk.

R: What about using A and N?

O: tried that too. Didn't work.

BB: Plan?

S: We patrol like crazy tonight and we think of some sort of intervention we can force on them!

R:...

O: Interventions with those two tend to end with either or both storming off angrily.

S: Hey! We'll think of something. Aren't we among the most brilliant minds of G?

R: Getting either or both to talk feelings would give LL and J'onn J'onzz headaches to plot. Not necessarily impossible, but I say the odds of the JL knowing all our identities by the end of week because B decided to prove he is trustworthy are much higher.

S: That low!?!

O: R is being optimistic here.

BB: We can do it!

S: I like you BB. We'll do it!

R: We might as well try. Miracles can happen. And B and RH need one.

***

N: Alfred, is Bruce or Jason in?

A: I'm afraid not.

N: I'm coming to the Manor. I should be there in half an hour, so we can keep each other company.

A: What drink this year?

N: Same as last year.

A: It will be ready when you arrive.

N: Alfred?

A: Yes?

N: Do you think they will ever join us?

A: I hope so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if you don't approve of the Lex-Bruce relationship, things will be interesting in the next few chapters.


	10. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love?

When Lex had envisioned sex with Bruce, this is was not what he had in mind. Bruce was not very experienced in lovemaking, even if he wanted to take control. Lex had let him undress them slowly, skillfully. Bruce had kissed his forehead softly, hands still soothing his back. His own hands traced Bruce's translucent veins while he took in the other man's intoxicating scent, nose flaring at their delicate balance. It had gone on slow and quiet from there. Bruce didn't moan his name.

Yet, Lex couldn't feel it had been bad. In fact, it had been great. But this was even better now.

Normally, Lex would not stay cuddle against someone in the morning. He would normally leave his partner where they had finished sex and he would sleep in a bed alone. He couldn't stand being so vulnerable to someone else. Except, he now understood, being vulnerable meant he get to see the other vulnerable too, which was a welcome change with someone like Bruce.

Carding Bruce's soft hair, Lex enjoyed observing the man sleeping naked to his sides. He looked innocent and young with the tousled up hair adding to his nonchalance. Of course, Bruce had not slept well all-night. In fact, Lex could clearly remember him tossing and moaning in some nightmare induced sleep. Now, you are safe, Lex's instincts thought as he left his arm protectively around the other man's shoulder. 

Bruce was perfect, he couldn't help but think looking him over. Not Clark Kent perfect, but truly perfect for Lex. Bruce's body looked a lot like Clark's Greek Renaissance's one, yet, where Clark's had been unmarred and smooth, Bruce's had been scarred and damaged. Clark's eyes had been clear naive blue while Bruce's were piercing dark blue, too wise, too profond to exist. As strange as it sounded, Bruce was broken enough, personality-wise, for a man like Lex to feel he had a true shot at happiness, as weird and twisted as it was.

Lex had the world to conquer, still he couldn't make himself leave Bruce alone in his bed. That wasn't the message he wanted to convene. So, Lex had texted Mercy to leave him alone this morning, but to clean his mess in the living room. Her reply was exactly what Lex thought it would be, a bit of sarcasm, a bit of condescension and a lot of disapproval. Since Lex had taken her in his employ precisely because of her bad personality, battle capacity and intelligence, her reply didn't bother him at all. 

Bruce began to stir slowly half an hour after Lex himself had waked up. Unfortunately, Lex had wanted more time to drink in the image of the man sleeping beside him. Not a lot of people had enjoyed this view. He knew because he had investigated a few years ago whether some of Bruce's "lovers" could mate him accidentally and be Lex's puppet in the Wayne company. He had soon learned Bruce may enjoy the image of being a playboy, he did not actually sleep with anyone he said or insinuated he did. Back then, this had frustrated Lex. Now, it showed him Lex was one of the only ones ever to see him that vulnerable. It was adorable in some newfound way for Lex. He, himself, had sampled his fair share of human pleasure. Lex now knew Bruce was the best taste. With a bit of experience, he would figure Lex's body better than anyone else ever had. Bruce was quicksilver shaping itself to please, to know, an expression of the man's yearning for feelings he could probably never express verbally.

Lex was weak. He had broken so many of his rules for this man and he knew he would continue doing so. 

He shouldn't have this weakness, but he did. He wanted to protect this man from the world, since, by the look of Bruce's scars, the whole world was against him. Lex couldn't leave it be. He couldn't leave Gotham destroy Bruce. 

"Finally awake?", Lex teased Bruce, still stroking his gorgeous hair. Bruce opened his eyes with a strangely irritated glare. He turned, grumbling, his back to Lex while pulling the sheets over his head. This almost made Lex laugh, "Still can't wake up in the morning? Don't worry, I've ordered some black coffee for you." 

Bruce made some weird noise. Lex decided to interpret it as an explicit approval for the coffee. 

The bald businessman could be patient, so he waited for the coffee Mercy brought in, glaring at boxer clad Lex. The businessman took the two mugs and dismissed his bodyguard. He brought the mugs to Bruce's and shook Bruce's shoulder until the man removed the sheets over his head and sat up to take his mug.

"Bruce, we have to talk", Lex finally said after Bruce seemed awake enough to understand human language.

"Talk", Bruce mumbled back.

Lex sat on the chair facing his bed, "I want this", he simply said. Bruce observed him, seemingly waiting for the punchline. There was a long moment until Lex continued, "Do you?"

"This was a mistake for both of us", Bruce answered back clinically, as if he was discussing a bad investment, not a relationship.

Lex wasn't surprised. This was Bruce, the real one. Even more a pessimist than Lex ever was. Still, Bruce had a way of easily dismissing what could be between them, like he had previously done with the previous they shared in the Wayne Manor. That hurt.

But Lex was a man who could take pain, who could take up a challenge. He was a man who went to war against God every day, raging against injustice, weakness and firmly believing he could bring down that God. Lex was not a man Bruce could wave off dismissively to get rid of him.

"Is it really?", Lex asked, smug, his arms draping his chair royally. He can see Bruce's weighting his words, trying to uncover the trap hidden in them.

Lex does not wait for Bruce to speak, he knows the man despises talking, "So, do you want?". Sometimes, you have to confront the beast head-on, dispensed from facades and masks altogether. Bruce only tilted his head and leaned back, "Lex, you can't be seriously considering this".

Lex was in fact considering this in all seriousness, but this bullheaded man wouldn't see it, "I do. You still haven't answered my question". Bring the point again and again until Bruce answers.

Bruce stared into Lex's eyes, his piercing gaze showing no hesitation, "Stop playing".

Lex knew his opponents considered him persistent to the point of foolishness, yet in that moment, he hated Bruce's stubbornness, "I'm not playing, Bruce. I seriously want to have a relationship with you. Now, will you finally answer my question, you obstinate man?"

Bruce's eyes stayed fixed on Lex's, almost unnerving the bald businessman who could stare down Superman on a regular basis. Finally, Bruce broke contact and glanced in the room to find his clothes, "I should go".

Lex only had so much patience and Bruce's last comment was the drop that made the bowl overflow. "I could tell the world you are Batman", he said with a superior tone.

Bruce didn't even look at him as he easily answered back as he was picking up his clothing, "Why would you lie to the world?". There was no flinch, no change in Bruce's voice. Nothing.

"Well, lie or not, it would cause you a great deal of issues...", Lex answered back, hoping this would finally give him some measure of control over the conversation. Bruce was putting on his boxers. "Reporters already follow me everywhere. And nobody would believe your lie", the infuriating calm man countered.

"Oh, I'm sure you have your alibis ready and everything neatly wrapped up. But the scars on you tell a different tale".

Bruce pulled his pants on, "I have been kidnapped many times. And there have been many assassination attempts against me. Of course I have scars".

"So you are not afraid I start by saying Nightwing is Richard, your son?", Lex countered impulsively. For a moment, the bald businessman saw the dangerous gleam in Bruce's eyes, "You are threatening to tell lies about my son for what purpose exactly?", his tone deadly monotone. Lex knew he shouldn't push too far with Bruce, since if Bruce really was Batman, he was one of the most dangerous man alive and he wasn't crazy enough to try backing Batman in a corner.

"I'm not threatening you. I'm telling you that if you cut contact completely with me and retreat in your little shell, I might have to change tactics. No one will enjoy it, I assure you, even if you have your plethora of plans to rely on", Lex crossed his legs, finally feeling one of his punches hit a target.

Bruce didn't put on his shirt. He stood quietly before turning slowly on Lex, "So you want me to sit here and listen to you telling me lies?". Bruce's face was completely blank.

"I know you hate speaking, but can't we at least finish a conversation before you go back?", Lex lifted an eyebrow. Bruce waved his hand between them as if to say they already had their conversation, now could he go?

Lex hated himself for having a weakness to this enraging man. Bruce truly was a man who couldn't talk. Killing Superman would probably be easier than discussing anything emotional with Bruce. Lex gestured to the bed and Bruce sat back almost too obediently to suspicious Lex's mind.

"You think I'm Batman and you are threatening me with that alone in your bedroom. If I really was Batman, I would probably have killed you already in an horrible fashion and managed to plant evidence your bodyguard did it", Bruce said conversationally.

Why did Lex have to love this aggravating man? "Batman doesn't kill. Everyone knows that", Lex gritted through his teeth.

"If he is as good as they say, nobody would have caught him yet", Bruce answered leisurely. That was an interesting thought, though Lex preferred not to delve too much about it at this time.

Nobody could be this desperate at avoiding a relationship discussion to resort to minor threats of killing their interlocutor, could they? He had gone through deflective hurtful things, silence, avoidance and now threats. Seriously, Lex wanted to date him. Why couldn't Bruce accept that at face value? It was true Lex was a villain, still, he could still want things.

"Bruce, could you answer my question?", Lex said trying to maintain his voice amicable.

The brunette was obviously thinking of another plan. Lex was surprised to hear him say, "Fine. Let's date".

That was really, really suspicious for the bald businessman. Of course, Bruce had stood up, walked up to seated Lex and bent over him to kiss him. Bruce may not have a lot of experience in bed, but he did know how to kiss. This kiss was even more passionate than the one at the Wayne Manor, more dominant and forceful and the Omega scent took over Lex's mouth as Lex's hands mingled in Bruce's hair. And Bruce kissed and kissed until Lex felt a very clear need for a second round. Then, Bruce separated, smiling lazily with his mouth, eyes gleaming dangerously as he said, "See you next time, Darling". Bruce took his shoes, socks and shirt and exited the room.

Lex knew Bruce had done it on a purpose, getting him riled up, only to leave him frustrated in order to prove a point. Dating Bruce would be more like a chess game than dating. It would definitely be interesting.

***

Stephanie's plan was simple. Ask Alfred for some help and follow his plan. Cass followed her in the Manor, walking in the front door. For some time, they couldn't find Alfred, until they finally heard some voices in the library and they found Alfred and Bruce talking together. When Bruce noticed them, he shut up and glared at them as if it was their fault something had gone wrong. Annoying Bruce was one of Stephanie's favorite pastime so she smiled broadly at him and started pestering him about doing a family outing. Bruce stood up, said he had to go the Watchtower and left Cass, Stephanie and Alfred alone.

"You wanted something, Mistress Stephanie?"

"Alfred, we have to make Bruce and Jason speak together. This is frankly ridiculous", she answered.

Alfred looked them over, "It is".

"Is there a way to force it, Alfred?", Stephanie continued, lifting an eyebrow.

"You may wish to blackmail or threaten him to do it. It seems to be a tactic that works", Alfred answered with aplomb, though, Stephanie could almost sense there was some hidden humor in it.

"With your cookies?", Stephanie asked, unsure where this was coming from.

Alfred seemed almost sad, "That, unfortunately, Mistress Stephanie, does not work".

"You've tried?", Stephanie prompted, stupefied Alfred would try this technique.

"I have tried many things, Mistress Stephanie. It seems it is time for new people to step up. Now, would you and Mistress Cassandra, like some sandwiches to help you plot?", Alfred replied.

"Yes!", Cassandra replied enthusiastically. Stephanie obviously approved, then she asked, "Why is Bruce going to the Watchtower? Is there another emergency?"

"Master Bruce has been avoiding someone", Alfred said while guiding back to the kitchen.

"Who is he not avoiding?", Stephanie asked back rhetorically.

Stephanie could swear she saw one of Alfred's lip tug upwards as he answered, "Villains, apparently". Stephanie would get at the bottom of this story one day. In the meantime, this was plotting and eating time.

***

Kal was surprised Batman had contacted him the day after he had blown their appointment to reschedule. Since it was a weekend, Kal said that today was fine. So, Kal was waiting for the vigilante in his room. His index finger was absently tapping the table. He was not nervous. Of course not. Superman could face Doomsday or Metallo without so much as an hesitation. No way could he be anxious about discussing Kryptonite to weaken him enough for sex. Not while discussing the subject to ice cold clinical Batman. Unfortunately, his mind reminded him Batman had not been so cold on his bed on Hinrin. His perfect memory could recall the sound of Batman moaning his name. Kal had not masturbated to that sound. He was too professional to do it. Who was he kidding? He had had a wet dream with Green Lantern and Batman after going to sleep after last night's meeting.

So, Kal did not jump up at the knock on his door. He opened the door and invited Batman in his room. Superman was not nervous at all.

"With what exactly did you need my help?", Batman asked curtly. Kal avoided thinking up of "interesting" scenarios this sentence could be used.

"Do you want a seat? It is a bit complicated", Kal managed to mumbled out normally enough.

Batman seemed on the verge of refusing, still he sits down in the chair and stared at Superman until the brightly clad superhero speaks up.

"So, I um, am scared of losing control of my powers during some 'sensitive' time. J'onn suggested you help me concoct some plan with some Kryptonite to weaken me enough to avoid being an issue", Superman said, avoiding Batman's glare.

"You are hitting your second puberty and you want me to give you Kryptonite so you don't hurt your partner. Is that what you want?", Batman coldly translated.

Kal turned red, "Yes, it is".

"I have some Kryptonite in my vault. I can organize some experiments to test your strength under their influences. How urgent is this request? If it can wait, we can have experiments next week", Batman announced, already up and almost out of the room.

Despite Kal's discomfort, he was not ready to see Batman go now. "Next week is fine. Uh, I researched the poem you recited on the Hinrin planet", he rushed out. Batman stilled, almost on the doorstill, deliberately not turning.

"It is a yearning poem. A bit like the "In the Mood for Love". Two lovers destined to be together, but they miss the moments. So, they lived parallel lives, never becoming more than friends if even that. Why did you choose that poem?", Kal asked delicately, fearing to scare off Batman, yet still looking for the answer he wanted. Why did Batman choose a poem of desperate yearning? Did the man yearn someone or something he could never have?

Kal suddenly heard the vigilante's heart. Never before had he heard it. A constant sound beating to an unique melody. Even this talk of feelings or poem didn't seem to deviate it from its goal. "I have sometimes been foolish enough to wish that things were different", Batman whispered gently. If Kal didn't have his superhearing, he would have missed the words. The words didn't fit with the Batman persona. This was the man behind the mask letting Kal see a glimpse at him.

Before Kal could say anything, Batman escaped away. The superhero felt he had seen too much or too little of the reclusive man for Batman to make sense.

***

A: Before I tell what needs to be told, I need all of you to promise you will not tell this matter to Mistress S or Master RH.

N: Promise. Now, I am curious.

O: Promise.

R: Promise. Why those two?

BB: Promise.

A: Either of them would interfere. Master B is officially dating Master LL.

N: !?!

R: Okay?

O: Dating dating?

BB: Congrats!

N: How did this happen?

A: Master LL also thinks Master B is Batman and N is Nightwing.

O: So, LL blackmailed B into dating?

A: Not exactly.

N: So LL knows B is an hero and he wants to date him anyway?

A: Apparently so.

O: This is going to be highly entertaining. Do you think they will start WWIII?

R: I'm really not sure if this is a really bad news or a simple bad news.

N: Isn't this the first time B dates? Like not for a cover?

A: I am not sure, Master N. It is probably Master B's first dabbling in dating.

N: Why a villain, though?

O: B. Besides, this is good for R, you'll be spending more time with LL and he'll probably let you see all his inventions. Isn't this your dream come true?

R: True. Still, LL knows I am Robin. Do you think he'll blackmail me too?

A: I do not think Master LL will resort to that extent. From my understanding, he blackmailed Master B into finishing a discussion.

N: THAT WORKS?!?

O: If you don't mind revealing our secret identities, maybe. B would not believe you would do it.

N: If LL can force B to finish a discussion with him, I'm strangely cheering him on for the courting.

BB: B= happier?

R: I wouldn't count on it.

O: B probably accepted to date LL to get the information necessary to prove LL is a criminal and to send him to jail.

N: That does sound like him.

A: Love sometimes takes an unexpected journey.

N: A?

O:...

R:...A, please tell me you haven't broken down.

A: I don't know what you are talking about, Master R.

N: Seriously A, don't become so invested in this. LL and B are probably going to make a mess of things.

A: It wouldn't be Master B otherwise, Master N. This is Master B's first opportunity to settle down. Do you know how long I have been waiting for this moment?

O: I'm definitively not asking for the answer.

R: I have homework to do.

BB: Bye!

O, R and BB disconnected.

N: Seriously A? But I am curious. How long?

A: Since I have learned Master B cannot make any emotional discussions.

N: I can kind of see. You are a victim to B's emotional constipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I agree with Oracle. Things are bound to be entertaining.


	11. First Date-Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex and Bruce "date".

Alfred was happy to receive an express letter for Master Bruce from Lex Luthor. This probably meant communication was getting established. Time for Master Bruce to finally grow up and interact with adults as an adult. 

The butler took the administrative decision of giving the letter to Master Bruce immediately. So he walked downstairs to see Bruce and Tim practicing some fighting techniques.

"Master Bruce, I believe you should read this".

His young master stared at him, very suspicious of his butler's scheming. He studied the letter from all angles before finally accepting it and opening it. He knows Alfred has already passed the customary tests on it. Inside the envelope is a letter, with two corresponding tickets, inviting Tim and himself to join Lex at the best clairvoyance event in America. 

"What is it, Bruce?", Tim asked, curious about the frown on his mentor's face. 

"An invitation to the clairvoyance event we were preparing to attend as Batman and Robin", Bruce replied, stone-faced. 

"Isn't it good? They wouldn't accept you since you accidentally discredited the president of the event and now we can enter as ourselves", Tim prompted.

Bruce lip twitched upward a few millimeters. 

"What's the problem?", Tim continued.

Bruce looked at his son, "It means Lex is probably after the same thing as we are".

"And?"

"We'll have to hide what we are doing from him all the time". 

"Doesn't he already know you are Batman?"

Bruce glared at his butler. Alfred doesn't even seem to notice. The Omega sighed, "He has no proof". 

"So we don't leave proof and that should be fine?"

Bruce seemed far from convinced, but he reluctantly accepts his son's diagnostic, "Since we are changing plans, we are putting more time in the planning than scheduled".

This didn't deter Tim, "Scared they are going to throw you out?". His mentor walked to the main computer and started making adjustments on the machine.

"Where do we meet Lex?", Tim asked.

"Just in front of the event location", his adopted father responded.

Tim and Alfred exchanged a look between themselves, with the older man seemingly amused at Bruce's behavior.

***

Tim and Bruce arrived late at the meeting place. Bruce told him it was because of his reputation, although Tim had an inkling this was a petty retribution for Lex discovering who he was and blackmailing him with it. Nonetheless, Lex was waiting with Mercy in his car at the meeting place.

"Tim, so nice to see you", a clearly impatient Lex said with a chilling fake smile. Tim knew Lex was not a patient man, but how Bruce had managed to time the perfect amount of lateness to frustrate the man without vexing too much was noteworthy. Knowing his mentor, Tim was sure he had some graphs on the amount of patience the bald businessman had.

"So nice to see you again, Lex. Thanks for the invite to this event", Tim answered with a anxious smile, glancing at his adopted father. Bruce had a lazy smile plastered on, "If we don't want to be late, we should be heading now". Tim saw Lex's smile twitch in place. Of course Bruce would make it sound as if Lex was the one late to the meeting point.

Before Lex could do anything, Bruce took his arm demurely as an Omega should with his escort and he whispered loud enough for Tim to overhear, "Oh, I forgot to properly greet you, Darling", before Bruce gave his escort a very deliberate peck on his cheek that was either a tender act or a threatening one. Tim wasn't so sure he wanted to be around the two of them for the rest of the evening. Lex composed enough his face to drag them to entryway without another word. Mercy followed them with a glare on, though Tim thought that was her basic setting.

Unsurprisingly enough, all the event workers who saw the group started glaring at Bruce. No one was brave enough to turn Alpha Lex Luthor's date away, yet they all had received some very specific instructions concerning Bruce, Tim was sure. Thankfully, Bruce 'dating' Lex was apparently protection enough for his mentor to waltz right in. Lex was still fuming at Bruce's antics. This was probably going to end badly.

At the high society pre-event party, everyone stared at their group with unconcealed surprise at their abrupt arrival. Lex was famous for only dated smart people and here he was with the stupidest, air-headed, incident-prone idiot at this arm. Bruce smiled and waved like a ditsy celebrity. Tim pretended he didn't see the attention riveted on them. Lex actually seem to perk up at the attention.

After the initial shock had worn off, Tim could see the wolves slowing circling them, smelling the fresh blood of an exciting story.

"Lex, since when have you been going out with Bruce? It certainly is a... surprising choice", one man would say a bit imprudently.

Lex leered at Bruce, "I believe it was time to change my pattern. It makes things more interesting. Beside, his proficiency in some areas more than makes up for his lack in other areas". Tim didn't want to know if it was true. He wasn't prude, but hearing about his adopted father's prowess in bed was still unpleasant.

"Lex, when did this start?", a large woman whispered. Tim could see Lois Lane squeezing in the crowd. Bruce and Lex were genius, but how would they make this assembly believe they were truly together?

"We have known each other since we were seven years old. We hit it off at the Beaumont Gala and we decided to date", Lex continued with a rather strained smile.

The first man interrogating Lex turned to Bruce, "And you Bruce, why are you dating Lex?"

Bruce smiled superficially, "He likes to teach me new words. He taught me 'syco-elephant...' today, isn't that nice of him?". Tim had to both admire and be repulse by his mentor's apparent stupidity.

"The word is sycophant, Bruce", Lex corrected nonchalantly with a small glance at him.

"Yes, that is what I meant. You said that was what high class garbage was called", Bruce responded with a dazzlingly vacuous smile.

Lex almost smirked, "Yes, that is what you call high class garbage". The audience crowding them retreated a bit at that comment. 

Bruce leaned more into Lex's touch, sounding ridiculously sugary as he addressed the crowd around them, "You see? He is such a sweetheart".

Are Bruce and Lex having fun at everyone else's expanses?, Tim thought a bit worryingly. I think I prefer them at each other's throats.

Some members of the audience seemed horrified anyone would call Lex a "sweetheart". Generous? Maybe. If he gave money for your fundraiser. Passionate? Certainly. But, who in their right mind would call him sweetheart?

"Can I quote you on that?", Lois piped him from Bruce's side.

Bruce's eyes appreciatively took her in, "Of course, Miss...?"

She lifted an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed with the man's memory, "Lois Lane from the Daily Planet. I have interviewed you numerous times. May I ask you some questions?"

The crowd had been dispersed by now. Nobody really wanted to hang around a curious Lois Lane in the midst of a story.

Bruce turned to Lex, "Do you mind, Dear?"

Lex tried not to react negatively to Lois Lane's proximity. She always made his work difficult and he had many reasons to avoid her questioning especially since she likes researching his secret projects and intentions. Still, having her interviewing Bruce was a good way to reevaluate Bruce's ability to hide in stupidity. It was hard to fool the inquisitive reporter. Lex shook his head, granting Bruce permission.

Bruce smiled at him, like a kid given a lollipop. Lex was impressed by how realistic Bruce's facade was.

"You can ask me questions, Miss Lame", Bruce suavely said. Lex almost chuckled at Bruce's "mistake". How often had he wanted to insult Lois to her face, but couldn't because he couldn't be vulgar? Maybe dating Bruce would have some surprising perks.

Lois was polite enough in her reply, although Lex could see her eyes narrowed dangerously at the insult and at Lex's obvious amusement, "It is Miss Lane, Mr. Wayne. First question, does your relationship with Mr. Luthor means you will start some business collaborations with his business?"

Bruce's smiled widened lazily at her, "Please call me Bruce. As for business decisions, well, I think everyone knows I don't really make them. Oh, don't you think we should have some champagne? I think I saw some waiters serving some. Hey Timothy, do you mind going to get me some? I'm kind of thirsty".

Bruce probably noticed Tim was bored out of his mind and gave him an excuse to wander around, "Yes Bruce, I'll go get some".

Lois seemed affronted Bruce sent a minor to fetch him champagne during an interview, "Isn't he too young to drink?"

Lois's glare were stuff of legends. Unfortunately, Bruce was impervious to them as he continued smiling at her hoping she would get his hint he found her attractive, "It is never too early to drink. I mean, babies drink, don't they? Or maybe they don't? I don't really know."

Knowing Bruce was an highly intelligent individual somehow made his mindless interactions very funny. At least, Lex thought it did. It was like being the only one getting the jokes while everyone responded as if it was serious.

Lex didn't find many things funny. Nonetheless, it was increasingly difficult for him not to chuckle at Bruce's inside jokes.

Hence, in order not to ruin his reputation as an humorless man, Lex offered to accompany Tim, "Don't worry Bruce, I will go with Tim to get the drinks".

Bruce waved them off with one last disgustingly tender look, "Don't get lost, Dear. I am not looking for you in this crowd. I might get lost". Yet, under the sweet appearance, Lex could see Bruce's eyes were focused intensively on him as if to warn him not to let anything happen to Tim. Lex thought Bruce's sons were truly his biggest weakness, although Lex still made a mental note never to harm them.

As soon as they were out of eavesdropping distance, Lex asked Tim, "How does he do it?"

Tim looked around to make sure nobody was listening before whispering back, "He practices a lot and... he sometimes watches slapstick comedy to widen his range", Tim finished with a conspirator's look.

Lex pondered that for a moment, "That is mildly disturbing". Bruce's son only nodded in response. Lex felt a stirring. Should this interaction of analyzing Bruce behind his back with his son be called bonding? If so, maybe Lex really had a shot at this.

Lois wasn't sad to see Lex go, "Bruce, your son seems to get along quite nicely to Mr. Luthor".

"They do, don't they? They are both so sweet. I'm so lucky to have them in my life".

Lois could swear there was a story behind Bruce Wayne. However, over the years Lois had interviewed the man trying to bite into the man's secret, she had only come out with broken teeth. Bruce would say incoherent things and none of it was publishable except for the superficial or too general. He had too many harmless scandals and too few information about his own business. The only four interesting things about him until recently had been: his tragic parents' death before his very eyes, his blatant disregard of the Omega role's traditions, his three adoptions without having an Alpha involved and his dead son coming back to life or something. Now, Lois could see another interesting thing: both her smart yet shy colleague Clark Kent and Lex Luthor had showed an interest in him. Neither were known to be attracted to superficial appearances. Lois had to be missing something about Bruce Wayne. Her instincts were almost always right.

"Do your other sons get along well with your boyfriend?", she asked, knowing full well Bruce always answered really vaguely questions about his dead son.

"Well, they have both said very clearly they are not interested in knowing my dates. They apparently hear enough of them through magazines or newspapers", Bruce seemed sad by his kids' lack of interest.

"They haven't met him yet?"

Bruce shows his teeth with a small laugh, "They did".

"Did they approve your boyfriend?"

"They said words I don't really understand. I think they like him, but don't quote me on that. If it is not true, I would rather not get in trouble", Bruce announced meekly with a moue.

Talking with Bruce was mostly a waste of time, but Lois swore, on her honor, she would one day discover that man's secret. Tonight was apparently not the night.

"Thanks for your time Bruce", she said as she hid her microphone.

Bruce seemed disappointed nobody was recording him, "You don't have anymore questions? You don't want to hear my opinion on Hollywood's last blockbuster?"

Lois was happy she was such a seasoned reporter or she might have winced at that. As it was, she offered her hand without another word. He shook weakly her hand, winking at her. She was disgusted.

As soon as she left Bruce's vicinity, she texted Clark, "Clark, your crush is dating Lex Luthor. I honesty don't know what you see in him except for his appearance. He sent his minor son to fetch him champagne during my interview with him!". Lois closed her phone and started heading to the first part of the clairvoyance event. She, of course, believed this "art" was mostly the work of con artists, still this was a gathering of influential individuals. This was her bread and butter.

***

While Bruce was used as a means of distracting Lois Lane, Lex and Tim went around the room introducing themselves to the clairvoyants, both surreptitiously looking for clues as to who might have possession of the Globe of knowledge. Tim figured there was no other reason for which Lex, so thoroughly a believer of science, would attend this kind of event. Lex probably knew Tim and Bruce were looking for the same object, hence the invitation. Even so, neither Lex nor Tim got anywhere with their vague questioning. It was now time to attend the show.

Bruce easily found them and Lex observed his date's quick glance at his son. It seems Bruce was satisfied nothing terrible had happened since he took Lex's arm and they walked quietly to their seats.

Lex liked talking and so did Tim, if Lex read him well, yet after all their meaningless talk this evening, Bruce's silent presence at their side was enjoyable and a respite from the game of pretend and lies. Even Bruce seemed more relaxed though he was still wary of Lex's intentions.

Because he was extremely wealthy and he prized privacy, Lex had gotten them a booth from which nobody could see them. Bruce slowly untangled himself from Lex and the bald business man immediately regretted the loss of the soothing touch. Tim sat on Bruce's other side.

"What exactly did you do to enrage the clairvoyance organization this much? They almost kicked you out at the entrance even knowing you were my date", Lex asked nonchalantly. Bruce stared at him, seemingly trying to gauge Lex.

Tim laughed, "Both him and this clairvoyance organizer were speakers at a fundraiser last year. The organizer went first and started to talk about how much he was friends with families from high society including the Waynes. Bruce was the next speaker. He appeared to be tipsy and he started talking about his good friend organizer who once read his fortune when he was seven years old and said he would make his parents proud and his parents would live a long fruitful life. Bruce slurred all the way through his speech and bowed to the pale-faced organizer at the end".

Tim obviously had his father's permission to speak, since even though Bruce looked unhappy, he didn't try to signal him to stop. His lips even tugged upwards at Tim's laugh.

"Why wasn't it in the news?", Lex pushed, curious as to why he hadn't known that tidbit.

Again, it was Tim who answered, "It was a very private fundraiser. There was no reporters on site, only press releases. The clairvoyance organization and the hostess probably bribed everyone not to speak of the "mishap". Since then, the organizer does not want to come near Bruce nor me".

Lex mulled that over for some time. Even as an Alpha, he couldn't callously insult people in public without some sort of retribution, either by the public or by the someone else. Bruce, on the other hand, could get away with insulting anyone he wanted even though he was an Omega. Bruce was truly a genius strategist.

The show started and Lex could hear Tim trying to debunk the clairvoyance's tricks under Bruce's encouragements. Lex started debating his own theories and evidence he relied upon. Soon enough, they were all quietly arguing which was the most probable theory. Bruce's theories almost always won the popular vote, whether that was because Tim was bias toward him or whether Bruce was better at reading people, Lex didn't know. He couldn't believe he was actually enjoying a clairvoyance show. Maybe this was akin to watching a movie with people only for everyone to critique and deconstruct every part of the movie's mechanisms and cliches. Lex believed this would make even a bad or stupid movie watchable.

Lex became so comfortable he delicately touched Bruce's hand, making his intent clear he wanted to take it. Bruce looked baffled (well as baffled as the quiet version of the man could look) at the move, which in itself was quite funny. The man probably thought Lex was daring him to refuse, knowing Bruce wasn't a air-headed idiot who slept around with everyone. Since Lex knew the person Bruce pretended to be didn't exist, Bruce could refuse his advances without consequences, especially since they had no audience to remark on a refusal.

He didn't. He opened his hand and let Lex take it. Lex wasn't stupid enough to try for more; Bruce was skittish enough as it was. Go too fast and you would lose him.

Still, it was nice.

***

N: RH?

RH: Busy making a drug bust.

N: Perfect.

N disconnected.

RH: What the...?

***

N: He hasn't seen Twitter yet. We still have time.

O: You do realize this isn't going to get better?

N: We need a plan.

O: Let B deal with this. It is his mess.

N: B dealing with an emotionally charged conversation with RH? I think it is a wonderful idea.

O: Don't sass me.

N: You like me like this! ;)

O: Seriously, why don't we let them deal with this between themselves? They are getting better at this.

N: They are... Which means they will probably get into another big fight pretty soon and wreck all their previous hard work.

O: That only happened three times in the past year. It is better than when RH would leave bloody heads on B's balcony each week. I take any improvements I can with these two.

N: True. Still... I hope B would let RH calm down before lecturing him on infiltration tactics.

O: RH would be much more understanding if B did tell him it was B's strategy to get information on LL to get him locked up. B won't tell him that because it requires explanations and B doesn't explain.

N: Not exactly true. Although, sometimes I wish B wouldn't have explained me anything.

O: That sounds like a good story.

N: He gave me the Talk.

O: Oh. My dad also gave me one. It was embarrassing, but it wasn't too bad.

N: Do you know how he started the discussion?

O: Birds and Bees?

N: Nothing so nice. He started enumerating all STDs and their related death related statistics and long term effects. Then he went into pregnancies issues (short term, long term and death at birth). Not just from the States. No sir. He talked about the distribution of each STDs and pregnancies issues in the world, because I might travel later in life. Then, after a few hours, he started on the types, the pros and cons of contraceptions, lubricants, suppressants, scent blocker and hygiene tips. He talked about the more widely used sexual positions in each region in the world. It was hell.

O: ...that is far worst than my father's Talk.

N: Yup. He also talked about traditional role, stigmas and social issues. I convinced him to tone it down a bit for RH and R.

O: So, their Talk was better?

N: He still gave them the PowerPoints to study on their own.

O: He prepared PowerPoints?

N: Sure did. Also gave me anatomy and diseases books to read on my own. I had nightmares for months afterward.

O: ... Maybe we should try to calm down RH and prepare B before they meet. It might help things a bit.

N: How come my arguments weren't good enough to convince you to change your mind, but my unrelated tale of B's Talk did?

O: It kind of illustrated your point B is hopeless at explanations.

N: I'm still traumatized...

O: Considering what we do as a hobby, it is weird you got traumatized over that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Holiday season has kept me busy. 
> 
> I wanted to finish this arc in one chapter, but I kept putting in more details (including Lois Lane's full interview)... So, this was divided in two chapters. Next chapter is the end of the "date". 
> 
> After the next chapter, I promise, it is finally time for Batman and Bruce to face difficult challenges in Gotham. Warning, more violence and drama abound.


	12. First Date- Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex and Bruce end their "date". In other news, trouble is brewing in Gotham.

At the intermission, Mercy came to find Lex and she raised an eyebrow at the hand holding. Lex didn't do that kind off romantic gestures. Normally, it was a quick sexual release and the other person was quickly forgotten. Obviously, Mercy was thinking Lex had finally gone mad because of his actions with Bruce Wayne of all people. Lex couldn't really blame her for the conclusion she had drawn when he saw Bruce revert to his idiotic smiling.

"Mercy", Lex acknowledged her as he normally would, prompting her to answer him without him needing to ask a question.

"Nothing", she answered. Lex was sure Bruce could decode they were talking about the Globe.

Lex nodded and Mercy understood he was sending her back on the quest of finding it. He had quite expected the result, which meant the idiot using the Globe to pass like a clairvoyant was cautious enough not to leave it behind.

Bruce was probably as impatient as he was to get the Globe out of ridiculous person's hand who was basically using an all-knowing artifact as a gimmick in a magic show. That was truly a waste of potential.

Lex was not letting the rare object end up in Bruce's hands either. It could be very dangerous for Lex. In fact, one of the reasons Lex had invited Bruce tonight was to keep an eye on him and to better understand his way of achieving his results. Also, Lex was restricting Bruce from using Batman, since the Omega knew Lex was looking for proof against him.

At the same time, Lex was not naive enough to believe Bruce really enjoyed his company. He knew Bruce would try to get proof against his criminal activities, probably by placing a tracking device on Lex's suit. Lex smirked. If it was truly the only thing Bruce was seeking, Bruce didn't understand at all how layered their little game was.

In the meantime, Lex would enjoy Bruce's and Tim's presence. Truthfully, they were definitely both among the brightest minds in the world and it was rare for Lex to have conversations with people intelligent enough to understand almost all of Lex's brilliant ideas.

Tim was inexperienced but the raw potential was there. 

Bruce, on the other hand, was a much sharper mind, more focused, more creative, more dangerous and more experienced. It was difficult for Lex to ascertain exactly how brilliant Bruce was since the man was carefully hiding his intelligence, nonetheless, he wouldn't be surprised if the other man was the second smartest man on Earth (after him, of course). Batman had always been difficult to deal with and Bruce had managed to successfully lie to Lex and the rest of the world for over twenty years.

It irked Lex to have been had in that way, yet, he was impressed.

The intermission came to an end and the show resumed. Finally, they were at the second last act when Lex felt Bruce still for less than a quarter second. It took Lex a full minute longer than Bruce to realize the man on stage was not using magic tricks. He was only making a passable attempt at pretending he was looking at his orb and seeing the future. The real Globe was probably under the table. Lex knew then and there Bruce was better at reading body language and recognizing magic tricks than he was. 

Lex slowly took his cellphone out of the pocket and texted: "Him".

Expect for stilling for a quarter second, Bruce didn't react at all. His face was stuck in a quietly bored expression.

When the silly man's show was over and the warm applause resounded in the hall, the man bowed to the crowd and moved to the exit. Lex knew Mercy would discreetly remove the artifact from his possession. He was wondering what kind of trick Batman had up his sleeves.

***

When Bruce had called in his favor, Selina thought it would be worst than the sewer trip she had done last time she owed him a favor. Hence, she was surprised he had asked her to simply steal an object at a clairvoyance event in Metropolis.

She later surmised, maybe, from Bruce's point of view, dealing with magic was worst than sewers.

Of course, there was a catch; Selina could not touch the object directly or she might go mad.

And, apparently, she was not the only one aiming for the Globe. Lex's hired hand was waiting under her for the man.

In fact, Bruce's secret missions were always full of nice surprises.

Well, she did have an score to settle with Mercy, anyway. The scar on her thigh still wasn't completely healed.

Catwoman threw the end of her whip at Mercy, making her stagger back as Catwoman dropped from the overhead wiring. When the prey saw the movements in the backstage, he turned to run onstage again. Catwoman kicked him in the back of his shoulder, he lost his balance and fell to the ground.

Catwoman ripped the man's bag from his grip and, from the corner of her eyes, she saw the knives Mercy was throwing at her.

She cartwheeled away, smiling insolently at the humorless killing machine. "Got to have a better aim than that to catch me", she purred to the other woman.

Mercy never wasted words. She ran towards Catwoman, new knives in her hands. Catwoman ducked under the punches and jumped a step back, now out of reach of the deadly efficient adversary. The cat burglar whirled her whip on the hanging lights overhead and, with a twist of her arm, they came crashing down on Mercy.

From experience, Catwoman knew the lights were only a minor inconvenience for Lex's minion. Consequently, she ran up the wall, gripping with one hand an handhold in the wall to pull herself on a ledge. Of course, Mercy had managed to get freed of the wiring accompanying the lights and swiveled until she spotted the elusive burglar on the ledge.

Her eyes glinted with rancor as she somersaulted on the wall, finding another handhold to make her way up to Catwoman's ledge. It may not have been as elegant as Catwoman's climb, still, it was efficiently done.

Catwoman was already running in the other direction with the con artist's bag and her whip in one hand when Mercy got on the narrow ledge.

As Mercy was getting close, Catwoman used her whip on hanging pipes and propelled herself to her original hiding position on the wires. Mercy threw her knifes, none of which hit her.

For the first time since the beginning of the fight, Catwoman had a moment to verify she had the Globe in the bag. With one quick glance in it, she knew it wasn't there.

And Mercy was still chasing her with the clear intent of doing a Alice of Wonderland's Queen of Heart's interpretation.

Undoubtly, she thought dryly, all of Batman's favors were the absolute worse.

***

From his seat, Lex was watching with much more interest the last act in the event, impatient to know what the man beside him had planned for tonight.

He was mildly surprised to hear a crashing sound from backstage. Mercy may have ran into some problems.

He gazed at Bruce and noticed Tim wasn't seated on the other side of his date. He must have slipped away while Lex had his full attention fixed on the stage.

"Where is Tim?", the bald businessman asked, curious about Bruce's explanations.

To Lex's consternation, Bruce's eyes shone with amusement as he answered, "He was made to understand we had something to discuss without his presence".

It was a good explanation. Much better than the usual "gone to the restroom" or "getting some drinks" ones. It gave Tim a lot of time to wander about without there being any questions of him being seen where he shouldn't be. Plus, it went along with Bruce's frivolous personality.

As Lex was opening his mouth to prompt the discussion, an onstage incident distracted him. A green man with question-marks appeared on scene, taking his hat off with a bow, "Greeting Metropolis!"

It seems Riddler had heard of the artifact. He was probably Batman's smartest foe, although Ra's Al Ghul and Joker might also claim that title. Lex had forgotten Batman tended to attract crazies everywhere he went. Bruce's face certainly didn't convene any bewilderment, still, that could mean anything.

"Riddle me this, who has hands but cannot clap?", the green clad man continued while pushing with his cane the clairvoyant fidgeting onstage.

Whispers could be heard everywhere. The Riddler was definitively not a Metropolis phenomenon and Metropolites really didn't know how to respond to the sudden appearance of a raving manic asking random questions. In Gotham, people would already be crawling to the exits or quietly readying their guns.

"If nobody answers my riddle correctly, I'll blow up this place. I did set many bombs around...", the smiling man pursued.

Yelling in the audience could be heard and some people stood up in panic.

Riddler sighed, clearly disappointed by the lack of his audience's organized response to his threat, "Come on. I gave you an easy riddle, because you are not as smart as my usual audience. And if you anyone tries to escape, the whole place explodes".

Lex glanced at Bruce. The man conveyed the impression of vague annoyance, nothing more.

Shouldn't he be interrupting the madman's work?, Lex frowned, uncertain.

"I'm waiting... Only five seconds before I blow everyone up", the madman said, already bored by the audience's reactions.

Panic was quickly rising among the audience. Bruce eyed Lex, arching an eyebrow at him, as if questioning the man on why he wasn't answering the madman's demands.

Lex was furious as dropped Bruce's hand, stood up and yelled, "The answer is 'clock'." Batman was apparently not making an appearance here.

Riddler turned his attention to him, with a big smile, "That's right, we do have the smartest man in the audience! Maybe, you do have the chance of surviving tonight... Misses and Misters, I present to you the one and only Lex Luthor!"

Members of the audience started cheering or begging Lex to resolve the situation. Lex's anger was rapidly mounting. He absolutely hated being someone else's pawn, be it Batman's or Riddler's. He swore they were both going to pay for this.

"Riddle me this, if you have it, you want to share it. If you share it, you don't have it. What is it?", Riddler recited pointing at Lex.

Lex could feel everyone's stares fixed on him, including Bruce's entertained one. Lex was forced to play the hero's part against one of Batman's usual annoyances.

"The answer is a "secret", Lex answered, vexed, "Now, could you cease this useless charade and tell us what you are doing outside of your madhouse?". Some members of the public gasped at his direct confrontation of a villain.

The ridiculous green clad man laughed, "Lex, Lex... Nobody believes you have a sense of humor, but doesn't this prove otherwise?". He gestured to the space between them, "But since you prefer straightforwardness, I'll go right into it: where is it?", he asked with a wild gleam in his eyes. The problem with madmen was their capacity of switching from ridiculous to dangerous in a moment, as Riddler had just done.

Lex knew Riddler meant the Globe of knowledge. Riddler knew Lex knew he meant the Globe of knowledge.

Bruce was watching from the sidelines as he knew about the Globe of knowledge, yet was still pretending to be an idiot with a grinning smile on. Lex hated his serene impassivity.

"I don't know", Lex replied, glaring hard at the villain upstaging him.

Riddler did not seem impressed as he tutted him, "Lex, don't play games with me. I'll explode everyone here".

"No, you won't", Superman declared, appearing in front of the villain. Riddler looked at the superhero, tilting his head, "I won't?"

"I removed all bombs from this building. Please stop this nonsense", Superman declared severely, as if scolding a bad child.

Riddler leaned forward on his cane, grinning, wholly fascinated by the superhero, "You are quite different from Batman".

Superman wasn't sure what to answer so he moved forward to take the villain back to Arkham Asylum or someplace else similar. He fell on the stage, his knees shaking, his face paling with each passing seconds.

"Superman, I am aware this is your town. Which is why I took some 'precautions' against you", Riddler mocked the superhero by hitting him with his cane. Superman groaned, clearly weakened.

"Now, where is it Lex?", the madman returned his attention to Lex with a disturbing lack of glee in reducing the strongest superhero alive to useless in one moment.

Riddler thought he could come into Lex's Metropolis, beat up Superman, order Lex around and steal a priceless artifact? Everyone (except Lois Lane and Clark Kent) in Metropolis knew better than to mess with Lex. It seemed Gotham needed a lesson.

"Superman may be weakened, but it seems he did remove the bombs. I don't know what else you can use to threaten me", Lex gritted through his teeth. Bruce was still seating beside him with a vacuous smile.

Riddler smirked, "Superman took out the bombs with Kryptonite sprinkled on them. He didn't take out the other bombs I hid in lead".

Lex swallowed. He was cornered in his own backyard, not by Batman nor Superman, but by a ridiculously dressed man who liked asking questions. And what was Batman doing? He was sitting there, doing nothing with a stupid grin on his face.

Then, out of nowhere, something fell on Riddler's head and knocked him out.

Catwoman jumped onstage from above, took Riddler's cane, winked at Superman and ran offstage.

Catwoman? Was she here of her own volition or at Batman's request?, Lex asked himself.

Bruce stood up and started clapping very loudly, "Bravo! This was the best imitators of Riddler, Superman and Catwoman I have ever seen! What a great show!"

As security ran onstage to arrest Riddler, evacuate the public and make sure Superman was truly recuperating from the ordeal, the public stared dumbfounded at Bruce Wayne. Some started applauding unconvincingly while the others were clearly perturbed by the man's stupidity.

Bruce and Batman were truly masters at their crafts, Lex thought as he was fuming expressionless (or so he hoped) beside the infuriating man.

Mercy arrived and shook her head. Lex had an inkling Catwoman had the artifact.

Tim was also back beside Bruce, without Lex noticing his arrival. It was clear Bruce knew better how to deal with mayhem than he did. It was probably part of the territory.

As mad as Lex was at Bruce, he did use his presence quite efficiently when Superman reluctantly came to acknowledge Lex's help in the crisis. 

Lex introduced his boyfriend to the superhero and he could see Superman falter at the presentation. Superman kept glancing at Bruce and couldn't even say a coherent sentence.

Finally, after thoroughly enjoying embarrassing the superhero, Lex took his leave with Bruce. The bald businessman may have seen a flicker of anger on Bruce's face. It was difficult to say.

***

C: I took Riddler's Kryptonite. Do you want it?

B: I do. But you still owe me a favor.

C: Why? I took on Mercy and Riddler to get your artifact.

B: You didn't get the artifact.

C: No. You or Robin did.

B: Still, I asked you to get the artifact.

C: So, I'm not supposed to say that I noted the trap door you probably installed under the stage? That the con artist thought he had taken the artifact? That Robin or you took it during the performance?

B: Doesn't matter. You didn't get the artifact. That was the favor I had asked for.

C: F*** you!

Catwoman disconnected.

***

R: ...I took the Globe from below the stage with a special sheet B gave me and I called Z to come pick it up. She did. C was the distraction B wanted for LL and against Riddler. I was backup if things went south. C saved Superman and B tried to milk another favor out of her.

S: But didn't she do what she was supposed to do?

R: He had asked her to steal the Globe. Which she didn't manage to get because we already had it in our possession.

S: What a manipulative jerk!

BB: ?

R: I want to have skills like his.

S: Being a jerk?

R: Not that part. The planning and negotiation part.

S: By the way, why didn't you use the Globe?

R: B promised Z we wouldn't since she said she wasn't asking him if he did it.

S: B did this as a favor for Z? Is it a crush?

R: I don't think so. He said sane magic users are useful in our profession, especially those with a good personality and that are reliably competent. Apparently this disqualifies both Constantine and Jason Blood. 

BB: Why?

R: The latter is disqualified because he gets possessed by a mad demon and Constantine... did you meet him?

BB: No.

S: No. But he does sound interesting from O's stories.

R: That is a very mild way to put it.

S: You met him before?

R: Yes. And he had worst social grace than B.

S: That is quite low...

O connected.

O: Sorry to interrupt your tales of Constantine, but, we have a problem.

S: Don't we always?

R: What is it?

BB: ?

O: Someone broke in Arkham Asylum.

S: Riddler was put there about two weeks ago and he is out again. Of course there is another break-out. IT IS ARKHAM ASYLUM! It is what they do.

R: True.

O: You don't understand. Someone broke into Arkham and murdered three villains.

R: Who?

O: Firefly, Zsasz and Mad Hatter.

BB: Clues?

O: Not much. I'm sending everything to all of you, B, N and RH. R, tell B my father will be asking his presence at Arkham as soon as it is dark.

R: Told him. He said we will be there. I have to go.

R disconnected.

S: Is this the first time this happens?

O: Except for RH's rampage? No, but when villains start dying, it is bad sign.

S: Isn't there less villains to catch?

O: Yes. Still, it normally means a worst kind of villain has appeared.

BB: Danger.

O: Yes. Be careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!
> 
> When I said trouble is brewing in Gotham, I meant it. Poor Bruce.


	13. Batman's Mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen is normally an unlucky number.

Gotham was not an easy city to live in. Jim Gordon knew that firsthand.

Each time Batman and he managed to get a handle on the criminal elements, there was a new twist, a new evil to come and rip the uneasy peace that had descended on the city. After Falcone's destruction in the first year after Batman's appearance, any celebration was suspended because strange men started overtaking the city with masks and capes.

Then there were increasingly mad plots to destroy everything for no particular reasons. Before, mafia members would try to get advantages and destroy obstacles. Now, it was worst. You never knew what villains wanted. They could murder twenty persons for a lollipop. Joker once did it in Arkham Asylum. He didn't escape. He didn't eat it. He just wanted possession of a 25 cent lollipop.

Newcomers in the police force would join because they had hope. But Jim didn't have any of that anymore.

He had been dealt bad hands over and over. Batman had been dealt worse hands.

In Gotham, hope was an illusion simmering outside your reach. Hope was a madman's weapon or a dangerous opportunity for despair. Hope was something you had to bury deep in the recess of your mind. Or you would go mad.

Jim took out his cigarette and put it in his mouth even if he didn't smoke anymore. It was a habit. As was his work as a policeman. As was Batman's work as a vigilante. Repetitious. Reassuring for the one doing it... Probably useless.

Jim didn't mind. Life had to be lived and he was too old to reexamine his own choices or habits. He thought he could make Gotham a better city. Now, he didn't even know if it was possible. Gotham was a voracious monster that needed feeding. Blood would keep flowing to nourish her.

Still, Jim kept going at it as a good cop, passable father, and good citizen. Still, Batman kept fighting mad-persons and kept losing. Neither men knew how to quit. Both were stuck here until their deaths, it seems. 

Jim was a man too stubborn to stop. Batman even more so. Thus, they would meet like they now did; Batman analyzing the murder scene, Jim observing him do so. The original Batman didn't speak much. It was somewhat reassuring Jim knew this was him.

The other two "replacements" Batmen had their own characteristics. One would do small talk and smile. It had almost given Jim a heart attack the first time he had seen it.

The other would swear and be angered. It was still unlike Batman, but this, Jim found he could accept much more easily. With all Batman saw, he should be able to swear, not smile happily on a crime scene, for God's sake.

Jim knew they were the two first Robins and neither of them tried to act like the original Batman around him. It would have been too incongruous. Too sacrilegious.

Jim liked them. They tended to answer more of Jim's questions than the original did.

He still preferred dealing with the original Batman over former Robins wearing Batman's costume. Batman was the man's clothes and the man was Batman's voice. The others were not Batman. They had not sold their souls to Gotham. Jim hoped they would never have to.

The original Batman and Jim had known one another a long time. Jim didn't like to think back. Not because it was all bad. It wasn't.

Barbs would say he would have "that" look on his face when he did think back. A look wondering what would have happened if he hadn't come to Gotham. Since he knew he was stuck here, he didn't have issues thinking about "what ifs".

"Did you find anything?", Jim finally asked Batman. The vigilante rarely volunteered information without being prompted. Maybe Jim should have tried to outlast Batman in silence a long time ago. Now, Jim was sure it would be useless to try.

Batman stood up, "Katana wounds".

Jim almost rolled his eyes; of course, there were sword wounds, anybody with eyes could see that. But Batman was not someone who would repeat the obvious, so he continued, "And?"

"It is too clean", the vigilante said still staring at the cuts on Zsasz.

Jim paused to take that in. Too clean. What did Batman mean?

"There are not many persons who could be that skilled with a blade", Batman said without prompting this time.

Again, Jim was trying to follow the vigilante's trail of thought. Then, it hit him, "You recognize who did it?"

Batman shook his head, pensive, "No".

Batman was rarely pensive over a dead body. He would have normally filed the information in his head and disappeared into the shadows. If Jim didn't know any better, he would think Batman was agitated or anxious.

"But you know something about those sword skills", Jim said, coming one step closer to Batman, shoulder almost touching.

"I do", the vigilante admitted with a growl. Jim and Batman stood there, looking at the murdered man with his head clearly cut out. This man who had randomly murdered people to add more scars on his body. The man who seemed to have been randomly murdered in his Arkham cell. Jim didn't mourn him, he mourned the normal weekend he had planned to spend with his daughter.

"How bad is this?", Jim finally had to ask, an unlit cigarette still hanging in his mouth.

Batman was silent a long time, before simply stating "Very bad".

Jim sighed. Batman's "very bad" was bad indeed. The city was probably going to get shredded again by a storm. And it would hold together by a threadbare because Gotham always survived, despite the odds never being in their favor.

"Justice League bad?", Jim pushed. Batman turned to him with what Jim guessed was a scowl, "No".

Jim didn't really get it. He knew Batman worked with the Justice League, but any mention of asking their help always got the same response. Maybe that was why Jim needled him with it whenever he had a chance. It was his payback for Batman's always disappearing before Jim could finish speaking.

Jim could understand keeping superheroes from Scarecrow's and Joker's poison gas because of the obvious disaster that would bring, yet other than that, sometimes, a small part of Jim wondered if Batman thought Gotham was as much his as Batman was her's.

Maybe it was the next step Jim hadn't ascended to. Maybe it was the boundary Jim wouldn't cross. He didn't know.

"Any leads I should look into?", Jim asked, hands in his overcoat's pockets, still examining in a detached way the spattered bloodstains and the dead villain.

He heard the growling voice murmur, "Whoever did this might return here or go to Blackgate for other villains. It is a message".

"What's the message?", Jim asked.

"Villains beware"

Jim didn't turn around. He knew Batman was long gone.

***

Superman didn't like losing control. It was his worst nightmare.

And now, it was about as close to out of control as he had ever experienced. He had gone to the Fortress of Solitude for the fallout. He had broken his room, destroyed his kitchen area and screamed in the darkness until he was emotionally exhausted.

Then, he had asked his ultra-advanced computer a question, "What is wrong with me?"

The mechanical answer had been, "There is nothing physically wrong with you, Kal-El. You are a healthy Kryptonian specimen living under a yellow sun".

"Is there something wrong with me emotionally?"

"We are not sufficiently technologically advanced to precisely determine emotional response. From our basic testing, you are well within the emotional margin for your age group".

Superman sighed.

The day had begun so well. He had helped Green Lantern out in Coast City without being too embarrassed to look at him. The green-clad hero had even asked him a question,"Supes, what's eating you?"

Kal had glanced at him, "Green Lantern, are you...dating anyone?". Green Lantern had seemed surprised, but not rattled, "No. Is that the problem? You have romantic problems?"

At that, Kal had blushed in a decidedly un-Superman fashion, "Well... I'm not dating...but..."

"Oh, it's about your crush on Bruce Wayne?", the other man replied with a smirk, "Don't worry about it. That man is hot as hell".

Kal wasn't sure if he should be relieved Green Lantern was attracted to him or insulted by the nonchalant leer at his crush.

"And you're looking fine too, Supes, if you don't mind me saying", Green Lantern said as he slapped Superman's back, "So ask him out already. No one with eyes will refuse you".

Kal had hesitated to say his other identity was normally less well received as a romantic interest when he had heard the commotion in Metropolis about a certain Riddler. He turned to the other man, "Sorry Green Lantern, I have another emergency to deal with". The man had waved him off, "Go ahead".

Being taken down by a weird Gotham villain hadn't improved Kal's mood, but it was not as remotely awful as when smug Lex had presented his boyfriend. Bruce Wayne.

Superman had wanted to take the man far away to save him from Lex's dangerous influence. He wanted to confess to him and make tender love to him. He wanted to caress him while he kissed Lex into submission. Lex would beg him to finish him off as Clark grinded on top of him. Bruce would whisper seductively in his ear, "Be my world and I'll be yours"... Stop!

Okay, it was definitive; there was something wrong with him. He needed to get fixed before this got even worse than fantasizing about his archenemy (and ex) and his archenemy's boyfriend.

Unfortunately, the Fortress was no help. He couldn't just hole himself there until his puberty passed. It might take years...

God, puberty was the worse. 

Rationally, he knew he was being irrational. And there was nothing he could do against it except get rid of his excess of energy by destroying his Fortress. He really needed a better outlet...No, he was not going there again. He tried to force himself to remember all the depressing statistics about climate change. It worked to calm himself down. But how long would it continue?

***

Jason should never listen to Steph. Truly, she tried his patience. She insinuated he didn't talk to Batman because he was scared of him. Well, Jason was a lot of things, but he definitively not a coward.

And there were many things worst than Batman.

So, contrary to his habits, Red Hood drove his motorcycle into the Batcave. He strolled up to the computer platform where a mixture of Batman with the cowl removed sat, typing things away. This was the truest Bruce Jason knew.

Jason removed his helmet and domino mask. He didn't come as Red Hood to confront Batman. Red Hood had no power over Batman. Red Hood had lost every dominance battle between the two. Batman was the Alpha pack leader even if he was an Omega.

Red Hood had no power over Batman but Jason had ascendancy.

Which is why Bruce glanced at him. If it were Dick, Tim, Steph, Cass, Barbs or Alfred, Bruce wouldn't glance at them. He would ignore them in favor of his war.

Jason knew guilt gave him more power over Bruce than any of the rest of them had. It gave him satisfaction, not happiness. Guilt was not love.

Jason didn't start the conversation. It gave him more power that way.

He turned away from Bruce to stand in front of his Robin memorial. Dick and Tim would tell him Bruce sometimes stood there for long moments in contemplation, lost to the world. Jason had mixed feelings about the memorial. Thus, he didn't look at the memorial, he was staring at Bruce's reflection in its glass case.

"Jason", Bruce finally said, too rigidly to be detached. Jason smirked, the old man was cracking.

Bruce wheeled his chair around to face Jason's back, still sitting. From Jason's perspective, turnabout was fair play. Especially since Bruce had often used his height to his advantage against the rebellious kid Jason had been.

Jason couldn't let the conversation flow in Bruce's preferred direction, "Bruce, I've been alive a long time. Isn't it time for you to smash this memorial?"

Bruce couldn't answer for a long moment. He knew Jason had never believed Bruce loved him even before his death. There wasn't much Bruce wouldn't do to please Jason, even if it physically pained him to part with his reminder of his mistakes. "Do you want me to?", Bruce offered almost gently.

Jason knew better than to answer directly, "You should never have picked me up, all those years ago". He saw the hurt on Bruce's face before his adoptive father could fold himself back into blankness. But Jason had to say the truth. With hindsight, Jason knew, logically, Bruce shouldn't have adopted him all those years ago. He wasn't Dick nor Tim. He hadn't known love and he didn't have manners. He was an Alpha who would always contest his Omega father and try to overthrow him. Bruce was not equipped to deal with a child and especially not a problem child.

Bruce tried to hide the hurt from being denied the status of father. It was not the first time Jason had said he was no father of his. It was the first time he didn't say it in anger or resentment. Back then, before Jason was adopted, Bruce had tried to send him to a boarding house. Unfortunately, it fell flat when the woman in charge was teaching her students to become criminals. It was then the vigilante had decided to take in the boy. Bruce clenched his seat, "I couldn't ignore your pain".

Jason hated being pitied, especially by the only man he had ever recognized as his father. He was less pitiful than stupid Bruce.

Jason didn't understand his father, as well as Tim and Dick did, nonetheless, he understood Bruce didn't like being touched. Jason thought it was evident by the way Bruce would repress a wince whenever Dick touched him, but Dick didn't seem to realize how uncomfortable he was making the old man. And the old man had never told Dick anything because it was a weakness.

Jason had seen a skittish animal before. He had once befriended a dog he named Blackie. The stray dog had been beaten almost to death one day. The next while, it would snarl and growl whenever someone approached it to pet him, even Jason who wanted to give him treats. One day, some kids stoned the dog to death as they laughed. Jason had been so angry he kicked them and he ended up being the one almost dying.

Jason had always hated the Galas and other formal events he had to attend as Bruce's son. There, his adoptive father would endure the petting, fake familiarity, degrading compliments and groping although it repulsed him to his core. He was smarter than Blackie. He knew this was his way of surviving high society.

Jason had never understood nor cared how the world worked so he fought them off his father with a fury he hadn't felt since Blackie's death. Dick had found it funny. He didn't understand. Alfred did. He never truly grounded him for fighting them off, even when he almost killed someone. Jason had an inkling Alfred couldn't afford to fight them physically or he would lose Bruce forever. Nonetheless, he could let Jason teach them a lesson.

Jason was not his adoptive father. He wouldn't let someone hurt him without getting revenge. "That is nice to know. Since you like to hurt. You hurt Alfred all the time. You hurt Dick. You hurt Tim. And let's not get me started on the girls", Jason answered sarcastically.

Bruce winced. His son had no pity. Jason had always been stronger than him. Bruce admired Dick's acrobat's flying skills and fearlessness. Bruce admired Tim's curiosity and ingenuity to get to the bottom of mysteries. But he had admired even more Jason's guts and his refusal to get sucked into the world's hypocrisy. Jason wasn't scared of being who he was. It was unfortunate nobody could hurt Bruce as much as Jason could.

So Bruce did what he was liable to do in an emotional crisis; he changed the subject, "Did Talia contact you recently?"

Jason was taken by surprise. He whirled around, "What has she got to do with anything?"

"Did she?", Bruce insisted, already reverting to untouchable Batman.

Jason felt his control slipping, "Oh, she's... Another one you shouldn't have tried to love".

The taunt glided over Batman like water on a duck. The man looked impassively at him and Jason felt his height didn't help him have ascendancy on him, hence he continued throwing hurtful things, hoping to emotionally touch the man, "You shouldn't try to love Lex either. You'll get hurt". He didn't add, "as you got hurt with me", because he didn't want to feel guilty.

Batman gauged his reaction, not offering an opinion either way. Anger built upon itself in Jason's stressed frame, "You try to collect the bad people and turn them good in your little saving the world quest. YOU'LL GET BURN! AGAIN AND AGAIN! WHY CAN'T YOU FUCKING LEARN?"

Bruce couldn't admit Lex made him think of Jason. Of how their father figures would beat them either figuratively or literally into cowing others. How they were pushed to be dominant Alphas. How their facades would crumble in their quest for love and acceptance. How both Jason and Lex were trying to restructure the world in the way they deemed preferable. How neither quite became the monsters their fathers had hoped for, still both became what others would perceive as monsters. How both fought what they thought was evil to defend their cities.

Bruce couldn't admit he saw Jason's wrath and rage in Lex's eyes. He couldn't admit he couldn't stop himself again. Even if he knew he should. He couldn't ignore Lex's pain any more than he could have ignored Jason's pain in that alley a lifetime ago. Bruce couldn't admit he was drawn to others' pain, even though he didn't know how to handle it.

The vigilante analyzed Jason's body language and he could see the frustration emanating from his son, but he didn't know what to do. He used his standard solution. When in doubt, stay silent.

Jason could deal with Bruce's hurtful words and orders. Could deal (badly) with Batman being the pack leader.

He couldn't deal with Bruce's oppressive silences.

Jason's curses echoed back in the cave for some time until Alfred came down. Upon noticing the butler's presence, Jason stopped his yelling, picked up his helmet and gently addressed Alfred, "Sorry for the noise, Alfred. I'll be gone a while. Maybe forever. I'll send you postcards". With that, he turned with one last glare at Bruce and stormed away.

Bruce could see Alfred look sadly at Jason's departure before glowering on him, "Master Bruce, apologize to him".

Bruce turned back to his work, ignoring Alfred. Bruce always apologized to Jason. It still didn't mend the rift between them. Jason didn't love him. Nothing could change that.

Alfred could only feel empty each time this happened. Both Bruce and Jason loved one another so much they would be willing to sell their souls for the other. Neither of them could believe the other loved him. Jason thought it was guilt. Bruce thought it was anger and resentment. Nothing anybody could say could make them realize it wasn't. They were both too stubborn.

Alfred felt tired. He just went upstairs without his usual goodnight wishes.

***

S: I did it!

N: What exactly?

S: I convinced RH to speak to B!

N: You did?

O: You convinced him to speak to B on what subject?

S: I said he was a coward who couldn't even talk to his father.

R: Is that a good idea?

S: Well, RH and B will speak. That is always an improvement, right?

O: This reminds me of N's third attempt. It took A a week to clean up the mess on the wall.

N: They might have matured a bit since?

R: What are the chances?

S: Hey! Stop being such wusses! BB approved my plan!

BB: I did.

R: Not to change the subject, but any more news on the murders in Arkham?

O: B went there and uploaded some information. He didn't seem happy at all.

N: Understatement of the year. He wouldn't be B otherwise.

S: What do you do if what I did helped B and RH reconciled? Any prizes?

O: If you manage to get B and RH to reconcile enough to live in the Manor without bloodshed for a week (not counting B's heat), I'll pay your lunch at your favorite waffle store for a month.

N: I'll stop posting photoshopped photos of myself photobombing historical events for three months.

R: I'll help you with your maths homework every day for the next month.

S: You'll see. It will work out. You better pay up when it does!

Spoiler has disconnected.

N: I have a bad feeling about this...

R: ...

O: N, we implemented the no Star Trek nor Star Wars quotes while in masks rule.

N: I know! You are all so mean...

R: There are only so much "Beam me up Scottie" we can take.

N: But it is funny!

O: You said that every time B went to the Watchtower.

N: It still doesn't give you the right to all vote against me...

R: It was the first time RH, S, BB, O, A and I were in agreement. You are the reason why we have a opted for a democracy. Thanks for your contribution.

N: Neither of you are on my nice list this year!

Nightwing has disconnected.

R: How long do you think he will pout over this?

O: Depends. Does he have any of Alfred's cookies left?

BB: No cookies left.

O: Then, I predict a full hour pouting session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I don't work for DC, I can kill off villains I don't particularly like. ; )


	14. Of Women and Men-part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is complicated if your name is Bruce Wayne.  
> And you have crushes on dangerous people if you are Clark Kent.

Bruce had not gone to sleep after Jason's visit.

Alfred had often asked him to listen to his sons and try to overcome his low emotional intelligence. Bruce had tried to understand him, still, he was clueless as to why Jason had come and gone mad.

Besides, there was a villain murderer to catch.

The Batcomputer hummed as the man tirelessly worked on a problem he could actually solve with hard work, not careful words.

Then, he noticed it was almost time for his meeting at his own business. The businessman showered, got dressed and came down to see Tim already eating breakfast.

"Have you seen the news about WE?", the boy asked the first thing.

"No. What happened?"

"Our shares fell. Lucius also called. He needs you there ASAP", Tim enumerated.

His adoptive father nodded, "I see". The teenager observed him a moment and stated, "You knew this was going to happen. This is Lex's doing, right?"

Bruce nodded, "This is his short-term answer. He probably has another plan for long term. As do we".

Tim returned his eyes his breakfast, slowly transferring his food from one end of the plate to the other. His mug of coffee was left untouched.

"Is there a problem, Tim?"

"Why... why are you really dating Lex?", the boy finally admitted in a small voice.

Bruce sat to his side, searching for the correct words, a war he was always losing, "Strategically speaking, it is better to keep him close, now that he knows who I am".

He looked up to see his son's piercing gaze, "Are you playing with his feelings?"

"Tim. I can't be playing with his feelings if he knows what I'm doing. He's a smart man".

The teenager didn't relent as he continued to fix his eyes on him, "That is not an answer and you know it".

The businessman sighed. Thankfully, he was interrupted by Alfred entering, "Master Bruce, a guest has arrived and it may be for the best to meet her".

Alfred normally named his guests and he didn't normally force Bruce's hand into accepting to meet someone in his own home except for recent incidents with Lex, Clark and Ollie, for some reason, as well as the Batfamily and Catwoman. This was certainly an anomaly.

Last evening, the vigilante had managed to outmaneuver both Lex and Riddler. Last night, he had investigated the three murders at Arkham Asylum, stopped three muggings and two murders. Jason and Tim had managed to get angry or upset at him for no clear reasons. Lex was making plays to get his business shares to plummet. And Bruce hadn't slept all night nor had he yet eaten. Now was not a good time to see a difficult guest.

"Tim, could you try to calm Lucius? I have someone to meet", Bruce finally said, lifting his eyes from the table. He pushed himself up, "Alfred, send the guest to the private living room and make sure nobody disturbs us". His butler acquiesced and left. Tim analyzed him as he would an interesting puzzle. Then, he walked out with a glance that said their earlier discussion was far from over.

Bruce pressed his hands to his face, exhaled deeply and put on his serious face. He would have preferred to prepare more before this meeting. He shook his head as he headed to the private living room. He looked around and opened the door. There she was seating in all her Alpha glory, with a beautiful green, black and gold dress showing her thighs and contrasting her brown skin against it. Her lips formed a serpentine smile as she crossed her legs. Many would have called her pretty. Bruce knew better. Talia had the beautiful sharpness of a cursed sword, willing to make whoever took her lightly pay.

"Beloved", she called him with a loaded fondness. Once, he might have been happy to call her the same. There was too much between them now for naivety on his part.

"Talia", he answered back neutrally, "Why are you are?"

Her lips curled even further up as her eyes glinted with alarming cunning, "Why don't we play our usual game, Beloved? Why don't you guess why I am here?"

He sat down in front to her, concentrating on this new adversary, this old lover who had cleaved his heart in two and had given him part of it back with Jason's resurrection, "You sent your student to kill villains in Gotham. I thought you had agreed not to get involved with Gotham".

"Beloved", she continued triumphantly, "I did not get more involved with Gotham more than I have been previously. This student of mine is our son. I want you to meet him".

***

"Smallville", Lois said with a raised eyebrow, "you are such a wreck even Perry is asking around whether your mother died".

"Ummm?", the man with bloodshot eyes muttered while staring blankly at his black screen. Lois couldn't believe he hadn't even powered on his computer in the two hours he had been fidgeting at his desk.

Lois had enough of this, "Okay, you either have to tell me what happened or go home to catch some sleep". The black-haired zombie monster turned to her, surprised, "Lois? Since when have you been there?"

The petite reporter was really getting worried. Clark had always been a headcase, but never this scattered-brained. She yelled to Perry's office as she dragged Clark away,"I'm taking Smallville to investigate a haunted coffee shop!"

Perry got his head out of the office, grimaced at Clark's dead expression and waved her off, "Just make sure Clark get exorcised correctly. I wouldn't want him even more possessed".

Lois grinned at him, "Thanks, Perry".

She dragged an unresponsive big man until they arrived at their usual coffee shop. Clark didn't remember ordering anything nor sitting, yet his favourite drink was waiting for him at their usual table and Lois was lifting an eyebrow at him, "Smallville, I'm skipping work to help you out. You have to say something".

"I'm...", there was no way he could explain his weird puberty to Lois. Even if she knew he was an alien, there was no way Clark could explain he hadn't slept a wink yesterday nor could he concentrate while her smell could set him off to Pornoland. And Clark could smell people a long way away.

"I'm... in love?", he finally muttered under the curious stare of his previous crush.

Lois leaned forward, "Is this about Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor dating one another?"

Again, Clark couldn't really say: "No, I want to have sex with both of them at the same time? As well as with half of my team and you?" so he opted with a quick nod and some clarification, "Lex was also the first person I dated". This admittance pushed Lois into full reporter hounding mode, "You dated Lex!?!"

Oups. Backtrack now.

"Lois, I didn't really...", Clark couldn't even finish without stuttering.

"You are in love with Bruce Wayne and you once dated Lex Luthor? Do you have a thing for billionaires?", Lois asked leaning even further toward him.

"No. I have had a crush on you too for the longest time", Clark blurted out, too tired for his mouth filter to work properly. The petite reporter lifted an eyebrow, "You did? I'm flattered."

"Still do. And I'm hitting my Kryptonian puberty. My hormones are out of whack", Clark continued. Stop talking. Please stop talking. There was no way Lois would let this pass by.

"Tell me about it", she pushed with a cute smile. Oh no. Clark felt himself blush all over.

"Basically, I have my puberty now. My imagination is running wild all the time and my control is shot", Clark enunciated mechanically still red on his cheeks. A pretty girl was asking him questions and he was mumbling out all his weirdest secrets.

"How do you do your "hobby" if your control is so bad?"

"Fighting villains is a nice way to take my frustration out. Especially if it is giant robots I can destroy without a second thought. I can't just play sport to vent, Lois".

"Wow! There should publish a manual on how fighting villains is good for your mental health. Sometimes, I feel I should beat up some villains just to get rid of frustration", Lois replied candidly.

"That may not be the best idea. Our line of work tends to leave scars on humans".

Lois lifted an eyebrow, "Hey, Batman does it".

"He probably has scars everywhere, too", Clark responded without thinking twice. Lois seemed to think that over, "You still don't know who he is? If he has that many scars, he should be easy to find."

"No. Now, you're just trying to make me spill everything. You're not helping".

Lois exhaled, "Fine. Do you know anything that will help you? You can't go back to work this exhausted".

Getting grilled by his Lois Lane wasn't Clark's ideal way to pass his time, "I don't know what to anymore. I'm going crazy".

Lois sighed, "Don't worry. You are not the only one. Maybe it would help me to help you if I knew if it lust or love you are feeling."

Clark sank in his seat, "Well, mostly lust, I think. But, I also have the nagging feeling Bruce Wayne is deeply connected to me".

Lois grimaced at that, "Oh, that is bad, trust me."

"What part, the lust or the connection?"

"Lust will eventually pass. The connection thing is harder to get rid of. Trust me on that."

Clark gaped at her, "Something like that happened to you?"

Lois shrugged, "Yes. I've never told this story before but if it can shock you out of your zombie-zone, I can tell you if you swear not to tell a soul about it."

The other reporter stared at her and he nodded. When he saw her glare, he also said it verbally, "I swear I won't."

Lois took a sip of her coffee, looking outside, "Do you know how I got into reporting?"

The man truly hadn't thought of it before. He had thought Lois had always wanted to be a reporter and she had achieved it by her go-getter attitude.

She smiled ruefully at him, clearly seeing through his thought, "Yes, I was always on the school paper looking for stories. But reporting became my goal when I was an adult. I had just finished high school and my father wanted me to attend university in fall. I had applied to several without a second thought. Then, he came along".

Her smile softened and hardened at the same time. Her eyes were wistful and resentful at the same time. This was not the friend Clark was used to seeing. Vulnerable and scornful.

"He was older, richer, charismatic, smart and funny. I met him by coincidence if you would believe it. He gave me a ride home. He then picked me up and we travelled to Greece and Italy on a whim. He was attentive. Could speak many languages. He gave me presents. Each moulded for me, not the generic kind. Nonetheless, it wasn't the presents that made me love him. It was his spontaneity, his willingness to let me lead, his sarcastic edge. We really hit it off during that summer. It was perfect."

Lois looked at the coffee, her hand slowly shaking her mug, "Until it wasn't. He didn't hit me. He didn't call me names. No. I got curious about his source of income."

Clark tensed at that. He thought he knew where this was going.

"I think I could have accepted it if he was only a criminal. If he was only laundering money for someone else's dirty deals. Human trafficking was definitely not in my moral grey zone".

She paused, still looking at her mug, and her eyes grew steely and hard, "That, I couldn't accept. But I couldn't stand meekly calling the police into it either. He graded at least a personal approach so I researched his group and I published an article under my name. I got a scholarship at Metropolis U in journalism after the article was published."

There was something ruthless in Lois's eyes and her interlocutor could easily remember why he had had a crush on that woman for the longest time. She was determined, she was strong and she was dedicated.

"And him?", Clark had to ask, after a moment.

She looked at Clark, "He was sent to jail. Despite knowing I was the one sending him there, he still wrote me nice letters. It seems we both felt the same deep attraction to one another. He got killed in prison a few years back". Her interlocutor was smart enough to detect her evasion. She had not mentioned whether she had visited him or sent him letters, but Clark knew there was a story there. He didn't press on the issue since this was a personal matter, not a journalist matter.

For the longest time, they sat there in silence, finishing their coffees. Then, Lois looked at her watch, "Well, Smallville, hoped this talk helped you get over your funk. Just be on your guard about that connection. Now, I definitively have to get back to the office. Are you feeling up for some work?"

Clark hadn't realized it before that point that he had relaxed and his mind hadn't wandered to crud thoughts. Lois really knew the best way to help him, he thought as he shook his head. Thank God there was a Lois Lane in his life. On second thought, thank God there was only one Lois Lane in his life. He was pretty sure two would be too much.

***

R: Code Red.

N: I was sleping...

O: N, you really should put your auto-correct on.

N: NO! I am not going through that anohter time! Remember last time?

R: Talia's here.

N:...

O: What does she want?

R: Don't know. B turned off all cameras and audio in the living room.

N: Didn't you install your own in case this happened?

R: Seems he found them all.

N: Nrgh. Don't interfere now. She doesn't like Robins in general. Well, except for RH.

O: She does have weird taste in Robins then.

N: Maybe RH knows something. I'm sending him a text now.

***

N to RH: Rise and shine sunshine! Put a smile along!

RH to N (automatic answer): I fucking hate you. I'm dead and I'll probably continue being dead for the foreseeable future. Pass the message along to the Bat mafia, Dickbird. Don't bother leaving a message.

***

N: RH is on a vacation and he wishes us well.

O: That is definitely not his wording.

R: It has been a while since he pulled this stunt. Do you think this is linked to Talia's presence or is it again about B?

N: B

O: B

R: Do you think it is possible S really managed to convince him to go speak to B?

N: Well, it would explain why he is off on a trip again.

O: I'm more worried about Talia's presence. She never came to the Manor before. And it can't be a coincidence she arrived the day after someone used swords to murder villains at the Asylum.

R: If I could only hear what is going on...

N: Hey, don't feel bad about that. Eavesdropping on B when he doesn't want is very hard.

O: We tried many times.

R: Still... As Robin, I should be able to help him even when he doesn't want it.

N: Good luck with that. Keep me updated on the Talia element.

R: Sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It think it is obvious, but I'll confirm it anyway; Damian is going to make a mess of everything.
> 
> I know this chapter is a bit short. I had another story in mind (Fair Price) this week and I finished posting it today ...
> 
> Hope you don't mind me giving a strange backstory to Lois. I like her and Talia (and Selina) so my intentions are not to make her appear weak.


	15. Of Women and Men-Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia Al Ghul. Cue nice and fuzzy feelings.

Lex could feel her disapproving stare from all across the room.

"What," he asked without lifting his head from his computer.

She lifted an eyebrow, "You do know that taking over the business of the one you are courting is a practice normally frown upon."

He continued writing his email, "Mercy, I employ you to guard me and keep silent. Not to give me unsolicited business or dating advice."

She crossed her arms, "I don't care about the business aspect nor the courting aspect. I'm guarding my interest."

Lex was rarely perplexed by his bodyguard's comments. He now was. His face must have shown it.

"I don't want to deal with you developing another obsession. A Superman obsession is more than enough", she continued unimpeded.

Lex sighed, "Mercy, I'm not obsessed with Bruce Wayne".

Her silence was telling enough. Lex sent his email and looked up at his perpetually unimpressed bodyguard. "Anything more to add?", he asked in a way that said there better not be anything more to add.

Unfortunately, this never worked on Mercy, "Actually, yes. I want a 40% salary increase and benefits if you develop an obsession other than your Superman one."

"Fine. If I develop another obsession you can prove, I'll give you a 20% raise and the same increase in your benefits. But it won't happen", an exasperated Lex agreed upon.

His bodyguard clearly didn't believe him, "That is what you said about your Superman obsession before I proved you wrong".

Lex slapped his desk, "Enough. I have a world to conquer."

"And an obsession to confirm", she snarks back.

Some days, Lex really wanted to fire his bodyguard. Unluckily for him, it was difficult to hire discreet, efficient, respectful and loyal minions nowadays. You had to make do with what you had. At least Mercy was efficient, discrete and almost loyal to him.

***

The first time Talia Al Ghul had seen Bruce, she had despised him.

Not disliked. Not hated. Despised.

Maybe some explanations are in order.

Ra's Al Ghul, Talia's father, had been looking for heirs to the League of Shadow long before Talia was born. Over the centuries, he had had many children. If the children showed potential, he would train them himself. Overall, Ra's wasn't satisfied with the quality of his offspring to name any of them heir of the League of Shadows.

Talia was born from a woman of Ra's choosing for breeding. Talia soon excelled at training, both physical and mental. Still, Ra's pushed her harder than any of his other children. He killed her when she failed at a task and threw her in the Lazarus Pit repeatedly over the years. Still, she strove. Contrary to many of her siblings, she didn't go mad.

The Demon's Head, Ra's, could see a successor in her even if she was not the Alpha male heir he wanted. He needed to give her more difficulties, more struggles for her to flourish.

At her eighteenth birthday, Ra's called a special meeting reuniting all of his children. Then, he announced a successor's competition. He would name heir whoever of his children managed to gain the most traction in the League. This meant his children would begin a Battle Royale between themselves until only one of them was left alive.

When Talia had seen Bruce for the first time, five years later, there were only three siblings left.

The oldest, the White Ghost was Ra's only son still alive and the other two had let him live because he was too weak to be a real threat. He was also a possible vessel for their father's use for some rituals.

The second oldest, Nyssa Al Ghul, had been Talia's fiercest rival in the Battle Royale. She had soon recognized the threat Talia was growing to be and she had tried to cut her sister's life short many times. Along the way, she had managed to murder five of her other siblings. At Ra's special meeting, she was in the best position to inherit the League of Shadow.

The youngest, Talia Al Ghul, had had to show all her cunning and survivor's skills to compensate for her inexperience. Nyssa had almost three hundred years of experience, useful contacts and tricks up her sleeves more than Talia had. Nonetheless, the tables were slowly changing. With each year, Talia grew more ruthless and brilliant in her scheming.

Five years after the start of the Battle Royale between Ra's children, Talia was in a strategically strong position while Nyssa's had weakened. The youngest was slowly strangling her sister's affiliations and strongholds over the world.

Then, Bruce had entered the picture.

At first, Talia didn't believe the kid would last. According to her reports, a new recruit had been made. She wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't made such an indelible impression on her informants.

Bruce had pleaded Ra's to train him as an assassin without becoming an assassin. Which was definitely a crazy idea in itself. Talia was surprised when her father accepted the young man as a disciple.

Then, came the reports the boy was a very fast learner. That he was clever and creative.

But the reports who had forced Talia to come back to her father's main stronghold was that Ra's was spending more and more training the boy. 

Talia hadn't just fought a five years war with her siblings to lose all her advantages to an unknown boy who wasn't even her father's. So, Talia came to apprise the newcomer and make sure his father wasn't thinking of naming him as heir, especially since she knew her father wanted an Alpha male heir, not an Alpha female one.

When Talia saw Bruce for the first time, she knew her she had misjudged the threat.

Bruce was a pretty and young male Omega, not an Alpha.

Ra's youngest child saw red and would probably have killed the boy if her father wasn't watching her attentively. Ra's might have approved her killing her siblings under his encouragements, but he didn't approve losing valuable resources and, according to Talia's sources, Bruce was quickly falling into that category.

The Demon Head trained Omegas in the art of assassination, mostly by using their seduction as a tool. But, for some reason or another, Bruce was trained as a Beta or an Alpha would, in fighting techniques.

Talia seethed and stayed, preparing to evaluate the best way to get rid of Bruce without angering too much her father.

It didn't take long for her to notice everyone who came in contact with the boy was in love with him. It took her longer to figure out how he seduced hardened soldiers of Ra's without making typical seductive moves on any of them. And she knew it wasn't only his rare beauty nor his delicious scent. Ra's training normally took care to include endurance to seduction.

The boy, about twenty years old, was not acting vain, nor was he slyly showing more skin than needed. In fact, for the most part, Bruce was training, sleeping and eating.

The first time she had seen him seduce someone, she didn't understand what he had done. Many attempts later, she formed a hypothesis.

The boy had both a brilliant mind and very good acting skills. He seemed to be able to read people so well he knew what they subconsciously wanted. And he simply gave them a glimpse of what they wanted. He could nuance endlessly his expressions and movements to personalize it for his interlocutor.

But the most amazing thing about Bruce's seductive routine was that the boy didn't even seem to be aware he was seducing someone. It was as if only analyzed data pertaining the other person and his body would subconsciously reflect his conclusion without meaning to do it. The boy never took advantage of his seductions. 

He even seemed bewildered when someone would express admiration towards him. No admirers took it further than that since Ra's had undoubtedly made it known Bruce was his.

Ra's newest disciple was not interested in seduction despite seducing everyone. No, he was obsessed with getting stronger. He spent all his time on it, sometimes forgoing sleep entirely. Even Talia was uneasy at his level of dedication.

She decided to humiliate him to drive him away.

The first time, she almost broke his back in a fight to teach him a lesson. Yet the boy still rose with burning determination in his eyes. She beat him again and again and he'd rise stronger, more experienced with the same defiant gleam in his eyes. The fights would only end when she knocked him unconscious.

She then saw in him what Nyssa had seen in her: a younger, more cunning rival emerging and slowly overtaken her. Bruce was smarter and more creative than she was. He managed to surprise her often, sometimes hitting her or escaping in ways that shouldn't be feasible without a complete mastery of his body. 

She, on the other hand, was more ruthless and experienced than he was.

As time went by, Bruce was no longer the only one bruised and breathless at the end of their sparring. They could fight for hours, both losing track of time and needs. They would fall in a heap of hurt and sweat. Since they were normally the only two persons left in the room, except for omniscient Ra's, they normally helped the other bandaged up before retiring to their quarters.

They were locked in their infernal dance, slowly becoming more and more intricate and subtle. She could feel her father's appraising gaze on them as they fought. Ra's was feasting on their potential, she knew. Her father had never looked so intensively at her before, not even when she was directly under his tutelage.

They were both improving so much it was hallucinating. Talia thought that there was something about Bruce that made you push yourself to prove yourself to him, even if he was still weaker than you.

Despite their days of training together, Talia and Bruce almost didn't speak. In a way, it would have been redundant with the way their bodies spoke for themselves. It was nonetheless clear they were friends, as they started giving each other advice and critic on things as varied as fighting techniques, mixing antidotes, philosophical rhetoric or the best way to clean up oceans. 

Then, one day, Talia saw the twinkle in her father's eyes while he was watching the boy and her fight and she knew she was running out of time to deal with Bruce. It was becoming increasingly evident to her he wanted Bruce to be his mate, not his heir.

From Talia's research, the only one her father had ever taken as his mate was his first spouse, centuries ago. The others were all breeders, only meant to be used to create children. There was no future for them with Ra's. In fact, he killed them to ensure his children were loyal to him only. Talia's mother had been murdered and she had never felt bad about her passing; it had made her stronger.

The issues with Bruce becoming Ra's mate were similar to the ones of him becoming his heir. If Bruce became Ra's mate, his children would probably become the League of Shadow's heirs, not Talia.

So, Talia took advantage of Bruce's heat. During his heat, Bruce secluded himself in an abandoned area where only Ra's knew the location. This time, Talia used every one of her considerable resources to find him and she did.

When she entered Bruce's hiding place, evading all the traps he had set up, she smelled the enticing taste of an Omega in heat. Then, she found Bruce lying almost naked on a frugal bed. 

He was startled at her appearance, but his wariness evaporated as rapidly, "Talia", he said in a voice that mixed relief and confusion, his eyes feverish.

"Bruce, do you want me to help you with your heat?", she asked from a respectful distance from him.

His features changed to hopeful, cautious and undecided. His bare skin glimmered from the sweat, shining in the barely lighted room. When they were fighting, she would sometimes lose her grip over him because of how slippery he would become. Now, he was breathing heavily for a reason other than tiredness or exhaustion. And Talia felt proud by the hungry and desperate look Bruce threw her.

"I", he then hesitated to pronounce in a young and broken voice, as if praying to some God, "don't want to be alone again."

He looked vulnerable as if his very soul was laid bare for her to see, not just his body. She sat by him, looking him right in the eye, desire barely kept at bay, "You won't be alone, I promise. I'll help you pass your heat."

His delirious eyes gleamed at the promise and a tentative smile greeted her affirmation. His hand shot up to grasp desperately her clothes, "I... I'm not ready for a family. Can you make sure we have...? I have pills in my clothes and other...and don't bite me..."

She could feel his desperation and she took his trembling hands in her firm ones, steadying him. She vowed to him, looking straight into his eyes, "I'll make sure you don't get pregnant, Bruce. I'll take care of you... Beloved".

As she lied to him, Talia realized she loved him.

Still, it didn't change her plans.

She kissed him on the forehead. He relaxed a bit, but she could feel he was tensed at losing control. She took it slow, undressing herself and Bruce.

When all of his lucidity was gone and he started playing with himself to fulfill his needs, she helped him out. At that point, he wasn't coherent enough to understand she hadn't given him contraceptive pills nor had they used protection. That time nor any time in the following three days.

Every day, she took tests on Bruce. On the fourth day, when Bruce was starting to recover his lucidity, still cuddling to her, she discovered he was pregnant with her.

She drugged him off and went to see her father with her proof.

He didn't know she was upsetting his plans yet. Now, this was a surprise, she felt smug as she entered his study

"Father, may I have a word would you?", she asked the man poring over reports from their South Africa operation.

He turned to her and nodded.

"Father, your disciple Bruce Wayne is pregnant with my child".

She saw surprise and a flicker of jealousy in his stare. She felt proud of outplaying her father. Talia had previously looked for his approval to become his heir, but a true heir would be able to confront the patriarch on an equal footing. And that is what she had done here.

Then, his features smoothed over. "What are you planning on doing with the boy?", he asked, calculation clear in his tone, masking any other emotions.

"I'll keep him drugged a few months until we can safely remove the child. Then, we can use the Lazarus Pit to fix your disciple's scars of the operation. We'll let him go and I'll raise our child on my own. Your disciple won't even know he has a child."

The man studied her a long time before approving her plan, "You are not taking him as your mate?"

"No", his daughter answered with pride.

She didn't want Bruce to corrupt the child with his no-killing nonsense. Besides, if he stayed with her to take care of their child, he wouldn't be the man she fell in love with.

She knew he wanted a family with all his heart. If he had to choose, he might choose the family and forgo his goal. She would despise him forever if he did.

She loved Bruce's defiant eyes and his determination to save his doomed city. He was not destined to be hers longer than a moment.

Yet, their child would grow to become Ra's heir, she swore to herself on it, whether after her or not didn't matter. Her father couldn't very well complain about her wasting resources. The Al Ghul's blood would be mixed with Bruce's. The end result would be the same as with Ra's plan.

She would love the child. He was the child of the only person she had fallen in love with.

That man that was currently staring at her, following the revelation he had a son with her.

"Talia", he said her name like a condemnation, a curse, a question, a betrayal and a painful lie. 

"What have you done?"

Talia continued smiling, "I invited him here, of course, Beloved. I hope you don't mind."

He fell on a chair, eyes burning with emotions, hand touching his forehead. 

She didn't press her advantage. Her Beloved's cellphone pinged and he mechanically took it out. He glanced at the screen before glowering at her. 

She curled her lips, her back touching the sofa, "I'm sure you'll take your tests, but I assure you anyway: he is yours. You even carried him for several months."

She saw him unconsciously touching his stomach with one hand, pensive and angry, "That was why you drugged me for months."

"Yes."

There was always a certain satisfaction that could be drawn out at upsetting a smart and meticulous person's life plan and Ra's daughter felt it now like she had felt it then with her father. 

Her phone ping once and she looked at it, "He is here. I'll make the presentations, Beloved."

He only sent her a murderous glare as he stood up and opened the door in a decidedly unpolite fashion. She didn't mind. She had had her fun.

***

(The names of the characters are not RH and R because they changed their way of communication. This is both of some of their hidden numbers. Hence, why they avoid discussing anything "Bat-like". Alfred and Tim are the only ones with Jason's other numbers. They swore not to give it to anyone else.)

Tim Drake: Jason, I know you asked Dick to pass the message you were unavailable, but I think you should be aware the woman who helped you wake up is in town now.

Jason Todd: Hell. What does she want with me?

Tim Drake: I don't know if she is looking for you. Are you in town?

Jason Todd: No.

Tim Drake: That is probably for the best.

Jason Todd: My friend needs my help with something. I'll talk to you later.

Tim Drake: Yes. Be careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there was not much Batfamily interactions this chapter. 
> 
> Talia had such a big influence on Bruce's and Damien's lives, this chapter was needed to explain their behaviour in the coming chapters.
> 
> * I actually didn't change too much of Talia's backstory. She and Nyssa had some pretty legendary fights and Ra's Al Ghul did want a heir and even though Talia was the obvious choice, he wanted Bruce. 
> 
> So, here, Talia thinks Ra's canon weird obsession with Bruce is also an attraction to the man. 
> 
> In a A/B/O universe, Bruce would be carrying the child, which makes Talia's betrayal so much worst. Hints were drop in previous chapters about Bruce being drugged (when he was talking to Green Lantern), about his hangups about being touched (from Jason's point of view, but not all of it is Talia's fault) and his need to be in control in sexual situations despite his inexperience in that context (with Lex).


	16. The Taming of a Demon (Child) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian meets his father. On an unrelated note, Bruce has a really bad headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purposes of this story, here are the children's age: 
> 
> Barbara Gordon 26 years  
> Dick Grayson 24 years  
> Jason Todd 20 years old (but does the time he was dead count?)  
> Cassandra Cain about 18 years old? (uncertain)  
> Tim Drake 16 years old  
> Stephanie Brown 16 years old  
> Damian Al Ghul 12 years old
> 
> I attributed them different ages than in canon. For example, Damian is supposed to be only ten years old when he meets his father for the first time. From my point of view, all children working as vigilante started out when they were at least thirteen years old. Damian obviously does not count.

Bruce opened the front door, fuming. Talia walked a little behind him.

On the other side, a kid dressed in a green, gold and black formal clothing, similar in texture and colour to Talia's was scowling at the door. Once the door was opened, the child walked in, closed the door and got his katana to Bruce's throat in one graceful movement.

"Damian, this is your father. Beloved, this is your son Damian Al Ghul."

The child scoffed, examining every inch of his father, "I thought you would be taller, Father."

Bruce could feel his heart lurch. This kid was evidently Talia's with his unyielding green eyes, the light brown skin and his black hair. If Talia was telling the truth, this child had been ripped from his womb to be trained as an assassin. He tried not to show any emotions. This was no time to grieve lost time, especially since he wasn't even sure this was his child.

Seeing how he was not receiving any reactions, the petulant child turned his attention back to his mother, "Mother, have you done what you came here to do?"

His mother smiled, "Damian, you are staying with your father for a while."

Bruce and Damian froze at that. The man glowered at her, "Talia", he said, clearly asking for an explanation.

"Beloved, my war to Nyssa is on its last leg. I'm leaving my son in your custody until the end. It should be no longer than a few months."

The child crossed his arms, katana still in hand, "Mother, I can help."

"I know, Damian. This is how you help me win the war. I'll see you later," Talia waved them goodbye and walked outside.

As Damian looked at the door, an almost soft emotion coming over his features, Bruce was studying his presumed son.

"Master Bruce, I was not aware you had a new guest", Alfred called out with a clear underlying message of "Pray tell me what is this mess, Master Bruce?"

Bruce cleared his throat before saying, "Damian, let me present you to my dear friend Alfred Pennyworth. Alfred, Damian Al Ghul will be spending the next few months as a family guest in the Manor. Talia informed me he is my son. We'll need some of Damian's blood to make the tests." It was clear Alfred had been eavesdropping again when he didn't even bat an eyelash at Bruce acquiring another son. 

The boy glared at the butler, "You are the head servant here, Pennyworth? Good, then, prepare me a coffee mug with no sugar, no milk and I want my lunch served at exactly 13 o'clock."

The master of the house was taken aback. "Damian," he scolded, "You cannot talk to Alfred like that. I think we better lay down some ground rules if you are to stay here a while."

"That might indeed be a good idea, Master Bruce", the omnipresent butler arched an eyebrow at Damian, "May I suggest the common area for this conversation?"

"Thanks, Alfred. You are really a Godsend. Could you also get Tim to come meet him in fifteen minutes or so?"

"I will, Master Bruce. I will also run the ADN tests if Damian Al Ghul would be so kind as to permit me to draw some of his blood."

The boy offered his arm with a glare daring them to call him a coward. Then, after Alfred took the blood, he walked away, letting his Master get acquainted with his presumed son.

Once again, Bruce is left alone with the child. How come he can never say the right thing?

He should just follow Alfred's advice. Turning to his presumed son, Bruce said, "Follow me, Damian." The boy seemed to want to argue, but he closed his mouth at Bruce's glare. They made their way to the common living room.

"Alfred is going to bring us some tea. In the meantime, could you tell me when is your birthday, Damian?"

And the boy reluctantly answered his father's questions as he sheathed his katana, although he evaded anything too specific about his tasks or his training. Bruce understood his child was an assassin, a pretentious young boy playing dress-up in a game that was never his. A boy who had been taught to murder to make his mother and grandfather proud. And Bruce felt sick.

He had left his child alone with killers. He had abandoned his own child. Though not by his choice since he didn't know he had existed. Bruce tried not to rub his stomach again to remind himself of the distressing loss he felt. Now was the time to give structure to the boy.

"Damian, you will be treated as a member of the family for as long as you live here. On one hand, it means you are expected to eat with the rest of the household for supper and be polite to everyone here. On the other hand, your mother probably told you who I am. Did she?"

"You are Batman", the boy answered with pride and a bit of admiration.

"I am. I never kill. I expect you to stay out of trouble and avoid killing anyone while you reside here. Is that understood?"

"Father, my job is to permanently remove threats. Of course, I kill."

"Not while you are living here, Damian. I'm also trying to give you a bit of a normal life, so you'll start getting homeschooled."

The boy scoffed, "I'm twelve years old and I have a master degree in business. I have no need for your paternalistic education."

"You may have a lot of knowledge, you still have a lot to learn. We'll start from the basics and try to take it from there. I'll be asking you to try to get along with the rest of the family. I have three other boys, though only one lives with me currently. A girl sometimes comes here and she is also family although she has never been legally adopted. I hope you treat all of them as your siblings."

Damian's scowl was still on his face as Tim Drake entered the room in an immaculate midnight suit and a well-crafted confidence.

"Damian, this is Tim Drake Wayne. He is the other boy living here at this time. He is four years your senior, so you can ask for help if you have questions or want some help to find things around. Tim, this is Damian Al Ghul. He will be living with us for some time", Bruce introduced the two in an almost formal way.

Tim offered the unhappy boy a professional smile and handshake. Damian slapped hard his hand aside, "I don't need your help, whelp."

Tim had an inkling the boy had a bad temper so he was not surprised by the other's movement, yet his hand's strong stinging surprised him. He turned to Bruce with a clear question in his eyes. Of course, the master of the house would have to keep the child in line.

"Damian, I will not stand for you disrespecting anyone living in this house, not Alfred, not me and certainly not Tim", the man growled out. "Now, shake his hand," he ordered in an Alpha Batman's voice.

Damian winced at the tone and glared at Tim as if it was his fault he was getting reprimanded by his newly found father. He crossed his hands over his chest, "No. I refuse to shake hands with this peasant."

Tim was analyzing his newest brother and he didn't like the result it was giving him. Damian had been condescending and insulting to Alfred and mostly respectful of Bruce. But, he saw some genuine hatred in the boy's eyes when he looked in his direction.

"Damian", The name was said with an unconcealed exasperation, "I'll show you your room and get you settled down".

Tim was happy to see them go away. The teenager assassin gave him a chilling stare as he mounted the staircase. Hopefully, he could manage to escape spending time with the crude child.

Tim went back to the kitchen to read Bruce's forgotten newspapers. Contrary to his adopted father, Tim always started with the Gotham Gazette even if their byline was ridiculous ("Is Bruce Wayne Finally Ready to Settle Down?") compared to the Daily Planet's ("Superman and Catwoman Defeat Gotham's Riddler in Unprecedented Tag Team") or Washington Post's ("Superman and Lex Luthor Save the Day"). It was quite entertaining to get the public version of last evening. 

Normally, Tim would be doing a game of comparing whether there was more factual inaccuracies or grammar mistakes in the newspapers. Usually, the errors in facts were overwhelming the grammatical errors, but on a good day, Tim could make an essay on each issue. As fun as the error checking was, Tim knew Lucius needed Bruce's presence urgently at the Wayne Tower and his mind was already on solving the issue.

There were too many factors against the Bruce lately: Joker's escape, Jason's recent death anniversary, an assassin son dropping from nowhere, his business shares plummeting and Lex Luthor learning Bruce's secret identity. Tim was going to help his father through all of this. Batman wasn't going to break apart as he had done at Jason's death. Tim would make sure it would never come to that.

"Are you ready to go, Tim?", Bruce's soft voice startled the teenager from behind him. 

"Is he all settled in?", the young man replied. 

Bruce almost answered something, caught himself and answered, "As much as he probably can at this time."

"Then, we should go. Lucius wanted you there at least half an hour ago."

Bruce's shoulders were large, nonetheless, there was a twitch in one of its muscles, as if they couldn't take any more weight. Tim hoped this was only his imagination. He stood up to help carry part of the abstract weight from his father's back.

"I'm coming too," a young voice commanded from the doorsill.

Tim saw his adoptive father inhale sharply before turning to the dangerous 'guest', "Damian, you can stay here and get used to the mansion. There is no reason for you to attend the Wayne building today. It is only going to be boring meetings and polite greetings."

The boy answered, "Father, you already made it abundantly clear you do not want me killing villains nor making trouble for anyone. Are you trying to lock me here for all my stay and bore me to death? "

Tim saw the child had chosen the right approach. Bruce couldn't be ordered around as he would stubbornly stand his ground and left to his own default, the man would prefer to present Damian to the world only when he was 99,999% sure he was his son and on his best behaviour. Unfortunately, the vigilante also knew it was unfair to Damian to force him to stay at home all day for the next few months. He couldn't let the boy wander out and kill more villains, so the best way to make sure nothing bad happen was to keep an eye directly on the boy. Bruce probably didn't trust the boy enough to leave him alone with Alfred or Tim. Besides, Bruce had to get to know the kid to have a better an idea of how to deal with him.

On the other hand, Damian didn't know Bruce's standing with his business was extremely tenuous in some ways. An Omega couldn't normally be in charge of a business. There were some exceptions like babysitting business or hairstyling ones, but for the most part, it was rare. Tim knew Alfred used Bruce's stupidity as an excuse. He apparently said, at Bruce's turning eighteen, that a Wayne business should have a Wayne signing documents, no matter if the decisions were made by someone else. It had been difficult for the Board to refute the argument. Bruce Wayne had been the business's mascot since his parents' death. Everyone wanted him to be seen near the business even if he didn't normally attend meetings. Alfred made it sound like Bruce would only sign papers and be a beautiful but stupid figurehead to the public. The Board had unanimously accepted the proposition and had never been made aware Bruce was actually the one making decisions. The present arrangement worked out well enough for everyone. Yet, if Bruce appeared in public unbounded and unmated with a biological son, this arrangement may be repealed. The man's scandals were controlled to present Bruce as a beautiful and flirtatious Omega, sleeping with others, but careful enough not to acquire a child in his tumultuous affairs. He had to be reputable enough to be the figurehead. His adopting Jason Todd had already almost got him to lose his name as owner of the business and to have his shares of the business placed in a trust for him. Tim also feared Damian may unbalance even further Wayne business uncertainties.

"Damian, will you behave if you attend the Wayne building with Tim and me?", Bruce finally asked.

The boy frowned at that, "I'm not a child." 

Yeah right, Tim thought sarcastically, you are such an adult.

"But will you?", Tim's adoptive father insisted.

"I will", the boy reluctantly promised. Tim could see Bruce was not convinced. 

"We should head out", Bruce finally said, moving toward the door. Tim followed him as he eyed the child making quick steps to catch up to Bruce's long strides.

As they sat in the car heading to town, Bruce was telling Damian the basic things he needed to know in order for his appearance to be unremarkable. "Don't talk to anyone there except to greet people" seemed to be the main technique advertised. Damian wanted to argue, but he stopped as he observed his Father's face. Batman was glaring at him, silently reminding him he had promised to be on his best behaviour for his first appearance in public. The boy knew he had to be imaginative to impress his Father without speaking; that had to be a notoriously hard test given to him by Batman. The boy started sorting his options while watching his closest rival, the wiry and probably useless kid. Ah, that teenager had no clue what was going to hit him. Although Damian wasn't sure how to take him out of the competition to be heir without killing him. Maybe rendering him comatose was sufficient? Or publicly humiliating him to such a degree he wouldn't walk outside? Both options seemed quite feasible. 

Tim didn't like Damian's smirk. It creeped him out and he didn't even know the kid. He could feel Bruce sending him a worried gaze, asking if he was fine keeping an eye on his assassin kid. The teenager wanted to violently shake his head, but he had to be the mature one and make sure nothing went too out of control, so he nodded curtly to his mentor and he saw him relax minutely. On that note, they arrived at the Wayne building.

They could see the throngs of reporters waiting for Bruce Wayne's arrival. One almost got run over by their car. Bruce exhaled and stepped outside. The noise was deafening. 

"What is the business's proposed response to the plummeting shares?"

"Are you seriously involved with Lex Luthor? Will he give you a hand out of your business's problems?"

"Are you planning on selling your shares in the business?"

"What did you think of Superman yesterday?"

"Have you adopted a new child?", a reporter finally asked as they noticed Damian walking out of the car. 

The noise became even worse. 

"He looks like you. Is he your biological son?"

"Who is his mother or father?"

"Where does he come from?"

Bruce waved his hand with a wide smile to attract everyone's attention. Then, he commented, "I don't know anything about plumbing hares. Superman is cool. I want to fly like he does. It beats traffic jams. Lex is nice and funny. Did you know he is also very smart? He was answering all of the imitator's joke yesterday. Isn't he awesome? And I don't know where children come from. Maybe they come with the rain?"

Of course, Bruce's inane discourse gave time for Tim and Damian to sneak to the entrance without getting caught. 

This is madness, the youngest thought, maybe Father was right; maybe I do have to learn a lot about this insane place. I don't even know what kind of language Father is speaking now. But I'll still prove my worth today, I swear it on my name.

***

R: They are out of the living room.

S: It is still too early for this...

R: B seems really upset. I'm uploading the videos so you can all watch it happen as it develops.

S: Let me get some popcorn. Nothing is as entertaining as some legit Bat opera.

O: Didn't you say you were eating waffles?

S: Waffles, popcorn and maple syrup go well together.

N: Really? I've got to try that.

R: Disgusting.

BB: Not bad.

O: S, you corrupted BB?

S: Hey! She wanted to try some.

BB: I did.

R: ...

N: It seems even the most innocent of us is affected by our insanity...

O: We at least tried to keep her pure.

R: There is a boy at the door.

N: He kinda looks like...

O: Don't.

S: That's mini B, isn't it? Did they clone him?

R: He has green eyes. B does not have green eyes.

O: I don't like the alternative solutions.

N: I HAVE ANOTHER BROTHER!

S: Almost choked on my popcorn. I prefer the clone theory.

N: BROTHER!

R: N, calm down. He just threatened B with a Katana. There is something obviously wrong with that boy.

O: If he was raised by the League of Shadow...

BB: He was.

R: ...Am I the only one not liking the conclusions I am drawing from this?

O: You mean the Arkham killings or B's habit of adopting kids?

S: Technically, it is not adopting if the kid is his own.

R: He seems too aggressive.

N: I HAVE ANOTHER LITTLE BROTHER! I'M COMING TO GOTHAM!

O: Don't you have work today?

N: I phoned in sick, of course.

R: That's quite responsible for you...

Alfred has connected.

A: Master R, Master B has told me we have a new guest at the Manor. He is called Master Damian Al Ghul. Please come downstairs to be introduced to him.

R: A, is it his biological son?

A: We started running tests. Nothing is certain yet.

N: I HAVE A NEW LITTLE BROTHER!

R: Sigh. I'm coming down.

A: Good, Master R. Be on your guard, it seems Master Damian likes to brandish his katana around.

Robin, Nightwing & Alfred have disconnected

S: You know, they should really make a television show out of this. 

O: Not that idea again. 

S: Batty Batman beats superstitious and cowardly criminals by night and flirts with outrageously rich people by day. But what happens when his crazy ex dumps an assassin kid on him without notice? Find out in the next Batcrazy episode!

BB: B would like it.

O: Cass, don't take her seriously. 

S: I'm ditching my homework to start a business in movies. I'll see you when I'm rich enough to buy all waffle restaurants in the USA!

Stephanie has disconnected.

O: Cass, please ignore that. We want to keep you as pure as we can.

BB: Why?

O: It is such a rare and beautiful thing. It gives us hope in tomorrow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simple overview of the story thus far : Bruce is dating Lex Luthor (who is apparently trying to buy out his business) while Batman has custody of Damian (who has apparently been the one killing off villains in Gotham). Omega Bruce Wayne and Alpha Batman are also the same person. 
> 
> What could go wrong with this set up?


	17. The Taming of a Demon (Child) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian, Tim and Bruce vs the WE Board. 
> 
> Poor Lucius. He doesn't get paid enough to deal with all this.

Tim was unsurprised the boy glared at everyone they passed going up. He really wished Bruce hadn't brought the kid with him today. His father was adopting a fake relaxed pose as they wandered upstairs. Damian kept sending strange glances to him as if to understand why Batman was acting as he was. We are all asking ourselves that, Tim mentally thought.

As they arrived in the correct hallway, Bruce whispered to Tim, "Don't forget, we go with 896KJL". His adopted son acquiesced. They had practiced a lot of techniques to use with the Board in cases of emergencies.

Damian's eyes narrowed at that whisper and the chilling feeling Tim had felt earlier concerning the boy was confirmed. The boy was probably jealous of him. He really had nothing to worry about; Bruce didn't particularly like him. Tim was sure the boy could gain his father's love simply by being his biological son, despite Tim's hard work at being accepted both as Robin and as a son. And the teenager felt ridiculous getting jealous of the younger boy's immediate acceptance in the family. He shook his head. Time to go with their plan, this was no time to lose focus.

Bruce breezed into the meeting room, thus interrupting the board members' infighting. Everyone stared blankly at him, the serious looking teenager and the glaring child dressed in green, gold and black middle-eastern style clothing. Even Lucius Fox seemed surprised, and the man was not easily surprised. After a long uncomfortable pause, he nonetheless addresses them as he stood up to greet them, "Mister Wayne, so good to finally see you."

"Sorry I'm late, Lucius. I had a very entertaining evening last night," the stupidly grinning man responded. He felt the heavy weight of Damian's confusion. Maybe he should have explained to the kid he was playing a role for a reason. Hopefully, the kid would keep his mouth closed for this meeting.

"And, I certainly know Tim Drake", Lucius Fox continued, nodding his head to the teenager, "But who might you be?", he asked, smiling politely at Damian's frowning form.

Bruce showed his pearly whites, "Oh, that's Damian," he said dismissively. "Didn't you want me here because there was was a problem with something?", he continued taking his seat at the table. Many board members threw an incredulous look at Lucius, probably vexed the man had called the stupid figurehead in.

Lucius raked his throat, "Yes, since our shares have plummeted, we have to regain our footing or we'll have to sell low. And we would appreciate your help in that regard."

Bruce continued looking at him unblinkingly, letting the pause become awkward before he reacted, "Oh, you need my help? With what?"

Tim could see the board members shuffle uncomfortably in their seats, some of them sending glares his and Damian's way, while most were staring at Bruce's extravagant gestures and relaxed posture despite their very obvious crisis.

Even Lucius's legendary patience was evidently well adapted to his employer's pretentious acting, so there was only a hint of disapprobation in his reply, "Mister Wayne, we would like you to issue a statement concerning the stability of the business. Of course, I will also release a longer statement to reassure our shareholders the business is stable. That we are only feeling the whim of the market."

"But is it really only a whimsical market responsible for this crisis?," Tim interjected from the seat he had taken without anyone noticing he was now sitting.

Lucius turned to the teenager who had often impressed the board with his mature observations and wisdom, "Do you have any reason to believe this is more than the whims of the market, Mister Timothy?" Tim almost winced at the name; there was a good reason he was always going around calling himself Tim. Really, his parents should have known better than to have given him that old-fashioned name.

He nonetheless reasoned, "The shares affected were all bought from diverse untraceable shell companies. It wouldn't be a stretch to imagine someone orchestrated this to buyout the Wayne corporation. Doesn't any names come to mind when you think of aggressive takeovers?"

Lucy, the fifty-seven years old board member, always outspoken and a bit rude answered first, "Normally, I would say this was Lex Luthor's normal way of overtaken competition. But, from what I read in the newspapers, it seems he is currently dating our CEO. Why would he want to invest money and time to buy the corporation if he can just marry our CEO and get it automatically? That doesn't make sense."

To be honest, Tim wasn't really certain what Bruce's relationship with Lex entailed, yet, from his notes, it seemed both were childishly trying to rile up the other and win some sort of competition. He was pretty sure that wasn't part of a healthy mature relationship. Tim had studied Bruce for years now and he still found the man strangely unreadable for the most part. Lex, at least, liked to talk, especially about his newest scientific projects. In conclusion, from Tim's understanding of their strange relationship, it would be perfectly normal for Lex to try to overtake Wayne Entreprises just to be able to laugh at Bruce. There was definitively something wrong with them.

Another board member asked the lounging Bruce, "Are you really dating Lex Luthor?"

"I am," Bruce's reply came without hesitation or shame. Tim saw the Al Ghul child visibly react to the statement. Apparently, he didn't know his father was dating someone. Mmmm... This might be interesting.

"As interesting as our CEO's dating life is," Lucius lifted an eyebrow in Bruce's direction, probably to say something along the lines of "We'll certainly talk about that later". "We have a crisis to resolve. Mister Timothy, did you have a proposal to present?"

This was Tim's cue, "Thanks, Lucius. I certainly have a proposal for all of you. Since the problem is the shell companies selling our shares at a low price, precipitating our value to the bottom, I propose we buy all of them as soon as possible to avoid further devaluation. This should resolve momentarily and permanently our issue."

"But we don't have the capital to buy them all back", the man who always coughed at meetings, Mr. White, responded.

"I'm sure my father will be ready to buy them back. Isn't that right, Bruce?" Tim turned to his adoptive father texting someone on his cellphone.

There was deafening silence while Bruce concentrates on writing something. He then tilted his head to look at the members, "Is there something wrong?"

Lucius, knowing how important Bruce's facade was, answered him briefly, "Your son suggested you buy all the devaluated shares for now to give back stability. When our market value is gaining back its original value, you can slowly sell back the shares. Is that fine with you?"

Bruce lowered his gaze again to write something on his cellphone as he muttered, "Listen to Tim. He knows best. If he says I should buy the shares, I'll do it. Just print the papers and I'll sign it."

The older members of the board were used to Bruce's dismissal, nevertheless, some of the newest members were frankly insulted by his airy way of dealing with a corporation responsible for thousands of jobs in Gotham. Mrs. Langlin was one of those, "Mister Wayne, we know you are a frivolous and pathetic Omega, but your parents would have been appalled if they could see your guilty indifference to their life goals. Shame on you."

There was a freezing silence.

Everyone knew you shouldn't talk about Bruce's parents to him.

Bruce very deliberately lowered his cellphone on the meeting table with a small sound. He leaned back in his seat and let his eyelids cover his glittering eyes and he said nonchalantly, "You knew my parents?"

The simple and innocent question could have been just that or a threat and it was impossible for anyone in the room to know which it was. Bruce's ambiguity was truly legendary.

The brave Beta lady replied, "I knew of them".

Bruce simply nodded and cocked his head in her direction, "I see." Mrs. Langlin didn't know how to take her CEO's actions so she kept quiet.

Bruce turned to his good friend, "Lucius, I have a party to attend if this is all you needed me for."

Before Bruce could answer, another board member interjected, "She's right, you know. You wouldn't even be our CEO if it wasn't for your last name."

Tock.

Everyone looked at Damian planting a spoon squarely into the wood table. The spoon was standing tall, at least half an inch in the hardwood. The members blinked a few times before looking up at the glowering child, looking regal and angry.

"Damian! Did you bring your trick tools with you? Did you want to try a magic trick for us? I don't think the board members have time for your magic show, but I'll be happy to see it if you'll like it," Bruce uttered with perfectly ludicrous enthusiasm. Damian only glared harder at him.

The members bought the explanation and filed out of the meeting room. Of course, Lucius was the exception and he was arching an eyebrow at his employer. Tim wanted to exhaled very noisily. The child just executed an impressive feat and thankfully, everyone was too used to Wayne's weirdness to examine closely the severed part of wood the spoon had gone through.

When the door had closed behind the last board member (except Lucius), the man started on Bruce, "You better take care of the table. We wouldn't want anyone to figure out your son disfigured the table with a spoon. He is your son, right?"

Damian just crossed his arm over his chest trying to impress the older man. Tim wanted to laugh at the child's haughtiness and it must have shown since Damian sent him daggers with his eyes.

"We are not actually sure yet, Lucius. We are taking some tests, but it seems it is possible," Bruce truthfully answered.

Lucius put a hand on his face and sighed, "He sure has your glares down pat. Now, would you care to enlighten me why you are suddenly dating Lex Luthor and why he is probably the one trying a takeover?"

Bruce's eyes glided over to his sons, no his son and his presumed son, "Tim, would you show Damian my office and its floor? Damian, you can speak to Tim, but make sure you are not overheard by anyone else. Remember; no killing, no fights and don't hurt anyone."

Tim nodded and Damian did after a hesitation. They both walked out, closing the door behind.

"No killing," Lucius dryly commented, "Was that you being overly dramatic or is there a reason why you would say that?" Bruce's face darkening at the question was all the answer he needed.

"Well, having kids is complicated. I can vouch for that", Lucius pursued changing the subject, "And why does Lex want to take over your business?"

Bruce resumed his serious composure, "He knows what I do at night".

It took some time for Lucius to make all the right connections, "Knowing Lex as I know him, he hates losing and, yesterday, you outplayed him, I would guess he did this as a petty revenge. But, why doesn't he blackmail you instead of dating you?"

Bruce shrugged as if it didn't matter at all. Lucius remembered the incident of Bruce almost falling out the window and of how furious Lex had been afterward. He almost pitied Lex. Almost. Lex still tried to take over the Wayne Entreprises for some stupid reasons.

Once again, Lucius had to remind himself he was working for Bruce because it was stimulating, even when it was insane, "Let me get this straight. You started dating with Lex, probably to spy on him, and you outplayed him in some game I don't know about. Now, he wants revenge on your business by making our shares worthless. In the meantime, you have acquired another son, who seems murderous and dangerous. Do you ever do something simple and fun?"

There was a hint of a smile in his employer's response, "Why do you think I prefer nighttime?" Lucius shook his head. Of course, Bruce also had the worst sense of humour.

***  
Meantime...

"This is Bruce's office," a cautious Tim said to the scowling child at his side. 

"Hmmph," Damian replied, clearly uninterested. 

Something in Tim was ticked off by the younger teenager's attitude, "Now, why would you plant a coffee spoon on the table like that?"

The boy glared at him, "He insulted the Wayne name".

Tim blinked at that. Damian was an Al Ghul, not a Wayne. He had been raised as an Al Ghul all his life until now, so why would he care about the Wayne name?

Damian answered as if he could hear the teenager's thought process, "He is my Father. My mother chose him over everyone else as my father He should not be mocked."

The older teen was perplexed by the simple thinking process of the younger one. Damian was still a child. 

"I understand you want to protect him, but Bruce has a secret identity to protect. That is why he presents himself as a stupid Omega wasting his parents' money".

Damian stared at him, "Why would he want to waste his legacy? He should be trying to make his parents proud, not be the subject of mockery. That goes against the code of honour."

"He believes he can live up to his parents' ideal in secret," Tim simply answered.

"And who are you to pretend to understand him?", Damian snarled at the teen. 

"Calm down, I'm not looking for a fight. Why don't we go see the cafeteria?" Tim asked in order to change the flow of the conversation. 

Damian nodded and strutted out of the room as if he was the one giving the other a tour guide. Pride and arrogance, Tim thought. 

Damian went to the emergency exit staircase and Tim followed him with unconcealed apathy. As they started down, Damian's leg finished in front of Tim's legs while Damian's hands pushed Tim's back forward. The older teen's instincts kicked in and one arm grasped the railings while the other held on to Damian's clothing.

If not for Tim's quick thinking, the older teen would have fallen down the stairs. He glared at the child, "Why would you do that?"

The younger teen pouted at him and continued down as if he hadn't just tried to seriously injure Tim. 

When Bruce rejoined them later, Tim was still fuming in a corner while Damian had a proprietary appearance. Bruce took one look at them and said, "Let's go home."

Tim was happy his father had come back, but, in the car going home, he refused to divulgate to Bruce what was wrong . His father had sensed something had happened, yet he didn't have any idea how bad his newly arrived son was. 

Tim should say something. He saw Damian sneer at him and he hated the kid. Not just for trying to make him stumble down the stairs but for mocking him for wanting to ask for help. No matter, it wouldn't take Bruce long to figure out his 'son' was a psychopath. Tim didn't want to seem jealous.

***  
The following texts were the ones Bruce was sending and receiving during the meeting.  
*LL= Lex Luthor (not Lois Lane) and BW= Bruce Wayne

LL: You have another kid?

BW: Maybe.

LL: Since when?

BW: This morning.

LL: Does that mean we can't have a second date?

BW: You want one?

LL: We are dating.

BW: Yes.

LL: And our first date was my most interesting one yet.

BW:

LL: I was being completely serious.

BW: I am a boring person.

LL: Normally I hate texting because I can't grasp all the nonverbal nuances a person exhibit. You are actually easier to read when you text. Nonetheless, I still can't tell if you were being sarcastic or not.

BW: I don't know what sarcastic means.

LL: Now, you are just mocking me.

BW: Since you are clearly wasting my time, I'll stop responding.

LL: You have been evading my third inquiry for the last minute. We still have to set a second date.

BW: Do we?

LL: We are dating.

BW: Fine.

LL: You could at least feign enthusiasm.

BW:

LL: I just bought 'Dating for Dummy' online for you. It will be delivered to your house in a day or two. Think of it as a gift for my own benefit.

BW: I'm too busy for this.

LL: You are still typing.

Bruce Wayne has disconnected.

LL: You completely evaded the issue of scheduling a second date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry the focus is still on Damian, Tim and Bruce this chapter. This chapter was shorter for that reason (It was difficult for chronological reasons to include a lot of either Lex or Clark this chapter).
> 
> The focus will shift to include more of Clark or Lex next chapter.


	18. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark Kent is dangerous. Seriously, that is the summary.

It didn't take long for Bruce to note Dick kept glancing at him, despite concentrating on convincing Damian and Tim to play games with him. His oldest was actively wasting their afternoon after a morning that ended up in a mysterious coldness between Damian and Tim. All of Bruce's tests confirmed Damian was truly his and Talia's son.

Dick's presence had overturned Bruce's plan to investigate why Tim was acting extremely wary with Bruce's youngest boy or to confront Damian concerning his behaviour in the meeting room.

Board games. Only Dick would think that would be an appropriate way to get to know Damian, especially since the boy had no basic understanding of games.

Monopoly had been an especially poor choice. Thank God for Alfred's presence and helpful timing for snacks.

Then, there was the first person shooter game. Bruce had no problem buying another television. He had issues with the growing animosity between his sons.

Even Dick's optimist was getting worn out by Damian's aggressive behaviour and Tim's uncharacteristic harshness and detachment. From the family patriarch's point of view, Dick had convinced Damian to play for the wrong reasons. Since the child refused any childish games, his oldest would say they were tests of his ability and the youngest had completely believed him, going as far as cheating at both games in order to win. 

Bruce tried to minimize the damage. For some reason, Damian would listen exclusively to him. He formed a hypothesis this was because he recognized Bruce as his father and as the pack leader.

Nonetheless, at the end of the day, he was satisfied Tim retired to his room without any wounds and Damian decided to explore the Manor.

Dick came to see him in his study, his face no longer his childish happiness in finding and disturbing his adopted father. Dick had grown up too fast to Bruce's liking, having exiled himself from his mentor and father. He was only cheerful from a distance. His oldest was now frowning and serious as he closed the door behind him, "Bruce, we need to talk."

Dick could feel Bruce cringing at the words. It didn't take him much time to remember these were the exact words that lead to their famous fight all those years ago. He tried to rephrase it, "Bruce, I'm not a child anymore and I can't just ignore the elephant in the room." His adoptive father became expressionless, face cocked in his direction, waiting for more. This wasn't starting as Dick had planned.

"I understand Talia came by and dropped a child on you telling you it is your son and that you should have his custody. The others might not ask you clarifications, but I do. I'll expose my understanding and I just want you to tell me if it is true," Dick said while looking at Bruce. The older man didn't respond in any way, yet Dick knew his listening was sufficient encouragement.

"You seemed surprised and upset to learn you had a child. I don't believe you would leave a child with the Al Ghul if you knew they were there. Talia is an Alpha and you are an Omega. I can only see two reasons why you didn't know. One, Talia made the child by taking, without permission, your genetic material and made a child with it. The second option, Talia made you fall pregnant and took the child out without you knowing. If it is this option, I would think you thought you had a miscarriage. Am I right? Is it one of those options?"

Bruce looked tired to the bones as he silently closed his eyes, face still featureless. That was all the confirmation Dick needed. "She did that to you... I'll find her and...", Dick couldn't finish his sentence without going against Bruce no-killing rule, and Dick understood a bit Jason in that instant. Someone made a killer out of Bruce's son as if to mock his ideal. That person needed to pay. Dick breathed to calm himself down as he passed a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"What are you planning on doing with Damian?", the twenty-four-year-old adult asked, shying away from Bruce.

A hoarse voice answered him without wavering, "I won't let her take him back. I want to give him a chance at life. I want him to be happy."

"Was he the one who murdered the three Arkham inmates?"

Dick could hear Bruce's forlorn sadness in his voice, "I believe he is. His katana was the weapon used. Talia also sent him to murder Black Mask at Blackgate this morning. I know I sound like a hypocrite, but I can't send any of my children to prison. I couldn't with Jason. I can't with Damian. I just... can't..." His father's voice was broken at the last sentence.

Dick turned to look at Bruce's distressed face, "Can I stay for some time?"

Bruce seemed to think it over before he nodded curtly. This was all dismissal Dick needed.

He retreated and closed the door on Bruce's pensive form. Dick could do it, he thought as he walked in the hallway. Dick had promised himself after his poor treatment of Jason before his death that he would take seriously his older brother's responsibilities hereafter. And he tried with Tim and resurrected Jason. He would also do it with Damian. There was hope for the boy and Dick would find it.

***  
One day later, at Lex Tower...

Lex was working at his desk when his bodyguard came to advise him someone wanted to see him.

"He says he has an appointment to be kept with you. He is not in the system, but he says you will accept him anyway."

"I don't have time to deal with rude intruders."

Mercy continued nonetheless, "He says the name of Clark Kent should open this door."

Lex looked up sharply at his bodyguard, "Send him in and leave us alone."

His bodyguard whirled back to let the man in and closed the door behind them. Clark, still hunched and wearing too baggy clothes for his body frame, fixed his eyes on his old lover.

Lex smirked, his finger interlaced in front of himself, "Finally coming around to visit, Clark? Take a seat."

And Clark sat down. He doesn't take any notepad, pencil or recorder. He didn't look around, only staring at Lex.

"Why are you here, Clark?", the bald man asked sardonically.

"This talk was overdue."

"In what way?", Lex continued with a raised eyebrow.

"When... When we ended things back then, we never finalized a lot of what we had gone through. And all those years since, I have refused to address it with you," Clark explained candidly. Lex raised his guard; candid Clark was a terrible opponent. He would the truth despite its unwelcome and incongruous presence.

"And what needs to be told? I told you everything I needed", Lex attacked.

His interlocutor stared at him with unyielding eyes, "The truth was so plain and we danced around it all those years. The truth is... you know who I am."

Silence greeted the proclamation. There it was, the unspoken admission Clark knew Lex knew he was Superman.

Lex started on, "Of course, I know. Even if someone never told me anything."

Clark sighed, "Don't get passive-aggressive with me. I'm not here for a fight. I have been reexamining my life and I want closure."

Lex chuckled at that, "Fascinating. I'm the door you came here to close."

Then, Clark's eyes softened in a gentle expression, "It wasn't all bad."

Lex didn't reply. He didn't want this nostalgia. There were many reasons why they hadn't worked. But Clark's gentleness was what tugged at his heart, not his infuriating perfection in body, morals and mind. The bald man wanted to be mean to the man sitting in his office, wanted to pour salt in the wounds that hadn't healed.

Clark pursued, "I recently asked myself why it didn't work." He paused, looking at his uneasy hands, "Do you want to hear my conclusions?"

Lex scoffed, "You probably blame it on the fact we were both young and stupid, that it was all my fault".

"Not exactly. We were both young and stupid, but I believe our love was real. I know you haven't dated someone seriously since. I do not even count the wife whom you married for connections and who tried to murder you."

The bald businessman didn't correct him, "Neither did you, Clark, from what I have heard."

The other man nodded, "We couldn't find the flame we had with someone else. We were both outsiders, both different. You were too intelligent for your own good, Lex. You didn't even try to hide it. Society wasn't so kind to you, especially since you had no issue mocking everyone and everything. When you found me, you were desperate and so was I in obtaining acceptance."

Lex didn't interrupt the other man.

Clark's glasses slid a bit down his nose and the man pushed back in place, "We loved one another so much we didn't want to see we were both doing the wrong thing. I wanted to save you and you were rightfully vexed by my attitude. You didn't need any saving. I should have recognized it. I'm sorry."

The other man frowned at the reporter's explanation. That hadn't been all Lex's issues with Clark. The perfect man was not his. He was everyone's. He couldn't concentrate entirely on Lex, he had to listen to the world's cries for help. He wouldn't give his trust either to Lex, wouldn't explain anything, even though the bald man had waited to be entrusted by the secret he had long since discovered. Clark never trusted him. Clark never gave him his full attention. Clark was distant Superman, saving everyone and not even for a moment completely Lex's lover.

It was then Lex started his plan to mar his lover's perfect skin, to mark him as his own.

It didn't take much time until his plan derailed completely and he wanted to seriously hurt Superman, to drag the God to his level. Of course, Clark couldn't endure the switch between Lex wanting to love him and Lex wanting to hurt him anymore. They separated. And Lex was left with the bitterness of being only a man loving a God.

And Clark didn't understand. He apparently thought it was a game of Savior gone wrong. He had just apologized for the wrong thing. It was difficult not to hate and envy beautiful Superman all at once.

"What do you want me to do with your useless and late apology, Clark?", Lex mocked the reporter.

Clark didn't flinch. He must have hardened over the years. "You don't need to do anything about it. I wanted to say it to you. There is another thing I should tell you."

"What is it?", a bored Lex asked, already thinking up about his plans.

"Even though you are currently dating Bruce Wayne, I'll try to court him," Clark declared while staring into Lex's eyes with clear and unwavering perfect blue sky eyes.

Lex is dumbfounded by Clark's sentence. He wouldn't have thought the God had it in himself to try and seduce someone else's boyfriend. The mild-mannered man he knew would not have done so either. He would have looked from afar, quietly yearning human touch, never willing to lower himself to risk hurting someone to gain something. Of course, Clark had to do it in a self-righteous way and actually declare it to his face.

The reporter was almost apologetic, "It not about you either. I think I have a connection with him and I don't want to regret not pursuing it now."

From Lex's astonished point of view, Clark seemed to feel bad for the antagonistic situation with Lex, nonetheless, he seemed to want enough something to fall into depravity, far from the moral high ground Superman naturally inhabited. The bald businessman hadn't factored that in his plans. The shy farmer and the God were both changing, becoming more human. That was bad for all sorts of reasons, one of which being Lex might fall in love with him all over again if he wasn't careful. He shuddered as he remembered his last heartbreak. There was a reason it was called that; your heart was broken into pieces and no matter what you revenge you orchestrated, it couldn't fill up again the void you felt.

"You came before me today to tell me you were a pathetic liar all those years ago and to tell me you were going to steal my boyfriend?", Lex asked nastily.

"It seems I have outstayed my welcome. Sorry to disturb you Lex," Clark pronounced as he stood up, strong and intimidating without being threatening. He walked to the door without another glance. The door closed.

Lex got his bottle of scotch and poured himself a glass, still staring at the glimpse of his past, represented by a heavy wooden door.

He itched to swoop in on his chance with Bruce. He knew it would be a mistake. Push too much too soon and he would escape far from your grasp, hiding in his little cave. *Alea iacta est. 

His hands shook as he drank his glass. He wasn't his father. Lionel would drown in his own pleasures, wanting to be the only one drawing from the well. Lex knew a lasting relationship did not work like that. He swallowed the scotch, feeling it burn his insides. Patience. His hands were no longer shaking. 

Timing was everything with Bruce. If he stuck long enough, his chance would come, he was sure of it. The reclusive man did not have many friends to turn to for emotional support. And his family was responsibility and guilt more than help. Lex knew Bruce would ask help from him one day. And Lex wouldn't blow it.

That was how you built trust.

Anyway, that was what relationship experts wrote in books. For once in his life, Lex hoped they knew what they were saying.

***  
Meanwhile, just outside Lex Tower.

Clark ringed his friend's number and only had to wait for four rings before she answered, "Smallville, why are you calling? Shouldn't you be at work?"

The male reporter smiled at that, "I already sent my piece to Perry. I'm "investigating" my next subject."

He heard the uncharacteristic silence as Lois pondered his phrasing, "Smallville, what did you do?"

He couldn't keep his grin out of his voice, "I confronted my ex and told him I was trying to court his boyfriend."

He shouldn't be as happy as he was at Lois's astonishment, "YOU DID WHAT?"

"I told my ex I was trying to court his boyfriend," Clark answered with glee. It wasn't often you got to say that sentence aloud.

"ARE YOU NUTS? Seriously? Wait a second, everyone's looking at me. I'm going somewhere a bit more private," Lois uttered while she walked, heels clicking.

A minute later, she continued, "First of all, you must be crazy to tell your ex, knowing who he is, you are stealing his boyfriend. Second, since when do you have the guts to pull something like this?"

"I was inspired by your story. Keep your morals but know what you want and make a try at it. I've been thinking all wrong about my lust. It is not necessarily a bad thing. It helps me know what I want. Now, I just have to try getting it. Love and lust," Clark explained.

Lois sounded exasperated, "You didn't even draw the right conclusion from my story. It was supposed to be a cautionary tale about connections".

"Haven't you heard the storyteller is dead? Meaning I, as your listener, can interpret your tale as I mean as long as I provide evidence my interpretation is logical".

Lois sighed, "You are such a nerd sometimes. Do you actually remember all your creative writing classes? More importantly, what have you done with weak-minded Clark?"

Clark laughed merrily, "This is my chance, Lois. I want to be happy. I want to love. I feel like a teenager should. I'm hooked on feelings!"

"Quoting songs and classes? I'm getting worried here. What stupidity are you up to now?"

Clark changed into Superman, still keeping his cellphone to his hear, "I'm going to court him now."

His friend didn't answer him for what seemed a long time, "You are really a teenager. Seriously Smallville, I'm putting this on record; I warn you this is a bad idea."

"If I fail, I fail, that is all. At least, I would have tried," he hanged up before Lois could try to dissuade him to do this.

Superman landed not too far from Bruce Wayne's house and dressed as Clark Kent, making sure his hair was well-placed for his citizen's personality. He felt more overwrought and nervous as he rang the bell.

This time, it wasn't a young angry adult in an apron who answered the door; the English butler stereotype named Alfred opened the door with a polite inquiring look.

"Hi, I'd like to see Bruce Wayne."

The butler didn't bother asking about what. He waved Clark in and asked him to follow him. He guided him to the same living room Clark had sat down previously.

"It shouldn't be too long, Master Kent."

Clark smiled, "Call me Clark, please."

The butler answered, "Of course, Master Kent," before he exited the room. Clark didn't know if it meant the butler had a twisted sense of humour.

As the reporter took time exploring with his eyes the room, he was startled by someone's voice, "Hey! You're Clark Kent from the Daily Planet, aren't you?"

Clark didn't know why he hadn't heard the young man come in, but as he took in the black-haired grinning man from the doorsill, he was surprised to feel a strange sense of deja vu. He stood up to shake hands with the young man, "I am. You must be Dick Grayson?" This time, Clark had made his research in order to be able to recognize Bruce's children.

"I am," the man answered with a full smile, "I'm such a fan of your work." Clark rarely had been praised for his Daily Planet work since his work wasn't often headline-worthy like Lois's was. But he could see Dick was really a fan of himself by the way the man shook almost reverently his hand. This also gave him a strange sense of deja vu.

"Thanks," Clark continued with a smile, "I was not aware you still lived here."

The man's expression deflated a bit, but almost as fast, it broke into another smile, "Well, as long as this is strictly off the record, I can tell you why I'm here and not working as a police officer at Bludhaven." The name of the town gave a lead for Clark to remember a black-haired man from Bludhaven who had been a fan of Superman. Dick's figure was similar and his skin tone was the right one. The handshake was almost the same. Was...?

"I promise to keep it off record," the reporter replied easily.

Dick grinned and sat down, "I knew I could count on your integrity. I took a break from work to help Bruce with my newest little brother's transition into our family."

This was news to Clark. He had seen the blurry photos of the child named Damian. Nobody could confirm if he was a new Wayne adoptee or not. Speculations had quickly gone out of control based on one instance in which Bruce had gone in his Wayne Tower accompanied by Tim Drake and the mysterious child.

Before Dick could elaborate, Bruce strode in the room. It was Clark's honest opinion, the man had a way of attracting attention to himself even when doing something as normal as walking. Bruce's eyes glinted like a natural force to be reckoned with, though the shadows under his eyes belied his humanity. And his smile... No, concentrate on the goal here, Clark.

The reporter threw a smile at the man and shook hands with him. Bruce was warm. The man sat down and Dick was staring at them with avid attention.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Kent?", Bruce asked amicably enough.

"I know it is going to sound strange but do you want to get some coffee with me?"

Clark could see Bruce's smile freeze in place a second too long. He also heard Dick snickering.

Bruce turned to his oldest son, "Dick, would you check on Damian? He is too quiet."

The twenty-four years old man rose with a teasing smile, "Riiiight. That is the only reason you are trying to get rid of me... Bye Clark, don't give up."

"What did he mean by that?", Clark asked as he watched the graceful man disappear upstairs.

Bruce dismissed it with a simple, "Oh, you know kids..." Clark frowned at that explanation; it didn't explain anything at all.

"So, Clark, why did you really come see me?", Bruce continued, leaning back in his seat, his legs crossed and his hands on his knee.

The reporter had to remind himself lust was power to help him understand what he wants. Don't lose sight of the goals, don't be consumed by lust. He finally swallowed and answered,"I want to get to know you, if that is fine with you." The other man had a puzzled face on, "What do you mean exactly?"

Again, this was going nothing like Clark's expectation, "You seem a good man and I would like to get to know you. Said like that, I know it sounds silly, but I am serious."

"I know", reassured Bruce in a gentle tone, "That's why I don't understand why you would like to know me. I am nothing like you."

Clark shrugged, "Does it matter if we are nothing alike? I felt a connection to you when we danced a while ago." He of course omitted he knew how many days, hours and minutes that had been. It is not often you get a connection strong as Clark had had with Bruce and the other person almost dies on you immediately afterwards.

Bruce's relaxed pose was still relaxed but Clark could see the man's jaw clenching. He didn't want to distress the other man, so he stood up, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to disturb you with silly things. I thought you might have felt like I did, but it seems I'm wrong. I'm sorry to take your time." Many emotions filtered to Bruce's face too fast for Clark to classify them except for hesitancy.

Bruce hated slipping. And Clark or Superman had a way of making him spin out of control, leaving him disoriented and lost. 

Clark was the alien who wielded truthfulness and sincerity like good manners, never realizing it was a terrible weapon against someone like Bruce.

Batman could withstand almost anything. Violence, pain, death, hunger, insanity and evil. 

Bruce couldn't let Clark think Bruce had rejected him. Neither could he let him think he had accepted him. The man reached a compromise with himself, "Clark, even if I don't feel your connection, it doesn't mean I am kicking you out."

The other man's relieved shy smile was too innocent to be true. Had Bruce been played like a beginner? Or was Clark really that naive?

"Who are you?", a cutting voice snarled from behind Clark. He jumped and turned to see someone who could only be Damian dressed in black pants and emerald long sleeved shirt. 

"I'm Clark Kent. I write for the Daily Planet."

"You are part of the vermin writing hideous articles about Father?", the boy stated more than questioned, green eyes gleaming threatening. Bruce smiled even more broadly, "Damian, did you want to see me? I thought Dick was looking for you?"

"Ttt. Hiding from him is hardly a challenge worthy of my time. I was waiting for you."

"Sorry Clark, it seems I have some prior obligations to attend to," Bruce smiled at Clark.

Clark smiled back, "That is fine. I actually have to return to work. Can I still try to see you?"

Bruce nodded, "Yes if you want."

"Great! I'll text you!" And with that, Clark walked out. 

Bruce and Damian were looking in the direction the man had exited. When they heard the front door closed, Damian said, "Father, that man is dangerous."

Bruce's face had returned to his expressionless setting, "Is that why you invented a reason you had to spend time with me?"

Damian squirmed a little, "You did say you would spar with me today." His voice had the slightest inflection of uncertainty Bruce's honed senses could detect. Well, it seemed even dangerous assassins were still prone to yearn for paternal approval, "Yes, shall we?"

While Bruce tried not to show his mild amusement, Damian tried not to let his happiness appear in his demeanour, "Let's go." And they did. 

***

S: Ok, now I want a report on how the new kid is behaving. If he is anything like B, nobody can stand him.

R: He is much worst.

O: Really?

N: He and R do not get along at all. Monopoly and my favourite first-person shooter video game are unfortunate victims of their "misunderstandings". 

S: Sounds tough if B is the easy one to handle.

N: Well, it still had funny moments, though. Damian asked at breakfast today when B would teach him seduction techniques.

S: NOooo!

O: What did B do?

R: B almost choke on his coffee. 

O: Why would he ask that question to B?

N: Apparently his mother told him B was an expert at it and Damian should learn from the best. I don't think I've seen B this traumatized since the time I wore rubber duckies on my hands to beat villains while I was still Robin. I was grounded for a long time.

R: ...I really don't know what to say to that.

S: Okay, we should really start filming the Manor's drama and sell it to become millionaires!

O: You do realize N, R and probably BB are already millionaires?

S: Wait! What?

R: My family fortune.

N: The trust account B put in my name.

BB: Pay?

O: Besides, selling films of the Manor would go against the whole secret identity purpose. 

N: Oh! Almost forgot Clark Kent came to see B today.

S: Whoa! Love triangle much? Seriously, I need popcorn every time we gossip. 

O: What happened?

N: I had to go when CK told B he wanted to drink coffee with him. B sent me on a wild goose chase.

BB: Where?

N: Not a real wild goose chase. He told me to look for Damian. I am sure he didn't even want me to find him. After an hour of looking everywhere, I find B and Damian sparring. When I complained to B, he just looked like I was a pathetic guy for not finding Damian in under an hour.

O: Is it really that tough for you to go back to the Manor?

N: B is still difficult and hardheaded. At least, he is trying to spend as much time with Damian as he spends with Tim. 

BB: Sleep?

N: I'll sleep, BB, don't worry. In fact, I'm going now. 'Night.

S: Puffy nightmares.

R: Goodnight.

O: Goodnight.

Oracle, Spoiler, Nightwing and Robin have disconnected.

BB: B sleep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clark's sincerity is super effective! 
> 
> *Note 1: The original meaning to "alea iacta est" was similar to "the game is afoot", but its modern meaning, like that of the phrase "crossing the Rubicon", denotes passing the point of no return on a momentous decision and entering into a risky endeavor where the outcome is left to chance.  
> -taken from Wikipedia, Lex seems the type of guy who would quote Latin in his own head.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments you have left me. It helps me go crazy with my imagination.


	19. A Kryptonian Among Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman and Batman finally meet to discuss Superman's loss of control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. This chapter and the next do not have a whole lot of Batfamily interactions, but both chapters are longer than what I normally write. Enjoy the drama.

Had Kal done the right thing? In retrospect, he wasn't so sure.

Sure, J'onn had told him to get along with Batman. But he didn't really need to show him his secret hiding place.

His little voice in the head said it did not matter since Batman was already hacking into the Fortress of Solitude. That showing this place to Batman might foster some much-needed cooperation and maybe even friendship if the vigilante relaxed a bit. And, it might be easier to pressure Batman into revealing more about himself. No. Batman was sure to hide everything about himself until his death.

Then again, Kal had wanted to meet Batman for the measurement of strength at a private place and Batman was not going to offer his. Besides, the rooms at the Watchtower may not be big enough for whatever Batman had planned. Fortress of Solitude it was. He even offered to take Batman there. The vigilante had said a curt no. At least he was using the Watchtower's teleporter and not flying there with "advanced" human technology.

Superman was not nervously pacing around in the Fortress, wondering how the third human he had even brought there would say about his secret hideout. 

Then, Superman heard Batman's heartbeat at the door. Since the time he had met the man in his room to talk about kryptonite to weaken himself enough for sex, Superman found that the vigilante's heartbeat was the most recognizable he had ever heard in a human. There was very little variation in the way it sounded.

"Kal, I suggest you let me enter," he heard the impatient man command in his low voice.

Superman hurried to open the gigantesque door in the middle of the Arctic, "Welcome to the Fortress of Solitude", he said with a cheerful voice. If Superman wasn't so disillusioned about Batman's lack of capacity to be astonished, he would have been disappointed with the smooth expression on the vigilante's face. In fact, the man barely nodded in his direction before marching in the Fortress as if he owned the place. Kal tried to keep his good humour, especially since Batman was basically doing him a favour and not the other way around.

"Which room are we going to use?", the man asked.

"Uh, I was thinking the general sparring room would be the right fit?", he answered without realizing the man didn't know which room that was. But, when dealing with Batman, Kal had quickly learned it was better to assume the vigilante knew everything about everything (or thought he did).

In this case, Kal was only mildly surprised when the human went in the right direction.

Suddenly, Batman stopped in his track and stared at the gigantic ice sculptures Kal had done in honour of his dead parents from Krypton. This was Superman's first time seeing the other man struck speechless by something. Wonder was reflected in the man's expression.

Kal stood there, awkwardly proud and shy at the same time, until the Batman spoke in an awed voice, "Those are statues in honour of your Kryptonian family, right?"

"Yes, it is dedicated to Lara and Jor-El, my biological parents."

"That is a good idea," the vigilante answered, still rooted to his spot. That was probably the first compliment Batman had ever given Kal.

Within two minutes of the vigilante entering his secret hideout, Kal was forced to revise his opinion of Batman.

Finally, after two more minutes of contemplation, Kal discreetly coughed to shake the man from his thoughts. "I supposed we should start the tests," the vigilante said.

And they did head to the right room.

The vigilante did not seem impressed with the robots or the fact they were sheltered by ice. At least, Kal thought, he had his priorities at the right place. Kal's sculptures were much more an integral piece of this place than anything else there.

The human opened the briefcase he had brought with him and he started explaining his main tests for today, "Since you asked for my expertise to help provide you with a kryptonite that could take enough of your powers so you can have sexual intercourse without worrying of your powers hurting your partner. I have tested, based on your blood, what amount I think you should use of kryptonite. I have three different samples for you to try. At each try, I want you to use this object to measure your strength. Is that understood?"

It seemed simple enough so Kal nodded.

"Good, start with this one."

Kal picked the box, opened it and picked up the blue rock. Contrary to green, red and black kryptonite, Kal didn't have any immediate reaction to the blue one.

"Try to hear something you can normally hear with your superhearing."

Kal decided to try listening to Batman's heartbeat. When he tried, it was very faint, as if the man was far away. Then, Kal tried to listen outside of the room. He couldn't.

"What do you hear?", the vigilante asked curtly, taking notes on a computer.

"I hear things, normal human shouldn't, but I can't hear things from outside this room," Kal answered concisely.

Batman wrote down something, then asked, "What do you hear that normal human shouldn't?"

Kal blinked at the man and realized saying your heart was not a good idea, "Does it matter?"

The vigilante looked up at him, "It would help with the data I used for my calculation of the strength."

Kal started fidgeting nervously. Batman was starting to feel like the bad guy even though he had not slept much in about a week, putting hours into preparing Kal's favour. Since he had promised it would be ready in a week, he had done so. Even if he had had many things to keep him busy in the meantime: his date with Lex, his son appearing out of nowhere, his business almost being sold, Batman's patrol and dividing his time between Tim and Damian, Bruce had made sure everything was ready in a week for Kal. Because Kal had specifically asked him for help.

And now Bruce was embarrassing Kal concerning a minor detail. So, Bruce relented, "But if you use the same source for every level and the source does not change in its intensity, we can base it on how much you can hear. It is less scientific, but it seems the problem is more with strength and physical manifestation of power than your hearing. Is that right?"

Kal nodded happily, clearly relieved by the out the other had given him, "Exactly. I don't mind keeping my hearing a bit above average." Bruce almost responded to Kal's enthusiasm with a smile. Almost.

"Fine, we'll go to the next aspect. Try using your laser on the wall. And then your freeze breathe"

Superman did and nothing came out both times.

"Try flying."

Superman tried and he couldn't even levitate half an inch for more than one second. Bruce seemed to have made the correct amount on his first try.

"Now, press this with all your strength."

Superman did so and the result was slightly above the human level. He could bruise someone in the throes of passion, but nobody would have their pelvis shattered by a false move.

Kal turned to the vigilante, hoping to hear the conclusion of the tests. The man calmly entered data and finally said, still looking at his computer, "Superman, with that rock, your strength is slightly above what a human can achieve with training, your hearing is also slightly above. You should not be a menace to whoever you want to have sexual intercourse with. Not more than a human, at least. You will also lose a big part of invulnerability, so I suggest you do not to sleep with people trying to kill you, whether by violence or poison. I can play the level of the rock if you would like to adjust it."

Kal said, "Can I try one last test?"

Batman looked up, "What kind of test?"

"Well, Batman, all your tests are useful, but none of them include physical contact with a human."

Batman sighed, as if Kal was a badly behaved child, "You do realize my instruments are precise and there is nothing to fear on that front. I made sure."

Kal almost wanted to start an argument concerning Batman's pigheadedness, but the man had just done him a great favour so he simply said, "I don't doubt your instruments' precision, I want to see it. Can we... arm wrestle?"

Batman stared at him for some time, seemingly trying to gauge if this was a joke or not. Finally, he exhaled and stood up, "Fine, if this will reassure you that you are not a threat to your lover."

Kal smiled like a kid at Batman's acceptance. It was exciting. For the first time in almost fifteen years, he could arm wrestle with a human and not be sure who would win. Batman did tell him he was stronger than a trained human, but Kal knew the vigilante didn't rely only on strength to win.

Superman and Batman sat face to face at a table in the corner of the room and the vigilante gave Superman his hand. The brightly-clad superhero frown at the move, "You have your gloves on. You can't arm wrestle with gloves on."

Batman glared at him for what seemed a long time before taking his right glove off.

Superman held Batman's hand in his own, examining it attentively.

"What. Are. You. Doing.", the vigilante asked in a very cliffed tone.

"It is the first time I see your hands in over the seven years we have known one another. I didn't know your hands were small."

If Superman thought Batman looked murderous before, he now knew it could be so much worse. Kal realized he was going to get hurt if he didn't do what they were supposed to do. Before the arm wrestle, Kal needed a preliminary test.

He started applying pressure on the hand, "Batman, you have to tell if it hurts at all. I want to gauge how much pressure I can apply on before hurting anyone."

At this, the vigilante nodded as if he understood Kal's reasoning at not harming anyone. Kal applied slowly more pressure on the hand and it took a considerable amount until Batman said, "At this point, this would register as a hurting a bit for a normal human. A child would have tolerance levels even lower."

Superman stopped and looked at Batman's face. There was something breathtakingly strong and fragile about the man. Kal's lust came in waves nowadays and it struck then and there. His eidetic memory actually was not helpful on that front since it conjured up images of Batman calling him "Kal" on his bed during their interplanetary mission together.

He was imagining several vivid scenarios when Batman put their hand in the starting position of the arm wrestle competition, "I don't have all day. Let's get this over with, especially since it is not necessary."

Superman wanted to beat Batman at arm wrestle while he was about human strength. It should take the other man down a peg. It should impress him... Wait. The goal was Bruce Wayne, not Batman. Canalise your lust, Clark, the Kryptonian thought to himself.

"Ready?, Get Set, Go!", Kal called out, excited at playing an old childhood game.

Then he applied pressure to make Batman's hand touch the table. But the vigilante knew where to apply it and he was the one pushing Kal's hand to the table.

Superman felt strange having his muscles hurt over such a simple thing, yet he grinned at Batman, "That was one out of ten. I can still catch up." He was wondering what the vigilante would say to him if he suggested he had accepted ten matches in place of one.

He was happy to see the man glowered at him, still giving him his hand to start the next match. Batman won all ten matches.

"Now that you've won, you can tell me all about your secret technique," Kal said as he, good sports, offered to hand to shake.

Batman almost seemed amused at Kal's insinuation there was a secret technique, although he ignored the Ka's proffered hand. He even answered the question without grumbling, "There is no 'secret technique' to learn. "Most martial artists want to know how A technique is done, A seasoned Sensei will demonstrate why." "

Kal's mouth fell open, "You quoted someone from your training's days?"

Batman scoffed, "No, this is not from one of my teachers. Soke Behzad Ahmadi once said it on television and I thought it was deep when I was young and impressionable."

Young and impressionable did not associate with any ideas Kal had of Batman. For some reasons or another, he could only picture a young Batman with his snarl, pointed chin and pouting with his arms crossed. Kal laughed.

The vigilante went back to his briefcase to assemble his things after hastily putting on his glove. He knew he was telling too much to Kal. Why would Kal try to be extra charming to him now? He was sure not many persons were invited to his Fortress. Probably not even Green Arrow. But Kal had brought him here to his inner sanctum. The place where he had put memorials for his deceased parents. Why was Kal laughing and goofing off with him as if they were friends? Bruce had done his best to alienate himself by Kal over the years. And Kal was sweeping in and breaking years of hard work in a few unguarded moments.

Since they had arm wrestled. Since Batman had made Kal laugh. When was the last time, Bruce or Batman had made someone laugh merrily? He couldn't remember.

Kal saw that Batman was getting all his things in a hurry. He didn't want the strange man to leave. Kal thought it was because he finally felt truly human since he was a teenager and he didn't want the moment to go away.

"You can stay for dinner if you would like," Superman offered, almost shyly.

"Can't. Scarecrow is out again," Batman answered tersely. Kal had no idea why Batman had reverted to this distant and cold character. Impulsively, he offered him something he thought would keep the vigilante longer around, "Don't you want to see the computer room?"

Batman hesitated.

Kal pushed, "I can even let you play with the functions."

And Batman followed him to the computer room. Kal should not have felt as satisfied as he did at that moment. He knew the vigilante was knowledge-hungry and he kept using it to have the other man's company. But he still disliked the man. Clearly, Kal was not making sense. It didn't matter; he could play human today in his Solitary Fortress and the juxtaposition was exhilarating. 

When they arrived into the computer room, the vigilante went into what Kal called "nerd-mood". 

"...So this computer has a conscience to help it make the best decision in your interest. How did they transfer the conscience? Is it really based on your biological father's personality? How do you know? Have you tried analyzing with on a smaller scale to know if it can be made on Earth?"

Kal smiled. He found it endearing in a weird way. And he even answered Batman's endless questions without losing patience. Finally, he managed to get away long enough to get coffee for the both of them. The vigilante was asking the A.I. questions Kal couldn't answer. Contrary to Kal, the A.I. was quickly losing patience. 

"No, I just told you, I cannot be made from Earth resources. There is no replacement for most of the more basic materials."

Kal gave Batman a mug. The human didn't even to notice as he continued to argue with the A.I. 

Superman sipped the coffee, savouring its taste with weaker sensibilities to his senses. It was true that everything seemed different with a shift of perspective. 

Seeing the ferocious Batman use his seemingly limitless inquisitiveness to annoy (or bully?) Kal's alien computer was interesting. It was nice seeing the vigilante argue with someone (or something?) other than the Justice League. It made it seem harmless and funny. 

Finally, Kal had to intervene before the computer would get desperate enough to try locking Batman out of the Fortress. He wasn't really sure who would win between his A.I. and Batman but it was a fight for another day, he decided. 

"Batman," he said, taking the man's elbow, "we can sit over there and look through the settings". With weaker senses, the vigilante's costume felt less irritant under Kal's hands than usual. 

They both sat and Kal helped Batman figure things out. Superman couldn't help looking at Batman as he worked. 

"Are you satisfied?", the vigilante asked out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?", Kal replied, startled and almost feeling guilty for some strange reason. 

The human glanced at him, "Are you satisfied with the effects of the Kryptonite I gave you?"

Superman realized he had never thanked the other man, "Yes. It is perfect, Batman. I want to try to feel like a human."

"Why would you ever want that?", Batman asked quietly. 

Superman sighed, "Because, otherwise, I am alone forever. No partner, no future. Krypton is dead. I believe feeling human would make the pain go away."

Batman openly stared at him, "Being human means the pain stays. It never goes away."

"You don't understand my predicament, Batman," Superman continued, "I am alone."

Batman shook his head, "You are not alone. You have your adoptive parents to support you."

Superman smiled ruefully, "They do. But everything I have is borrowed from this planet as long as I stay. I am a pretender of humanity, not a human."

The vigilante countered, "You have humanity, Kal, even if you are not human."

Superman's hands glided over the perfect table surface. He felt dejected, "Isn't that the worst part?"

"Why would it be?"

And Kal's face turned to Batman, twisted in anger and sadness, "Because I am not human! I'll never be human no matter how hard I try! I grew up wanting to be human, Batman!"

The vigilante's stare almost softened before growing hard, "Then, stop trying to be human. Be yourself. Clark Kent is not only a facade. It is still you, Kal. You do not need to be human to be happy."

"But, I'll forever be alone..."

"Don't you love someone? Didn't you ask for my help for this person you wanted to be able to have sexual intercourse with?"

"I do. I wanted to feel not only intimacy and love but pleasure and lust. I wanted to feel as if I could be a teenager exploring his sexuality with the one I loved. I want to revel in the feelings of good sex. I want to feel alive," Kal admitted. Bruce didn't understand. He had never been a teenager exploring his sexuality nor had he revelled in the feelings of good sex. Until now, sex had never been associated with celebrating being alive.

"Is that person worthy of your love?" 

Kal thought of Bruce and even if he didn't really know him, he thought maybe he could be happy. Because Bruce Wayne, a complete stranger to him, had once trusted him completely. 

"I think so," Kal finally answered. 

Batman sipped his coffee, "Then does it matter you are not the same species?" 

Kal thought back to that, "No. Not really."

The vigilante lifted an eyebrow in a "See?" and he turned back to figuring the settings of the computer. 

Superman analyzed the whole conversation in his head and arrived at a simple obvious conclusion, "I don't understand, Batman, why you try so hard to be an asshole if you are really a good person."

And Batman knew Superman had finally managed to make him stumble. He couldn't take back his words. He didn't even want to. That was how much sway Superman, Kal and Clark held over him.

So he stayed quiet. 

"I don't know how I failed to see this in the three years we have been in the Justice League. I don't think I would have seen it if J'onn hadn't recommended I ask for your help. You are a liar and an actor. You've played all of us, except for J'onn," Kal said with a frustrated and angry voice. 

Batman closed his eyes. Of course, this had J'onn's handwriting written all over it. If not for him, the vigilante could have kept doing what he had been doing without ever getting caught. Because the others didn't even try to know him. Because they didn't want to see who he was.

J'onn knew. 

He probably had always known it. He had taught Batman how to block his feelings from being leaked to empaths. "Your feelings, Batman, are overpowering my senses. I do not need to go into your mind to see the truth. I can teach you to hide from empaths. Would you like me to teach you that?"

Hadn't he said, the evening Robin was invited aboard the Watchtower that it couldn't go on any longer? "Batman, three years have passed. I know humans don't have the same concept of truth to self as Martians do. But, you are breaking, Batman. I see the fault lines become clearer as time goes by. You have to be true to yourself at least part of the time." Hadn't Bruce thought, back then, he would rather break apart than be himself?

J'onn had been the one pushing Kal to ask Batman for help. Because Kal was a good person. Because Kal would try to understand Batman, even if it was unwarranted and unwanted.

Batman swallowed, "I try to do good deeds sometimes, Kal, but I am not a good person."

Superman glared at him, "You mean you even hid how good you are from us. I have seen your "clan", Batman. They love you. I couldn't understand what was different between you with them and you with us. "

Batman stood up, towering the sitting depowered Superman, "I am not a good person." Bruce knew he wasn't. Good people didn't get their young children get involved in wars and violence. Good people didn't let their kids become killers. Thus, Bruce wasn't a good person.

The vigilante turned and walked toward the exit. He knew when he had to beat a retreat. He heard Superman running after him, "Stop! We have to talk." But Batman had said too much already. He didn't stop. 

"Why are you doing this?" the brightly-clad man yelled at him, "Why are you playing this game? Because it seems like you think this is a game to you."

Batman didn't need to hear the rest. He needed to return home. To find and arrest Scarecrow. 

Superman pulled on one of his hand and the vigilante saw the statues looming over them. He couldn't fight a depowered Superman in front of his parents' memorial so he didn't. He turned to face the alien who couldn't let things be. Who couldn't let him be.

"Why are you so frustrating? Under how many layers of lies do you hide in? Do you even remember what you look stripped of them all?"

Scarecrow was probably in the warehouse not far from where Joker's gang almost poisoned the city's water. Tim needed to study for a test for tomorrow. Dick was keeping Damian occupied. Maybe he should invite Cass to come? Since Damian's arrival, he had been neglecting keeping her in the loop. 

"Are you ignoring me? Laughing at how you managed to trick me all those years?"

Oracle needed some help with the programming this week. Tim normally helped her make the monthly update of the Watchtower. Nonetheless, Tim was becoming busy with finishing his accelerated twelve grade. They still had an ongoing discussion concerning his future that needed to be addressed.

"Why would play this sick game with us? Why would you try to get hated by the League?"

Stephanie's grades were slipping. She was distracted by something. Had her father escaped jail again? He should check that out. And was Jason still in Somalia with Roy? It was difficult finding them. Maybe he needed to update his satellite's capacity. He couldn't let Jason die again.

"Why can't you even answer me?"

Dick. He was letting his oldest son return home to help him out. It was selfish. Dick now had his life in Bludhaven and he wouldn't take money from his trust fund even if he was taking a break from work to help him out. This was bad for Dick's future. But Alfred had repeated numerous times he shouldn't turn away his children's kindness. Sometimes, it was kind to simply accept someone's gift. 

Clearly, Superman wasn't letting this go. Batman had to let him do it. 

"I don't owe you any answers." Arrogance and stubbornness normally did the trick. 

Superman was now angrily pulling him closer to his chest, "Now, listen here, Batman. You are part of the League. You have been since the beginning."

"But none of you would have wanted me there if it wasn't for my usefulness." Hurt him, Bruce, and he'll let you go. It has been done successfully all those years.

Kal didn't know what to do with Batman. The man was still playing his role of avoiding issues and insulting him. Kal knew there was a good man under it all, but the man didn't want Kal to reach him nor touch him.

Kal kissed him. 

It had been impulsive, stupid and dangerous, especially since he was depowered. 

Kal kissed Batman with anger, frustration and something similar to love. He kissed without restraint nor limits. He was human-like in his lack of control.

But he wasn't human, even with blue kryptonite. He heard Batman's heart change. In fear. 

Kal released Batman, still confused about why he had kissed him.

The vigilante's fear quickly became fury, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

Kal mumbled, stepping back, "Uh. I.."

Batman drew to his full intimidating size, then said in a quiet voice, at least ten times more deadly than his initial yelling, "You just told me you found someone worthy of your love. Despite that, you kissed me. I know I am not the one you love, so don't play at being human with me. I know you are not. I played your stupid game of pretend long enough today. Don't call except for emergencies." And he was gone. 

For a long time, Kal stood immobile. It took some time to realize what he had done. 

He had become friends with Batman in an hour's time. And had completely gutted it in less than ten minutes. 

***

R: BB, are you with B? He told me he was going to catch Scarecrow tonight and he said my studying was more important.

BB: Yes. 

O: Everything seems under control from my point of view.

BB: B upset. 

N: Why?

BB: Fear.

R: B fears what? That Scarecrow is used as a distraction of another villain? That there is another world-conquering unescapable conspiracy?

BB: Not sure. 

N: Well, it is true B was acting strangely lately.

O: How so? 

Spoiler connected. 

N: LL has been sending him a book each day since their first date.

S: Wow! I did connect at the right time it seems. Is that romantic or what?

R: It does not seem romantic in the least. But it is a nice gesture.

N: I found B reading one of the books. It was called, "How to deal with your low emotional IQ."

O: It is practical in B's case.

R: But hardly the romance you are looking for, S.

S: I object! B accepts he has emotions? How more romantic can it be?

N: Explained like that, it does seem romantic...

S: We can pass a vote. All those in favour, write, "love". All losers who can't believe in love, write, "I don't have a life". 

R: Argh. I don't have a life to waste on this.

N: But you have love and that's enough ;)

O: Since I started spending time with all of you, I don't have a life anymore. 

S: Love happens when you least expect it.

BB: ❤

S: Ah! We won!

R: No. BB did not write "love".

S: The symbol is good enough. It is a truth universally acknowledged...

O: Not in this case. You did put it in quotation marks.

S: N, I'm waiting for reinforcement here.

N: As much as it pains me, I have to agree with them this time.

S: Traitor!


	20. Eros and Thanatos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce lives in a very grey world. Sometimes, he sees other colours.

Lex's phone woke him off. It was not often that happened, especially since Lex suffered from insomnia most nights and almost nobody had Lex's personal phone number. The bald businessman answered gruffly, "Yes?"

A silence greeted him. It took a few moments for his brain to fire up. Someone was calling him at an ungodly hour. Someone who had his personal phone number. Someone who didn't answer.

There was really one person he could think this could be.

"Bruce? Is that you?", Lex called out, already putting on clothes hazardously. There was no answer. Not that it surprised Lex all that much. Bruce wasn't much of an orator, except when he was playing a role, neither could he really translate emotions into words. But, if this was an emotional issue, this was Lex's chance to appear trustworthy.

"Bruce, do you need me to come to the Manor now?", Lex asked as gently as he could manage.

There was a heavy silence before he heard a raspy voice say, "Yes." Then, someone hung up the phone. The bald man finished dressing in a hurry, got his jet to head to Gotham and arranged for the trip to go as quickly as it could.

Lex thought about Bruce on the way. It took a certain mindset to get the strange man, even with a genius mind like the one Lex had. Because Bruce's language was a language spoken by exactly one person and it came into existence from the twisted mind of a traumatized, very intelligent, young boy. Because it was the nightmare of someone trapped in his own head.

There was a certain poignancy to Bruce's struggle. From a certain point of view, distant Superman seemed more human with his warm smile compared to Batman's cold appearance. Lex knew better. Superman understood feelings and language. He was a nonhuman with the veneer of humanity. Bruce... was so utterly human it was killing him.

Where people thought Batman was almost clairvoyant, it was clear to Lex he was not. The vigilante was, to the contrary, incapable of understanding the world around him. That was why he had developed an extensive system to compensate for this utter lack of understanding. He had tried to sort the world through rules and cause and effect since he didn't understand it at all. Bruce was akin a blind and deaf child lost in a deadly forest alone. If newcomers came in the forest, he would tell them what they had to watch for, because he had learned everything by heart, knew what smelled like trouble. No matter how impressive the feat would seem, Bruce was still a blind and deaf boy in a dangerous place.

Lex knew he was messed up. Knew it wasn't normal to break mirrors and glass on a whim. Knew it wasn't normal to suffer from insomnia almost every night. Knew he wasn't normal. At least, he wasn't Bruce. There was no other way to say it.

By the time, Lex rang the Manor's doorbell, he was in the right frame of mind to see Bruce or as ready as he would ever be.

Alfred answered the door with perfect composure despite the fact he was wearing a bathrobe and not butler clothes.

"Alfred, can I see Bruce?", Lex asked.

"I'm afraid Master Bruce is not up to the task of entertaining guests at this time of the night, Master Lex", the man answered with aplomb.

"He asked me to come, Alfred", Lex said. For the first time since meeting Alfred all those years ago, Lex saw the genuine surprise in the widening eyes. Of course, the butler's face resumed to smooth politeness in under half a second. It seems even Alfred could be surprised now and then.

"Follow me", the man gestured Lex inside. The bald businessman followed the silent butler through the living room and up the stairs until they ended in front of a door.

"He is in", Alfred pronounced,"If you need any assistance, don't hesitate to ask. You can find me three doors that way." The butler quietly searched Lex's face before nodding and heading in the direction he had pointed out.

Lex opened the door very slowly, as if not to startle whoever was inside. He carefully closed the door behind himself.

He was unsurprised to see there was no light. The only thing anyone could see clearly was the empty canopy bed in the middle of the room, slightly illuminated by the moon outside the window. 

"Bruce?"

Of course, the man didn't answer back and the atmosphere was heavy as in a horror movie. Well, Lex was not searching for the monster in the room. He sat comfortably on the bed, suddenly feeling like the Beauty of Beauty in the Beast. That was a scary thought, not one he wanted to entertain.

Bruce was his kind of monster. Manipulation. Fear tactics. Strongwilled. Psychological warfare. This was the kind of monster Lex could slay (or tame in this instance). 

"Bruce, you were the one calling me for help. I can't help if you don't even tell me what this is about," the bald called out as patiently as he could muster.

"Fear toxin," came the reply from behind him. He whirled around and didn't see anything except the dark. Lex itched to talk face to face, not like this. 

Lex knew this monster had to be tamed by steps. If he asked what Bruce feared, the other man would fall silent so he opted for the opposite, "I thought you had antidotes for that."

"New formula."

Lex pondered how to keep Bruce talking then asked, "I know you won't answer me truthfully if I ask you what it made you see, so I'll ask you what doesn't scare you?"

There was a pause, "Darkness," a bodiless voice answered from near the wardrobe.

Another one, then the bald man heard a whisper at his left ear, "You." Lex shivered but didn't turn this time.

The first one wasn't surprising, but the second surprised Lex, "Why aren't you afraid of me and darkness?" That's right; get Bruce talking.

A lengthier pause greeted his question. Lex almost spoke up in frustration before Bruce's reply came from the window, "You are greedy and smart. You want to own the world. You want to be Superman. You are not scary at all. I know darkness. It is my shield and sword."

The man sitting on the bed was insulted by the disembodied voice, yet he had to concentrate on making Bruce talk. The other man would normally avoid talking, this was an opportunity Lex couldn't afford losing.

"Anything else you are not afraid of?", Lex asked, fascinated by Bruce's tangled mind process. 

"My death," the toneless voice is heard from above Lex. Again, the bald man ignores the temptation of looking in the direction it comes from.

"Why not?", Lex pursued. Everyone Lex knows are scared of dying. Why was Bruce not afraid?

Again, the voice took its time answering, this time from the doorsill, "I once trained with a monk who would make help me prepare for my death every and each day for a month. Every day for a month, I truly believe I died. Dying is easy."

For the first time since the beginning of the conversation, Lex had a hint what Bruce feared. There was an unspoken "living is hard" tacked at the end of the other man's sentence. So, what it possible the things that scared Bruce were light and living? And in Bruce's mind, was Superman or Joker the opposite of Lex? It was certainly an interesting list and it did explain some things about Bruce's psyche. 

"Bruce, can you cut out your voice game? Just sit in front of me and talk."

Another pause then, "Aren't we already talking?"

Lex had to stop himself from saying out of frustration before answering, none too gently, "Yes, but sit in front of me and stop this. I'm trying to help you so help me help you."

A lengthier pause, then, "I've been in front of you this whole time," a voice is projected from in front of Lex. The bald man wanted to strangle the hardheaded man who had asked for help, but who was making it difficult. He could sympathize a bit with villains who wanted to strangle Batman out of sheer frustration of dealing with a wall. 

You are taming a wild animal, Lex had to remind himself while clenching the sheets. A full exhalation later, he pursued on the subject, "Why didn't you get some sort of therapy? You probably wouldn't have a breakdown each time you confront Scarecrow if you confronted your fears or something."

This time, the voice came again from in front of him, "Dr. Harleen Quinn. Dr. Hugo Strange."

Fair point. "You could consult a normal therapist, you know?", Lex did continue on the same line. 

After a hesitant pause, "I did. They couldn't even tell I was faking". Lex had the urge to answer that Bruce had managed to fool the whole world, including Lex, for over twenty years. The therapists never had a chance. 

On the other hand, Lex agreed therapy was pretty useless.

The voice pursued, "Why didn't you follow therapy, Lex? Although it is normal to want to be Superman, conquering the world is less so."

Of course, Bruce knew just how to needle Lex to vexation. The bald man ignored (again, wasn't Lex generous?) the suggestion he wanted to be Superman, "They wanted to give me treatments that were proved useless by research. And they failed to recognize I was genuinely much more intelligent than them. Scotch does a better job and is less of a waste of time and resources better used elsewhere."

This time there was a comfortable silence between them. Wait. Did they just agree on something?

Time to use this companionable mood to press his advantage, "Bruce, can you come out of the shadow? I like to see the face of the person I am speaking to."

There were a shuffle and Bruce was now sitting on the carpet, his knees to his chest and arms around them. He was staring fixedly at Lex with vacant eyes, shadows still hiding most of his face. His face looked exactly like a porcelain doll's just before it brutally murdered everyone with an ax in a horror movie. Lex's boyfriend was definitively more unhinged than he had ever seen him before. 

Still, it was an improvement, Lex figured. Now, at least, he had gotten rid of Bruce's gimmicks. 

"Why did you ask for my help?", Lex continued, looking down on the grown man sitting on the carpet. 

The other man stared at him for a long moment, "I'm not scared of you."

It was an avoidance more than an answer.

"No? Then why were you hiding in the dark?"

Pause. "The dark is fine". 

"So, why are you shaking so much?", Lex pushed on an almost teasing tone. 

"I'm not shaking."

"I can see you! Of course, you are shaking. Are you even dressed warm enough for this freezing room?", Lex pushed with confidence even if it was a lie that Bruce was shaking.

Bruce lifted an eyebrow at the lie. Lex remembered the man could read really well body language. No matter. Bruce already knew Lex was a manipulative liar. 

"I don't feel the cold," Bruce finally answered. Lex knew it was a lie. Batman was very strongly attuned to his own body even if he could ignore the discomfort. Well, Lex already knew Bruce was an excellent liar and manipulator. Hadn't Lex been fooled by him for over twenty years?

"Why don't you sleep off the toxin? At least, it will be warmer than sitting on the carpet," Lex asked, his pieces already set for the showdown. 

Bruce judged him for a long unnerving moment, before answering, "Yes, I should sleep." Still, he didn't move. 

This was Lex's time to gamble: "Since you have everything under control, does that mean I should head out?" It was an unmistaken threat. Since you refuse to talk or sleep, I'm going. 

Bruce swallowed and Lex knew he had won this difficult game. 

"Don't go," Bruce said in a hoarse voice. And Lex liked the sound of it. It was not exactly begging, but close enough coming from Bruce. 

"I won't", Lex promised, trying to keep his smugness out of his voice. 

Bruce sighed, "Fine. I'll sleep." 

This time he stood up and walked up to Lex and hesitantly put his arms awkwardly around him. Lex didn't move for the first few seconds to make sure he wouldn't scare Bruce off before putting his own arms around the man bend to his level. Slowly, Lex manoeuvered Bruce and himself into bed. He kicked out his shoes and pulled the covers over both of them. This was a satisfying result. 

Lex was drifting to sleep, about half an hour later, when Bruce, still cuddled in his arms, stated something completely out of the blue, "I bet I can get you to come just by being fucked by me. Neither of us will touch you."

It took a very long time for Lex's mind to get around the proposition. Bruce, an Omega, was offering to fuck Lex, an Alpha now while Bruce was still drugged with Fear toxin? What had just happened?

"Sorry. I believe I don't understand what you just said."

Bruce chuckled. It was a nice sound, Lex decided. 

"You heard me. I bet I can make you come just by fucking you."

It was Scarecrow's drug in Bruce's system, not Poison Ivy's, right? Lex wanted to say no, but Bruce continued before he could finish, "And don't say you are not interested. I am sure you have never been fucked before and that you refused every one before now. You have a deeply scientific mind. I'm sure you have wondered how it feels to be fucked."

Lex hated the fact Bruce seemed to understand him so well. It was all true. Lex had always refused to be fucked, especially by Clark. He did wonder how it would feel. But he was supposed to be an Alpha and he couldn't let another Alpha prove superior to him. Bruce was an Omega. This wasn't a battle between two Alphas. In a strange sense, Bruce's proposal appealed to him.

"What do you bet, Bruce?", he had to ask in a breathless voice, now on his forearm, looking down at Bruce's gleaming eyes. Lex knew it often happened that the person on the receiving side didn't come, especially if nobody touched them. And Lex had some self-control, thank you very much. 

Bruce whispered, lashes fluttering, "A favour."

Lex remembered the last time they had done this type of deal and he knew it hadn't gone well for him. 

"Any favour?"

"Within reason." Fine. 

"Deal."

At that word, Bruce took out the cover and started undressing Lex in the same efficient way he had removed the glass embedded in Lex's hands and feet the first time they had had sex. 

It was as if it was Batman doing it. And Lex caught his breath at that. The first time they had sex, he didn't know Bruce was Batman. It took him some time rethinking the scars and the rest to arrive at that conclusion. 

Now, Batman dressed in dark pyjamas was swiftly taking everything from Lex until he was completely naked. He shivered, from the cold or Bruce's intense concentration focused on him, he couldn't say. 

"On your knees," Bruce ordered him in a growling voice that seemed a bit too wild for the detached Batman. 

Lex got on his knees and Batman changed his position. Lex didn't know why he had changed the direction his front was facing until he saw the mirror facing him. 

It was a huge vanity mirror in which Lex could see himself naked and a very clothed Bruce devouring him with hungry eyes.

Lex gulped. This was strangely arousing. 

Bruce was smaller than Lex but he was definitively stronger than him. He could feel it in the way Bruce manhandled him.

As promised. Bruce didn't touch him, except to put the lube on his skin. It was clinically done with only a hint of teasing. Lex could feel his apprehension rise and he saw himself starting to get hard already in the mirror.

Then, Bruce applied one finger in to unclench Lex. When the bald man was ready for more, he put one more in and, later, one last one. Lex was hard at the end of the second one. The vigilante waited a few seconds before breaching his asshole. The tension had been so high that Lex relaxed when he was filled up. 

Then, Bruce put his strong hands on Lex's hips and Lex was already hoping he could also put them on his cock. 

Bruce started thrusting in Lex. And the bent over man could the intensity and the hunger in Bruce's eyes as well as excitement in his own eyes. 

At the beginning, the thrusts hurt a bit Lex, then Bruce seemed to adjust to hitting his prostate at all of his thrust. It was a raw pleasure. Lex thinks he moaned aloud, but he couldn't be sure, as his mind wasn't working as it was supposed to. Still, as hard as he was, he wasn't spilling. Lex was sure he could weather this without coming. 

Then, Bruce bent over him to whisper one sentence, "Imagine what your father would say if he saw us like this."

And Lex stared at his flushed and panting reflection in the mirror, at Bruce's hungry desire. Lex's father had always said Lex should fuck everyone but never get fucked by anyone. He was letting an Omega fuck him here and now. 

Lex spilled over at imagining his father watch Bruce fuck him. It was too arousing a thought, he couldn't help himself. 

Bruce came not too long after. 

Lex thought Bruce would just return to sleep. He was surprised when Bruce lowered him back on the bed and started kissing and licking his chest while his hands roved his shoulders. Lex let him do it. 

There was no longer the coldness of Batman in Bruce's actions. It was wilder, more primal. Bruce took his time going down Lex's body and by the time he arrived near Lex's genitals, he was half hard again. 

Staring straight into Lex's eyes, Bruce lapped Lex's other head. Then he licked and sucked the testicles, taking his sweet time returning to his prior endeavour. He continued this teasing practice while his hands explored Lex's body. Lex was thrusting into the void, frustration in his actions. Finally, Bruce took Lex in one gulp and Lex stopped breathing for a moment. 

Lex started thrusting in earnest into Bruce's mouth, still staring into Bruce's hungry eyes. When he came, Bruce swallowed it whole and even licked himself like a cat.

Lex had had enough of Bruce monopolizing the initiative, so he pulled Bruce's head to his face. And they started a frenzied competition of kisses, bites, licks and who knows what. It was almost like being a horny teenager all over again, Lex thought.

Bruce's pyjama was chaffing Lex's skin so the bald man stripped the black-haired man's clothes in a hurry. Bruce seemed to like the feel of their bodies touching since he kept touching Lex everywhere with his legs, arms, hands and chest. 

Lex wanted to give Bruce's previous show a ran for his money.  
Bruce didn't seem to care if Lex took control. 

Lex turned them over, with Bruce on the bottom, back on the bed. Again, the black-haired man didn't even flinch, still continuing his frantic kissing as if nothing had happened. 

Lex started licking Bruce's Omega gland and he felt the other man arch his neck even further. So, Lex followed Bruce's previous initiative of kissing Lex everywhere and he did the same to Bruce. The black-haired man's hands were fondling Lex's back and Lex decided to change the dynamic.

"Bruce, don't touch me nor yourself," he ordered, but not in an Alpha voice. The other man brought his hands to clutch the sheets, leaving all this body for the taking and Lex did just that, with a satisfied grin that Bruce willingly obeyed him.

Lex, like Bruce before him, took time mapping Bruce's body. He kissed, licked and bit the scarred body under him, slowly making his way to his genitals. When in that area, Lex started licking Bruce's inner thighs and he felt Bruce's shudder. 

Lex didn't like giving heads and he had rarely done so. But, Bruce had obediently let his hands fall to his sides, and you had to give good boys their prizes, right?

Besides, Lex had some teasing to reciprocate. He licked Bruce's hardening length once while preparing his fingers.

Lex put one finger into Bruce's hole. This time, he didn't move the finger at all. Bruce had to fuck himself on Lex's finger. And, without a word, Bruce understood Lex's intention. He moved his hips, gasping and groaning at the pleasure it gave him. Then, when Bruce was getting the hang of it, Lex removed his finger from Bruce. He heard a hiss from the other man. 

Lex smiled with mischief at him and took Bruce into his mouth. Again, Bruce was the one having to work. He fucked Lex's mouth until he was getting into a good rhythm and Lex let him go without warning. Again, Bruce hissed at him.

With a nasty smile, Lex put two fingers into Bruce's hole. The other man glared at him a long moment, unmoving. Lex smiled even more broadly. Finally, Bruce started fucking himself on Lex's fingers. This time, as Bruce was getting wary of Lex removing his fingers, Lex licked Bruce's length. He felt the tremor of pleasure coursing through the other man's body. Bruce's asshole was slick and ready. Then Lex removed his fingers. Another hiss. 

He put his mouth around Bruce and let the smaller man fuck him and when he thought Bruce would think he would let go, he pushed three fingers into Bruce's ass. Bruce increased his hips movement, getting fucked on Lex's fingers and fucking Lex's mouth more quickly.

Lex made a mental note Bruce seemed to like getting fucked and fucking at the same time. Maybe, he should look into dildos, cock rings and vibrators. Maybe bondage also? The thought of either himself or Bruce bound aroused him even further than he was already.

As Lex saw that Bruce was on the edge of spilling, he removed his mouth and his fingers. Bruce turned to go on his knees, but Lex pushed in back into the same position. He wanted to see Bruce lose control.

He pushed his length into Bruce's still tight hole and the other man groaned at finally getting what he wanted. Lex started thrusting and he saw Bruce twisting and moaning while tearing the sheets with his bare hands. It was so attractive to Lex who could, in day-to-day life, barely get a reaction out of Bruce.

Time to add even more elements, Lex smiled to himself. He took Bruce's length with one hand and started moving it. The sounds Bruce made was music to his ears. He was finally receiving the fuck he deserved. 

Bruce and Lex came at the same time. And Lex asked, "Knotting?"

Bruce nodded still high strung. 

And Lex let his cock swell in Bruce's ass. When Bruce was filled, he seemed to relax. Lex, with still his cock in Bruce, changed their positions so Bruce was in his lap. 

They stared at one another for some time, before Bruce nuzzled Lex's chest while practically melting on him. An unspoken "thanks, Lex". 

Lex caressed Bruce's hair and back tenderly and protectively. 

He had understood Bruce either used him to confront his fears of living and sex or as a distraction to combat the fear toxin. He didn't mind. 

He knew Bruce had enjoyed it a lot.

He was now pretty sure he was the first one Bruce had ever fucked. As Bruce was the first one ever having fucked Lex. 

He knew Bruce had moods and he had been hoping to be there to help him out. He hadn't even hoped to get a Bruce-in-a-mood-for-serious-sex. He had. 

He understood death tended to overshadow Bruce's life; his parents', his son's and other victims'. It was normal for Bruce to want to live desperately. Even if he had never really learned how. Even if he was lost. 

Lex was there to help tame the boy who pretended to be a monster. A monster with such a fragile heart, it could shatter at the slightest touch.

Yet, Bruce still wanted to live. That was the important thing. 

And the sex had been Lex's best yet. 

Normally, Lex would fuck someone until he came. Then he would leave that person and go sleep elsewhere. It had been different with Clark, but he was not often surprised. Bruce could do it. One simple sentence had made him come. 

As Lex's knot deflated, Lex whispered into Bruce's ear, "As fun as this is, we should really go to sleep after a shower. I see the dark circles under your eyes."

Bruce was still in the afterglow so he shrugged and Lex had the task of disentangling them and getting them into the shower. If there were one blowjob and a handjob in the midst of cleaning up, neither of them complained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The first time, Lex had a condom. Both Bruce and Lex tested the other to verify the other did not have a disease (yes, they are both anal on things like that, pun not intended), so that is why they don't use a condom here even if they should.
> 
> Bruce is on his contraceptive pills so, there is not a whole lot of chances a kid will be born of this encounter.
> 
> This was my first (or second) writing of a sex scene ever. Hope it wasn't too awful.
> 
> As for why Batman would storm out of the Fortress of Solitude, get some fear toxin gas in the face (of which his antidotes only partially help) and call Lex for help then proceed to seduce him to sex, well, let's just clarify that Bruce does not cope with emotional issues in a healthy way. 
> 
> He's basically a wreck. Lex called him when he was the emotional wreck (the Breakdown chapter) and Bruce knows Lex is not a really good person per se. So, he doesn't feel too bad (relatively speaking for Bruce) asking for Lex's help in exchange. This chapter is supposed to be a mirror chapter to Breakdown, as well as a contrast to the last one (A Kryptonian Among Humans). 
> 
> Oh and I had to change the tag to Mature because of this chapter.


	21. A Slight Miscalculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex wakes up in the Manor. Things happen.

The first thing Lex noticed when he woke up was that his arm was still around his lover.

After the shower, they had talked for a while. Then, Bruce had positioned them to make sure Lex would be spooning him and had promptly fallen asleep. Lex had surprisingly managed to sleep as well. He had been so sure he wouldn't be able to. Because this might be the last time he would be in Bruce's bed. Because Bruce would probably chase him away. He had wanted to take his time looking at Bruce sleep. But he had concentrated so much on the other man's breathing he fell asleep to the comforting melody.

The second thing Lex noticed upon waking up was that Alfred was looking at Bruce's face from the threshold.

And the bald man almost felt guilty he had seen something so intimate. The look on Alfred's face was a paternal tenderness Lex had never known, a weakness the old man probably didn't show to his employer often. Only when he thought the other wouldn't notice. 

From all Lex had seen of Alfred, the butler had tried to save Bruce, many times over. To a man of Alfred's independent and willful nature, failure must have burned his very soul, especially failure to save a child's life. And no one could truly fix the mess Alfred's ward was. The butler must have known it for a long time now.

A few hours ago, when Lex had expressed to Bruce worry of having woken up the rest of the household with their sounds, Lex's lover had simply said the room was completely soundproofed. Lex had started to imagined why. To his surprise, Bruce had shaken his head, denying Lex's stupid thoughts, "Because I didn't want to continue waking them up to my screams."

And it had explained a lot.

It certainly explained why Alfred would look so happy observing Bruce's peaceful sleeping form.

Lex must have made a sound since the older man's face blinked blank and he came forward into the room towards the bald man, "Master Lex, I took the liberty to clean up your clothes."

The bald man vaguely remembered Bruce throwing them around on the ground, "Thanks, Alfred." He looked to see if they had wakened up his lover but Bruce was still sleeping soundly.

"Don't worry, Master Lex, Master Bruce won't wake for some time. He didn't sleep much in the past week. I can offer you late lunch if you are up to it. Master Bruce takes an awfully long time for his brain to wake after he physically wakes up."

Lex wants to decline, just to look on his lover as hours pass by, but he sees the gleam in the butler's eyes when the older man said, "I'm sure Master Tim will be happy to have your company."

And the bald man knows this is Alfred's advice. The butler seemed to be saying, "Spending time with Tim is much more likely to earn you brownie points than staring at a sleeping Bruce." As much as Lex didn't want to leave, he understood it was true. Besides, Lex truly enjoyed Tim's company.

So, Lex dressed in his clothes and went to get a very late breakfast. He saw a tired looking Tim typing on a computer in the living room.

"Tim, don't you have school today?", Lex asked.

"Oh, hi Lex," the boy said while looking surprised that the bald man was coming down from the stairs, "I finished my homework early and asked for a leave. They normally let me go whenever I want as long as I do all the required work."

There was a question in his gaze, but he was too polite to frankly ask whether Lex had spent the night with Bruce. Though, it was clear the teenager was curious about the adults' relationship. Lex couldn't blame him. From the display Bruce and he gave him on their first date, it didn't exactly seem like they were dating seriously.

Talking about relationships was not part of Lex's skill sets. He couldn't do worse than Bruce, could he?

"Is he better?" Tim finally ended the awkward silence with a worried query.

Lex shrugged, "He is sleeping soundly." Tim's eyes widened at that affirmation, "Sleeping? Without nightmares? And he wasn't drugged?"

Lex carefully examined the surprised teen, "Yes?"

He heard Tim mutter, "I didn't know it was possible." The teenager turned with gleaming eyes full of hope to Lex and the bald man felt he was an impostor. He was a man who was supposed to take over the world. He wasn't fit to shoulder the hopes and dreams of a mostly innocent teenager.

"But we should really work on an antidote against this new formula of Scarecrow's," Lex wisely decided it was better to concentrate on something he could manage.

Tim sighed, "I'm working on it. I can't just find what he did to change it so much. I mean, this is probably based on the same components he normally uses, but something doesn't jive with it."

"Can I try?", Lex offered because he was truly interested in studying Batman's strange villains' poisons. As much as Lex was interested in biology, he had not paid much attention to other villains' poisons.

Tim hesitated a brief second before locking some of the laptops' files. Lex sat beside him and received the computer on his lap.

"This is what last night's poison. I have uploaded the poisons Scarecrow has been using for the past five years."

"Fascinating," Lex said, enlarging the images of the poisons and comparing them to the anti-toxins Bruce had made. He knew his lover had learned toxicology as a necessity, yet it hadn't registered until now Batman was among the best in the world despite not having a personal interest in it. Of course, Lex was better at it. He had always loved playing with biology, either with poison or playing with DNA genome.

"What did you accomplish until now?"

"I separated all the elements and tried to distinguish how they interacted with one another," Tim answered, bringing forward new images.

"You checked the dosage of the antitoxin and the immune globulin response?"

Tim brought forward a graph, "Here is the projected result based on the information available to us. As you can see, although we don't have clinical reports, the hypersensitivity reactions do in fact diminish with the antitoxin. Unfortunately, it is not completely effective".

"Have you a tried immunizing yourself for the Scarecrow's toxin in several doses?"

Tim shook his head, "No, Bruce does not want only something for our uses. He wants to be able to administer the antitoxin to other victims and have a reasonable response rate. Besides, it helps us that we can administer the antitoxin when there is a new formula. It normally works at least partly."

"In that case, your antitoxin has to be very precisely measured to work."

"Yes", Tim agreed, "this is a very difficult work to accomplish and it has to be updated each time a villain changes his formula."

Lex is impressed by Batman's and Robin's work. It is easier to immunize yourself in doses than to make a perfect antitoxin capable of fighting a toxin within a very short period of time. Lex is not one to back down from a challenge, "Since we have a lot of work to accomplish, I suggest we start now."

Tim smiled at him, "Yes. What do you think of.."

They are so involved in the matter that neither of them hears another person's presence until a voice interrupts their conversation from behind them, "Why are you looking at Joker's venom?"

Tim's face erupted into a huge smile and if he was younger, Lex is sure he would have ran into Bruce's arms, "Bruce! You are up? How are you feeling?"

Bruce awkwardly smiled at his son and lets one hand card Tim's hair, "Much better." Lex is unsurprised Tim leaned into the touch. It seemed Bruce does not often offer physical reassurance, even to his sons.

"I fear they will rip them from me, make them become killers, torture them and kill them in front of me," Bruce had whispered earlier in his bedroom, one hand clutching hard onto his stomach, as if someone would actually rip him open and steal his sons. That was all Bruce had ever admitted to Lex he feared.

Yesterday's scare was probably what was pushing Bruce to touch his son, just to make sure Tim was alive and here.

Tim's broad smile was something precious in Lex's mind, especially with how it considerably brightened up Bruce.

"Bruce, we were working on the antitoxin for Scarecrow and we had some pretty good ideas on how to improve it. Then, we had some time to spare and Lex said he wanted a look at another toxin we were having trouble battling all secondary effects...I remembered the last Joker venom we have had and I thought we could also improve the antitoxin so it would not leave us so depleted...", Tim continued, but Lex could see Bruce was growing amused at his son's enthusiasm and explanation. His hand was still playing in Tim's hair.

The bald man startled when Bruce put his other hand on his shoulder. He felt oddly included in Bruce's family. Unfortunately, the moment had to pass. This time it was another son's fault, "Bruce", the man who could only be Richard Grayson interrupted himself as he saw who else was in the room.

Bruce removed both hands, turning more severe to his oldest, "Yes?"

Richard's glance in Lex's direction was obvious in its distrust and curiosity at the man's presence at the Manor, "May I speak to you? Alone?"

The master of the manor nodded and said to Lex and Tim, "I'll be back in a moment."

When Bruce left, Lex and Tim continued their research although the businessman observed Tim was much more upbeat since his father's apparition. Then, almost five minutes later, Lex saw a kid look at him from the top of the staircase.

Bruce had told him he had a new son.

On seeing the kid, Lex knew it was a biological one. Lex remembered Bruce as a young teenager and he looked almost exactly like the new kid. That was not what disturbed Lex the most.

The green eyes were distinctive and Lex could remember having seen someone with those same eyes recently.

The child arrogantly smirked at him and comprehension dawned in Lex's mind. No. It couldn't be. He felt shivers pass through his spine.

Bruce's voice came back to him, "They will rip them from me." Lex's lover had been haunted as he touched his stomach. They had ripped one from Bruce. The new kid was...

No.

"Lex?", Tim asked, worried by his silence.

"Tim, there was a kid upstairs. Bruce told me he had a new kid. Was he the one?" Lex could barely keep his voice together. The teenager looked at him, sensing something was wrong, "Did he look arrogant and mean?"

"Yes," Lex answered since it did concord with what he had seen.

Tim sighed, "That's Damian."

"What is his last name?"

Tim blinked, "Al Ghul."

That was all Lex needed to know. He stood up, looking as if he had seen a ghost, "Tim, I have to go. If Bruce asks for me, tell him I'll see him later."

Tim was trying to guess what had happened to the man, "I'll let him know."

Lex smiled shakily, "I had fun with you. We should do this more often."

Tim nodded, clearly preoccupied with Lex's odd behaviour.

Lex almost ran outside, only calling Mercy when he was on the road, "Mercy..."

***

Bruce followed his son to the empty library, "What is the problem?"

Dick crossed his arms, one of the tells this was deadly serious, "We received word by email from Ra's Al Ghul he was coming to see his grandson today."

Bruce knew it would come to this, yet he had hoped for a longer time. He closed his eyes, breathed in, then exhaled, "We are not letting him take him."

Dick agreed, "No. What is the game plan?"

"When and where is it supposed to happen?"

"At 16:00 pm at the Wayne Tower."

Bruce pursued, "I'll go alone."

"No. I'm coming with you," Dick answered.

Bruce's eyes fixed themselves on his son's, "No, you are not coming."

"It's a trap," Dick argued.

"Yes."

"I am not leaving you to walk alone in Ra's trap. He is a dangerous opponent, as I am sure you know."

Bruce eyed him cautiously, "I want the Manor and Damian protected. I believe this is a distraction."

Dick leaned forward, "Are you sure Ra's is the distraction? Maybe Damian is the distraction. Maybe he will finally kill you or drugged you to be a mindless soldier."

Bruce shook his head, "Ra's might kill me one day, but he never had any intention of turning me into a mindless soldier. I would lose all my value. No. Ra's is the distraction this time."

Dick knew his old mentor could be as stubborn as a brick wall so he tried another technique, "Fine. If he is the distraction, we just need to call in help to protect the Manor. The Batfamily is large enough for them to help out and leave me to accompany you."

The Manor's master hated this type of argument. He knew that if Ra's was not a distraction, he could be in trouble. Dick's idea of back up at the Manor made sense. Bruce's intuition was opposed to the idea, nonetheless, he knew Ra's knew him too well. If Dick was helping him out, they might be able to outplay Bruce's foe.

"Fine. I'll call some people I trust to make sure nothing goes wrong here, " Bruce finally agreed upon. Dick's face tried not to grow into a winning grin. It was not often Bruce would defer his decisions to someone else. Bruce's trust was not easily given.

"I'll go speak with Damian and the people I trust. We can make an attack plan then," Bruce finally said as he moved out of the room.

"I'll start the planning," Nightwing answered. Bruce felt proud his oldest turned out so well despite his own insane ways. Neither Lex nor Tim were in the living room anymore.

The thirty-something old man found Damian drawing in his room, "Damian", he knocked on the door.

Damian looked up, "Yes, Father?"

"May I speak with you a moment?"

"Do come in," his youngest said in a formal way.

Bruce sat on the floor, "Damian, how have you enjoyed your stay here up to now?"

Damian tilted his head in his father's direction, "Fine. Your servant is unpolite. The two other pretenders are useless. "

The boy's father was perplexed how to bring the subject forward. He was not known for his eloquence concerning emotions. Finally, he continued, "Damian. I would like for you to continue living in this house. I know this is nothing like how you lived previously with your mother. I believe it would be best to offer you some normality in your life."

Damian shuffled in place, uncomfortable by his father's obvious display of emotions.

"I don't want to ask you whether you prefer your mother or me. She has obviously a big place in your life. I just want to let you know I want you to live with me now. Is that fine with you?"

Damian nodded, throat too constricted to answer. Bruce gave him a very clumsy and shaky hug. Damian had never been hugged by his father before. It was strange; hot, uncomfortable, but comforting. He hesitatingly brought his own arms around his father. He would make him proud. He would make protect his father against the whole world if he had to.

Finally, Bruce let his son go and he smiled at him as he left the room. Damian was not shaken by the open display of love. He was strong.

***

"Tim," his adoptive father called out from beside him, "May I have a moment of your time?" Tim closed his laptop. Bruce never was good with reassuring anyone, especially since he was using a very formal language.

Bruce sat in front of Tim, staring at him for a long moment before speaking, "Tim, I am aware you are not getting along with Damian." As Tim opens his mouth to answer it, Bruce opens his hand in a stop motion, "I am not blaming you, Tim. I am only stating facts. Truth is, Ra's is in town and he probably is going to take Damien back. As much as you don't like Damian, I hope you can see why I can't leave him to get taken away."

Tim could see it. Damian was Bruce's biological son. It must hurt knowing someone had turned his son into a killer. Jason had been hard enough. Bruce didn't need to go through this all over again.

"I see," Tim answered.

Bruce sighed, "I will meet Ra's with Dick as my back up. I believe the League of Shadows will attack the Manor. I will be calling for some more help, but Tim, I am entrusting you and Alfred with Damian and the Manor".

Tim knew this was big. Bruce trusted him profoundly and he didn't want to betray that trust. Bruce's trust was not easy to gain.

"I will guard the Manor and Damian, I swear," the teenager proudly swore.

His adoptive father sadly smiled at him with his eyes, "Tim, I am proud of you. I'll always be. Don't get hurt."

Tim nodded as his father exited the room. Time to prepare for a siege.

***

Clark Kent was surprised to receive his first text ever from Bruce Wayne. It had been a simple, "I need your help. It's an emergency. Come to the Manor now. -Bruce"

Even if Clark had to quit his work for this stunt, he wasn't unhappy. He was finally showing his worth to the one he loved. Bruce needed his help and he would be there for him.

Clark flew as Superman and switched back to his citizen's identity a bit before the Manor. He then rang the doorbell.

***

Most of the time, Selina was not a patient woman. She should never have accepted Bruce's friendship. Seriously, she had a nice little plan to steal from gangsters today. 

Bruce used the word "favour" today. At least, this time, he promised he would release her from owing any favour even if nothing happened. He must be really worried, she thought as she approached Cass. 

"Why am I friends with him again? He is just trouble," Selina asked the Black Bat in her own Catwoman suit. 

The small, black-haired girl looked at her with a smile, "You like trouble." What could Selina answer to that? She did like trouble.

"Why would anyone try to invade the Manor? It is literally a fortress," Selina continued just to make conversation.

"Someone is here," the girl answered her, crouching in the tree.

They both saw Clark Kent walk to the Manor. 

"Why is Superman here? Is he part of the plan?" Selina asked, still finding it funny he hid behind ugly glasses. 

Cass shrugged, as if to say she was not privy to the plan.

Of course, Bruce had to keep all cards close to his chest. 

She heard more than saw Cass evade an attack from someone. 

"You got better?", a woman, obviously from the League of Shadows asked with a mocking tone.

"Lady Shiva", Cass answered cautiously. Selina didn't like the look of this. Bruce had told her the League of Shadows might try to invade his Manor, not that they would bring their big guns. Selina was a thief, she preferred not to get involved with assassins if she could avoid it. Unfortunately, Bruce had told her they needed an expert in breaking in illegally to defend against attacks. 

Selina was never trading favours with Bruce ever again, she thought as she avoided another assassin's attack. They were never worth it.

***

O: Are you in place N?

N: Yes. And Spoiler?

S: In place. If the Manor and the Tower are both distractions, I can help on a whim.

O: Is the Manor well defended?

R: I'm there, so are C and BB.

N: Not enough for B. He seemed adamant none of his "sons" were to see the League. 

S: He let you go with him.

N: He did. That does worry me... Maybe the venom is still a bit in his system?

S: Maybe he has another plan he is not telling anyone again?

O: Maybe, he is finally ready to trust you?

S:...

N:...

O: Sorry, my optimism slipped through. 

S: Ouf. I thought somebody had hacked into your computer.

N: I was almost ready to head your way too. Maybe, you are the goal? We didn't really think of that. What is their aim?

R: Did B say anything yet?

N: He said Ra's would give him a hint. That is really the only reason he accepted to meet him knowing full well it is a trap.

S: So, B basically meets with villains to let them brag about their genius plans? That still works?

O: You forgot the basic truth about villains: they like an audience. Even the smarter ones do. 

N: Thank God for that weakness. If not for that, the world would have been taken over many times. 

S: Villains are so vain.

R: I distinctly remember you spending three hours fixing your clothing, hair and makeup. Villains are not the only ones with vanity issues. 

N: Ra's here. I'll keep you updated.

R: BB and C are being attacked by the League.

S: Need a hand?

R: No. It seemed to also be a distraction. Lady Shiva is there, but no one else of importance is there.

Robin and Nightwing have disconnected.

O: I don't like it when the League of Shadows comes into town. It seems we are always blinded as to their true aim.

S: Oh, relax. What is the worst they'll do except kill us all?

O: They could torture us to death, revive us and kill us again. 

S: That seems a lot a work for nothing. If I was a villain, I'd be too lazy to do all that. I would just kill us and make sure we stay dead.

O: I'm reminding you in case you forgot; you are not a villain.

S; Yes, but the Dark side has some niceties. Look at Selina. She gets all the bling she wants while I have to settle for cheap jewelry. There are some advantages to becoming a villain. 

O: C is more of an antihero than a villain.

S: She was more badass before, I admit. 

O: Are you procrastinating on your homework again?

S: No comment.


	22. Unbreakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it only takes one slight misstep or miscalculation to break something forever.

Cass liked the adrenaline of a well-fought fight. Shiva was giving her the perfect fight. It was like dancing, all beauty and strength mixed together. 

Batman was a great martial artist, yet he had no use for the beauty of it. For him, it was the goal that counted most. Tim and Jason also liked the goal more than the movements.

For Dick, it was a show.

Shiva liked the movements. Cass felt it when fighting her. 

It was deadly. It was beautiful.

"Black Bat, I could use some help!", Catwoman threw as she spun her whip around an assassin near her. She was a real independent cat. She may seem to be asking for help, yet Cass knew she wasn't by the way she was handling her body. It was part of her mouse-cat game.

So Cass ignored her yell and concentrated on overtaking the assassin assigned to her. Poison blades. Dodge and spring my trap. Lady Shiva almost got touch by the rope. She had an admiring smile on, "Good girl. It's been a while since someone gave me this much fun," she said as she licked her blades. 

Cass liked playing this game.

"Black Bat, it is five against one here," Catwoman yelled. Cass knew better than to help her.

***

Nightwing hated meeting Ra's. Not as much as Joker. Still, enough to prepare his own list of incidents he would rather forget about Batman's villain. Unhealthy obsession (Is it possible to have a healthy obsession with something?) with Batman? Check. Wants to take over the world? Check. Has a convoluted reasoning why he wants to conquer the world? Check. Doesn't know any good jokes? Check.

Although the last one isn't a priority, everyone underestimates the difficulties of keeping a repertoire of jokes handy for the quipping. As Robin, Nightwing had honed his skill to the perfection. Truly, most nights, the goal was a tossup between making Batman laugh or making him sigh. Most nights, Dick had no success with either of those goals.

Today, though, Dick was not helping Bruce as Robin. Nor was he replacing his mentor as Batman. No, today, Dick was Nightwing with his loyal escrima sticks and thankfully no cape. It was not often that he would work together with Batman as Nightwing.

No matter how many problems Dick had with Bruce, Batman was a legend and it didn't take much to remember it. There was solemnity to his presence nobody could quite embody.

It was understood to be Batman's scene today. So, Nightwing let him walk by himself to Ra's silhouette overlooking the rooftop with a familiar proprietary air.

"Detective, you didn't bring my grandson with you. You should be careful what you let into the news," the almost immortal man told the sky.

There was an insinuation in there. Nightwing couldn't understand it at all, but he had grown to have a good intuition to guide him in understanding Batman's interactions with his villains. Ra's was not exempt from it, throwing cruel insinuations only Bruce could understand in a bid to alienate the man even further from his allies. Everyone knew Batman didn't explain anything to his teammates or protegees, so it was an inside joke for villains to widen Batman's solitude.

Dick hated feeling this helpless.

When he was younger, he would put pressure on his mentor to explain everything. It would only drive him further into his shell, silencing whatever was left of the faint conversation they had managed to establish. Dick didn't learn. He had to know. He had pestered Alfred until the old butler admitted he didn't understand most of the villains' insinuations. That they were secrets even from him. Those he knew, he preferred not to divulge, simply saying those were Bruce's secrets to tell.

Dick understood he couldn't let Bruce fall prey to the darkness surrounding him. At the same time, it seemed to him that Bruce would rather drown in the darkness than seek help. It was one of the things that frustrated most Dick about his mentor. His reluctance to be helped. Dick was scared one day he would wake up and learn Bruce had let the darkness take over. It was too heartbreaking to see Bruce wander every day on the path of his own destruction that Dick had had to leave the Manor.

Today was a small step toward hope, Nightwing thought, keeping track of all of Ra's and Batman's movements. Bruce had let him come along as Nightwing.

"Why are you here, Ra's?", Batman's toneless voice answered.

Ra's turned to face Batman, his hands still behind his back, one wine glass held at the stem, "I had some business in town to attend to."

Batman stilled. Dick knew his mentor hated the League of Shadows's interference in Gotham. It, without fail, would end in bodies sprayed in Bruce's city streets.

Ra's was pacing in front of Batman, eyes gleaming with mischief, "Do you know why I took you as my disciple back then?" Dick was curious; nobody had really explained how Bruce had managed to get trained by the League of Shadows without espousing their principles.

Batman answered, "You wanted to make your daughter jealous."

Ra's smiled at that explanation, "You are smarter than my daughter. She still suffers from the impression I have something for you." Nightwing tried not to flinch at the thought. He had also thought as much. There was something strangely unerring about Ra's fascination with Batman.

Batman didn't answer. Dick hated his ambiguous silences. Even though he could read most of them, sometimes, Bruce would slip into bland silence, as he now was.

Ra's smiled at the silent vigilante, gauging him with his eyes, "Why did I want to make my daughter jealous?"

"You want Talia and Nyssa to work together on the League of Shadows. Talia was gaining too much of an upper hand and you needed a distraction."

Ra's nodded, still pacing, "Yes. That is right, Detective. I have been moulding Talia into my next heir. She needed stimulation. You arrived at the perfect moment to distract her attention."

"That's not all," Batman answered from a forced relaxed pose, "You wanted me to be another Nyssa, another person to push her to her next level."

Ra's agreed, "So much for that plan. You, Detective, threw a wrench into my plans the day she told me you were pregnant."

There it was, Dick thought, the admission Ra's had known Bruce was pregnant. Bruce had been pregnant. The thought sickened Dick as he looked at his adoptive father's unchanged stance. They had literally taken Damian away from Bruce. Without his knowledge or consent.

Dick was not someone who let hate overtake himself often. It was an emotion he had not felt often since Zucco killed his family. Back then, Bruce had helped him get more closure than his mentor ever had after his parents' death. Dick knew Bruce wouldn't harm Ra's and Talia, even more so now, because they were still his son's family and he wouldn't want to split his child's loyalty like that.

Ra's and Talia knew family meant everything to Bruce and they had taken Damian from Bruce by force and trickery. Dick's stomach churned with disgust.

Talia may be twisted enough to think she was doing Bruce a favour. Jason had admitted she had dunked him into the Lazarus Pit to gain Bruce's favour. There was something horribly wrong with her if she thought what she did to Jason was a gift to Bruce. At the same time, it was harder to plan to make her pay as permanently as Dick was now imagining since Dick truly believed she did love his mentor in an extremely unhealthy way.

From Dick's perspective, Ra's let his daughter hurt Bruce and he was savouring it. He knew how much it would hurt Bruce to turn his son into a killer. Ra's seemed to be thinking this was his rightful payment for Batman's training. The force and depth of Dick's hatred were surprising even to him. 

Damian didn't need this poor excuse of a grandfather in his life. Damian needed a family who cared for him, who would help him. Dick was sure the child had been abused while still believing he had not been abused. Dick hated Ra's and Talia for what they had done to Damian and Bruce. From what he had seen, Damian had lost his childhood and Bruce, a child. Maybe it could be fixed. He hoped it would. For Damian. For Bruce. For himself.

"You weren't against it," Bruce calmly stated.

Ra's smiled, staring into Batman's white covered eyes, "You have a different set of gifts than my daughter. You are so utterly breakable, Detective, you made it your strength".

Ra's looked down on the city before letting go of his wine glass on the roof. Neither he nor Batman tried to catch it before it broke to hundreds of pieces between them.

"So breakable, Detective, you made contingencies plans over contingencies plans. So breakable, you are wary of going anywhere."

Batman paled at that. Again, Nightwing didn't understand why.

Still, Batman retreated to Nightwing's place, while typing very quickly on something, "Come. We are needed elsewhere."

Ra's laughed, "You finally get that you are all pieces that I move around to my pleasure, Detective. That you are living only to my sufferance?" 

There was something truly chilling about Ra's. He truly believed they were all pieces in his games, that Batman was the only one catching tiny glimpses of his impressive game skills. Ra's seemed to think Batman was worthy of being his rival because he understood there was a game going on and he could see some part of it. Ra's conquering the world schemes tended to pass under anyone's radar, except for Batman. 

In a sense, Nightwing didn't care for megalomaniacs trying to conquer the world. It was vanity. At the same time, Nightwing was aware he was always playing Ra's games in a short-sighted manner. 

Nightwing whispered to Batman, "He's not taking Damian away?"

Batman muttered, "In a way, Damian is the key, not the goal."

At that, the Watchtower's teleporter transported them.

***

Clark was not too surprised the scowling teenager answered the door.

"Umm. Bruce told me to come?" He mumbled clumsily to the child, finding the glare intimidating. It was almost as bad as Batman's. 

The boy opened the door to let Clark in, "He told me to bring you to the private lounging room."

Clark was relieved the boy had received instructions, "How is he? His message made it sound urgent."

The boy looked exasperated by Clark's small talk, so he quietly followed the child to a door. The child gestured him in impatiently.

"Is Bruce there?" he couldn't help asking.

The teenager scowled at him, "Of course he is here. I wouldn't have let you in if he didn't tell me I had to."

Clark felt the kid was telling the truth by the way he was acting around him. The teenager really disliked him. He inhaled and pushed the door open. 

He felt something stab him deep in the back. Clark didn't understand why he was on the ground. It hurt. Kryptonite. It had to be, his failing thought process told him.

"Die Alien. I won't let you hurt him," a hatred-filled voice yelled. 

Clark's vision was turning black. Hurt him? Hurt who? he thought as he slowly drifted into unconsciousness. He heard another voice just before everything became a void. 

***

O: B and N teleported back to the Manor with the Watchtower's teleporter. 

S: Something is wrong?

O: Alfred? Robin? 

S: Should I go?

O: No, we are both on standby. I am uploading the Manor's cameras. 

S: And?

O: Someone made them play in a loop. 

S: BB and C?

BB: Here.

C: They are gone. 

S: Who? What is going on?

C: The League vanished. 

O: Go to the Manor. We haven't heard anything from Alfred nor Robin. 

C: Ok.

S: I hate waiting. Send me in. 

O: NO. We are the vanguard. We cannot just waltz in without knowing what is going on. 

S: Horror movies are less frustrating than waiting like this. 

O: You now know how I feel when you don't check in with me after a dangerous encounter. 

S: Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter was short. I'm thinking of making the next few (at least the next one) chapters in a certain format and this helps with the transition.
> 
> Just curious to know, had anyone guessed Damian would stab Superman with Kryptonite before the Manor scene?


	23. Poison of the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is 'trying' to cope. The real question is whether it is in a healthy fashion or not. 
> 
> Oracle is unhappy but prepared. 
> 
> Tim is bored.

**Present. Seven days after the 'incident'.**

 

This city is too grey and depressing. It needs more green and more life.

And Poison Ivy knew exactly how to accomplish it.

She had planned for months the best way to change the city and she had decided to use the city's water reservoir to propagate her seeds all over Gotham. It wasn't her most original plan, especially since she had recycled one of Joker's old idea. Nonetheless, most of the vigilantes were absent from the rooftops lately. It was a good time to attack.

Red Hood had disappeared about two weeks ago, although it might mean anything from him dying to him making trouble elsewhere. He tended to disappear every so often.

Ivy was much more worried about Spoiler's, Black Bat's and Robin's disappearance. Especially Robin's.

Nothing good comes from Robin's disappearance. Batman always grew more violent and reckless when it happened.

He was never too rough with her.

At least there was that. If you weren't a violent and physical criminal like Joker or Bane, you were better off getting arrested by the Batgang or Jim Gordon. They would be appropriate. With others, you never could be sure.

Not that Ivy wanted to get caught. It still sucked getting sent to the asylum, as if she was insane. Ha. She was sure most of the Batgang were more insane than she was.

Batman looked at Pamela Isley's actions, carefully seeking the right time to intervene. It seemed she wanted to put some of her special growing seeds in the city's water supplies. The less damage is done, the better it was for everyone involved.

She turned a bit too fast and he dropped on her, restraining her efficiently and quickly. He also threw a mild herbicide to calm down her plants. He wouldn't want to underestimate her again.

Pamela glared at him, "Don't kill my babies again."

"You shouldn't use them," Batman had responded while hauling her firmly to the exit. He now knew how to dose his herbicide so it wouldn't make any lasting damages to her vines.

If Batman was a man who could pity people, he would pity her. She was one of the less murderous villains he had to deal on a regular basis. Her story was interestingly parallel to his.

She was an Omega and when she became a teenager, she wasn't showing enough love for humans except for children. Pamela Isley was sent for intensive therapy to "fix" her. Part of the program was to help her develop her nurturing side. They taught her gardening and she fell in love with plants. Her instructors' notes were lavish with praises: she had the green thumb. Unfortunately, they failed to notice Pamela also developed a hatred for adults, especially those in authority.

They released her back to school and she finished it with good grades although her social relationships were still floundering. From Batman's analysis, she got better at hiding her hatred and disdain. She would smile languidly at her evaluators and blow kisses at them. Then, she used her skills to seduce her way into university in a botanist program, although Omegas were strongly discouraged from pursuing University skills sets. Again, she excelled with plants and she was brilliant enough to graduate with honours.

Then, her turning point came. Nobody would hire her as a botanist despite her upper tier skills and knowledge. She was asked to lower her expectations and accept gardening or landscaping jobs. She had refused. Pamela once again used her seductive skills to get a job at a sketchy laboratory. Unfortunately for her, her boss was making dangerous experiences and accidentally mutated her. Pamela used her hatred of humans and her love of plants to try and transform Gotham into a green zone and to erase a good part of the population in order to accomplish her goal.

"Oh", Pamela answered the vigilante, "You mean I shouldn't use my plants to help their own future? Where is Robin?" Batman didn't wince. He couldn't afford to show any weaknesses in front of villains.

Ivy hated the vigilante's calmness. He kept accusing her of putting her 'babies' at risk, yet he was doing the same with his precious Robins. Despite it all, he was impervious to her accusations.

"Don't you love to endanger kids?", she continued. She had never seriously harmed a kid. That might be why Batman was more lenient with her.

There was no answer and there were almost on the street where police officers would invariably arrive. Ivy knew Batman would soon disappear as the silent ghost he normally was, vanishing to haunt other people who deviated from society's expectations. Except for Selina. Even the vigilante played favourites, it seemed.

The green-covered woman changed her pitch, "I can give you love, you know? I bet an Alpha like you can keep me safe... I'll promise to stop my criminal life. We would start all over again." Wasn't it what Selina would have promised to get into the Bat's grace?

Batman stared at the street as if the police couldn't arrive fast enough for him.

"Darling," she desperately tried to gather his attention, "Why don't you kiss me?"

Of course, the vigilante wouldn't fall for that. She was about as famous for her poisonous lips as for her control over plants.

His grip on her arm tightened, although it still didn't hurt. Okay. He wasn't feeling amorous tonight. He never was. The others seemed flesh and blood. Batman was the only one you could imagine as a ghost were it not for his capacity of touching and beating you up.

"Hey, if you are going to guard me until the police arrive and ignore all my advances, you can at least make conversation with me," she protested, now vexed by the vigilante's silence.

Batman glared at her and released her. He was still within reach. That was probably the closest to acknowledgment she would get from him.

"Really, Arkham is boring. I could use some 'normal' conversation," she almost pleaded. The vigilante still kept glaring at her. Great. She could have chatted with Nightwing or Spoiler, but it was just her luck to be caught by the morose Bat.

"You get along with Harley Quinn," the man answered as if to point the fault in her argument.

"Of course. She's nice and funny," Ivy almost rolled her eyes at Batman. Harley Quinn was one of Arkham's best even though she was completely insane to keep following Joker around.

There was a long pause before Batman reluctantly continued, "I don't do normal conversations."

Ivy had to admit it was a rather strong argument. She had heard stories in which the vigilante was stuck at least five hours with the Riddler because of another villain's doing and he had not uttered more than one "shut up".

"You must be able to. The kids love you," Ivy said, realizing it was true as she said it. Robins all loved Batman and vice-versa.

Batman didn't even blink.

"Are you really trying to make me regret escaping the Asylum by being worse than that horrible place?" Ivy continued, trying to see if her vine could be used to slip out of the handcuffs and failing miserably.

Batman replied, "The police will take you back soon."

Ivy cringed at that, "They just bind me down there and try to 'fix' me. As if any of us wants to be fixed as they want us to be."

Another lengthy silence, then she sat on the ground since she liked the sense of it compared to cement, "Do you ever get bored of being a brick wall?"

The vigilante was keeping a distracted eye on her. Ivy started looking at her and she observed that the man, whoever he was, was more ragged than usual. In addition, his fire seemed diminished. She almost pitied the man.

She had the goal of making this grey and deadly city green, lush and vibrant with life. He had the goal to make this dangerous city safe to live in. He was truly insane.

"There are not enough green. We can't even breathe here."

She was surprised to hear him reply, "They are trying to plant some big trees in the Narrows to hide the poor."

She sighed, resigned at being returned to the Asylum, "At least, they will breathe better."

The vigilante shook his head. Ivy tilted her head, puzzled. He answered, "This is Gotham," as if it explained everything. Maybe it did. Mafias would get involved, villains would bomb the place and it will return to its worst.

"Why are you doing this," she asked nudging her head in her own direction, "if you don't believe it changes anything?"

He simply shook his head and stayed quiet. Ivy doesn't get at all how he works. He seems to understand her means and motivations and she has no idea of his. It is scary. It was almost as if he doesn't exist.

When the police arrived, Ivy was glad to note the vigilante was no longer haunting her.

***

**Six days ago, a few hours after the 'incident'**

 

"Why are we here?", Green Lantern asked Flash impatiently.

Flash glanced nervously around, "We are still waiting for Superman, J'onn J'onzz and Batman."

Green Arrow scoffed, "Batman is obviously not coming once again. Seriously, why is he even in the Justice League part-time?"

"Where's Superman? He's almost never late, except if he is dealing with an emergency and I haven't heard of any," Black Canary responded.

"And J'onn is even more punctual," Wonder Woman said looking worried.

Even Aquaman seemed worried by his absence.

"We should probably wait a few more minutes," Flash timidly proposed. The others did not contest his proposal.

A few more minutes ticked by when J'onn arrived looking sombre, "Sorry, I'm late."

"Do you know where Superman is?" Wonder Woman asked, relieved by his presence.

J'onn nodded, "Batman just operated on him to get shards of Kryptonite out of him."

Everyone fell silent for a moment. Then they all started talking at the same time.

"Batman did what!?!"

"Is Superman okay?"

"What happened?"

"Who did it?"

"Is it Lex Luthor again?"

"Why isn't Superman in our medic room?"

J'onn seemed tired and irritable when he gracelessly interrupted them with a harsh, "Silence."

He then proceeds to explain, "Superman is out of immediate danger, but it might take some time for him to wake up. He has had a severe case of Kryptonite poisoning. He couldn't be teleported without putting him in danger, so Batman had to operate on him at his place with the tools from our medic room."

Green Arrow frowned at the explanation, standing, "I want to see him."

J'onn turned his head in his direction, "He is recuperating.He probably won't wake up for a few days."

Green Arrow continued,"But why is he at Batman's place? Mine is probably more advanced and I am his friend. Who knows what experiments Batman would do on him?"

A heavy silence followed his accusation. Flash was glancing at J'onn, trying to gauge his reaction. Normally, J'onn would let them voice opinions on Batman without too many interferences even if it was clear he completely disapproved their view on Batman. Green Arrow's comment was crossing a line even by Flash's standards.

J'onn's usual neutral voice sounded icy when he answered, "Batman won't hurt him. At this point, I am more worried about him than Superman."

Wonder Woman realized that in their haste to talk about Superman, no one had bothered to ask anything about the bat vigilante, except accuse him of doing experiments on a comatose colleague. Diana gently asked the Martian, "Is Batman seriously hurt?"

J'onn's wise eyes turned to her, "Not physically," but everyone in the room heard the unspoken, "Yes, he is seriously hurt."

Before any of this could go any further, the room's viewing screen was filled with a green logo head speaking, "If you have finished squabbling about useless things, I suggest we talk seriously."

Black Canary was the first one to respond, "Oracle! What is going on?" It was clear to everyone else she was relieved to hear from her friend.

"The League of Shadows almost killed Superman and Robin a few hours ago," the unrecognized voice answered. There was an edge of anger.

"Not that I don't find this interesting, but who are you and how did you bypass the Watchtower's security?", Green Lantern asked, clearly confused by this newcomer.

J'onn was the one who answered, "Oracle is a vigilante who closely works with Batman. She also works with Black Canary. Batman told me she helped create our security system."

Black Canary was approving his explanation with her head. Green Lantern had at least heard of her. Flash seemed to believe it.

Aquaman didn't seem to care about the details, "You are contacting us to get revenge on this League?"

Oracle's voice responded, "Correct. I am assembling a team to take down a big part of the criminal organization. Since today's incident, we are a bit low on superheroes. Anyone interested in arresting assassins all over the world?"

Black Canary lifted a hand, "I'm in."

Oracle's harsh voice broke into a small chuckle, "Of course, you are."

Green Arrow lifted his hand, "I'm in, too. The League of Shadows is always making trouble. Besides, if they are attacking our members, it is the time we send a powerful message they can't mess with us. I don't like letting them take down Superman without repercussions."

Aquaman, arms still crossed, answered, "The fallen should be avenged." Green Arrow glared at him, "Superman is not dead!"

Flash lifted his arm, "I have a question. If they can take on Superman and almost kill him, is it really a good idea to barge on them without a plan? Especially since they are probably hidden in secret locations?"

Oracle answered, "We do have some very good intel as to their locations. Several of our members were trained by them at some point or another. As for a plan, I am already vetting which ones to use. Batman, Nightwing, Robin and I all have our own separate plans concerning the League and I am combing through them right now. We are not rushing in without a plan."

Green Lantern made a stop-motion, "Wait a second. Several of your members were trained by the League? Aren't you scared they are spies or something?"

Oracle waited a beat before answering, "No worries about that. They more or less all quitted the League on bad terms."

"What kind of bad terms were they?" Green Lantern continued.

Oracle responded dryly, "They are all wanted dead by the League with the exception of Batman."

"Batman was trained by the League?" Flash asked, curious. Batman never told them anything about himself.

"Yes, now, Black Canary, Green Arrow and Aquaman agreed to help. Who else?" Oracle asked matter-the-factly.

"I can go," Wonder Woman answered.

"I'll go too", Flash responded.

Green Lantern lifted an eyebrow at the other superheroes, "There are too many Bat-surprise here. But I'll go. Kicking ass is what I do best."

"I'll help," J'onn interjected, "But I should probably stay close to the Watchtower most of the time."

Oracle agreed, "Yes, I think you should help Batman keep an eye on Gotham and Metropolis, especially Metropolis. As I was saying, we are running low on superheroes."

J'onn nodded solemnly and Oracle told them she would be in contact soon before she closed the communication channel.

"Seriously though," Green Lantern asked, "What happened?"

Everyone looked at J'onn. He shook his head, "I don't know much more than you. Batman called me to help him operate on Superman. We removed the shards and put Superman under some solar lights. He didn't speak to me since the operation."

"When can we see Superman?" Green Arrow asked, clearly worried about his friend.

Again, J'onn shook his head, "I don't know. I'll talk to Batman soon."

Aquaman took that the meeting was over and he exited the room without a goodbye.

"Rude, much?" Green Lantern asked in knowing irony, just to help everyone relax. It didn't work. Even Flash was serious-looking. Lose the leader of their little pack and it entirely changed the group's dynamics.

***

**Present, seven days after the 'incident', a few hours after Poison Ivy's encounter with Batman.**

 

Alfred had seen that look on Bruce's face before.

Back then, there was no Batman, no permanent physical scars and no memories of gunshots.

Back then, Bruce's parents were worried their son was never going to have friends. They had tried with Oliver Queen, Lex Luthor, Zatanna Zatara and Thomas Elliott. Alfred had thought Oliver was a brat and Bruce had rightfully ignored him. With Lex, Bruce would pretend he was an idiot just because Lionel Luthor was such a mean man. Zatanna was too free-spirited and kind it scared off Bruce and Thomas Elliott... Well, he had befriended Bruce for some time and they had fought. Bruce lost the only friend he had ever managed to make.

It was then Bruce had asked Alfred with the same look he now wore, "Why doesn't it ever works? What is wrong with me?"

Back then, Alfred had reassured him there was nothing wrong with him. Those worthwhile things needed a lot of work and, sometimes, even then, it wouldn't work. It was not Bruce's fault. At seven-years-old, the boy had doubted him. Alfred knew that, now, Bruce would not believe him at all.

It was Alfred's belief that despite what the children in Bruce's life believed, Bruce had been trying since Dick had entered his life. Before Dick, his ward would play stupid with the public and be Batman the rest of the time. He could pass weeks without asking Alfred how he was doing.

Then, with Dick, Bruce had read parenting books and had tried to be somewhat social. It was during that period he had cautiously befriended Selina and Barbara. His shaky alliance with Jim Gordon also became more of a friendship.

With Dick's angry departure, Bruce had reclused himself again, barely maintaining his hard-won fragile friendships. Jason had fallen into Bruce's life and, again, Alfred's ward had tried even harder than before. He befriended Zatanna and stopped ignoring or avoiding superheroes in general. He met Superman and J'onn J'onzz. The last became a good and wise friend, something Bruce had never truly had before.

At Jason's death, Bruce had stopped completely those helpful interactions. It was only at Dick's, Alfred's, Barbara's, Selina's and J'onn's insistence Batman joined the Justice League as a part-timer. There, Bruce would alienate Superman. It would, in turn, set every member of the League except for J'onn against Batman. Alfred had always thought that part of Bruce's behaviour odd.

Then, Tim Drake became Robin and Bruce tried again to rekindled his dying social relationships. He tried with Jason when his dead son came back. He tried with Stephanie and Cassandra.

It had been slowly working out until, for the first time ever, Bruce had started to unconsciously yearn of a lover's relationship. It was the first time Alfred had seen hope his ward would settle with someone. Lex or Clark. It seemed it was between those two. Alfred didn't know why he thought as much.

Then, Bruce had tried to help his biological son.

It had all turned sour without notice. If only Alfred hadn't been knocked unconscious, this could have been avoided. Alfred swallowed. He hadn't suspected Damian would ask for tea and take advantage of his distraction to render him unconscious. 

If Alfred had been ready and awake, Damian wouldn't have stabbed Superman with Kryptonite. Tim wouldn't have fought Damian to stop him and he wouldn't have gotten seriously injured when Damian tried to finish Superman off. Bruce wouldn't have had to fight his own biological son and convince him to stop. Dick wouldn't have had to bring Tim to the hospital with some spare blood and Selina in tow. Bruce wouldn't have had to use his father's small operation room to remove Kryptonite shards with Damian's and J'onn's help. Bruce wouldn't have sent Damian away with Dick and Cass to Bludhaven for an indefinite amount of time. 

If Alfred had been on guard in Damian's presence, Bruce wouldn't be so devasted now. 

"Alfred, what is the news?", Bruce asked, still dressed as Batman with his cowl removed, while staring numbly at Jason's memorial case. Alfred had often wanted to smash it down to pieces, but he couldn't since this was Bruce's coping method. It wasn't among his worst ones either. 

"Nothing new, Master Bruce. Tim is recuperating. Superman still hasn't waked up. Oracle, Spoiler and the Justice League destroyed another of the League's base of operation. Lex sent a machine to help compensate Tim's blood loss. Dick called. He insists you should see Damian. He fears you'll completely lose him if you ignore him any longer."

Bruce exhaled wearily as if he would fall over if he was relaxed. He might at that. He hadn't slept much in the last week. He stood up slowly without acknowledging Alfred's answer. 

"If I may, Master Bruce, I suggest you deal with Lex and Damian."

Bruce threw him a depressingly blank look.

"Master Bruce, ignoring your feelings does not help you process them. I fear this is not the first time you have done this."

Bruce slipped out of his gloves and took his time with his boots. 

There it was. Bruce was starting his cycle again, retreating into his shell to heal his pains. It never worked. It always broke Alfred's heart.

Just when Alfred was ready to give it up, for now, Bruce spoke in a hesitating and raspy voice, as if he had forgotten how to talk, "I spoke with them, Alfred. I'll see Damian later. I can't talk to him now. I took him in without considering Tim's safety." There were endless pain and guilt in Bruce's voice. Still, it was encouraging Alfred's ward was trying to deal with some emotions.

Maybe Bruce was growing. Maybe he really wanted to make it work. Still, Alfred prayed his ward's life would be happier and less traumatic.

"Master Bruce, what happened is not your fault," Alfred gently reassured his recalcitrant ward. Bruce's eyes told him he didn't believe him. It told Alfred it was completely Bruce's fault. There was so much guilt in his ward's eyes, Alfred wasn't even sure this Bruce was better than deadly detached Bruce. 

The younger adult finished taking off his suit. He was left in black pants and a long grey shirt. He still looked at Jason's memorial, probably making another impossible promise. 

Alfred couldn't take anymore. There was only so much of his ward's pain and loneliness he could take at one time. 

***  
** Meanwhile**

 

Jason Todd: Hey Tim, did I miss anything important?

Tim Drake: ...You have no idea. I suggest you change lines.

Jason Todd: It can't be that bad. Seriously, I've been gone two weeks.

Tim Drake: Fine. The lady who woke you up and the man who found you with the tires prepared a surprise together and she came and gave it at about the same time you went on your vacation.

Jason Todd: ...I hope I didn't understand that correctly.

Tim Drake: That surprise was nasty and dangerous. 

Jason Todd: And?

Tim Drake: And it almost killed the underwear man.

Jason Todd: Sh*t! I don't believe this.

Tim Drake: I also had an accident. 

Jason Todd: Maybe you are right; I'll text you with the other line.

Jason Todd and Tim Drake have disconnected.

RH: Okay Replacement. You better explain the hell you were talking about. 

R: Talia and Bruce had a kid. He is named Damian and he is quite literally the Spawn of a Demon. 

RH: F**k! I was hoping I had not well understood that part.

R: Talia dropped the demon at our place two weeks ago. He was the one who killed three inmates at the Arkham Asylum and one at Blackgate.

RH: F**k. F**k. Did he send him to Arkham?

R: Did he send you to Arkham?

RH: ...

R: Then Ra's came to town and asked to meet B.

RH: It's such an obvious trap.

R: Yes. B went with N to spring it. BB and C were guarding the Manor. A and I were inside the Manor with Damian. 

RH: And the League attacked?

R: Yes. BB and C were managing it okay. Clark Kent rang our doorbell. By that time, I had figured there was a problem, all cameras were out. 

RH: What the f**k happened?

R: Ra's was a distraction for B and N. The League was another distraction. Damian had knocked A out.

RH: I'LL KILL HIM! NOBODY DOES THAT TO ALFRED!

R: Not the best idea. Anyway, I ran in to see Damian stab Superman in the back with Kryptonite.

RH: Why was Superman there anyway?

R: Damian had managed to either hacked into B's phone or to find a way to falsify a message to CK from B saying he was needed urgently at our Manor. 

RH: Oh.

R: I stopped Damian from finishing off the weak and unconscious Superman by throwing a lamp at him.

RH: What did Alfred think of the mess?

R:... I haven't gathered the courage to ask him yet.

RH: You do know the longer you wait, the harsher he'll be?

R: I saved Superman?

RH: Good luck with that excuse. 

R: ...As I was saying, the Demon kid starts slashing at me. I used my boo staff and the fight continued. 

RH: How old is the kid?

R: 12?

RH: You had difficulties beating a twelve-year-old kid? Where did we go wrong with you?

R: Anyway, the assassin demon kid smirked and threw his Kryptonite knife in Superman's direction. I intercepted it and he slashed my stomach open. 

RH: YOU GOT OWNED BY A BABY?

R: ...Why am I even telling you this?

RH: Probably because you are bored? I'm sure Alfred is not letting you do anything work-related.

R: ...As I mentioned earlier, Damian had his sword up to finish me up. My guts were almost falling out. 

RH: And somebody saved you. Please tell me it was BB.

R: No. B and N teleported in. Damian stopped fighting as soon as B jumped in. Apparently, he said, "I hope I made you proud, Father."

RH: Oh sh*t. He thought B would approve of killing everyone off? He really doesn't know him very well.

R: No, he didn't.

RH: I mean, B's approval is kind of an extinct animal. It may have existed at some point. I don't know. 

R: I didn't see B's face but N told me he never saw B as colour-drained as he did then. Except for... you know when...

RH: No. I don't know.

R: ...Anyway, B sent N to fetch my spare blood as C prepared me to be taken to the hospital. B looked almost dead standing there alone. 

RH: He is emotionally dead. That is close enough.

R: It's not a joke, RH. I heard from N an A, I was out of danger, but Superman wasn't. B had Damian help him transport Superman to the old operation table in the Manor. B also called J'onn J'onzz to bring the specialized tools for Superman. 

RH: B revealed his identity to the Martian after all this time?

R: He did. 

RH: Why did he ask the Demon to help him with Superman? Wasn't BB a better choice?

R: Don't know. 

RH: Seriously, that doesn't even make any f**king sense. 

R: Do I need to remind you I don't understand everything that B does?

RH: Yeah, yeah. Finish your story. Roy and I have another Somalia pirate's hiding place to raid soon.

R: A told me B removed all Kryptonite shards stuck in Superman and sent Damian away from the Manor at least until Superman and I recover. B has not spoken to Damian since. 

RH: That is just his usual Bat-thingie. He'll get over it. It is his biological son. The Demon guy is not like us. He's his. We are not.

R: That's true. Although B does think of you as his son.

RH: Pffff... He does not. I'm his biggest mistake and regret.

R: That's not true. 

RH: Finish your story.

R: Right. B patrols the city alone. He comes to the rooms Superman and I are in and he just stares at us all day. N is taking care of Damian with BB. He is worried the kid will run away soon. Spoiler and Oracle are hunting the League of Shadows with the Justice League. 

RH: Why wasn't I invited? The gang normally invites me to drug busts. Why am I missing all the real fun?

R: You working with the Justice League?

RH:... Good point. Well, gotta go. Hope you are feeling better.

R: I'm getting there. 

Red Hood has disconnected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From what I can remember of canon universe, neither Jason nor Cass are targeted by the League most of the time.
> 
> In this world, Talia is slowly becoming heir of the League but Ra's is still the boss. Talia doesn't want either Jason nor Cass dead. Ra's does. They are not actively pursued by League members. It is simply 'known' you can gain honour by killing either of them. But nobody should touch the Bat except when specifically ordered to.
> 
> As complicated as this sounds, Talia and Ra's operate separately and have different goals. So, if you are wondering why Oracle goes after the League of Shadows, let's just say one or both of them has or have something to do with Damian attacking Superman.


	24. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep surprising myself by publishing chapters in two days intervals. I don't think I can keep this up for long.

**Present, seven days after the 'incident'**

Clark felt something weighting down on him. He wanted to open his eyes, but he was so comfortable he wanted to enjoy the warmth and quietness.

Besides, this was not his room. It smelled like an old house, with creaky steps and eaten away sheets. Sunlight flooded him from above and beside him. The sheets were soft around Clark and the only sound he could hear was a steady heartbeat. Where was he?

Clark moved and he sensed the warm body stirring in the same bed. The reporter opened his eyes, taking in slowly the big sized room, with dark blue curtains opened and letting the sun come in and the solar light coming from above. The furniture was made from oak and, from his experience, it was heavy and pricey. He then looked at the figure half lying on his bed.

A sleeping Bruce tossing about greeted his sight. Clark cautiously sat in bed to examine the black-haired man in a death grip with Clark's covers. The reporter wasn't sure he should wake him up or not. He sat a long moment observing the breath filling and emptying the chest of the man sprawled on a chair and the bed.

"Please don't, Master Kent," a voice startled Clark as he was reaching to wake Bruce up. The reporter was not aware there was someone else in the room until then. he looked at the door and he sees the elderly butler a few feet away.

"Uh, why I am here?" Clark finally asked after an awkward moment.

"You got stab with Kryptonite a week ago and you have been recuperating from the poisoning ever since, Master Kent."

It took a while for the reporter to process the information, "Wait. You know I was poisoned with Kryptonite?"

"Of course, we do," the butler answered politely.

Clark blinked his eyes at the man, "So, you know...?"

"Yes, it has come to our attention, you are Superman," the older man replied with a nonchalance the reporter had never had to confront while discussing the fact he was Superman.

"Did... you tell anyone?"

The butler slightly slanted an eyebrow, "Master Kent, if you are asking whether the media outlets know. They don't. If you are asking whether the people of this household know. They do. Master Bruce is the one who took the shards out."

The reporter turned to look at Bruce, "He did?"

"Yes."

A moment passed, before Clark asked, still looking at Bruce, "Who attacked me?"

The butler responded thus, "I can explain it all for you, but I would recommend you eat. I'll make another portion for Master Bruce."

Clark argued, "No. If you know I am Superman, you know I don't need to eat."

"The correct question is whether you want to eat or not, Master Kent."

The reporter wasn't sure how to answer the pushy elderly man.

"Do you some breakfast, Master Kent?"

He nodded in answer. The butler continued, "Good. I prepared some clothing for you, Master Kent. Your previous clothes have unfortunately become inappropriate."

Clark asked, uncertain, taking in his red and blue pyjama pants, "What about Bruce?"

"He has not slept enough in the last while," the butler frowned at the sleeping figure, "I suggest you let him sleep a bit longer. I'm sure you'll be able to talk to him later on." With that, the butler retired.

The reporter tore himself from his spot, went to shower and change into new clothes that fitted perfectly. He shrugged. If they all knew he was Superman, there was no use to try to hide it. As he came out of the shower he noticed Bruce was still sprawled on the bed. It couldn't be good for his neck. So, the reporter gently maneuvered the other man into the bed and he even tucked him in as with a child. He looked like a child having a nightmare. Clark wanted to wake him up from it, but he remembered the butler's advice. 

With one last longing glance at Bruce and a tuck of his hair, Clark walked out of the room and used his superhearing to see how many residents there was in the Manor. Not counting Clark, there were exactly three living humans in the house. The reporter went to the kitchen to see the butler.

He ate quietly, trying to understand his new position. A whole household now knew he was Superman. Bruce had removed Kryptonite shards from him. He had been unconscious for seven days... Ma. She would have worried.

Seemingly as if he could see Clark's thoughts, the butler said, "Don't worry, Master Kent, we told your mother you were fine. We also contacted the Daily Planet to let them know you were very sick. The Justice League has also been contacted to pretend Superman is still saving people."

The reporter's look must have obvious because the butler continued, "No, Master Kent, I am not a mindreader."

"Then, how do you know what I think?"

Clark could swear he saw the tug of a smile on the older man, "I'm a butler. It is part of my job description to help figure out what everyone wants."

"In that case, you certainly nailed breakfast," the reporter answered with a smile, indicating the pancakes very similar to his own mother's.

"Thank you, Master Kent."

***

**three days ago, four days after the 'incident'**

"Why are you here?", Batman asked without turning around.

It was not a surprise to the other being that Batman had developed his senses more than normal humans since most wouldn't even notice an alien behind them. 

"I have come to see you," J'onn answered back, setting himself on the floor even if it didn't matter with Batman. 

"You could have rung the doorbell. I have a butler that is paid to answer it."

"It may have been presumptuous of me to ring the doorbell."

Batman finally turned with a glare at J'onn, "And coming here without an invitation is less so?"

J'onn didn't try to understand this human's mind process. It is too convoluted and foreign to him, "I called my friend Batman. And my friend refused all my calls in the past four days. I am worried about his wellbeing." The vigilante had the barest flinch at being caught. Last time he perpetrated this behaviour was when Robin, Jason J'onn now knew, had been murdered. Even Batman had to acknowledge J'onn was right to be worried about his behaviour back then.

"What do you want to say?" Batman growled back defensively. 

J'onn wanted to sigh as humans were wont to do. Every step forward with Batman was normally accompanied with two steps backwards. He had learned Batman's secret identity and the man was now avoiding him. Patience with his friend was the best way to accomplish anything. 

"How are you doing?"

Batman glared at him before crossing his arms over his chest, "Superman is fine and Tim is recuperating. I'm sure Green Arrow is giving you a hard time with Superman, nonetheless, I am not letting him go now nor am I letting Green Arrow here. You can take a look at Superman and report to him."

It was a dodge. It had taken J'onn a long time to recognize Batman's confusing answers that never quite answered any emotional questions put to him. 

"Friend, I asked how you are doing."

Now, it was the patent staredown between Batman and himself. From what J'onn had read, this was behaviour deeply ingrained into the Alpha's psyche. It still didn't help him at all understand humans since Batman was not an Alpha. Humans were so confusing. Their psychological explanations weren't an exact science nor strictly accurate. J'onn had more often than not observe the opposite of what was supposed to happen. Humans seemed to have too many complex and contradictory impulses for a Martian to follow. 

When stared at by Batman, it was best to remain calm and meditative. The other man was capable of highly rational thoughts and would normally listen to J'onn's rare advice. Except if it was concerning his own wellbeing. Still, patience with Batman reaped more rewards than agitation. 

The man finally lowered his gaze and he answered, "I am doing fine."

J'onn only looked at him, waiting for more. 

"I am fine," the black-clothed man snarled with some force. 

J'onn continued looking at him, unaggressively. 

"Now, if that is all you wanted, please leave," Batman continued. 

J'onn floated in the air, sitting in his meditative stance, "I will await your answer when you are ready to tell it to me." The vigilante glowered at him and returned to his computer to do some work. 

It took Batman a full five hours to finally acknowledge J'onn's presence behind him. J'onn thought that the only reason he had more patience than Batman was because he counted his time in years and decades while Batman counted his in seconds, minutes and hours. 

"Do you want a seat?" Batman finally asked somewhere between exasperation and thoughtfulness. 

"Thanks for the offer. I prefer floating. If you would rather we talk this elsewhere, I have no issue doing so," J'onn gallantly proposed. 

Batman seemed to think for a moment, stopped typing, took his cowl off and rubbed his nose with his fingers, "Fine, I'll talk if you promise you will leave afterwards."

J'onn was always careful of his friend's wording. Batman kept his promises, but he was not above playing with words.

"Do you mean that you will explain what affected your behaviour and how you are feeling now?"

Batman glared at him with piercing blue eyes J'onn thought suited him very well, "I won't say all that is affecting my behaviour, but I will explain some things."

J'onn accepted the deal with a nod. It was always hard work to convince Batman of something emotional. At least, this time, Batman was not avoiding him too much. 

J'onn let Batman change out of his Batman suit to black pants and dark blue shirt before they headed upstairs. 

Batman closed the clock behind him and gestured his friend to sit in the study. He went away for some time. He came back with an Oreo box, a quart of milk, a plate and a glass. He settled everything on the desk and said, "Since you helped a few days ago, Alfred wanted to know what you ate. He thought it would be a disgrace if we didn't have anything ready for you."

Something warmed up in J'onn's chest at Batman's attempt at hospitality. Maybe the one buying the Oreos or the milk was someone else, nonetheless, it had been Batman's intention he was to be welcomed into his home. 

"Thank you, Batman."

Batman leaned back in his chair and shook his head, "In my house, please call me Bruce."

J'onn smiled at the man, "Thank you, Bruce."

Bruce sat watching J'onn putting cookies on the plate and pouring milk into his glass. 

When the Martian started eating, Bruce started talking, "I know I have hidden from you my secret identity. It was my intention to protect you and my family. Since most members of my family have a secret identity, it is better if no one knows our secret identities as they get to know all of our secret identities at the same time."

"I am thankful for the trust you have extended to me," the Martian answered. 

Bruce then finally broach the subject, "Damian is my biological son. With Talia Al Ghul." J'onn doesn't respond to that except by nodding thoughtfully and taking a good bite of an Oreo cookie.

"I came to know of his existence a week and a half ago. Talia left him with me." 

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, worn out, and proceeded to continue, "After my son stabbed Superman, I communicated with Talia and she told me Damian had really looked forward to meeting me. I knew then, why Ra's had organized the scene."

At this, Bruce placed one hand on his head, "There were other circumstances as to why he acted now, but Ra's goal was to make me hate or resent my son so much I would never want to see him again. Since it seemed Talia spoke well of me, it seemed it would have difficult for Ra's to convince Damian otherwise. Ra's wanted my son to continue being a killer. My influence was detrimental in his eyes."

J'onn took a sip of milk, still thinking human's family were much more complicated than Martian's ones. He felt a pang of longing thinking of his own family. 

"Ra's told me I should watch out for things that were being published in the news. He knew."

J'onn's stomach dropped at that, "He knew?"

Bruce's painful blue eyes stared at him, "He knew what you know."

There was a moment of silence before J'onn clarified, "You mean that you have been in love with Superman for the past four to five years?"

Bruce didn't answer, still keeping his eyes trained on his friend's. It was answer enough. 

The Martian pursued the explanation, "Ra's knew you loved Superman because of the photo from the Beaufort gala and he sent your son to kill Superman because he wanted you to hate your own son in order for this son to continue being a killer?" Again, Bruce didn't answer but his eyes grew pained. J'onn was a good detective. It didn't take him a long time to put hints together.

J'onn knew Bruce still hadn't talked about feelings, yet he understood a bit better the situation he was in. Even if Bruce had only explained Ra's plan, it was evident this greatly affected Bruce even if he didn't talk about it, "What are you going to do with your son?"

Bruce lowered his eyes to his hands on his lap, "When I will be sure Superman and Tim are both fine, I'll go see him. I'll try to manage a way for him to be in my life. I don't know how yet."

"And Superman?"

Bruce returned a glare at him, "What about him?"

"You said you didn't want to endanger anyone by dating them, but from my perspective, you are dating someone and Superman was put in danger even if you were not dating him."

Bruce responded harshly, his hands clutching the arms of the chair, "Superman is a good person. Lex, not so much." J'onn didn't really follow the logic in there. 

Finally, he pushed, "I may not understand much of your last statement. Is my lack of comprehension due to cultural differences this time?"

Bruce shrugged, seemingly replying "How should I know? Most people don't understand me."

"Are you going to talk to Superman?" J'onn decided to concentrate on something he could understand. 

Bruce hesitated before nodding, "I'll have to apologize for putting him in danger."

J'onn knew that was not exactly the right response, still, it was something coming from Bruce. 

Bruce noticed J'onn had finished his drink, so he stood up. The Martian asked, "Is it my time to exit?"

Bruce shook his head, "I'll at least show you the Manor and properly present you to Alfred if you want to."

J'onn replied heartfeltly, "I'd be honoured."

***

**Present, seven days after the incident**

 

"Master Kent, would you like some coffee?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, I'll take some. And you can call me Clark. Master Kent sounds so formal."

The butler ignored that comment as he prepared the coffee, putting in a lot of sugar and cream, exactly how Clark preferred his coffee. Clark took a swig of the coffee. It tasted exactly how he took it at home. 

"How...?", the reporter asked the butler. 

The butler gave him a mysterious smile, "If you knew Master Bruce better, you wouldn't be asking those questions."

The younger man was greatly confused by the remark, "What does Bruce have to do with you making perfect coffee?"

The older man looked at the clock, "I better go see him. Take your time, you have a long discussion ahead of you with Master Bruce."

At that, the butler went upstairs. Clark gulped his coffee thoughtfully. There were too many coincidences here. His reporter's intuition told him there was a big story here, especially since, from what he remembers, he was stabbed with Kryptonite by Bruce's son, Damian. What was Damian doing with Kryptonite? How did Alfred know everything about his preferred coffee? Bruce and he hadn't ever gone for coffee together. 

He was still thinking things through when Bruce came in the room, unsmiling and hair messed up. Clark stopped drinking just to look him walk into the room, take a mug Alfred had apparently prepared for him and sat in front of Clark, quiet.

The reporter found the behaviour strange. Bruce had always smiled at him and greeted him politely. Now, he was staring blankly at his coffee, looking wholly tensed. 

"Bruce?", Clark whispered to the other man. 

The man lifted his head slowly, his eyes searching Clark's face for something. He shook his head, smiling ruefully as if to his own joke.

The reporter swallowed nervously, finger tapping absently his mug, "Bruce? Would you mind telling me what is going on?"

Bruce opened his mouth and closed it again. Clark sensed goosebumps all over his skin. 

Finally, the billionaire fixed Clark with his overwhelming beautiful eyes, black lashes framing them, "I..." 

There is so much intensity and complexity in the other man's eyes, Clark thought, for one moment, he saw guilt and something he hoped was love in them. 

But Bruce is nothing if not unexpected. It is not an apology nor a love confession that falls out of his soft lips, it is a simple statement that changes nothing and everything, "I am Batman."

Clark's mind whirled at a thousand miles an hour. He doesn't get it. 

Soft and trusting Bruce. Battle-hardened, defiant and brilliant Batman. It made sense in a counterintuitive way. Then, it didn't. 

Bruce was categorizing his reactions, evaluating his behaviour as if with an experiment. 

"Sorry?" Clark asked, just to verify if his loyal superhearing heard it correctly.

The man staring at his every move stated, "You don't believe me."

The reporter is unsure whether he is failing some mysterious test or not. He wanted to impress the black-haired man seating opposite him. 

"Fine. In the first year of the inception of the Justice League, Green Arrow and Green Lantern tried to convince Wonder Woman, J'onn J'onzz and Aquaman the Backstreet Boys were an intergalactic hero group of great renown for saving planets with music. If not for Flash laughing at the idea, Wonder Woman and J'onn J'onzz would have believed it. Wonder Woman and Aquaman ran after and caught the two green idiots and used the Lasso to force them to tell embarrassing stories about themselves." 

Clark remembered that story as if it had happened yesterday. Green Arrow had later admitted he wanted to relax the serious members of the Justice League. Well, except for Batman. Even Green Arrow was not that crazy. 

Still, the reporter was hesitant. 

Bruce sighed heavily, swirling his mug of coffee, eyes gleaming, "Then, what about the Fortress of Solitude? I won the ten matches of arm wrestling." 

Clark knew then and there Bruce was Batman. Or Batman was Bruce? The hand was the same.

He gulped, reminding himself of his last interaction with the bat vigilante. He had started a fight and kissed him. Batman had stormed off angry and requesting Clark no longer talk to him. 

Clark blushed. He had messed up badly. He can't look at Bruce's face. 

"Do you have any questions?" Batman asked in his efficient way of dealing with issues. 

"Uh, how long have you known I was Superman?" Clark started with the first question that popped into his head. 

"Since your third apparition in public as Superman. The glasses are not much of a disguise."

Clark was shocked at that answer, "You knew who I was when you invited me to dance with you less than a month ago? You are dating Lex Luthor knowing who he is? Does he know who you are? What games are you playing exactly?" The reporter now has to revise his opinion of Lex and Bruce. His embarrassment slowly receded into anger and confusion. 

"I asked you to dance because I made a deal with Selina and Lex," Bruce calmly answered,"I dated Lex to discover proof of his criminal activities. Yes. I am trying to make Gotham and the world safer."

Clark felt insulted Bruce was playing romance as a game. His mind followed through the other answers, "Lex knows who you are and he dated you?"

The reporter could see the ardent calculating stare in Bruce's nonplussed behaviour, "Yes."

Clark wasn't sure who was more insane between Lex and Bruce and he was strangely vexed Lex had known Bruce was Batman before him. His archenemy was dating his colleague and Superman had no idea it had been happening. Clark's insides were making strange somersaults. He didn't even know what to think about any of this. 

"Since it seems your brain exploded, I think I should let you think things through. In the meantime, I'll go to visit Dick, Cass and Damian in Bludhaven," Bruce's pragmatic voice continued unimpeded. 

Clark remembered he had not even asked about the assassination attempt. He figured that could wait, "Fine. I need to see my mother and to make sure the Daily Planet knows I am still alive." He added with a pointed stare, "You still have a lot to explain. I'll come back tomorrow and I expect answers."

Bruce lifted an eyebrow, already indicating he would not be as generous and helpful in answering Clark's questions later. The master of expressionless masks stood and went without another word. 

And Clark hated himself as he fell into his seat, holding his head in both hands. He didn't think he could fall more in love with sublime Bruce. He didn't think he could be more aggravated by Batman's behaviour. Apparently, he was wrong on both counts. 

***

N: O and S, did you find all the important bases? 

O: We did. We arrested some important level of the League's operations. This should delay them sufficiently to give B some time to figure out what to do with Damien. 

S: I wanted to send them back to the Stone Age. We didn't even get to beat Talia's or Ra's butt :( At least, WW is cool. 

O: How are B, R and Damian holding up?

N: Damian spends a lot of time sparing with BB. R is recuperating well according to A. B, who knows? He still eats.

S: Damian didn't try to escape yet? From what you told me, he is a real brat. 

N: That is the sad part. He wants to go see his father, but B made him promise not to go to the Manor. 

O: Are you getting too attached to him? We don't know if he'll stab someone else. 

BB: He is sad. 

S: Don't forget he is a psychopath. Poor R. He really didn't need another wound to explain away. Hope social services don't get involved again.

O: Last time was still better than with N. 

S: You can't be serious. 

N: We had to go to court at least three times in the first year.

Robin has connected. 

R: Guys, you could have invited me to the group. I'm not dead.

N: Didn't A remove your cell phone and laptop because you weren't resting properly?

S: R is always prepared. 

R: Exactly. Do you know how many cell phones, laptops and pads I have hidden all over the house to tide me over during my punishments? 

O: Preparedness is key. 

N: ...A is going to remove them all. 

R: Yes, but it gives me the time to use them in the meantime. 

Alfred has connected. 

A: How many of those do you have exactly, Master R?

R:...

S: Busted!

Alfred and Robin have disconnected. 

N: Poor R. Disobeying A's orders is a terrible offence only B or RH can get away with.

BB: ?

N: And I would add that BB and O are the only ones smart enough not to cross A. 

S: Why would A let B and RH get away with it?

N: For B, it is because even A is not as stubborn as B. I mean, B would let himself starve if it was up to him. There are only so many things you can take away from B. As for RH, well, A likes his postcards. I mean, A always tells me with a glint in his eyes that someone leaving the Manor without leaving notes nor sending regular updates would be a monster. Especially since he, the poor butler, has a bad heart. 

O: That is definitely a dig at B. A has a very healthy heart.

S: He did leave him without saying anything nor giving any news whatsoever for years. I understand A is still mad. I would put tracking devices on B after a stunt like that.

N: Who says he didn't?

BB: Did he?

O: You are joking.

N: I was. I'm not so sure anymore. 

S: So, RH sending postcards to A is a way to ensure he won't fall over from a heart attack? A is still the dramatic actor if RH believes that. 

O: I think it is also a way for RH to say that he, at least, is considerate about A's emotions. 

N: It would be RH's style. I mean, he still buys A gifts for his birthdays and all. B sometimes forgets. 

S: HE FORGETS ALFRED'S BIRTHDAYS?

BB: Bad. Very bad.

O: Last year, Mad Hatter, Croc and Firefly started trouble at the same time. I heard B fell asleep as soon as he came home. Nobody had the heart to wake him up from his repairing sleep for A's birthday. A told us it was one of the best gifts we could give him.

S: But did B give him another gift?

N: Who knows? I gave up a long time ago trying to understand their relationship. 

BB: Father and son.

N: ...Right. If only it was that simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took over 80,000 words to get there, but Clark finally knows Bruce is Batman. Hooray!


	25. Alfred's Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been looking forward to this chapter's main idea for a long time. I had difficulty doing it justice.
> 
> Happy St-Valentine's Day. This chapter is not all that romantic. You'll have to get your fix elsewhere. ;)

Alfred had not been surprised when Lex had rung the doorbell.

He had been wondering why the businessman hadn't come sooner.

The butler was surprised Lex had asked to see him and not Bruce, especially since the bald man seemed to have chosen this moment, when Bruce was away, to visit the Manor.

Still, Alfred was a host through and through. He invited the man in the kitchen since this was Alfred's area by choice. Lex sat quietly until both of them had a cup of tea in front of them before talking.

"I messed up," the bald man confessed in a voice trying to be monotone. There was a shaky feeling to it. For one moment, the businessman had turned into the boy helplessly trying to fix the vase he had broken in the Manor. At least, contrary to Bruce, Lex could be extremely straightforward and clear. There was no time wasted on baiting and arguing before getting to the heart of the matter.

The butler didn't know what to answer for some time. Then, he neutrally asked, "Does Bruce know?"

The bald man nodded and answered, "Yes."

Alfred took a sip to give time for the younger man to tell what happened. This technique was proven effective for anyone in the house except Bruce.

Lex lowered his head, exhaled, then stared into Alfred's eyes with a determined expression, "I don't know what do. I thought you might be able to guide me." The butler knew the man's pride was so important, he wouldn't normally seek help like that. His goal must be significant indeed.

"What did he do?", the butler asked politely.

Lex leaned back, "All the books I bought him were on my bed six days ago."

"Any notes or calls?"

The bald businessman hesitated in an uncharacteristic display of emotion, "He called. I answered and he hung up. He didn't say a word. He won't take my calls."

The older man remembered his ward had told him yesterday he had spoken with Lex. It seemed his ward has yet again grossly misrepresented the situation to his former guardian. It was true Bruce had told him he would see Damian, however, he didn't say anything concerning Lex. It could be deducted Lex had done something wrong recently.

Alfred understood then and there. Lex was somehow involved in Superman's assassination attempt and why the League of Shadows had ostentatiously murdered some Gotham villains. Normally, they were known for making discrete 'removals'. It also certainly explains why the League had a chunk of Kryptonite.

Lex hadn't been the first one who was willing to murder people to keep Bruce safe. Alfred wasn't proud of it, but, one day, he had paid Two-Face to kill Joker. Of course, the villain hadn't managed to do the deed. In a way, the butler understood Lex's desire to protect Bruce, despite not being able to see it went counter to Bruce's wishes.

Alfred inhaled the smell of his favourite earl grey tea. He had known either Lex or Bruce would wreck mayhem in the relationship. If you knew either well enough, it was an undeniable fact they were prone to botch real connections. This could have been so much worse. Afterall, no one had died. In his mind, the four villains didn't count. They certainly had it coming.

During his secret service experience, Alfred had learned murderers and hardened criminals could be stopped with a well-placed bullet. He never felt any remorse for doing his part of saving the world.

"I believe, Master Lex, the issue in question is clarity."

Lex's eyes gleamed with forlorn hope, quickly replace with cold calculation, "What do you mean by that, Alfred?"

Alfred cleared his throat, "Pray tell me, Master Lex, did you ever have any conversation with Master Bruce concerning your different methods and convictions?"

"No."

Alfred sipped once more before elaborating, "Master Lex, it was clear from the start you both had very different views on how to help this world out. Did you change your convictions since you started dating Master Bruce?"

Lex's eyes fixed on the older man's, "No."

"Do you have any reason to believe Master Bruce changed his convictions or methods since he started dating you?"

"No."

The butler was glad Lex was faster on the uptake than Bruce in this area. There was still hope.

"Have any of you made any compromise concerning your opinions?"

"No."

Alfred lifted one eyebrow in a 'see what I mean?' expression.

The bald man leaned forward, "Are you telling me, Bruce would let the fact I paid assassins to murder his villains and Superman go?"

The butler was amused at the question, "Master Bruce does not let anything go," and just as Lex opened his mouth, he pursued, "Despite that, he believes in redemption."

The younger man ponder the statement, it was true it was folly to avoid killing some of his villains, as they would come back stronger and deadlier than ever, "Is that why he does not kill?"

At that, the butler shook his head, "No. Master Bruce, has quite the willpower. Have you ever heard of self-persuasion?"

Lex acquiesced.

"I believe Master Bruce has convinced himself that if he kills someone, he will become a villain or go insane."

The bald man mulled over the statement, "Logically, that doesn't make any sense. Many of your ...'group' have killed someone before without necessarily being either. He should know better."

Alfred mentally approved the other man. He had studied the family. In fact, at present, almost half of the members of the Batfamily were mass murderers. The butler knew that since he had counted them over the years. Himself. Jason. Cass. Damian. It seemed Bruce did attract this kind of person.

Only Barbara, Stephanie, Dick, Bruce and Tim were not mass murderers.

Alfred did think Lex's tumultuous past did not disqualify him for a long-term relationship with Bruce. The issue was whether Lex was willing to change for Bruce and for himself. 

"Master Lex, I believe your observations are correct. I cannot answer for Master Bruce. Nonetheless, I can propose a theory."

Lex approved the idea, curiosity reflected in his body language.

"Master Bruce's willpower is quite extraordinary. It is my profound belief Master Bruce might actually become insane or villainous if he kills even one person. It is possible he has convinced himself that is what would happen if he kills someone. Master Bruce is similar to a child building a sand castle and believing he would survive anything as long as the castle stands. If a wave crashes on his beliefs, he would cease to think himself invulnerable. In Master Bruce's case, if he kills someone, all restraints he has exercised over his less savoury personality aspects may spill over. "

Comprehension dawned on Lex's face. Alfred was satisfied he was making this confession to the right person. Lex may not believe in Bruce's convictions and methods, nonetheless, he would not let Bruce fall into the trap Alfred was scared might swallow him whole. This might be a good push for Lex to reform. At the same time, Lex might help strengthen Alfred's ward's fragile mental health.

It was undeniable Alfred's ward had many mental health and emotional issues.

Alfred had tried to help Bruce. Leslie had also tried. Psychologists, therapists... Bruce would not let them in. 

It was through Bruce that Alfred had grown a heart.

Otherwise, why would Alfred still be here?

People had always told Alfred he was a dutiful person. That he incarnated what a Beta should be. Alfred had taken advantage of this perception of him to accomplish many a job. 

The British man had always known it was untrue. Alfred had never been truly loyal to anyone before meeting Bruce. He had always itched to change his skin every day, to experience life at his most entertaining and diverse.

He was an actor until it grew stale. He was a father and husband until he got bored. He was a secret agent until it had gotten repetitive.

He became a butler in the States as a favour to his father. He had thought it would last a few years, as his other interests had.

It hadn't. Bruce and his childish ways had pulled him apart.

Bruce who would flee almost all human contact except his parents and, for some unknown reason, Alfred. Who would sneak out of the Manor or his mother's reach to go see his father operate. Who would tell in secret to Alfred he wanted to be a surgeon despite the fact Omegas couldn't legally do that job.

"I want to save people," the shy kid had explained excitingly to Alfred when he had asked why.

When Bruce's parents were murdered in front of the child, Alfred had decided to care for Bruce. Irrevocably so.

He didn't try to raise Bruce with his daughter. He didn't even change job or return to the United Kingdom when Bruce had disappeared for years. Alfred had never cared much for his native country, his wife and kid.

Alfred was well aware he was not a good person. If not for Bruce's wish not to kill anyone, he would never have hesitated to kill someone to save or help either Bruce or anyone important to Bruce.

The butler had gambled Lex was or would be such a person in Bruce's life. Alfred knew he was a good poker player. He rarely misread a situation.

"Of course, Master Lex, this is a theory of my own invention. I have never thoroughly discussed the matter with Master Bruce."

Lex lifted an eyebrow at that, "You mean, Bruce has refused to discuss the real reason why he wouldn't kill someone."

The man was sharp. He seemed to intuitively understand Bruce in ways nobody knowing him for an as short time as Lex had known him should.

"That's an apt description of the situation, Master Lex."

Lex straighten up as if he was glad someone praised him. He probably was. Lionel had been a horrid man. Another childhood wasted away. What a pity.

"If I understand correctly your perspective, you are asking me to change my convictions and methods for them to be compatible with Bruce's."

Alfred was delighted the bald man had managed to pierced all of his nuances, "That is correct, Master Lex. If you try to continue this without fixing the most basic issues between your two world visions, I fear last week's incident will repeat itself."

Lex stared at the older man, gauging the man's reaction to his next statement,"Furthermore, you say you think Bruce might grant me another chance."

The butler had to clarify that sentence,"Not immediately, Master Lex. It will probably take some time. However, it is normally easier for Master Bruce to forgive someone other than himself."

Lex paused a moment, intensity growing in his stance, "Why would he do that? Tim was almost killed because of me."

Alfred wanted to say Bruce was all heart, no common sense. He had taken some of his butler's pragmatism as veneer, but below it all, Bruce hadn't changed much. He wanted to save people.

It was not something Alfred was ready to divulge now, "Master Bruce is very generous. In addition, from the behaviour you've displayed here, I am sure you did not wish to put Master Tim in harm's way."

The younger man seemed to sense there was a story underneath Alfred's vague statement, still, the butler had helped him more than he had thought possible.

"If we have finished with the gritty details, is it possible for me to meet Tim? I have an apology to make. I did get him hurt even if it was not my intention."

Alfred nodded, "Tim would be delighted by your visit. If I may add one small advice?"

"Go ahead."

"Kindly try to rein in your jealousy, Master Lex. Master Bruce is not flattered by it. The unfortunate consequences of your actions have given him even more guilt to process. I believe Master Bruce and yourself have some sort of deep connection or he would never have called you over. Do not waste your opportunities with jealousy. It is unbecoming for a man like yourself."

Lex was strangely amused by the man's audacity. Except for his bodyguard, nobody chided him. Logically, he should have resented it. It was an infantilist mechanism.

"Alfred," he finally said as he stood up, "Thanks for your help."

He couldn't remember the last time he had sincerely thanked someone. Alfred was like the stern grandfather he never had. What would Lex have done with his life if he had had the guidance of man such of him? Lex shook his head. What if were useless. Lex lived in the moment and, apparently, his relationship with Bruce could still be salvaged.

***  
Meanwhile...

"Clark, sometimes our perceptions of someone makes us put them on pedestals. Maybe, your vision of the one you love was what caused your disappointment."

The farmer's son had to nod at that. His mouth was still full of pie. Not that he wasn't listening attentively. He was. 

"What was the thing that got you fallen in love with him?"

Clark swallowed hard his pie, "Trust. He trusted me."

"Now, was that impression proven false?", his Ma asked, still preparing another pie to replace the one Clark had eaten. The bake sale was still supposed to take place tomorrow. 

Clark thought about it for a while and he was surprised by his conclusion, "No, despite everything, he seems to trust me. Except he does not tell me his secrets."

Ma shook her head at her child's foolishness, "How long did you spend getting to know him?"

The farmer's son felt shame in his stomach. Wasn't it what J'onn J'onzz had told him since the beginning? That Batman-Bruce cared about the other members. That Superman should have cared to get to know Bruce. That Superman should spend more time with Batman. 

Each time Superman had spent with Batman, he had learned another facet of the man. Hadn't the trip to Hinrin informed him Batman was keeping track of everyone's secrets to help hide them? Hadn't the trip to the Fortress taught him Batman was a technology nerd who could get into a fight with an A.I.?

Batman was Bruce. Suddenly, Batman's moaning his name in his bed on Hinrin was so much more arousing and intimate. And Superman had kissed Bruce in the Fortress. Bruce's face was superposing with Batman's.

"Clark, what are you thinking of?"

"Nothing!"

His Ma lifted an eyebrow with a knowing smile, "Well, you sure turned red for no reason then." It was definitely not the time for Clark to get aroused, he thought as he tried to stop blushing. By his Ma's look, he wasn't very successful. 

She continued rolling her dough, "Don't just put him on a pedestal. Nobody belongs there. Just try to learn whether he is a person who really trusts you. Even if the image you've built of him is false, he may still be the one for you."

Clark wouldn't ignore his Ma's advice. She was normally right about her assessment of a situation. 

***

 

O: BB, is everything all right? N hasn't answered my texts.

BB: B is with him.

O: ... You mean, he did actually come by to confront the situation?

BB: Yes. He talked to Damian.

O: How is Damian now?

BB: Calmer. Guilty.

Spoiler has connected.

S: Have I missed the fun or what?

O: Nothing much is happening except B is talking to N and Damian, apparently.

BB: N is happy.

S: What? He is talking to B and he is happy? What is going on?

O: I'm currently hacking into N's apartment's security camera's system.

S: Send it to me when you are done!

Oracle sends a video to Black Bat and Spoiler.

S: Whoa! Is he saying what I think he is saying?

O: Didn't you study lip-reading with B and R?

S: Still, I can't believe mean old Bats became fuzzy and cuddly bat bear.

BB: Bat bear?

O: S, he certainly didn't become cuddly. It is nice he is still working on his praising skills through all these unfortunate events.

S: Yeah. He might become human one day if he wishes strong enough.

BB: You become human by wishing?

O: It is a reference to a fairy tale called Pinocchio. Pinocchio is a puppet who wants to become human. A fairy finally grants his wish.

BB: Fairy?

S: It is only a story we tell children, BB. Like Beauty and the Beast or the Little Mermaid. I made you watch those, remember?

BB: Can I meet her?

O: Who?

BB: Fairy.

S: Why?

BB: Be human.

S: You are human, BB. Never doubt it one second. You are too fluffy and nice to be anything else.

O: BB, you've always been human. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

BB: I don't understand.

O: What don't you understand?

BB: B is more human.

O: Than?

BB: Me.

S: NO! You are human, through and through. Nobody is as adorable as you. Who else is willing to help me prank R and N with sparkles and peanut butter without asking repayment afterwards?

O: S, focus on the subject.

BB: I don't understand.

O: BB, I've read back all the texts today. I think you misunderstood. S was exaggerating earlier. B is human and so are you. Neither of you needs to wish or meet a fairy.

BB: No fairy?

S: No. Sorry about that. Sometimes, I forget you take almost all I write literally. Do you want some waffles? I know a great place. I can explain it more in details.

BB: New?

S: Yup! It hasn't been yet attacked by villains.

O: When did it open?

S: About two weeks ago. I have decided I'll start working there and stop being a vigilante.

O: ...There is an employee rebate, isn't there?

S: Can't I be sick of being a superhero?

O: You seemed to like coordinating attacks on the League. Seriously, I didn't think you would try to joke with Green Arrow.

S: Yeah. Too bad he was overwhelmed by my superior sense of joke-telling.

O: You told your "Sandy Eggo" joke. It wasn't funny the first time you told it.

BB: Sandy Eggo?

S: You haven't heard it yet? Well, it goes like this, "What do you call a waffle that’s been buried in the sand?"

BB: ?

S: Sandy Eggo! Like Sandiego, the city. Get it?

BB: No?

O: ...

S: Well, I'll explain it to you when you go to the waffle place. When do you have time off from your babysitting duties?

BB: Now?

S: Okay! That's the spirit. Let's go catch them all!

O: No Pokemon references. Remember?

S: Not in the rules. No Star Trek and Star Wars. Pokemon is fine.

Spoiler and Black Bat has disconnected.

O: At least I tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this story have been pretty angsty for the last while. Things will be a bit funnier next chapter. I promise. 
> 
> For all of you wondering what happened between the Al Ghuls and Lex, here is condensed version of facts.
> 
> Lex met with Talia and made a deal with her to a) murder the worst random killers in Gotham and spook villains b) protect Bruce Wayne. He also told her Batman and Robin would be out of town on a certain evening (his first date with Bruce). Talia used this opportunity to introduce her son to Bruce. Lex didn't know Bruce's bodyguard and killer of villains was Bruce's son until he saw Damian in the Manor in the 'Slight Miscalculation' chapter. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Lex had a third task to ask the League of Shadows. Since he didn't trust Talia (for good reasons, since she double-crosses him a few days before the 'incident' by trying to weaken his business as revenge for what he did to WE, her son's legacy), he asked Ra's Al Ghul to kill Superman. It is only in the 'Slight Miscalculation' chapter he realizes Ra's might use Bruce's son to do so. Lex remembers Bruce's fears and tries to stop Ra's plan, without any luck. 
> 
> From Ra's point of view, a serious partnership between Lex and Bruce or Batman and Superman is bad news for him. He used the opportunity to get rid of annoying Superman (he would randomly get involved in the League's matters without knowing it was the League's doing) and to get Bruce angry with both Lex and his son. Damian wouldn't stop killing. It was the ideal situation for Ra's. He left clues pointing to Lex and got Damian to kill Superman, using Bruce as bait. Lex was so serious about Bruce, he was willing to provide Kryptonite to another villain to take care of Superman. Normally, Lex would be too possessive toward Superman to leave it to someone else.
> 
>  
> 
> Next time, I should choose a simple villain like Croc. There is normally no high stake mind games with backstabbing and complicated factors involved with that villain... "Kill Batman" is simple enough as motivation. Too bad I prefer Lex, Joker, Penguin, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, Two-Face, Ra's Al Ghul, Dr. Strange and Riddler as villains...


	26. Bruce Wayne's Super Adventure!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne uses the power of love and friendship to keep peace on Earth!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... This chapter is definitively a change in pace. Enjoy?

Superman was happy to see his friend.

"Hey! Big Blue, Batman didn't kill you off?", Green Arrow gave him a hug as soon as he came in.

Superman felt a headache coming. There was no way he was explaining the nightmare Bruce had been. He had refused to answer any question, even on Superman being almost killed courtesy of Bruce's son. Alfred had sighed in exasperation and calmly explained that next time Bruce was feeling up to answering questions, Superman better take him up on it until he had run out of questions to ask. Getting answers when he wasn't feeling at his worst during a guilty crisis was worse than pulling teeth out of a live, unsedated crocodile.

Even Bruce's son, Tim, had pitied him enough to explain the basic facts of his stabbing. Despite that, Superman had left the Manor, frustrated and bitter. He did not want to discuss Batman with Green Arrow now.

"Why would Batman kill me off?", he asked, unsure if he was in the humour to listen to Green Arrow's outlandish theories.

Green Arrow sighed, "Well, I don't know why J'onn believes in him, but I am sure Batman has a dungeon in which he experiments on poor creatures unfortunate enough to get caught by him."

Superman didn't even know where to begin. His friend wasn't exactly completely off with his 'dungeon' theory. Kal had seen the cave hidden underneath the Manor and it looked a bit like medieval dungeons.

"I'm fine."

His friend looked him over, "Are you sure? J'onn told us you were in a coma for a long time. How do you know he didn't subject you to experiments?"

Superman wanted to explain Batman wasn't that bad, nonetheless, the words wouldn't come. Batman kept his cards close to his chest. Who knew exactly what he thought?

"Never mind that. Were there any emergencies?"

Green Arrow sighed, "Yes. J'onn took care of them. We reduced the League's efficiency. You should have seen the Bats. They sure are weirdos. One of them kept talking about Eggos or waffles and the computer was ordering us around."

"I'm guessing you met Spoiler and Oracle?"

"Do you mean to tell me there are much more?"

Superman recounted, "Except for them, Batman and Robin, there is always Black Bat. She's silent but very well versed in martial arts according to the others. Then, there is Nightwing in Bludhaven. He is the smiling one. And he also jokes a lot. After, there is Red Hood. Is he kind of a villain killing villains? When I met him, he was shooting rubber bullets so who knows."

Green Arrow shook his head, "Batman is raising an army to take over the world. The end is near."

Superman recalled his conversation concerning the Batfamily and Batman and his own conclusion concerning Batman. The vigilante had no social grace for the most part, yet still managed to be trusted by his group. It was now clear Bruce was a consummate actor; dangerous and seductive. Superman shouldn't believe anything he heard or saw of the man.

Green Arrow pursued, "On another note, we have a crashing spaceship from a planet not too far from here. From Green Lantern's basic understanding of that part of the universe, it seems he is a tourist guide trying to get some new venues to present. He wants to meet the Justice League and look at the options of world travelling."

"Have you called the others?"

Green Arrow's lips curled up into a sneer, "Well, you, Sleeping Beauty, are the last one. Aquaman and Dinah are too busy. Batman does not even respond to his comm. Was he even alive last time you've seen him?"

Superman furrowed his brows, "Yes."

Green Arrow shrugged, "He hasn't shown up at any of our meetings or non-urgent crisis. He probably opted out of the League and decided to be an Ass to the end by not officially resigning. It is because of a creature like him we have to have bureaucracy."

Superman asked, "When is the meeting with the alien?"

"In an hour's time. He thought we had an Omega ambassador to speak with him. Apparently, it is custom on his Planet in order to appear non-aggressive. We'll forgo that. No way can we throw a civilian into a possible threat's wake."

Kal took a pensive pose, "Except if we can find a civilian who consents to the risk..."

Green Arrow gaped at him, "You know of an Omega that wants to risk her life by meeting an alien? Can you convince her in less than an hour?"

"Yes?"

Green Arrow whistled, "Wow, lucky us. I mean, they are less than 0.5% of the population. I am surprised you know someone who has all the qualifications."

"I better go and convince him then."

Green Arrow turned sharply on him, "HIM? Don't tell me it is Bruce Wayne or I'll shoot Kryptonite arrows at you." Superman tried to look innocent. They both knew male Omega were rarer than female Omegas. They were around 0.1% of them around. Bruce Wayne was a rather famous male Omega.

"Oh, no. You can't be serious! I know you love him for who knows why. He is no tact. And he is clumsy. He will either insult the alien so much we'll get dissimilated or he'll fall the alien's gun and kill himself, thus starting an intergalactic war." Kal stayed silent. For the first time since knowing Batman was Bruce Wayne, he thought it funny. If Ollie knew, he would not suggest Batman was clumsy, although the 'no tact' might stick.

Superman saluted his friend, "Got to go. I'll come back soon enough." With that, he flew directly to the Wayne Manor, not even stopping at its front door since he was in costume. It was better if no one saw him there. Following Bruce's heartbeat, he found the man in his son's room. Superman knocked on the window.

He saw Bruce glaring at him while Tim simply looked on, visibly interested. After a prolonged minute of staring, Bruce stood up, angrily marched to the window and opened it up, "What are you doing hanging out around my property in costume? Do you really want me to forfeit my secret identity?"

Superman was not impressed by his aggressivity as he floated inside, "For one, this is all your fault. You don't answer any of the Justice League's calls."

Bruce crossed his arms over his chest, "No need. I know what I should know. There is no emergency for which my input is necessary."

"Even the alien for a tourism association?"

Bruce glared twice as hard, "Especially for that one. We have enough problem of our own without dealing with aliens' pollution and trouble."

"They may be helpful for our own issues. Their visions may provide good retroaction and muster solidarity."

Bruce simply ordered, "Leave."

Superman had known this would be Bruce's answer so he had prepared better arguments. He turned to Tim, "Tim, I'm going to borrow Bruce for a bit. I'll make sure to return him in one piece as long as he does not annoy too much the other members of the Justice League." The boy smiled at him while Bruce glowered at him, eyes daring him to touch him. Superman had been stabbed by Bruce's son in his Manor a bit more than a week ago and Bruce had not issued any excuse nor explanation. Superman was still mad.

He took in his arms very quickly and escaped by the window, going up and away very rapidly. He was still careful not to go too fast. After he had covered a sufficient distance, he turned to the man squirming in his arms, obviously trying to escape the princess bride carry. If Superman was not so infuriated by the blue-eyed menace, he would have found it endearing.

Superman used his chiding tone, "Bruce. You know we have been searching for an Omega to act as an ambassador of Earth. Since you refuse to help us as Batman, you are it. Now, behave." The man's returning glare clearly let him know 'Superman, you will regret this'.

"Your son stabbed me last week and you stopped helping the Justice League ever since. Do you think this is time to wallow in self-pity?" Kal almost felt bad when Bruce winced.

At the same time, finally getting a reaction out of the stoic man was satisfying. Bruce still didn't stop glaring.

"You still haven't explained anything about that son or why the League of Shadows were attacked afterwards. Did you have a child with Ra's Al Ghul?" Superman asked a bit angrily.

The man in his arms finally muttered something, "Why does everyone keep assuming I would have a child with Ra's Al Ghul?"

Clark lifted an eyebrow at that, "Does that mean he is not Ra's?"

Bruce glowered at him, "If you are kidnapping me to help you out, don't you have a schedule to follow?"

"Will you behave?"

Bruce's glower did not diminish one bit.

"Will you behave?"

The stubborn man did not say a word. If Clark was not in the situation, he would have found it funny Batman was almost pouting while being princess carry on his arms. As it was, he was almost regretting kidnapping the taciturn man. Almost.

"Oh, you are returning to the silent treatment? Too bad for you, I'll take that as an tacit approval," at that, Superman got in contact with the Watchtower to get teleported to the meeting point, somewhere in Russia.

As soon as they appeared, Green Arrow's face turned in their direction with horrified bulging eyes, "You really brought him?"

Bruce gave him his patent-too-stupid-to-know-he-is-bad-talked-about-smile, "Your disguise is genius! I mean, who else would put a fake goatee to disguise who he is?"

With that being said, Bruce tugged really hard on Green Arrow's goatee, "Impressive! It feels so true."

Green Arrow slapped the man's hand away, "Ow. Don't grab anyone's beard."

Bruce gave him a vacant smile. "It's a fake, isn't it? You don't need to pretend it hurts. I'll keep your secret," he winked at the superhero.

Superman decided this answered decisively his question whether Bruce truly disliked Ollie. Maybe he wanted to get back at Superman, yet this felt too personal an attack on Ollie's stupidity in keeping a goatee in both his secret identity and superhero identity. It really felt like this was something annoying Batman. Since Green Arrow would normally just mock any of Batman's attempts at reasoning with him, Batman probably decided this was the best way to pass his message around and get some petty vengeance on him at the same time.

Superman suddenly thought his idea of bringing Bruce in to help the Justice League may completely backfire on him. Of course, the evil glint in the billionaire's eyes may have only been a figment of his imagination.

Before Ollie could get hurl a good comeback, the rest of the teammates gathered around them, obviously interested in this Bruce Wayne creature they had (almost) all heard so much about.

Thankfully, before Bruce could turn this into an even bigger mess, J'onn intervened, "If this man is our ambassador, maybe we should discuss with him the situation."

Green Arrow responded, "He can't be our ambassador," at the same time as Bruce replied, "Discuss what situation?"

Green Arrow turned frowning at Bruce, "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHY YOU ARE HERE FOR?"

Bruce's lips curled upwards as he answered quite innocently, "Superman here, asked me to meet someone. I thought it was a blind date." 

A lengthy silence met that statement and every member of the Justice League turned a worried glance at Superman, except for J'onn who continued to look at Bruce. Green Lantern and Wonder Woman even had pity in their eyes as they remembered Superman had a crush on Bruce Wayne. Green Arrow's eyes were a pointed 'I told you so' and Flash's were simply panicking about the meeting.

Kal really didn't have words to explain this situation; he decided it was a better idea to get this done and over with, "He is willing to meet an alien and to help us with diplomacy."

Unfortunately for Superman, Bruce was an expert at digging himself deeper, "I'll get a diploma?"

Startled, Superman asked, "Uh?"

"Does that mean I'll finally get a diploma? I've always wanted one", a very excited Bruce insisted.

Green Arrow's responding facepalm was very unsubtle. 

Again, J'onn saved the situation by saying time was pressing and they should get their strategies ironed out. By the way his eyes were fixed on Bruce, Superman had an inkling the Martian knew Bruce was Batman. Thank God he had an ally in all this madness. Bruce was going to pay for this mess.

J'onn provided the team with information for dealing with the man. Bruce would get distracted by useless things. Green Arrow was keeping a very wary eye on him while Flash was sitting as far away from him as he could. Wonder Woman was just confused by the erratic behaviour. Green Lantern was intrigued by the man's weirdly entertaining habits while Superman was thinking of an appropriate revenge for this mess. 

"Do you understand your role, Mr. Wayne?" J'onn asked the man playing with the height of his chair. 

"Uh? Oh, me. Please, everyone calls me Bruce," he flashed his pearly whites in a floozy smile. Superman didn't know if he should be worried he didn't get any hints this was an act or impressed by Bruce's and Batman's skills. Bruce's heartbeat was steady as he lied away. Batman was truly a dangerous man.

The group reluctantly went to the meeting point with the alien tourist guide. Green Arrow was muttering that this was going to be a disaster. Superman couldn't agree more. 

The yellow alien with what looked like grey tulips growing on his head acknowledged their presence by bowing. They all return the favour although Bruce seemed to think this was a joke.

The yellow alien had a translator on the ground translating his speech. He named himself Yhin and he said he was honoured he was meeting the Justice League. He had heard so much of them, the mysterious Justice League who save worlds. They were drawing so much attention, aliens from all over the galaxy wanted to come to backwater Earth to have a chance to see them.

Superman was beginning to think Bruce might have the right idea. They were attracting too much attention as it was already. They didn't need another circus coming around.

Then, Yhin mentioned that the Omega ambassador they had chosen was well made. Bruce smiled brilliantly back. Superman was relieved his presence was probably no longer required until he heard Yhin say that Omegas were normally part of ambassadors as welcome gifts and he would like to try his. 

Green Arrow seemed content Bruce mating with an alien was the only requirement they were thinking of. Wonder Woman, Flash and Green Lantern tried, politely, to say it didn't work like that on Earth. The alien insisted. Bruce finally waved aside the others' concerns and walked up to the alien. J'onn didn't seem worried and Superman hoped that was a good sign. 

The yellow alien's tulips went in Bruce's direction until the man slapped them hard. It was a real spoiled brat bitchslap, not a martial art expert's slap. Superman was impressed when the alien fell over regardless.

The members of the League winced at the impact. There goes their diplomacy attempt. 

The alien came back to his feet, googling at a still smiling Bruce.

"Sorry, Alfred told me I needed to hit hard anyone approaching me when he is not there. It is not every day you get to slap an alien."

It was one of the worst apologies Superman had ever heard and he was friends with Ollie. Bruce was probably trying to ruin the alien's interest in Earth. Tact: zero. Mission? Probably accomplished. 

The surprised looking alien looked the Justice League, "Are all of your Omegas so aggressive?"

Wonder Woman probably hated the way the alien had been trying to get into a civilian's pants without his consent. She lied, "Yes. Isn't it normal on your planet?", hoping this would deter other rude visitors. 

Green Lantern proudly added, "Earth is known for its inhabitants' aggressivity. We can't promise we will protect all your tourists. Maybe it is a good idea to reconsider whether tourism is viable on Earth."

The alien shouted something that could not be translated before responding with enthusiasm, "This is the perfect location! Nowadays, it is very popular for the tourists to ask for exotic and entertaining places to visit. Everyone wants to be the first somewhere. You have the Justice League," he said gesturing to them, tulips also turning to them, "And aggressive Omegas," he said turning to Bruce, "This is a novelty location. Perfect!"

Even though Superman could not detect a difference in Bruce's heart rate, he was sure the man was fuming under his wide smile. His superb tactic had completely backfired. Ha! Apparently, he did sometimes miscalculate. 

The rest of the Justice League was speechless at the reasoning. They had just told the man it was dangerous to bring strangers here. 

Bruce then acted as a perfect host presenting all the Justice Leaguers with a dazzling smile, "That's Wonder Whoa! Man...; she's so cool. That's Green Land Turd; he works with a ring. That's Supper Man; he flies and leaves craters everywhere he goes. That's Flasherman; he flashes everywhere. That's Greed Arse Hole; I don't really know what he does. Last one here is J'onn J'onzz. He is a Martian. There are three more of them. One is Black Ken and Harry; she's got a loud voice. Then, there is Aquaman. He swims. The last one is Bat Man. I dunno why he is called that. I don't think he even plays baseball." 

Superman knew Bruce was mad, but this was a new low even for him. Superman kind of understood why Green Lantern and Green Arrow had the worst surnames, yet Flash really didn't deserve to be a called a flasher. Then, Superman remembered Flash always ate on monitor duty. Crumbs and morsels of found were always left behind. It had been a running mystery on who was cleaning after him. J'onn had already denied any involvements. Superman thought he now knew who was cleaning after Flash.

After the Justice League straightened the name issues, they settled the details concerning the tourism industry. The alien then bowed in all of their direction and lower for Bruce before he went back to his spaceship and went away. 

"That went well," Green Lantern finally broke the silence. 

"Did it really? We are going to have aliens tramping all over Earth looking for aggressive Omegas," Diana answered back.

"Believe me. It is better to negotiate with those kinds of vultures and lay out rules than let them come in uninvited. We have enough work beating conquering aliens without having to police desperate tourists," Green Lantern replied. 

Green Arrow turned to Superman, blame in his tone, "But they still think Earth Omegas are aggressive and they have all our names wrong based on a stupid specimen."

"We forgot to introduce ourselves adequately," Wonder Woman said as she turned to Bruce, seemingly remembering his contribution, "I'm Diana. Thanks for your help."

Bruce gallantly kissed Diana's hand and would have also kissed Flash's if the man hadn't run away, flushing red at the attention.

Green Lantern lifted an eyebrow, perplexed, "Why are you kissing their hands?"

Bruce turned on his full solar powered smile, "Why shouldn't I? She's so cool and he's such a cutie. I might not get another opportunity like this."

Green Arrow and Green Lantern exchanged a glance. From Superman's perspective, it seemed to convey their bafflement at the Omega's weird antics. Omegas didn't kiss hands, especially not at first meetings. Superman was not liking the direction this was heading into.

Superman had a bad idea for his revenge. He knew he shouldn't do it. Too bad he had enough of Bruce's antics. 

"I'm more surprised you are not kissing Green Lantern," Superman said startling everyone by this statement out of nowhere. 

Bruce tilted his head in his direction, eyes wide, trying to determine where Superman was going with this, "Oh. And why would that be?"

"Well, he is known as a casanova Alpha. He even managed to get Batman to kiss him."

A pin could have been heard falling. 

Bruce was still smiling as stupidly, but Superman heard J'onn J'onzz say via a mental link, "Batman is asking me to pass you the message that if you don't stop trying to get him in trouble you will regret it."

Superman mentally responded, "You can tell Batman to stop behaving childishly and I wouldn't have to do this."

J'onn replied by the same way, "Both of you are are acting childishly. Why don't you just stop this useless display?"

Green Arrow put an arm around Superman, "Okay. You have to spill that story. It sounds so interesting." 

Green Lantern crossed his arms with a lifted eyebrow, "I don't know why you would lie about this, but I certainly don't remember that ever happening."

"Ooooh! You got Batman to kiss you? How did you do it? He's always such a brick wall," Bruce exclaimed really loudly to Green Lantern, probably trying to distract the attention. 

It half worked as Flash's and Green Lantern's attention was focused on him. Superman received J'onn's mental message, "Batman asked me to tell you to stop playing games. He says you'll only embarrass yourself with a lie."

Superman turned to Wonder Woman, "Can you pass me a bit of the Lasso?" She passed some to him, seemingly amused by the idea of Batman and Green Lantern kissing. 

He heard Flash ask Bruce how he knew Batman and vaguely heard the answer as he wrapped the Lasso of Truth on his wrist, "Well, he ends up saving me about three to four times a year. His associates also save me once in a wall. Red Hood, I think, told me I should buy vigilante insurance if I want to continue this way."

Superman spoke, attracting all stares, "On the mission on Hinrin, I found Batman and Green Lantern kissing passionately on my bed."

Green Lantern looked befuddled; Green Arrow had an evil grin on; Flash blinked his eyes very fast; Wonder Woman smiled at the idea; J'onn J'onzz remain impassible and Bruce's heart rate didn't even stutter. 

Green Arrow was the first one to speak, "Green Lantern, I thought you had better taste than that."

Green Lantern grimaced, "Hey, I really don't remember that. Batman and I had a drinking contest against some Hinrin. I don't remember kissing anyone."

Wonder Woman asked Superman, "Did you sleep outside?"

Superman sighed, "No. I knocked both of them out and carried them to their own bed." 

Green Lantern sighed a sigh of relief, "So nothing happened?"

Bruce replied with a wink, "Some hot kissing is not nothing. I bet you have orgies all the time here. You should invite me next time."

Superman wanted to strangle the man with the Lasso of Truth. Maybe he would finally tell the truth about something. Superman had fired his shot and it hadn't fazed the man at all.

Wonder Woman asked the question nobody wanted to hear, "What's an orgy?"

Bruce chuckled with glee, "You don't need to play the naive girl on me. You know, a lot of people having fun together? You could tie the other with the rope and ask them about their kinks. The Martian can take different shapes. That man is fast. That man can construct all toys he wants. The other girl is a yeller. One is a growler. One of you helps with flying aspect and the other with the underwater aspect. Yeah. That sounds like fun." There was so much insinuation in Bruce's explanation Flash and Superman turned bright red. Green Arrow seemed thoughtful while Green Lantern was taking in all of their reactions. J'onn was still impassible. 

In that moment, Superman hated Bruce. Batman knew he was in his second puberty and the description of all their talents (except for Green Arrow) in bed was arousing. He couldn't really hide any further arousal. He was in tights, for God's sake! This had to be Bruce's goal.

J'onn's voice resonated in his head, "This is getting out of hand. Could you both stop this?"

Bruce grinned directly at Superman before kissing hard Green Lantern on his mouth. 

Green Lantern was known for kissing civilians pretty liberally, nonetheless, this time, it was entirely on Bruce's shoulder. No matter, the green-clad man still kissed back as intensively, hands clawing his hair. It was probably an ingrained behaviour, especially since Bruce was an expert kisser. 

No matter the reason, Batman and Green Lantern kissing on Hinrin had been Superman's turning point concerning his sexuality. He was much more aroused by the sight now then he had then. Bruce's hair was tousled by Green Lantern's hands while their mouths mapped one another. Bruce looked so appetizing Superman's mouth watered. If anyone looked in Superman's direction, they would see his interest demonstrated firsthand a bit lower. 

Bruce pretended he needed to breathe as he moved back, "That was for your consideration. Next time you have a Justice League's orgy, please invite me." 

Green Lantern smirked back, "We'll certainly keep that in mind."

Bruce's amused eyes found Superman as he walked straight to him, hiding Superman's embarrassing bulge from the others. He turned to the others, "This was the best blind date I have ever had, but I do have a photo shoot soon. I should go."

Everyone else was speechless.

Superman heard J'onn's muttering in his head, "Why did both of you have to act so childishly? You are supposed to be the leader and the team tactician."

Bruce wrapped his arms around Superman's middle, his front barely brushing Superman's erection. Still, the superhero winced at the movement. 

He courageously unwrapped Bruce and carried him in his arms, flying away until they were far enough not to be seen.

"Why did you do that?" Superman asked in a monotone tone, his erection aching for release while holding the man being the object of his lustful thoughts and dreams for the past few weeks.

"Don't. Kidnap. Me. Again. Now, bring me back to the Manor and go take care of your erection," Bruce said in an irritated clipped tone as if he was the one wronged in all this. 

"You knew?"

Bruce frowned at him, "You behaviour after that Hinrin night was strange. From what you just told, it seems you were greatly aroused by our drunken kissing."

Superman yelled, his face growing red with embarrassment and fury, "You asshole!"

"Boy Scouts don't curse. Manor. Now."

The temptations of dropping Bruce a few feet or fucking him midair were both so alluring to Superman at this time. Still, Superman was not a rapist and he knew he could drop Bruce a few feet without the man batting an eyelash. 

He brought him back to the Batcave he had spied last time he had glimpsed below. He dumped the man unceremoniously on the ground, "We still need to talk," he uttered unhappily.

Bruce gestured to his erection as if saying Superman had more pressing matters to take care of. Superman went and took care of it very quickly before coming back to Bruce working on some cases on his computer. 

"We still need to talk."

***

R: I have an ethical question to ask.

N: Go ahead.

R: Do I need to call the cops if Bruce has been kidnapped?

N: He wanted to get kidnapped for a case?

R: No. He wasn't planning it.

N: It depends. Who kidnapped him?

R: Superman.

N: ...

R: He told me he was bringing him back.

N: I would say no. He is Superman.

R: He might be mind controlled. If not, he should know better than to kidnap him.

N: Hey R, I don't pretend to understand anyone courting B. One does blackmail, the other does a kidnapping. It seems fair considering the person in question.

R: It is not overkilled?

N: With B? No.

R: Right. 

N: Other than that, still in bed?

R: A and B are mother hens this time. It is a nightmare. 

N: It reminds me the first time I got a scratch on patrol.

R: What did they do?

N: They refused to let me patrol for a week.

R: And?

N: It was literally an inch long scratch. 

R: How deep?

N: Not even a fifth of a inch. 

R: Any veins hit?

N: No major ones. 

R: That is overkill. 

N: Yup. I still bring it up when B gets an arm or leg in a cast. He never takes it well. 

R: It is B. He doesn't like to be forced to admit he was wrong.

N: True. 

R: How is Damian behaving? 

N: Better since B came by. 

R: Good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only five chapters left until the end of the first part of this work. I'll probably take a small break from this work after I have finished the five chapters to give me the chance to organize my next few ideas in chronological order.


	27. Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce finally snaps.

"We need to talk."

How many times had Bruce heard that same sentence? What they really meant was they will complain about something concerning Bruce and they would expect Bruce to answer. Expect him to say the words that are supposed to be said. But Bruce had never learned the role he was supposed to play. Had never learned how to say what they wanted to hear. 

"I'm busy," Bruce responded while reviewing the cases in priority order. Thanks to Superman's kidnapping, Bruce was behind schedule.

"Stop that," the harsh voice behind him said, "You shouldn't have used your knowledge of my second puberty like that."

Bruce grounded his teeth. Superman never understood. As if Superman hadn't started this by kidnapping Bruce with his Kryptonian's superior strength.

"Bruce, turn around and look at me."

Bruce continued typing. He made sure his body was not tensed. He was not having this discussion with Superman now.

"Bruce," the harsh voice was now hurt, "look at me."

The man seating at the computer desk knew better than to look at Superman. He knew the other had the power of making him lose control and Bruce hated losing any of his self-control. He especially feared Clark's inhuman blue gems.

It was Kansas open sky all over again. Bruce had once visited Smallville. Had seen Clark's house. Had once talked to Clark's parents. He had seen the fields of corn. He had been reassured Clark was no danger to Earth.

No. Clark was dangerous to Bruce.

Bruce had fallen in love a long time ago with Clark and Kal.

At first, he thought he wanted to learn everything about the man because the alien might be a danger. Then, he found himself daydreaming of visiting Smallville with Clark. Getting introduced as Clark's lover. Blushing under Clark's mother interrogations. Walking under the starry sky, holding Clark's hand. Getting kissed slowly, lovingly in the cornfields. Visiting the Fortress with Clark and discussing Kryptonian culture over a cup of coffee while Dick was playing with some strange object from Krypton. Laughing at his journalist's antics. Comparing notes on villains.

Bruce knew he was too far gone when he had returned from that trip to Smallville under a very thin pretense. Bruce didn't need to visit Clark's hometown. Didn't need to have more images to fuel his imagination. Coming back from Smallville, over eight years ago, he had forced himself to lock it away deep in his chest. Not far enough, since J'onn had picked up on it.

Bruce knew better than to look into Clark's eyes.

"Bruce," the voice continued quietly, trying to lure him into looking, "Why do you do this? Why do you shut down every time we have a discussion?"

Don't look. Orpheus. You'll lose the one you love if you turn and look, Bruce told himself, trying to distract himself.

"What do you want?" Bruce finally asked unyieldingly.

"It hurt me that you took advantage of your knowledge of my second puberty. I'm not normal even though I want to be," the voice pursued, pain and disappointment easily heard.

"What do you want?" Bruce repeated with a hard edge, fingers trying to continue gliding over the keyboard.

He was forever stuck in the dark. Contrary to Orpheus, there was no light at the end of his journey to which it was safe to look at the one he loved. That had been Bruce's choice. He could care and comfort others. He could receive care, understanding and comfort from others. He couldn't live in the light.

"I don't want you to use my alienness against me. I want you to treat me normally," the anger had completely deserted the voice.

Bruce was shaking in anger.

"You want to be normal. How stupid," the Manor's master couldn't stop himself from saying with sarcasm.

"What?"

Superman didn't know. His ignorance was vast and Bruce hated it from the bottom of his Earth.

"Do you know that Ollie and you are the only ones with a mostly normal childhood except for J'onn?", the man could feel his self-restraint breaking like a dam.

There was a lengthy silence, "No?"

"You want normal. J'onn had normal until his whole family and species was destroyed before his very eyes and he thinks himself partly responsible," Bruce knew he should stop before the dam completely broke.

He couldn't.

"Diana was trained as a warrior on an Island with only Alpha Women. She is now exiled from the only place she has ever called home."

His words slipped through without willing them to, "Aquaman is half human, half Atlante. He is in charge of a people who think him too human for their liking. He works with humans who think him too Atlante for their liking."

He wanted Superman to intervene, to change the discussion, but the noisy alien was surprisingly quiet, "Ollie was a normal enough spoiled brat until he was left alone on an island for an extended time. He likes his voice so much because it was the only human voice he heard on the island. He would have probably gone mad if he wasn't talking to himself all the time."

He couldn't stop, "You also know about Dinah. She was raised by a teenaged mother until she was sent to foster care. She would get in trouble, running in the streets. That is even before she learned she had a power in her voice."

Superman was too quiet, "I won't talk about Green Lantern's and Flash's special circumstances since you don't know about it. Suffice it to say, they did not have a normal childhood. You, on the other hand, were adopted and raised by two loving parents in Smallville, Kansas. Except for the fact you were hiding the fact you were an alien with unimaginable powers, you lived mostly a good childhood. Better than the average human in North America."

Superman didn't say anything for a long time, "Bruce, are you telling I should stop whining about normal because it is making everyone on the team uncomfortable?"

Bruce wanted to turn and yell at the man. He didn't. Instead, he told himself, "Don't look at him or you'll both be lost. Don't let him break your self-control dam or you'll both regret it." He repeated it over and over.

"If you understand, you can leave with your 'abnormal' power of flight," Bruce said after he was sure he was enough in control to answer.

"Why are you always alternating between being confrontational and silent? Why does it have to be your way or no way?", the dry voice responded with some remnant of anger. Good. Bruce could weather anger better than disappointment. Alfred had always used that to his advantage.

Bruce didn't answer him. The files. He still had to tell Oracle which one should be prioritized. It should be finding Joker. It had been too long since his last appearance. He was certainly plotting something big. The earlier you found him, the less damage he would do.

"Bruce, are you ignoring me again?" the voice persisted from behind him.

Concentrate on your dark tunnel. Don't look at the light. You will be tempted to touch it and it will disappear forever, Bruce thought as he tried to concentrate on Joker. Focus, he will wreck your life if you don't. Bruce didn't even know if he meant Joker or Superman.

"You can't even tell me why your son tried to murder me and you think I'll just let you go with any explanations or apology," Superman's voice was strained.

Bruce knew he was on thin ice. Normally, he would not have even been lured into talking about Superman's 'normal' fixation in those terms.

Superman had a way of making him spin out of control.

Clark was growing frustrated to talk to the man's walls. Bruce's talk about 'normal' was sincere at least, albeit slightly unfair. The man was frustrated with Superman's want for normality. It hadn't occurred to Superman before now that Bruce considered Superman more normal than the rest of the Justice League. Still, no man should be treated with this much indifference.

That was his last thought before all hell broke loose.

Bruce stood up in his direction and threw the mug between them. Old coffee and shards stained the floor. None of it mattered.

The man in front of him was so far away from indifferent, Superman recoiled at the furrowed brows, curled down lips and gleaming eyes. Bruce had always been in control before. Now, he wasn't.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Bruce started in a dangerously low and deliberate tone, hot and cold at once.

He waved to the shattered mug, "Fine, my son tried to kill you. I didn't want him to kill anyone. He said he would try not to. But he didn't follow through his promise. What do you want me to do? Throw him in jail? Apologize to you for believing him? Apologize to you for letting him live here? Apologize to you I couldn't control him? What do you want from me exactly?"

For a long time, Superman was mesmerized by the blazing anger in the man's eyes. He swallowed, "I want the truth."

Bruce's eyes narrowed, "What truth?"

"I want to know how you are feeling. I want to know what you are doing."

Bruce stared at him before chuckling. It was a nasty jaded sound, "Sure. You want to know how I am feeling. You all want to know what I am feeling. Can't you all just leave me alone?"

He stared at a glass display of a costume, falling solemn in a moment, "The person who sins will die. The son will not bear the punishment for the father’s iniquity, nor will the father bear the punishment for the son’s iniquity; the righteousness of the righteous will be upon himself, and the wickedness of the wicked will be upon himself."

Clark recognized the words. He couldn't place them exactly in their context.

"It is Ezekiel," the human explained. 

Bruce was quoting the Bible. Was he from a religious background? The reporter in him was curious about why he had chosen that quote, "Are you telling me I should not ask you to pay for your son's behaviour? That's not what I am asking from you."

Bruce seemed lost in thought, his anger all but transformed in grief, looking unseeingly at the display until Clark heard him respond, "It is untrue. Children do suffer for their parents' sins. Parents do suffer for their children' sins." 

There was another long silence before Bruce continued, as if in a trance, "All my children have suffered because I wasn't there for them at the right time or in the right way. They all suffered from my sins. They always kill because of me. They always hurt because of me. They always die because of me. If I could, I would take all their sins and anguish for myself. I would take all of their punishments and sentences. Afterall, there is no hell worse than helplessly watching your children and parents in pain and dying, knowing it is all your fault."

It took some time for the reporter to understand. Bruce seemed to blame himself for his parents' death and his children's sins. He felt his mouth go dry. 

"Bruce, don't blame yourself for your child's behaviour or your parents' death," Clark gently said, stepping one step closer to the man still entranced with a red costume. 

The man in question winced, "Clark." There was a plea in the name. The Kryptonian could see Bruce truly loved his children, could see he blamed him for events he could only guess at. For the first time, he could see Bruce as the mess of love and guilt he was. 

Clark had felt many different emotions for Bruce and Batman over the past few weeks. His compassion had never been this strong. There was something about the man that made you yearn to take him into an embrace and never let any harm befall him. 

The distance between the two men seemed to dwindle to nothing. The reporter couldn't say how he had ended up in front of Bruce.

"Bruce," he whispered softly, trying to get the man to see him. The other man continued to stare right through him as if he was a ghost. 

"Bruce, look at me."

Bruce knew he shouldn't look. He had seen and said too much. Maybe he could still escape this unscathed. He couldn't look. 

"Clark, you wanted to know how I feel. Truth is... I don't want to know how I feel most of the time," he truthfully said, his eyes still not seeing the man in front of himself. Bruce felt empty and tired. 

"Feel this," Clark kissed him chastely on his forehead. "Feel this," he continued as he gently stroke Bruce's hair. The vigilante leaned into the touch, finding a measure of completeness. He was no longer a void of feelings thundering in his chest; it was too many feelings, too many thoughts.

The billionaire remembered J'onn's rational arguments. Superman had been hurt because of him even if they were not dating. He had been dating someone else. It was all true. 

The Manor's master had always swum upstream. He never had the same opinion as the masses had. He never took the easy way. He had always chosen the road less travelled. Still, gravity affected him nonetheless and it kept him circling in Superman's orbit. 

Bruce wanted to be touched and to touch. He wanted to love and to be loved. He wanted to plunge into this love wholeheartedly.

He could rationalize seeking comfort and understanding with Lex. There was no rationalization possible for him to date Superman. It was a mistake, simply said and done.

Still, like Orpheus, he couldn't help himself. He had to see the one he had been in love for so long.

Orpheus's lover, Eurydice, was said to have been very beautiful. 

Clark was perfectly sculptured in the strongest material possible. He was inhuman. He was strong and kind. He was good. He was an honour to symmetry arrangements.

There was grace, balance and feelings in his fantastic blue eyes... Bruce tilted Clark's chin in his direction, trying to get a better picture of him, a better memory of the way the shadows danced on Superman's light-attractive-face.

Superman gently kissed him on the lips this time. Bruce kissed him back as slowly, as exploringly, as tentatively. 

They paused, eyes in eyes, enjoying the moment. 

Bruce said, "We should go to my nest. My heat is starting soon and we shouldn't make a spectacle for my children to find."

Superman gathered him in his arms and he went, leaving the broken mug unattended on the floor. 

The coffee still laid wasted in the cave, doomed to be discovered by a very perplexed Alfred.

***

O: N, did B finally decide what is to happen with Damien?

N: I don't know.

O: You have to speak to him. He can't just leave Damien with you. It is his responsibility.

N: I know. It's just...

O: I know. You still haven't learned how to avoid feeling as if you are disappointing him.

N: It's not that. It's just... You weren't there. You didn't see his face when he saw R and Superman down. It almost broke him, O. 

O: It almost broke you. You were the one who was going to kill Ra's. Thankfully, B gave you a more important task. 

N: I am only helping B out here. 

O: You can't take on all of Bruce's responsibilities. You have a life. You do Batman when he can't. You become his son's surrogate father when he can't. N, you can't just always put your life on hold for B. 

N: O, It is not like that. 

O: What about us? When was the last time we even went on a date together?

N: ... I can't remember.

O: I'm not saying you shouldn't keep Damien for a while. I'm only saying you should try to establish some healthy boundaries between you and B. You'll start to resent B if you are not careful. 

N: But O, there is hope for Damien. He truly feels bad about the incident. I think I can help.

O: Again, I'm not talking about him or B. I'm worried about you. You want too much to help people, you sometimes take too much of their pain or responsibilities. You have to draw boundaries. 

N: O, can we talk about this later? B is scheduled to start his heat soon and I'll probably have to do some patrol in Gotham since RH is still missing in action. Where is he, by the way?

O: Last I heard, he and Roy were in Syria. 

N: They are still working together?

O: Black Canary told me Roy was with RH.

N: He is still in contact with her? I thought he didn't want to see or hear of Green Arrow. 

O: That is still true. But, he still likes Black Canary. 

N: I'd like to finally meet her. 

O: You should come more often to Gotham. You would get better opportunities to see her.

N: I'll try.

O: I miss you, Dick.

N: I miss you too, Barbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my views of Superbat. Clark is someone capable of pushing Bruce until the other man explodes. Bruce's capacity to talk about emotions is mostly limited to his children. He trained himself to be able to tell them he loved them (it is still hard to say it).
> 
> Note 1: Orpheus and Eurydice is a Greek mythology tale about a musician named Orpheus who was happy with his wife Eurydice. She died. Orpheus traveled to the underworld and managed to make Hades (God of the Underworld) cry with his beautiful music. Hades decided to give back Eurydice to him as long as Orpheus did not look behind until they had reached the light. If he so much as looked, his lover would go back to the underworld. Eurydice was a shade and Orpheus did not hear anyone behind him so he turned and saw her. He made her 'die' twice. 
> 
> Note 2: The passage Bruce cites from the Bible is about the sins and whether sins goes to the children or to the parents of the sinner. In that particular quote, the sins stays with the sinner.


	28. Second Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of last chapter. I have been working on them at the same time, that's why this one is ready so soon after the last.

When Clark had started getting his superstrength, his mother had bought him rabbits. She had told him he needed to control his strength as not to harm the rabbits. Even normal human's strength could kill or seriously injure rabbits. The teenager had argued he didn't want to risk an animal's life to practice his control. Ma had stared at him, telling him, "Clark, you can't just avoid physical contact for the rest of your life. How can you live a fulfilling life without any sort of physical contact? Which is why we are trying to get you comfortable with your gifts before you make a mistake we can't take back. We can always eat a rabbit if you accidentally kill it. You shouldn't do that with a human."

At first, Clark had avoided as much as possible to touch the rabbits, only feeding them and looking at them from afar. One day, he saw Lana and Pete caressing the rabbits' fur. It looked so comfy and warm. Later that same day, Clark slowly petted a rabbit, feeling the soft, warm fur under his hands. His worries concerning his continued acceptance always flew right out of his mind.

It took him a month until he was willing to take a rabbit in his arms. To correctly hold them, you had to put one hand on them and one on their back. You had to be oh so careful not to press too hard on them.

Clark stopped dreading taking care of rabbits. They were fantastic creatures. You had to be careful which rabbit you left with each other. Does might kill one another if put in the same cage. Buck could hide their genitals under the fur. You had better not mistake a buck for a doe since rabbits could a doe could give birth to a litter of about five kittens after thirty days of gestation. Clark had heard of how many tales in which some careless farmers had let does and buck together for a few months after their age of maturity and had to kill all the resulting rabbits in fear for the propagation of sickness due to a genetic mutation.

Clark had always been careful to separate the does and the bucks. Because rabbits are known for their mating habits.

In the past three days, Clark had fucked Bruce more than a buck their doe.

In hindsight, they had acted like stupid teenagers frolicking around.

The first round had ended before Bruce's heat had even begun.

Clark had mounted him, caressing him as he did his rabbits, careful not to harm him, not to scare him away. Bruce had asked for minimal preparation and Clark had delivered it. It had been tight, but not tight enough to really hurt Bruce. Clark had made sure of it.

They had fitted like a key in a keyhole, smug and perfect. It had been heaven to move in Bruce. The man had wanted it rough and fast. Inside, it was warm and welcoming. Contrary to Bruce's prickly personality.

Clark has had sex with many people before this. After Lex, he had tried series of one night stands with women and men, Alphas, Betas and Omegas, trying to find comfort and human warmth. He was on the giving end most of the time. 

It had never felt like it had with Bruce. 

Lust made everything feel more vivid, more urgent. It was like a psychedelic experiment, distorting reality all around him, sucking him somewhere where everything was bright, loud and time didn't work as it should. It was as if every moment without Bruce was a moment lost. When Bruce's heat started, that feeling had intensified. He was not really living when Clark was not touching, not inside Bruce.

Clark had fucked Bruce against the headboard, against the mattress, on the floor, over the adjoining bathroom counter and in the shower. The best of all was the flying sex.

Clark had always been careful not to show anyone his powers. This time around, he had not worried about that except in not harming Bruce. Lasers had singled the room a few times, but never Bruce. Clark had also never had sex in the air before.

And Bruce? He had an almost encyclopedic memory of sex positions and a very limber body. Smart, versatile and surprising... 

The Kryptonian had never felt as human as when he was having sex with Bruce, even if it was flying sex. It was a strange feeling.

As he looked at his man sleeping beside him, he realizes he needed to make a choice. 

He wanted Bruce. Physically, emotionally and mentally...

However.

There were many issues with being with the man.

The first one he had thought of had sounded superficial. Bruce didn't have enough stamina. Kal enjoyed looking him eat. It merely acted as foreplay in his mind. The same could not be said of sleep. Of course, he slept much more than Kal. 

Kal was not human. 

While Bruce slept, the Kryptonian could go act as Superman, saving lives, or like Clark, writing stories. Unfortunately, being with Bruce during his heat had triggered Kal's rut. On Krypton, the sexual drive was limited. Kal realized his own highly deviant one was probably due to the way he was raised and the yellow sun's fault. 

Nonetheless, Kal had quickly figured out Bruce's stamina was not the issue. In fact, Bruce was the perfect human choice for good stamina. His body was strong and well-honed in physical activities. Moreover, he was a male Omega. His body was built to facilitate childbirth and sexual intercourse through his ass. He was built stronger than a female Omega. Normally, receiving used less stamina than giving. Hence, it was better for Kal to find someone to fuck than someone to fuck him. Kal also had the idea he wanted to make a child, to raise a child from birth to maturity. He didn't know if his body could make a child with a human, however, the possibilities of it working were certainly higher with an Omega.

Bruce was probably the best human candidate to be his mate on that front. Unfortunately, while Bruce had been sated by their three days sex marathon, Kal had merely momentarily scratched the itch. 

Kal could table that issue for now.

The second issue with Bruce was control and power. 

Clark had fallen in love with Lex and the genius had used it against Clark. 

Kal hated to admit it, but Bruce was smarter than himself. As Lex also had been. 

Even though Kal was stronger, he could be easily trapped by a lover knowing his habits and pushing him to do their bidding. 

Kal admired intelligence. Krypton was built on the principles of valorizing cunning and intelligence. It was a two-edged sword quality in a lover. 

Truthfully, the biggest issue with Bruce was the fact he was an accomplished actor, an expert manipulator and liar. 

He had admitted he was dating Lex because he wanted more information. He had admitted he had seduced Kal at the dance to win a bet. He had kissed Green Lantern in front of the Justice League to arouse Superman. 

It was logical for Kal to conclude Bruce had slept with him for some other reason than lust or love. 

Kal couldn't read him. He was unpredictable and very adept at camouflaging his emotions.

He wanted him; the intensity, the sharp brilliance, the danger, the paradox of love and guilt. Kal could believe Bruce was a good man. He could believe the human felt guilt and love for his children. He could believe Bruce trusted him. 

Still, Kal could see dating Bruce could easily be worst than dating Lex. 

At least, Lex couldn't hide his own reactions. Bruce could. He was more insidious than Superman's archenemy.

From his own admission, Bruce had not known he had kissed Green Lantern on Hinrin, but he had seamlessly accepted that without much surprise nor anger. He had improvised on the spot, using that knowledge to his advantage. 

Kal had an irrevocable gut-feeling Bruce was extremely dangerous. Didn't his scarred filled body prove it? Didn't his emotionless responses prove that? 

The last issue with Bruce was almost as worst as the expert liar and manipulator one. The man would shutter down in an instant and refuse any outside interference. Bruce was a man who could escape his own body. Clark wanted acceptance, not another way to be alienated. 

The Kryptonian could see the man's physical response change from the state of sleep to wakefulness. Kal had had time to think this through and he knew which was the best option available to him at this time. 

Bruce's eyelashes fluttered open. As his eyes focused on his surroundings, his eyes smiled shyly at Kal. He lifted himself on his forearms, drinking in Kal's presence as if the most precious ambrosia.

He's completely in love with me, Clark thought, already yearning for the man's loving embrace. Already hoping for mutual love confessions.

He's an actor, a voice at the back of Clark's mind responded. Clark called that voice Kal. The voice continued: "With how many people do you think he pulled this exact trick? Bruce is not a sweet and innocent teenage girl. Do not get used by him."

"Good Morning, Bruce," Clark smiled at the brunette. 

"Good Morning," a raspy voice answered him. The man was so mellowed and relaxed he didn't look nor sound like Batman at all. He didn't have any guard up against Clark's presence in his bubble.

Of course, he doesn't, Kal's voice continued, he doesn't need it. He's already making a fool out of you. He's already in control of you. 

Clark could remember Bruce's soft skin under his caress. The gasps that had escaped Bruce's lovely throat the first time Clark had entered him. The moans of pleasure that had soon followed for the rest of the three days. Clark remembered how it felt to be inside of Bruce's fortress, to conquer his mental defences. Bruce had entrusted him with his body. Clark had been in control.

"See?", the voice in the back of Clark's head seemed to say, "Isn't this proof of what I am telling you? He already owns you. He makes you think you are in control. That is how a good manipulator achieves his goals."

"Bruce," Clark swallowed, distracting himself from his travelling gaze on his companion's nicely proportioned body.

"Yes?" the man replied with an undertone of anticipation and hope Clark couldn't help but observe.

"I've been thinking about... us."

Bruce turned on his side his elbow under his head, his eyes half-lidded and intense, waiting for a continuation. 

"I want this," Clark admitted after a moment, hoping the other wouldn't mock him. 

Bruce gave him a small encouraging barely-there-smile, one hand fidgeting with the sheet covering him, "What is 'this' exactly?" 

"I want to continue having a sexual relationship with you."

Clark thought he could see a glint of disappointment and surprise in Bruce's eyes. Maybe it was his own wishful thinking. Maybe it was Bruce's ploy. 

"What sort of arrangement were you thinking of?" Bruce finally whispered after a silence that was growing more and more awkward for Clark. 

The reporter cleared his throat, "I... was thinking maybe we should be friends with benefits thing. And since I don't want to hurt you and you have a lot less strength and stamina than me, I was thinking we should also invite someone else... It doesn't have to be exclusive to us." Clark had remembered Bruce was still dating Lex Luthor. It was only a plot to get information, he told himself as he struggled to keep his emotions in check. 

There was absolutely nothing to be read in the other brunette's marble face. 

Clark started fidgeting, nervous to have asked the man he thought he loved to have a threesome with him. Maybe Bruce would be disgusted by him and his lowly standards. Maybe Bruce would say one time was enough to satisfy him of Clark. Maybe he didn't need to sleep with him again; he had all the numbers he needed to make his calculations. 

"Who have you thought of?" Bruce's opaque voice cut in. 

Clark stammered under the man's fixed attention, "I thought... maybe... Green Lantern. But... If you have... another person in mind?"

The reporter abruptly cut himself out; this proposition may be offensive for Bruce's sensitivity. The voice at the back of his head whispered Bruce had probably done much worst with worst people. Clark couldn't help himself feeling jealous of all of Bruce's former lovers. It was irrational. Clark had slept with his fair share of people, much more so than the average person. It was unfair and unrealistic of him to think Bruce should have been celibate all those years, especially with his reputation.

"May I have a moment to think about it?" Clark's interlocutor finally asked in a monotone voice. 

"Uh? Oh. Yes... You can... take your time," the reporter responded, relieved Bruce was not insulting him or throwing him out in a fit of anger. Bruce was taking it so calmly, Clark was feeling reassured his uncharacteristically explicit proposal was not out of place in this context. Bruce seemed to take it well. It was a good sign. Or a bad one. He didn't know.

Bruce slowly sat on the bed, his head tilted, the darkness hiding his eyes. He gestured for Clark to come closer and the reporter sat on the edge of the bed next to Bruce with only a bit of hesitation. 

"Is that what you want?" Bruce's soft voice surprised Clark, his face angled in his direction. He nodded in answer, too startled to speak. 

"Fine," the man said, his face shrouded in enigmatically long shadows. Clark's heart stopped beating frantically. His gamble had played out. 

Clark wasn't sure how to proceed now that Batman had agreed. Yet again, Bruce took over. 

"Have you spoken to him?"

Clark shook his head, "I... was unsure of how to say it." Bruce nodded thoughtfully. 

"I'll handle it," he affirmed in a confidence-filled voice. Clark didn't know whether he should be relieved or worried the man knew how to easily broach this touchy subject with one of his colleagues.

"Okay," Clark muttered relieved. 

They sat there, side by side in companionable silence for a few moments. 

"I should go," the reporter told the other. Bruce barely nodded in response. Clark hesitated. He wanted to kiss Bruce and to give him a killer hug. 

However, Bruce wasn't one who enjoyed those childish proof of love. Bruce was stoic and goal-oriented. 

"You'd look ridiculous if you overplayed your relationship. Bruce had a good fuck. That's all he wants from you relationship-wise. And favours. Don't let him have more power over you than he already has," Clark's little voice told him. 

Clark swallowed, thumbed Bruce's chin, taking in the man's dark profile. My lover. He yearned to call him that. The moment passed and he had to go.

Superman dressed and floated away. Kal did not see Bruce's look at his departure. 

Clark did not hear Bruce's words. Bruce didn't say them. The man had always tried to keep the important words inside his heart and mind.

He had not sworn out loud his mission of dedicating his life to stopping other tragedies after his parents' death. He had silently sworn it on his parents' grave. 

He had not told Alfred he was leaving Gotham for a few years. He had quietly said his goodbyes to Gotham and Alfred from afar.

He had told Alfred he was adopting Dick. He had never told him he was raising him as his son. It had been the same with Jason and Tim. With Damien, he had tried to say the words. Look how that had gone. 

So, Bruce did not pronounce the words he felt so strongly were true. He did not say he loves Clark; he let the words haunt his head. Words were a curse he could not combat. 

The human sat alone on the bed, already calculating his next move.

***

S: So, what's going on with the whole Damian thing? Will I finally meet him? Is he coming back to Gotham?

N: Who knows?

R: Actually, he is coming back to live here.

O: How do you know that?

R: Before Superman kidnapped B, B asked me my opinion. I told him he should bring him back.

S: He tried to kill you!

R: Oh, don't worry, he won't surprise me ever again.

N: Why do I feel chills going down my spine?

Damian: I bet I can.

O: BB is this a joke?

BB: Not me.

Damian: Your system's security is a joke.

O: Really? It seems it is time to upgrade it.

N: O! It is not a competition. Damian, what are you doing in this chat?

Damian: I needed something to challenge myself. The pitiful excuse of security measures surrounding this "chat" is only a bit more difficult than the FBI's.

R: You are a rotten kid. 

Damian: At least, I wasn't defeated by someone four years younger than me in front of Father. 

R: May I?

N: No. Just no. I know it doesn't seem like that at this moment, but there is some hope for him yet.

S: Hey brat! It's fine if you want to make friends, but you can ask politely you know?

Damian: Friends? Why would I want friends?

BB: Better life.

O: Damian, do you want me to get you out of my system or do you want to join our group?

Damian: I feel no need to join your pathetic excuse for a group. I have looked through your past conversations and they have been an extreme waste of time. 

R: Pray tell us again how useless we all are, Oh sublime killer. 

N: R! I don't think he gets sarcasm yet!

Damian: I do. Sarcasm is telling you, you dress well. 

S: Burn! N's fashion choice is a nightmare for everyone. I think I like this brat already. 

Damian: I am not a brat. I am the future leader of the League of Shadows and heir to Batman.

O: Oh, you mean the League of Shadows, a shadow of its former glory because we reduced it to bits?

R: Nice one.

Damian: You merely touched the surface of its power. They will come back more powerful than ever before.

S: Oh my Gawd! You actually write like a B-movie villain! I can't believe someone writes like this in this day and age! This is going to be sooooo much fun!

BB: Normal.

N: Sigh. 

O: Damian, you want me to up your challenge level?

Damian: You do not have the requisite skills to challenge me.

Damian has been forcefully disconnected. 

O: Never ever challenge me on my technological skills.

N: O, aren't you supposed to be the mature and wise one here?

O: He got on my nerves.

R: He does have that talent.

S: This is too funny! I can imagine him screaming at his computer: "My vengeance will be terrible! Beware of my furry!"

N: You mean fury, right?

R: Who knows? S is an expert at either misspelling at the wrong place and place or writing weird things on purpose. I still haven't made my mind on the subject. One day, I'll write an essay on it.

O: Are you sure you are fine with him going back to the Manor?

R: I have been in bed for over ten days. A and B have stopped me from doing anything useful for the business or the "Business". What do you think I have been doing except plot for vengeance?

N: ...Please don't kill him. I'm starting to like him.

S: Wow R, you make such a better villain than Damian.

R: Thanks. I'm sure I watched better movies than he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to have fun, compare this chapter with 'First Kiss'.  
> I think it is an understatement to say that Clark's thought process and Lex's are completely different.


	29. Father Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Damian try to get along on a trip to Central City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters left (after this one) until this work is done! I'm thinking of continuing it in a series.

It was not that Damian was complaining.

He did want to figure out how his father's mental process worked.

Nonetheless, he did not enjoy sitting in the passager seat of the plane.

"Father, I have been flying planes for the past five years. I can fly this one."

Batman only shook his head.

Damian's father rarely explained anything.

After Drake and the Alien had fallen to Damian's blade, Batman had ordered Grayson and Kyle to bring Drake to the hospital after taking the spare blood samples. Cain had to secure the parameters with Brown's and Gordon's help.

Batman had turned to his only biological son and had said: "Your mother taught you how to take a life. Now, you are going to help me save one."

With the Martian's help, they had done so.

Father had operated on the Alien in a small operating room Damian had not yet found. Damian would pass him his tools while the Martian would use his power to help Superman's willpower and to dull the pain. Batman did not have any drugs capable of forcing a Kryptonian to sleep he was willing to use on a very damaged individual.

It wasn't the first time Damian had seen an operation. It was the first time he had been actively trying to save someone else's life. It was terrifying.

Not because of the blood flooding the operation table, not because of the Martian's unnatural abilities.

It was scary because Father's hands were shaking as he held the scalpel for the first cut.

They wavered until he inhaled and exhaled loudly. Then, he had cut open the alien where Damian had stabbed him. Father's hands had searched the wounds with his gloved fingers, trying to find the shards of Kryptonite before it was too late. There was a quiet determination in his movements and something akin to desperation.

After what felt like an eternity, Damian's father finally asked for surgical instruments one after another. The shards were put in a lead container and Bruce Wayne actually drew some blood out of the alien, hoping to take all Kryptonite particles out of his body.

After the long surgical operation, Batman turned to the Martian and that alien told him the pain was significantly lowered in the Alien's brain. Both of them placed the Alien under a yellow light and they waited until he was out of danger before Batman had turned his attention to his son.

"Damian, I'll send you to stay with Dick and Cass for some time."

Damian had protested he wanted to stay with his father. Unfortunately, there wasn't much he could do against the guilty look in his father's eyes as if Damian's attempts to save his life from the alien and to cut his own competition were shameful things to do. Batman explained he didn't want Damian to kill anyone. That lives were precious. That Batman needed to help the two injured recuperate from their ordeal then he would figure out what to do with Damian.

The time spent with Grayson and Cain had been confusing, although Cain understood him most of the time. Grayson always seemed to misunderstand most of Damian's way of thinking.

When Damian's father came to fetch him, he simply said Drake had accepted to try to live in the same house as him, but that Damian should not try to harm anyone, especially not children.

Grayson had always explained things better than Damian's father had. He did elaborate on Batman's motivations.

"Dami, Bruce is a good man. He loves you. Unfortunately, he has difficulty saying he loves people. He is getting better at it, yet, for a beginner in the art of translating his actions and barely uttered words, it may seem he does not even acknowledge you. If you ever feel uncomfortable living in the Manor, you can come live here, Dami."

Grayson had given a last big embrace on Damian. The youngest squirmed under the pressure of the two bigger arms trapping him on the oldest's chest, "Take care, Dami."

Then, this evening, Damian and Batman had gone to see Commissioner James Gordon before taking the 'batplane' to Central City.

The old police detective had confirmed Joker was still missing in action. It had seemed to Damian, both Batman and James Gordon were very worried by a missing clown. The boy knew he could take on the poorly dressed villain. He wasn't stupid enough to fall into the Joker's plan like Jason Todd had. The biological son of Batman was no fool. From his father's file, he had read all he could about his father's nemesis, for they were also his.

If Damian disliked James Gordon, it was the old man's fault. When he had seen Damian, his face had plainly said Damian was "another one". He was nothing like the others. They were all weak and 'normal' people. Damian was trained to become the next League of Shadows's Leader. Damian was Batman's biological son. Damian was not another Robin; he was Red Robin.

After Damian had heard Grayson talk at length about his time as Robin during his stay in Bludhaven, he had decided to become Robin. He wanted to be his father's shining light. Grayson had then hesitated, unsure how to go from there. At Damian's insistence, he called Drake and all three of them discussed the matter. Finally, Drake decided that Robin's name was taken, nonetheless, Damian could be "Red Robin". Of course, he didn't explain why he had chosen that name.

It didn't take long for Damian to figure out Drake was seemingly insulting him under the appearance of acceptance. Todd had briefly taken that name after he had come back from the dead. It was a tarnished name: a killer's name. It was the opposite of Batman's no-killing mission. It was a name Drake had chosen to represent his lack of faith in his rival's capacity in keeping his promise with his father. Damian accepted the name, knowing Drake had meant it as an insult. Damian would take it as a compliment. He was a strong killer, and he was a better fighter than Drake.

Damian was a man of action. He was not supposed to sit down on a plane, trying to make a conversation with his quiet father.

"Father, what exactly is our mission in Central City?"

Batman grunted, not looking away from the front window, "It is not a mission. For your first night as Red Robin, we are attending the Central City for the opening night of the Flash part of the museum."

"Ah. A villain is striking it and Keystone City's weak superhero has requested backup," Red Robin summarized.

Father turned his head in his direction, "No. I was asked to make a speech on his opening night."

Of course, Batman didn't explain Green Lantern was the one requesting his help. Batman wanted to ground his teeth. He really hated owing favours to anyone. Green Lantern had called in the Hinrin favour and had asked Batman go show support for Flash, "...'cause I'm busy elsewhere. Aquaman and Superman are fighting something weird. Wonder Woman is doing diplomatic something. Green Arrow and Black Canary are busy doing something. J'onn is on Monitor Duty. And the kid does need some support." Batman had stayed quiet, hoping this will deter Green Lantern's favour asking. Then, Green Lantern had sighed and told him the real reason he was asking Batman to attend, "Look. I can't attend and you also knew the previous Flash. Flash can't really come out and say he took the name of the last one. This is his way of honouring the previous Flash. So, go support him." Batman couldn't really contest that logic. At least, the vigilante could use this occasion to help teach Damian what heroes stood for. And it was a welcome distraction from his own thoughts.

"Father, is this a joke?" Damian coolly asked.

Batman couldn't help but think his son was adapting more quickly to this society than Bruce had ever been able to, "No, it is not."

Joker was still missing, plotting something horrid.

Damian frowned under his domino mask, "Why are you making a speech about another hero? Surely, they are not worth your time."

Clark's image was the one Bruce's mind conjured up. It was...too present in his mind. Too... Distracting.

Bruce's children and Gotham were his priorities. Damian. Tim. Dick. Cass. Jason... who still hated him.

Damian. Start there.

"Damian," he quietly began, "Flash is a hero. We can discuss it at length after the speech. We should go if we don't want to be late."

Damian followed outside, still frowning. He had made his own suit. Of course, Damian had made it look more like his with the bright green laced boots, his green gloves and the blood red cape (on the two sides). Bruce had been surprised Tim had agreed to this easier than himself had. It had taken Damian days to convince Bruce to accept him as the Red Robin. The winning argument was that Damian needed to fight, needed to put his skills to use. Batman had accepted the fact Ra's and Talia would keep his son teetered to the dangerous world they were treading. At least, now, Bruce could try to steer Damian in a non-killing direction.

Both Red Robin and Batman disappeared into the shadows, making their ways, unseen, into the museum. From the darkness, they both assessed the security levels of the building and whether there were any immediate threats to the event.

The ceremony started with the Mayor making a speech about Flash's "awesomeness". Everyone was waiting for a Justice League's colleague appointed to speak tonight. It was one of the evening's highlights, placed just before Flash's speech. On the agenda, it was simply written as "Justice League member speaker". It was thought to be written as such because it would depend on the catastrophe of the moment. However, the usual Justice League orators were Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Arrow, J'onn J'onzz and Superman. Aquaman spoke only of Atlantis. Green Lantern liked to perform stunts with his ring or say one-liners. Black Canary would sometimes talk, but mostly she hated the publicity. Batman? Well, he only ordered people to get out of the way and frowned or growled at them when asked questions.

For events such as opening a Flash portion of a museum, there was a secret betting ring for which superhero would attend (except Flash of course). The two favoured bets were "No one" or "Superman". An idiot by the obviously fake name of IAMTHEBEST had betted about a thousand dollars Batman would come tonight. The odds were 1: 1,000.

After the Mayor had finished his speech, it was the curator's turn, then a police officer's turn. Finally, it was time for the Justice League member to talk. Nobody walked or floated to the stage. Flash was nervously looking around, seemingly unsure if someone was coming this evening.

Then, a deep voice started speaking, the microphone echoing a deep voice, "I am here on behalf of the Justice League to talk about Flash's many achievements." Still, nobody appeared on stage. Reporters were beginning to feel this was a villain's doing.

"Flash was a founder of the Justice League and he has since faithfully served the idea behind its formation. If there was one quality he embodies more than any other, it would be his unwavering belief everyone is worth saving. Flash's compassion and lightheartedness have always been a deep asset for the Justice League, the world and Central City."

At that, Flash was struck speechless (a rare state for the speedster). He had recognized the voice. Batman never gave any compliments. Was this the end of the world?

Some members of the crowd stared at Flash's fidgeting. It didn't seem to be a villain's doing. They were confused.

"Flash's compassion extends to the ones he is fighting. Many of his adversaries think of him as a friend," the voice continued, unimpeded by the growing murmurs.

"On behalf of the whole Justice League, I thank Flash for his service and his sacrifice. This world needs heroes such as him. Heroes not only by the way he saves lives but with optimism and hope, he infused in his everyday life."

At that, the voice fell silent. After a long moment (especially for Flash), the red speedster appeared at the podium, "Thanks, Batman, for your speech. It means a lot coming from you." The room irrupted in loud questions.

Finally, the room quiets down and Flash managed to say his own speech. The rest of the ceremony goes well although some reporters tried to find, without success, Batman's hiding place.

After Flash has finished making the rounds of the room, his League comm activated, a growling voice could be heard, "Roof."

Flash was curious. Batman was not the type to come to this sort of events. He hated doing anything not directly connected to a mission.

"HiBatman!Imhappyyoucame.Didyouhavefun?"

"Flash," the bat vigilante interrupted Flash's long verbal steam.

"Yes?" he asked, uncertain whether he was in for a scalding reprimand.

Batman just observed him for some time, seemingly weighing his words. After what felt like an eternity for Flash, he finally said, "He would have been proud," in a quiet tone. The red-clad superhero immediately understood Batman meant Barry. Uh. Batman knew his uncle.

That was why Batman was here tonight?, the speedster couldn't help but ask himself.

"Are you sure? Imean, Imnotasgoodashimnor..."

"I am sure," Batman cut in with his usual nasty tone, "Now go meet them," he gestured toward Iris and Linda talking together while waiting for him.

Flash knew Batman had said what he had come to say, "Thanks, Bats!", then he was gone.

"That's a hero?" a scornful voice echoed from the shadows, "He didn't even notice me."

Batman wanted to sigh. Instead, he only answered, "Time to go home."

As they made their way back by plane, Damian asked: "What exactly did you want me to observe about him?"

Batman carefully chose his words, "What do you think is the most important quality to be a hero?"

His biological son shrugged: "Strength. Someone without power is helpless to help others."

Batman shook his head, "You need to want to help others. Without that, any powers you may have would be useless. No matter how much power Flash has in his possession, without his profound desire to help others, he would not be a hero."

Damian seemed to ponder Batman's answer, "Father, I don't understand. Willpower without anything backing it is powerlessness. How is that useful?"

"It is. It has the power to inspire others."

Damian crossed his arms over his chest, "Still... I think power is important if you want to impose your will on people."

Batman doesn't answer. He knows the process of helping Damian reevaluate his view of the world will take some time, time he hopes he has with his son. The vigilante knows he should let Damian ponder this entire conversation over. Even if the subject of powerlessness hits a bit too close for comfort.

For some time, the plane is quiet until Damian interrogates his father, "Father, when are you going back to Mother?"

The question is innocent enough it throws Bruce off.

"Father?"

"Son, we are not going back together."

"Why not?" Damian has furrowed brows as if puzzled by what his father meant.

"Your mother and I were once friends... We've had unreconciliable differences since." There was bile rising in Bruce's throat as he uttered the words.

"Aren't you her mate? I thought you would return to the League to help Mother lead it."

Batman was uncertain what tact to chose, "Did she tell you I was her mate?"

"No," Damian thought it over, "she always called you her 'Beloved'. It thought it was because you were mated."

"We are not," Batman simply responded. We never were, he silently thought.

They were silent after the conversation. 

Batman noted his son's eyes fixed pensively on him. Eyes were always on him searching for weaknesses he could not show.

Bruce remembered Talia's feline luminous eyes evaluating his every move before they would start their sparring rounds. One. Two. A kick followed by a throw. Jab. Jab. Guard up. Jump back. Talia is still gauging his weaknesses, ready to pound on them. He learned from her how to hide more thoroughly his weaknesses.

Jim had given him a coat in the aftermath of that 'evening' to hide him from prying eyes and the police officer had sat beside him trying to reassure him he was still alive, even if his world had fallen apart. Jim who had looked with resignation at Damian tonight, "Another casualty," his sad and tired eyes had told Batman. Another child lost in Batman's endless war...

Everyone from his parents' funeral had watched his every move like predators on an easy prey. He had frozen up with a blank face. Alfred had pitied him and chased them away. Alfred had looked on him with the same pity after his last heat. Thankfully, he didn't say anything. Didn't say Bruce shouldn't have followed his heart so recklessly, so foolishly.

Lucius had approved Bruce's idea not to sell any more weaponry from the Wayne industry. "Your father would have approved," he had told Bruce all those years ago, "He didn't really enjoy profiting from war. Unfortunately, his focus was more on saving concrete lives than abstract ones. You, Bruce, look at everything." Lucius who had told recently told Bruce, "You may very well lose Wayne Entreprise if you take Damian Al Ghul in as your son." Back then, the vigilante had answered him, "If worse come to pass, we can put in action the same contingencies in place for my death." Lucius had shaken his head, "Bruce, Dick does not want to deal with your business. He hates it on principle. Jason... Do I even need to elaborate on that one? Tim is still too young. Alfred would not be accepted as guardian for him. The Council members still think you have been corrupted by him. Those options might be viable if you die, not if you are overwhelmed by scandals." Bruce knew his parents' grandchildren were more of his parents' legacy than his father's business was. "I'll keep the business, Lucius, but I'll also keep custody of my son." Lucius had shaken his head, "You'll fight hard then. You never take the easy way out, Mister Wayne. Sometimes, I think you don't know how to do things in a way that does not require fighting." There was admiration, consternation and worry in his eyes as he said it.

What would Bruce's parents have said about him becoming Batman? About taking in children and training them to fight in a war? About his dirtying the Wayne names with scandals?

What would they think of his behaviour with Lex? And Clark?

"Bruce, don't play with love," his father had once grimly told him. Bruce had never heard the story behind that sentence. He would never have the chance.

Bruce had a feeling that if his father’s eyes were trained on him now, they would show extreme disappointment.

Bruce couldn't help disappointing anyone he ever cared about.

***

R: RH?

RH: Yeah?

R: Are you still alive?

RH: Nothing can keep me dead for long.

R: Not funny.

RH: You'd think me hilarious if you had also died. What is your problem, now?

R: I don't have a problem.

RH: You are texting me.

R: So?

RH: You are not the Golden Boy. You don't waste time with pleasantries.

R: Hey. I do have some social skills.

RH: Compared to the old man? Sure.

R: I am not bad enough to warrant that comparison.

RH: About.

R: At least, I am not a reclusive, insecure psychopath still hiding out in the Middle East.

RH: Well, you still are a badly adjusted teenager with a f***ing obsessive-compulsive disorder.

R: At least we agree on that.

RH: Yup. What's your problem?

R: ...Damian is living here.

RH: B lets him?

R: I agreed with him.

RH: Why are you even trying to be in his f***ing good books? That is bound to fail.

R: I'm not trying anything!

RH: You just let a kid who tried to kill you into the same house? That is not a little crazy?

R: ...To be honest, you also tried to kill me.

RH: Oh. I had forgotten about that.

R: It was some time ago. Now, could you help me?

RH: Why not ask Golden Boy for advice? I am the resident black sheep.

R: N likes him. Besides, you successfully get reactions out of B. You are the right person to act for revenge pranks.

RH: How big of a revenge are you looking for?

R: No killing. No permanent harm. Anything else is fine.

RH: I might have a few ideas...

R: Good.

***

Black: Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again.

IAMTHEBEST: Sorry? Who are you?

Black: Me.

IAMTHEBEST: That only narrows it to about 7 billion people.

Black: I was tempted to hack your winnings away.

IAMTHEBEST: So... You are a criminal hacking into my 'legal' winnings and you are threatening me. Not very smart, Mr. "Black".

Black: If you were not donating all of it to the Children of the Streets fund, I would have restituted it back to where it belongs.

IAMTHEBEST: HEY! That is private information!

Black: Your ridiculous actions almost cost you your secret identity. Don't do this again.

IAMTHEBEST: There is nothing to trace back to me! I bought a prepaid phone specifically for one use!

Black: It is still not perfectly secure.

IAMTHEBEST: Don't use your "SPOOKY"-knows-best tone with me, you paranoid a**hole!

Black has disconnected.

***

N: Babs!

O: What?

N: Can you sing me something?

O: ...Are you already desperate? D and BB have only been gone a few days.

N: I miss BB's cooking. I miss Damian's huggability. I miss talking to someone. I started to talk to my bathroom mirror this morning.

O: You are in your desperate phase. It will only improve from now on.

N: What do you mean "desperate phase"?

O: B, R and I have some pretty accurate graphs concerning your people withdrawal symptoms. You have three main phases: 1) desperate, 2) sobbing mess 3) disaster. You'll get over it. Don't worry.

N: So, you'll sing me a lullaby?

O: No. But I can make "Let it Go" blare in your comm if you want.

N: Sigh. I'll take it.

O: You are welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this chapter is mostly flashbacks. This is a bit of a catching up concerning Damian's status in the family after his assassinations attempts as well as the Batfamily dynamics and generalized father issues. It think it is safe to say that Bruce has some father issues. 
> 
> In this version, Damian is Red Robin, Tim is Robin. Tim still has a lot of issues with Damian (not that I blame him, the kid tried to kill him once and severely injure him once). Tim is a good guy but he has limits.
> 
> If anyone is wondering why this Batman-going-to-a-Flash-museum-opening sounds familiar, I was inspired by a Justice League Unlimited Cartoon episode. I thought it would go well with a surly Damian (I think it was Orion who was accompanying Batman in the original?). As for why it is Central City and not Keystone City, well, Wally West wants to have Barry Allen's actions publicly recognized (Wally lives in Keystone; Barry lived in Central).


	30. Stilum vertere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex, Bruce and Ollie announce their joint project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes back to the"Distraction" one. 
> 
> For any of you who doesn't remember (yes, it was some time since), that chapter was about the Lex-Bruce-Ollie project to translate alien communications and technologies (with the help of the Hinrin technology Batman brought back) and to prepare counters for any incoming invasions without necessary having to call superheroes every time aliens try to attack them. Yes, they are all seriously annoyed aliens are becoming increasingly interested in their planet (who can blame them?).
> 
> Lex may or may not try to use their joint project to conquer the world. Both Bruce and Ollie are wary of his intentions.
> 
> Plus, there is still the whole awkward Lex-Bruce thing. In "Alfred's Advice", Lex mentioned Bruce had brought back the books Lex had bought him and Bruce was not talking to him. So this is their first interaction since Lex (indirectly) paid Damian to murder Superman. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Lex hated conferences on a normal day.

He despised the idea now.

Especially when Oliver Queen came in the waiting room with Dinah Lance in tow and smiled at him. It always spelt annoyances for Lex. 

"Hey, Lex! Long time no see! Where is your better half?" he clamoured noisily with glee.

The speculations about Lex and Bruce had been going strong since they had not appeared in public together since their first and only public date. 

Lex had decided not to bother giving any explanations about the situation. He was the one who made a mess out of things, however, he wasn't about to admit his failings to the imbeciles populating this world. 

"Oliver, are you ready to explain your contribution to this project? I must be difficult to explain how you are wholly outclassed by your collaborators," Lex answered with his "usual" charm, meaning his well-honed shark teeth. 

Lex could see Oliver's veins popping out. The man was still resentful for Lex almost taking over his parents' company and successfully weakening it in the process. Lexcorp and Wayne Entreprise were truly outclassing his family's legacy in big part because of Lex's actions.

Unfortunately, Oliver intuitively knew how to attack Lex's sore points, as well as the other, knew his, "Oh, Bruce did dump you already? I really weren't sure what would happen to this joint project if the two of you were serious, but it seems I worried about nothing." Dinah clutched tighter Oliver's arm as if to let him know he should stop. 

"I was wondering for whom I should be worried for. I mean, you obviously lost your head to date an imbecile like him. On the other hand, it seems he didn't see the obvious shark you are. Did his head taste that good when you ate it off?", Oliver said in a crass manner Lex had never heard anyone else wielded so efficiently. 

Lex was not vulgar like the other businessman. On most occasions, the bald man found Oliver annoying. In this specific instance, Lex was insulted by the way Oliver cheapened Bruce. As if how he tasted was what was most memorable about him. As if Bruce opened his heart and body for everyone who wanted some.

Before Lex's fury could manifest in words, the man in question arrived, "Lex! Ollie! Were you both waiting for me?"

As Ollie, Dinah and Lex turned in his direction, Bruce strutted in toward Lex, "Darling, you could have waited for me."

To say Lex was bewildered would be an understatement. He, motionless and tensed, let Bruce take his hand. One of the biggest problems with dealing with Bruce was his unpredictability. How was pretending they hadn't broken up play to Bruce's advantage? Lex truly had no idea why Bruce would do so.

Tim who had come also come in the room commiserated with Lex with a small glance. 

"Ollie, you were saying something about a head?" Bruce innocently asked the other businessman.

Dinah had lifted an eyebrow at the businessman in the green tie beside her. Oliver cleared his throat, "Bruce! What a pleasure to see you! Did you forget your written speech?" 

Bruce blinked as he smiled brightly, "What speech?"

Oliver's responding groan did make Lex feel better. 

"Bruce, no worries, I brought it with me from home," Tim responded with an obviously fake timid smile. 

"Thanks, Tim, I wouldn't know what to do without you," the brunette businessman answered with a flimsy smile. 

The boy responded with a hesitant nod. Bruce used the chance to flirt with Dinah Lance, "But I sure could do with you in my life," he said with an ostentatious wink. She responded with a polite, "Oh, I'm sure you'll do fine without me. Besides, I have to keep an eye on this guy."

"You are still with that bum? I'm sure you can do much better. Your beauty overshadows any queens I have ever known," Bruce answered with no hesitation. 

Dinah laughed at that, while Oliver pouted at the jab. Tim was impressed Bruce had managed to change the charged atmosphere into a friendly ribbing of Oliver. 

"That's not nice, Bruce. Don't steal my girlfriend." 

The man in question grinned at him, "I'm not stealing her if she is willing."

Dinah responded with a slightly mocking tone, "Maybe I will if you don't behave Ollie."

"Dinah, don't break my heart!"

After the conversation, it was finally time for the three founding members of the project to move onstage. They were all introduced, although Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor were all too famous to need it. Tim and Dinah waited for them offstage. 

Oliver made a speech about the necessity of unity and preparedness in face of continued alien invasions attempts. He received applause as he waved in his cocky trademark way.

It was then Lex Luthor's turn to speak. He explained the pooling of the resources, each of the collaborators' contributions and the work that was to follow. Of course, for anyone clever enough to read his undertone, he also casually made it look as if he was the leader and brain of the project. He spoke of the advancement of the human civilization and of opportunities for the betterment of humanity.

Bruce, on the other hand, smiled widely at the audience for a long moment before talking about the reason for being involved in the project. He spoke of how one especially bad invasion had almost killed a dozen of his employees. He elaborated on the reasons for the existence of the project by talking about human resilience and need for change. They all needed to take control of their destiny.

The last orator was the one more loudly applauded after the end of his speech. Of course, this being Gotham, that didn't mean much. Being a businessman and an idiot at the same time seemed a balancing act difficult to manage. Yet again, Bruce had made sure everyone knew he was not the writer of the speech, just the pretty marionette moving as his board asks him to. 

As the reporters asked questions from the trio, Tim started conversing with Dinah and, knowing she was Black Canary, he could file away her impressions on the whole affair in his mental section of her social affiliation. 

She was unpretentious in her beliefs. Contrary to Oliver's idealist convictions, she was more grounded in her voice of change. At the same time, she was seemingly trying to get a feel for Tim's own aspirations. He was trained for moments like this and he subtly evaded her line of questioning. 

At the end of the press conference open to the public, Lex Luthor managed to convince Bruce to talk with him before the formal supper between the collaborators.

As soon as they were in one of Bruce's personal rooms, the man dropped his facade "What do you want?" he asked, his arms crossed on his chest, his eyes glaring at him. 

There was no in-between in Bruce's acting. Lex sighed, "I want to know if this place is secure enough for the conversation I have in mind."

"It is secure enough to talk frankly."

"I'll get right to the point. I'm sorry," Lex said as he looked back into Bruce's deep eyes. 

The other man didn't acknowledge in any way the bald man's comment, unflinchingly waiting for more.

Lex could remember that for an apology to be efficient, you had to enumerate what you had done wrong and what you would have done differently. You also had to accept responsibility for the harm you had done.

"I shouldn't have gotten involved in Gotham without consulting you. I shouldn't have dealt with the League of Shadows as I have done. I shouldn't have given Kryptonite to Ra's. He is far too ambitious and treacherous to be under anyone's control. I'm sorry Tim was hurt in the process. It was never my intention to harm him or put him in harm's way. I am sorry your other son, Damien, was the one who was supposed to execute Superman. I realize you never wanted your sons to become murderers. In my defence, I have to say the League of Shadows doesn't normally employ children. I don't normally condone child assassins." 

It physically hurt Lex to apologize, as if he was forced to lose part of his identity in pushing the words out of his mouth. Every bit of pride Lex had ingrained in himself was rebelling, warning him this was a mistake, a vulnerability he couldn't show. At the same time, he knew this had to be done. If this confrontation was left to Bruce to decide, the man would have only avoided serious discussions with Lex until his death. Lex preferred continuing interacting with him than losing him completely because he couldn't say a simple sorry.

During all of Lex's speech, Bruce only frowned more at him.

"Is there anything I can do to show my sincerity or to help?" Lex asked, vexed at the other man's continuing silence. He had sent the machine to help Tim recuperate from his ordeal. He had apologized to Tim. The boy had forgiven him quite easily. They had continued texting ever since.

Bruce slowly shook his head, "No. I believe you are sincere, if only because of your grimaces at saying you are sorry. I don't believe you have often apologized before. "

Lex had tried to keep his face neutral during his speech, however, it seems he had completely failed his goal. Still, he waited for something else from Bruce, not really forgiveness, because even Alfred had told him it would take some time, but at least acknowledgement. There was no response for the longest time as Bruce looked at the sky outside, his focus lost elsewhere, thinking of something else already. It reminded Lex of the first time Lex had kissed Bruce at the Manor. That time, Bruce had distanced himself while looking away. It reminded him of Clark, who could never be entirely in one place. A weight gathered in Lex's stomach, a painful side-effect of a recurring nightmare.

This time, Lex would not let Bruce be indifferent, "Well?"

Bruce blinked back to him, almost seemingly surprised Lex was still there, "What do you want Lex?", he asked in a drained voice.

There were many things Lex wanted to answer. A good family. You as my partner. World conquest. Superman's defeat. 

Fortunately for him, Lex was smart enough to learn from his mistakes, to adapt to Bruce's almost non-existent communication skills. Even though he understood very complex personalities and concepts, it was easier to talk about feelings in simpler terms with him around, "I want to start again."

Bruce's gaze searched his face with an intensity Lex found uncomfortable. 

"Exactly what do you mean by that?"

Lex exhaled the breath he had been holding. At least Bruce was letting him explain. "My name is Lex Luthor," he introduced himself as he offered his hand. His hand was left alone in the air for a nervewracking moment before Bruce hesitantly gave him his hand, "Bruce Wayne." There were uncertainty and wariness in his tone.

It was a small victory, nonetheless, Lex took everything he could, "Nice to meet you, Bruce. I would like to acquaint myself with you. I believe we can be friends." 

They had never been friends before. Last time, Lex had moved too fast without some major discussion of what it meant. He knew how Bruce could build walls upon walls to protect himself. It would take a long time to get him to trust Lex. Still, it was better than being in a romantic relationship, but knowing the other one was only seeking comfort and understanding. 

Bruce lifted an eyebrow at his introduction. Yes, even for Lex, this was cringe-worthy cheesy and embarrassing. 

Still, he felt Bruce's warm palm in his handshake and it seemed worth it just for the minute touch. It reassured Lex things may not be alright, might never be alright, at least they would have some sort of relationship for the foreseeable future. At least, there were possibilities. 

Lex had managed to take some sort of place in Bruce's mind, if not his heart. Bruce had once entrusted him with one of his fears. Bruce was now giving him another chance.

As Lex let Bruce's hand go, his curiosity got the better of himself, "Why did you pretend we were still a couple earlier?"

Bruce shrugged, "Oliver was annoying," as if it explained anything. In some strange ways, it did. Nothing nor anyone was as annoying as Oliver. It must be his superpower.

As they went headed towards the door, the brunette quietly told the other man, "Tim would like to see you more." Lex was surprised Bruce was subtly giving him permission to see his son.

"It would be my pleasure to spend more time with him," Lex answered quite easily.

Bruce had a hand on the doorknob, "As for our "public relationship", you can decide how you want it to go as long as it respects the reputation I have built for myself."

Lex nodded, "I'll think about it. I'll send you a text on it before doing anything public."

Much of Bruce's issues with Lex should have been put to rest now. Except...The bald man knew Bruce was aware Lex had not apologized for trying to kill Superman. He had decided to be sincere since Bruce would recognize if he wasn't. Lex was not sorry for ordering Superman's death. Nonetheless, he would probably avoid repeating that act in the near future. Probably.

***

...Later that night... At Oliver Queen's personal home...

"...As I was saying earlier, they are not exactly as you seem to have described them," Dinah told Oliver, as she was swirling her wine in her wine glass.

Oliver grimaced at that, "I knew this was coming. Was this the only reason you came to the conference today?"

She smiled at him as she leaned on the table, "I also came to support you, but, yes, I wanted to see how Lex acted on a day to day basis and how vain Bruce really is."

"And what are your conclusions, pretty bird?"

She took a sip before explaining, "Lex hated you on a personal level. I know why you hate him, still, I don't know why he hates you that much. It can't be the superhero aspect."

"And Bruce?"

She hesitated, "He's..."

"Yes?"

"...I don't know. That is the problem."

Oliver smirked at her, "Well, now you know why I feel it is hard to describe him."

"On the surface, it is as if he doesn't even exist in his own body and mind. As if he is a void of stupidity. But..." Dinah continued.

She paused a second before explaining her opinion, "Tim. He avoided saying anything about himself while he was interrogating me. It was skillfully done. He was trained to be like that. At the supper with Lex, Bruce and Tim, Bruce didn't divulge anything meaningful even if he did blab about the price of fashionable clothes or complained about having to wait half an hour for food. Yet, whenever either you or Lex were getting frustrated with one another, Tim or Bruce intervened in some way or another."

Oliver thoughtfully took a sip. 

"Ollie, why do you dislike spending time with Lex and Bruce? And I don't mean why you find their characters unlikeable. It is more than that."

Oliver passed a hand over his eyes, "Do you remember what I told you about my personality before I got lost on an island? Before my parents died?"

She nodded. Dinah knew he was a spoiled brat before. He was the one who had explained how he had changed ever since the island experience. 

"Well, I was a prick back then. I was at my lowest around Bruce and Lex. Now, every time I see them, it reminds me of how much of a bully I was then," Oliver shamefully admitted. 

"Why them?"

Oliver exhaled as his eyes lowered to fix the table, "I'm not proud of what I did. We were young. I was stupid. Very stupid. Now, I can see that Lionel Luthor was trying to use his son as a mean of getting close enough to my parents to try ripping them off. Now, I can see Thomas and Martha Wayne were worried about their son. It wasn't even Bruce's nor Lex's fault. They were both vulnerable, friendless."

Dinah knew she had to take her time digesting the information. She had heard of how much Lionel Luthor was a monster. She didn't know much about Bruce Wayne's famous parents. The blonde woman knew Oliver felt guilty because of how he had acted before he was enlightened. 

Oliver swallowed, "Now, I can see Lex was trying to prove himself to his father. My parents repeatedly told me to be nicer to him. I can now understand they were worried about Lex's upbringing. Then, I thought it was a good idea to bring him down a notch."

After a moment, Dinah asked, "What did you do?"

Oliver's eyes found her's and she could feel his pain, "I humiliated him in front of others, especially his father. In all sort of ways."

Dinah was smart enough not to ask for details; it would be redundant. Oliver was already feeling shame and pain. He didn't need to be told what he had done was wrong. 

"And Bruce?"

Oliver sighed and leaned back, rubbing his hair, "I might be one of the only ones who saw him before his parents' death. He was home-schooled. He only went to school to take yearly tests. He never went to events. He was creepy. When we met, he would avoid eye contact or speaking with me. He would do his own thing without a care about me. He was quiet. He was friendless. The only people I had ever seen him speak to was his parents and his butler. He was in his little bubble. I was not supposed to make loud noises. I was not supposed to touch him without his permission. At least, that was what his parents told me. I didn't respect any of those things. I didn't like being ignored back then."

This time, Dinah intervene, "Didn't you ever think he had some form of autism?"

Oliver nodded, "I did, a few years back. It didn't match with how he now acts. People touch him all the time. He looks into people's eyes. Loud noises don't seem to disturb him."

Dinah did review Bruce's behaviour at supper and even at the conference. It was true his present behaviour did not seem to correspond to someone living with autism. Yet, her instincts didn't abandon that line of thinking. If Bruce had truly been as described by Oliver, something may have forced him to change his behaviour.

"Then," Oliver continued, "I was forced to attend his parents' funeral in Gotham. I didn't want to. It was horrid."

"Why?" Dinah gently enquired as she laid a hand on Ollie's. 

"His eyes," Oliver shivered, "If you think Bruce seems to be absent from his body now... Then, it was worst. Think of the worst dead-eyed kid you have ever seen." Dinah could recall images of kids having lost everything in one moment, of not believing in tomorrow. They were too many of them, despite superheroes' best efforts. 

"Bruce was worst. Back then, I had wished to never see anyone's eyes like that ever again. It was like he had accepted he would be dead for the rest of his life. The determination was sickening. It hurt just watching," Oliver explained. He lifted his eyes to Dinah's at the end of his explanation. His eyes were rawly vulnerable, as he would very rarely show her. 

Dinah stood up, walked to Oliver's side and hugged him very gently. Ollie had seemed to have been reminded of losing his own parents. 

"Then," she said after a moment, "did you ever apologize to Lex and Bruce?"

Oliver chuckled, "After Lex tried to steal my parents' company from me, I never wanted to ask forgiveness again from him. Especially since he has made some pretty dick moves against me. I believe he was the one who released all my youthful indiscretion scandals just before a major deal. No, I will never apologize to that man."

"And Bruce?"

He was silent a moment, "I tried once. I had gathered all my courage and managed to get him in a discreet room. I apologized for everything. Do you know what he said, pretty bird?"

"No. What did he say, Ollie?"

Oliver coughed a sad laugh, "He blinked at me and told me with a smile he had no idea what I was talking about."

"Don't you feel better he doesn't remember?" Dinah asked as she was gently passing her hand in his hair. 

"I don't believe he doesn't. I was... horrible back then."

"We all make mistakes, Ollie. We all have to live with our previous mistakes."

Oliver chuckled at that, "You, pretty bird, are not a mistake. I don't regret ever loving you."

"You are feeling better if you are complimenting me like that," Dinah smiled. 

She knew Oliver pouted in her arms even without seeing it. "What is wrong, Ollie?" she asked amused. 

He lifted his head to look her directly in the eyes, "You didn't reciprocate my compliment. Does that mean you are regretting dating me?" he said with an edge of humour.

"Ollie..." she kissed him, "don't you think it is a bit late to start questioning your place in our relationship? Of course, I don't regret loving you."

"Good," he said while angrily kissing her, "'Cause I don't know how to stop loving you."

"Then, I propose you don't stop loving me," she suggested as she hugged him closer to her chest. 

"That's a command I'll be glad to obey, pretty bird."

***  
N: BB and S, what are you doing?

S: Homeworks. I swear this is going to be the end of me before villains ever will.

BB: Dance practice. 

N: Could you do me a favour?

BB: Yes.

S: BB! What did I tell you? Don't ever accept to grant a favour before what?

BB: Payment.

S: Right. You have to discuss payment before granting someone's favour. 

N: S, you do know you are the one asking her the most favours?

BB: Payment for favour.

S: ...Oh...I might have made a terrible mistake. 

N: Anyway, I'm worried about Little D and R. A seemed to have hinted they are not getting at all together. Do you mind lending him a hand once in the while? If A gets bedridden because of overwork, B's ecosystem will dry up and he will die. 

S: You are a true mother hen.

N: Actually, RH was the one texting me his worries about A's health. He thinks the "war" between D and R will soon escalate out of control and A won't be able to handle it.

S: RH texted you? Wow. He must be really worried about A. 

N: Yeah, but I have the strange feeling it is partly his fault...

S: He's in what? Syria? 

N: Still, my intuition is rarely wrong...

BB: Favour?

N: Oh that. If you and S could just go to the Manor once in a while and keep R and D occupied in a healthy way?

S: Waffle? Makeup? World of Warcraft? Homework?

BB: Sparring? Dance?

N: Almost none of your ideas except for the sparring one seems like a good idea. 

S: Pillow fight? 

N: No. We want to give A less work, not more. A is still finding feathers from our last one. 

BB: Drawing?

N: Good one to keep D busy. S, just try to get R to do something else. 

S: Yeah. I have a sick case to analyze. He might have good ideas on what to do. 

N: Good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1: "Stilum vertere", the name of the chapter, is a latin proverb meaning "to erase something or to change or correct something".  
> * taken from the following website: https://www.latinitium.com/
> 
> Second last chapter for this work (meaning part 1 of this series).


	31. Rules of Engagement-Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that should be called 'The Art of Deals, Dares and Seduction'.

Most people would believe that after being on missions fighting aliens with a ring powered by will-power and concentration for almost a decade, that person would think flying in Earth's most advanced planes boring. Well, they would be wrong.

Flying planes were something special no matter how insane the rest of your life became.

Got called at the last minute to go help calm down a volatile situation between two warring nations? That's Tuesday. The Justice League is facing a dire threat, Coast City is plagued with monsters and the Green Lantern Corps is asking for help? That's Monday. That day, things were always ten times worse than any other day of the week.

Flying a plane was nothing like the ring's power. The adrenaline of trusting about a quarter of a million parts to work perfectly under your guiding hands was exhilarating. Then, there was the pleasure of mastering the impact of the wind, weather and low visibility while experiencing the small defects of a jet getting its air baptism.

Hell, it was a privilege to get to fly the best fifth generation jet fighters.

Those glamorous and dangerous ladies were nothing like their predecessors. They had the improved stealth and enhanced visibility for the pilots. The VHSIC (Very High-Speed Integrated Circuit) was truly a thing of beauty, revoluting the very concept of fighter jets by programming the aircraft to help define a potential threat with much greater accuracy.

Since the end of the Cold War, Hal was aware the fundings for new high-tech jet planes had dwindled as the interest for military advancement had been mostly diminished around the world. Still, Hal was not unhappy the States had continued a steady stream of funding into the important advancement of military aircraft. Maybe he should have cared more about the moral implications of a big part of the States' budget getting funnelled into the black hole that was war technology.

For the better and the worst, Hal liked too much those cool majestic tools to ponder on the political and military aspect of the classy planes. 

It was good to fly again.

"I thought you were a pilot, not a mechanic," a deep voice startled Hal out of his awestruck admiration of the aircraft he had flown. Hal did not yelp nor jump. Of course not, he was always on guard and ready to fight at a moment's notice.

The pilot turned around to blink at the man casually standing, one hand in his jean's pocket, three feet behind him. The first thing he noted was the leather jacket and the jeans which were not allowed in this section of the airport. Only uniforms were.

Then, he noticed the definition-of-cool-sunglasses obscuring the man's eyes. The pale, smooth skin and the lightly gelled back black hair were also eye-catching.

However, after taking in the parts making the whole, Hal had to admit the man was more handsome than the sum of his parts (no matter how noteworthy each part was). Damn. He couldn't be more handsome than Hal, could he?

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" the pilot snarled in an aggressive tone. It was not often random strangers would catch him drooling over "his" planes.

The man walked confidently towards him, still movie-star suave, "Do you remember your twelfth-grade math class?"

Where was that coming from?

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Miss Twine was the teacher and she kept berating you about you doodling planes all over your notes."

Hal nodded.

"She shouldn't have bothered doing it because you always had the best grades anyway," the man said, still inching in Hal's direction.

"Matt sat behind you and he chewed gums. Loudly."

"Okay, smart guy, were you in my class back then?" the pilot asked, because who else would remember those pointless details?

The man stopped at a calculated distance, "You always started dumb fights and I was apparently one of your favourite annoyances."

"Dude, I don't remember you. Did you come here to get revenge?" Hal was getting frustrated by the direction this was heading into. He did start needless fights while in high schools, but the people he chose were always assholes looking for trouble.

The man cocked his head as if questioning Hal's memory, "Why would I seek revenge on you?"

Hal sighed, "I don't know. Apparently, I fought with you in high school. I really don't remember you." The 'I would definitely have recognized you if you looked like this back then' was better left unsaid.

"You don't remember because it never happened," the stranger casually replied.

The pilot had seen weird.

Octopus spouting poetry on a lava land? Sure. A good looking stranger strolling on Carol Ferris's airfield in jeans and a leather jacket talking about Hal's twelfth-grade teacher and the beatings he had received from Hal? Then saying it never happened? What gives? Seriously, Hal knew Green Lantern Corps weird and this was even more strange because it was on his 'sane' territory.

Before the Green Lantern could either start demanding answers from the infuriating stranger, the man cooly continued his explanation, "Of course, I wasn't in your twelfth-grade class. I was only telling you the story I concocted to Carol Ferris on how I met you."

The man had talked to Carol and she had let him on the airfield?

The black-haired man nodded as he could read Hal's thought, "I might have insinuated we were also doing another type of strenuous activity together while hiding it, of course, since Alphas boning one another is not good street cred for the army."

That much was true. Hal had had to hide his sexual preference from the more-conservative-minded military. Still, the stranger was getting on his nerves, "Who are you and what are you doing here? Civilians are not authorized here."

The other man shrugged dismissingly, "Your boss authorized my presence here."

"Why would a lie about being my fuckbuddy in high school convince her to let you here? You must be lying to me. What is your goal?" Hal's hand had taken his ring in his hand a while ago.

"I hinted I had to have a serious discussion with you and it couldn't wait later. As for convincing her? Well, she took one look at me and she, for some reason, believed I looked exactly like your type."

Carol did know him too much, Hal realized with a tug at his heart at remembering their latest fighting match that had degenerated into a separation, if she could recognize his type a lot sooner than he could. The man may have been frustrating to deal with, but he was truly Hal's ideal Alpha smartass with the competitive streak and the awesome body. The leather, sunglasses and jeans? Hot. Maddening? Certainly, but hot. You had to give credit where it was due.

"I may have lied to her to come in, however, I did need to talk to you on neutral territory. I came with a proposal."

"I think you should answer the question of who you are first, Asshole," Hal replied with some venom.

"Oh, you don't remember me?"

"You just told me it was a lie," Hal almost yelled back, ready to tear his hair out.

The man chuckled, "We did meet." He then took one last step forward and took off his sunglasses in one swift motion.

Hal studied the man's face. The sparkling blue eyes were somewhat familiar although he still couldn't place them.

"I'm almost insulted. We french kissed less than two weeks ago."

Hal finally puts the pieces together. The cunning blues eyes had seemed idiotic and dull the first time he had seen them. The black hair had been styled differently back then but the pale face seemed so different. Bruce must have put some cosmetic to slightly modify his features.

"Bruce Wayne?!?" he asked with great suspicion.

The man glared at him, "Don't yell it for everyone to hear. I lied about who I was to be incognito."

Hal looked in all direction. The airfield was completely empty. Then, he remembered. He had kissed Bruce as Green Lantern, not as Hal Jordan. What!?!

"I won't tell anyone about your secret identity. As you can see, I have my own secrets."

Hal was still not reassured. The man in front of him was deceitful. Last time Hal had seen him, he was acting like a stupid, bored and whimsical Omega pretty boy drifting through life. Now, he was acting as if he was a cool Alpha. He was completely believable in both roles.

"Are you an Alpha or an Omega?" he finally asked, because he was curious.

Bruce quirked an eyebrow at that, "Omega." as if it was a foolish question.

Hal closed his eyes a second and reopened them to see the man observing him like he would a monkey in a zoo, "Have you finished losing your composure? I still haven't explained my proposal."

Okay, so it was not an illusion. The dude was realistically annoying.

"Fine. Just say what you want and let me alone."

Bruce studied him with dangerously astute eyes, "I have started seeing someone. Unfortunately, I can't quite handle him and a third person would be ideal in our situation."

Hal thought the words over and realized he had no idea what Bruce was talking about, "Sorry?"

The other man tilted his head and Hal could feel a measure of frustration building in the other man even if there were no outward signs, "I said. A third party would help."

"Help what?"

Bruce leaned forward, face unperturbed, "I am having a sexual relationship with an Alpha and he suggested we add another party."

It was said so matter-factly Hal was disconcerted. It was not the first time someone made that sort of proposition to him, however, there was normally either some leering or hesitation in the person asking. For all the emotions showing on Bruce's face, he might have asked for directions.

The pilot rubbed on hand on his forehead and held his open-faced palm toward Bruce, "Wait. Are you asking me to be part of a threesome with you? Is it with Lex Luthor?" If there was confusion in the same question and disgust in the second, Hal didn't notice as he was staring at the outrageously aloof man.

Bruce smirked evilly at that, "If it were Lex, we would turn your brain to mush."

Hal grimaced at that thought. Lex Luthor was a pretentious supervillain. There was nothing attractive about him.

"I was talking about some sort of arrangement, but not a traditional threesome," Bruce calmly stated.

What the fuck is a "traditional" threesome?

Bruce sighed as if he was the one experiencing a frustrating discussion, "Like I mentioned earlier, my partner needs more. What I was proposing was that you would be on the receiving side to help use his stamina. As for us," he pointed to himself and Hal, "we might kiss, maybe work up to a handjob here and there but there will be no penetration between us."

Hal was officially confused, "So you disguised yourself as an Alpha, lied to my boss about being my fuckbuddy, invaded my working place just so you could propose I get fucked by your stamina filled Alpha partner?!?"

The other man seemed to think it over in all seriousness, "Your summary is not all that accurate, but at least I am glad you managed to grasp the basics."

Hal had had enough, "Okay, smartass. Your idea is crazy. Yeah, you are attractive, but we are not even the ones doing it. Seriously, I have enough crap in my life without getting it even more complicated."

Bruce's super deep blue eyes seemed to gleam with deep amusement, "You are scared of me."

It seemed ridiculous. Hal was a Green Lantern. It would be foolish to fear the man before him. Still, the way he had said it was half mocking, half sincere as if Hal would be wise to fear him.

"You don't scare me," he blustered out as if daring Bruce to contradict him.

The man showed his canine-like teeth. For a moment, Hal almost thought the guy was a vampire. It would sure explain a lot. Unfortunately, there was nothing wrong with the teeth, "In that case, take my card. Call me when you are ready to meet us."

"Ah, that is if I ever want to talk to you again."

Bruce put on his sunglasses, although he pauses one moment with his eyes looking at him from over the half put sunglasses, "You will. If only to know who my partner is. You don't have to do anything. You can come and see who it is and go if you are not interested. The only thing we ask is you forget who you saw. Secrets are also important to us."

Hal exclaimed, "I am certainly not getting involved if you do not want me there."

The other man cocked his head in his direction as if asking what he meant by that.

Hal made a gesture to show the setting of their meeting, "You come here and say your partner wants a third party. Why do you want me involved? You don't seem to particularly like me nor do you get any 'benefit' from my presence. Be honest or I won't even think about it."

For the first time in the conversation, Bruce's enigmatic front waved into hesitation. Hal lets him ponder it. He certainly is not getting involved if his presence is not wanted by all parties involved.

In a surprisingly quiet voice, Bruce started, "It is said that when you are doing dangerous stunts, you should have a safety net below you."

Hal could feel the breeze pick up. Still, the Hollywood star lookalike didn't say anything more, so the pilot prompted, "And?"

"You are my safety net," Bruce slowly stated as if the words were ash. Then, he slowly and clearly mouthed words, without saying them out loud, "Don't fall in love with him" with a severe and threatening look on his face.

With that, Bruce was gone; his disappearance acts as surprising as his dramatic entrance. The dude sure knew how to pull the dramatic effect.

Hal looked at the card and already knew he was too curious not to resist calling the number.

He had sworn, after his last breakup with Carol, he would not be involved in complicated relationships again. And whatever else Bruce was, he was certainly complicated. He seemed to be in love with his partner (why else would he say "don't fall in love with him?") and he was asking a third party to join their "fun".

The man actually reminded him of the black and white movies he would look as a child with his father. The noir movies in which pretty and enigmatic dames would appear to seduced and confused the main character. Well, what was the word for a male femme fatale? 'Cause Bruce was dramatic, seductive, dangerous and it would not surprise Hal if he were part of one of the biggest conspiracies on Earth. "Femme fatale" would be a good description of him if he was a lady.

Shit. How did Hal always end up in trouble like this? Planes and galactic missions were easy compared to this confusing crap.

***

 

Bruce was back on his motorcycle when he heard an incoming call. "Yes," he answered.

"You know, normal people respond calls with "Hello?" or with their names," a soothing voice replied.

"I think we can both admit I am not considered normal," Bruce answered with closed eyes to enjoy the conversation before he headed back to Gotham.

He heard a small chuckle, "I guess not. Leather jackets don't usually fit people that smugly."

"Do you have a thing for leather?" Bruce responded, eyes still closed to bath in the conversation.

"Only on you. You really should wear leather more often," The vigilante could hear the amusement piercing through Clark's voice.

"I'll keep this leather jacket handy just for you," Bruce smiled back.

There was a pause until Clark continued, "I didn't know you owned any motorcycles. You are normally seen in cars. I don't remember you ever being seen on a motorcycle."

"I don't usually drive them."

There was a more awkward pause this time. Bruce could remember Dick's advice, repeated many times over the years: "I can't understand what you feel or are thinking about if you don't say it out loud. I'm not a mindreader! You have to tell me something!"

Bruce knew he had to talk about something personal. But he despised talking about personal things.

Still, he forced himself to continue the conversation. Still, he remembered he wanted to win Clark over. Still, his heart pushed him to act foolishly.

"But my two oldest like motorcycles. I keep many in the Manor for their visits." It was not ideal, however, talking about his children came easier and more naturally to Bruce than any other "personal" talk.

"I see," Clark responded softly, "you really do like your children."

Bruce's throat constricted. It was true, yet, hearing it from someone else made him feel vulnerable.

"How are they doing, by the way?" Clark asked.

Bruce thought of Damian trying to make sense of the rules in the Manor, of Cass's improvement in class, of Tim's closing himself off from Bruce, of Dick's transparent worry for Bruce's mental health stability and capacity of handling Damian and Tim and of Jason who was sending postcards to Alfred and texting Barbara, Dick, Stephanie, Tim and Cass.

"Fine." Considering Bruce had five vigilante children, they were fine. At least, no one was going on a killing spree or lying on a deathbed. Damian, Cass and Jason were all trying to be better persons, each in their unique ways. Tim needed time to adjust to the changes in the Manor and from his own puberty. Dick had always been a busybody; that hadn't changed, but it was a great quality even if it was sometimes annoying.

"And your mother, how is she doing?" Bruce remembering Alfred's impeccable manners instilled in him.

"She's doing fine for her age. Ma chastises me each time I suggest she may want to lay off some of her chores," Clark laughed fond voice. Bruce could get used to hearing that sound.

This time, the pause was mostly pleasant.

"Bruce."

"Yes."

"I overheard your conversation with Hal," Clark admitted. The other man knew that was a possibility. That was why he had meticulously chosen his words.

"And," Bruce prompted when the hesitation became clear.

"When you were talking about the safety net, did you....?" the timid man answered.

Bruce interrupted, "I was not talking about you hurting me. I know you won't hurt me."

"Then, what were you talking about?" Clark's voice was disbelieving. Bruce almost wanted to curse Lex. This type of thinking from Clark probably form itself during the time they were together.

"If I had meant you were dangerous, I would have asked Hal to be your safety net, not mine," Bruce clarified, trying to reassure Clark.

Silence.

"That still doesn't make sense," Clark finally said.

There were many things the billionaire could have explained. Nonetheless, it was hard for the words to get out of his throat. Those words had been stuck in his chest for years. Bruce could make progress. Trying to explain everything now was too much, too fast even for the love-craving aspect of his personality.

He sighed, "It does. One day, I'll explain."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Then, you are sure you want Green Lantern involved? And you even gave him rules to abide by?"

"Yes, and I prefer the rules be clear," Bruce responded. 

There was a small pause before Clark laughed, "The approach you took was quite novel. You were definitely the best choice out of the two of us. I would have botched it."

Bruce had no idea why his approach was novel. He shrugged. He was sure it was successful since Hal's curiosity would not let him ignore the invitation.

At that, they said their goodbyes and Bruce reeved the motorcycle's engine. He started weaving in and out of the traffic while his mind was mapping his strategy. It was simple enough.

Bruce was in love for the first time of his life and he had no idea how to handle it or himself.

How far would his perspective be bent? Would he get lost in loving someone and lose sight of his oath? Would he stop being himself? Bruce couldn't let himself get in too deep. He couldn't completely lose control of his actions or emotions.

He needed someone to act as a safety net, to be his contingency plan.

When Clark had suggested Hal, Bruce had been surprised.

Thinking back on it, Hal was a perfect candidate.

First of all, he was not close to either Clark or Bruce so there was no possible loss of their rare working relationships. 

Secondly, he had vested interest in keeping their identities secret.

Thirdly, he was actually knowledgeable in normal human interactions and would know if Bruce went too far. Hal could at least recognize if Bruce was becoming addicted.

Fourthly, Hal was often gone from the planet. He could keep a look at the situation but still wouldn't need to be involved all the time. Besides, the longer Bruce was alone with Clark, the easier it would be to try to make him fall in love with him.

Fifthly, since Clark's telling the Justice League about Hal's and Bruce's kiss on Hinrin, Bruce had reevaluated Superman's behaviour since the return of Hinrin. While revising the video recordings of Green Lantern's and Superman's interactions since the return, Bruce had concluded Superman had not demonstrated any sign he was attracted to Hal when Batman was not present. Bruce's jealousy could probably stand that idea.

Sixthly, Bruce was aware he was not the best person at communication. It would be difficult to explain the situation to someone else. It was easier if someone could keep an eye on his behaviour and make observations independently and without Bruce having to explain anything.

Finally, and most importantly, Hal was nothing like Lex.

It was Bruce's conclusion Superman was partly using him to replace Lex, as Lex had been using Bruce to replace Clark Kent.

Bruce had his first suspicion of this happening after the Gala night in which he made the bet with Lex he could seduce Clark Kent. Before that night, neither men had shown the slightest interest in him.

That night, Lex's jealously had flared when Bruce had danced with Clark and the bald man had sent an assassin after Bruce. It was not only because Lex was a sore loser that he did that action. It was because Lex was still obsessed with Superman and Clark Kent and was jealous of Bruce.

That night, Clark Kent noticed Bruce since he came as an "old friend" of Lex and Clark was jealous of Bruce being an older friend to his former lover as well as knowing Lex longer than himself had. It was probably because of his jealousy he wanted to get to know Bruce better. Hence why he had accepted to dance with him and why he had texted Bruce to see him. It also gave Superman motives to investigate Gotham with the rest of the Justice League's approval.

Then, according to Bruce's analysis, Lex changed tactics, fearing to make Clark protective of Bruce by attacking the black-haired billionaire. Someone might come along and take Bruce's place at Clark's side (in Lex's mind), hence why Lex went to Bruce's Manor to enlist his help to get to Clark.

For some reasons Bruce ignored, Lex impulsively changed tactics again. This time, Lex seemed to find a replacement for Clark in the person of Bruce. 

It was probably the physical resemblance between the two that made all the difference: pale skin (although Clark was more tanned), blue eyes, black hair and strongly built. No matter the reason, Lex had kissed Bruce on the patio because he was still obsessed with his first love and he knew they couldn't go back together. It had also explained why the bald man had stormed off without any explanations after he realized this was a pale copy of his true and first love.

It seemed to Bruce Clark's interest in himself after the gala had gone up. He probably heard of his best friend Oliver going to Bruce's house and used the opportunity to try to size up an "old friend" of Lex's. That had not gone well for him, Bruce remembered, as Oliver, being the asshole he was, was soundly punished by Bruce. Clark had been distracted the whole time as if reining in his anger and jealousy.

The Hinrin mission happened and Superman was hit with his puberty. This probably made him see Batman as a potential replacement for Lex, as the clearly more intelligent human on the trip. That also explained why Hal was probably registered as a complement to fill his "triad" idea. This could also be theorized as for the reason why Clark automatically suggested Hal as a third partner. Bruce still thinks more research on the way the "triad" works is needed to verify this hypothesis.

During the negotiation with Ollie and Bruce, Bruce could explain away Lex's response to Bruce falling out of the window as an irrational fear he could lose Clark, even knowing Clark could fly. As Lex had previously made the subconscious association between Bruce and Clark, the experience repeated itself at that critical moment, which would explain Lex's fury toward Bruce. Without that subconscious association recently made between the two men, Lex's reaction could be theorized as being disappointed Bruce hadn't fallen out of the window.

Bruce could see how this process of the subconscious association was repeated the night Lex wanted someone to help him. He had probably known he couldn't call Clark after all those years and, so, he endeavoured to call Clark's subconscious replacement. That night, Lex figured Bruce was even more similar to Clark than he thought: smart and a superhero. Lex probably had the idea this was the closest he could get to his former lover. Hence, why Lex looked sincere when he was asking Bruce to date. From Bruce's working hypothesis's point of view, Lex truly wanted a replacement to fill in the gap Clark had left in his life.

On some level, Bruce had empathized with him. Weren't they similar on that point? Both had fallen in love with Clark and neither had truly a chance with him. They were both too twisted, too dark to have a lasting relationship with Clark although both yearned it.

Bruce is not proud to admit he started the relationship with Lex, not only to spy on Lex's criminal activities but also because his heart was craving comfort and understanding. It was a weakness that had almost made him lose Tim and Clark... It had been stupid and clumsy of him.

Of course, before that happened, Lex had used Bruce to get a reaction out of Superman after the Riddler attack at their first date. Clark's jealousy and curiosity were yet again aroused against Bruce, which was why he appeared at Bruce's house and asked for some coffee, even though Clark never followed through his own request for a drink.

At the same time, Superman's subconscious association between Lex and Batman had deepened. It certainly justified the confusing Fortress incident.

After Lex had used Bruce once again to get to Superman through the League of Shadows, Bruce had had enough of Lex using him to get a reaction out of Superman. He was aware he was used as the closest replacement Lex could get for Clark; he didn't want to also be used as a weapon.

When Superman woke up, he had been understandably angry at Bruce's involvement with Lex. Unfortunately, it was Bruce's theory his subconscious association between Batman and Lex didn't help him make sense of the madness. Half the time, Clark was jealous of Bruce, half the time he wanted him as a replacement for Lex, which certainly elucidates Clark's kidnapping of Bruce and subsequently sleeping with him. The proposal for casual sex could also be explained by Clark's unpredictable reactions to Bruce.

Bruce could clearly see why Clark saw Bruce as the most similar person to Lex he could safety get: twisted, almost obsessed, genius, secretive, dark and a great liar.

It was a mistake for Clark to be involved with Bruce and the billionaire knew that he had until Clark realized how much it was a mistake to seduce him.

Especially since Lex had genuinely wanted to be Bruce's friend. Back then, the vigilante had almost refused Lex's proffered handshake because he was scared Lex would become a good person, would become a superhero and steal Clark. Thankfully, Bruce did remember it was a good thing Lex could become a hero. Redemption was important. Besides, Lex understood too easily Bruce, it would be dangerous if he kept being a supervillain. There was also the fact that brunette did want to be friends with Lex, despite everything. 

Bruce wanted to be Lex's friend and Clark's lover. 

It was a stupid plan. It was crazy.

But Bruce had decided he wanted to accept falling in love with Clark and get his way. He was persistent if nothing else.

Most people's first image of romantic love would be passionate sex. 

For the vigilante, it was much more about the way Clark chastely kissed him on his forehead, or gently caressed him or even called out his name.

It was proof the other superhero genuinely cared for Bruce as himself, not as Lex's replacement, and that was enough for now. 

It was ideal Hal was not anything like Lex. It simplified Bruce's work, he thought as his motorcycle pushed past another car.

Hal was his first contingency plan and also another distraction preventing Clark from looking too much at Lex.

Bruce had already calculated the biggest concern that could arise from Hal's involvement was either Clark or Hal falling in love with the other. 

Fortunately, Bruce had calculated the chances they would fall for one another were infinitesimal. They were both each other's type of casual sexual partners, not serious relationship partners. Besides, Bruce would interfere if it was becoming too serious between them.

The vigilante's true obstacle to making Clark fall in love with him was Lex. Bruce was aware first loves were the hardest to forget and Clark's and Lex's first love were each other. They were still each other's obsession and Bruce didn't really stand a chance if they got their acts together.

Even if Bruce was not worthy of his lover, he had promised himself he would try to attain romantical love despite the very real possibility of heartbreak.

***

R: N, I can't believe you did that.

N: What exactly?

R: You sent BB and S on Damian and me.

N:...I don't know what you are talking about.

R: Pfff. S admitted it for a breakfast at her favourite waffle house.

N: I still don't know what you are talking about.

R: You sent BB and S to make sure the Demon was becoming my friend. Though luck. That is not happening.

N: You are not trying to be his brother?

R: N, admit it. You are behind the conspiracy to help me get along with the Demon.

N: Well... My plan was actually only to distract both of you from the other. I swear I did not make any plans to help you get along.

R: Don't interfere.

Robin has disconnected.

N (sends a message to Spoiler): S! I can't believe you blabbed to R about my idea to use you and BB to pacify them both!

S: Uh? I'm still sleepy. What are you talking about?

N: You told R I engineered the plan to get them to get along.

S: I see.

N: What?

S: R lied to you. I never told him anything. You got had like a beginner.

N: ...It can't be.

S: Yup. You yourself admitted it to him. It's the first trick in the book. Seems becoming brother for the fourth time made you become gullible.

N: My siblings wouldn't lie to me.

S: Oh? Any of them and injuries?

N: I meant except for the usual "I can patrol" lies.

S: Do you know who stole your favourite t-shirt?

N: No. It is still a mystery. I've asked everyone at least ten times.

S: BB did it.

N: Why?

S: Because I asked her really nicely?

N: Why did you ask her?

S: I wanted to see if we could dye it pink.

N: I don't mind pink.

S: I know.

N: Where is the t-shirt now?

S: ...Long story short, it got eaten by a crocodile.

N:...

S: I'm not joking.

N: How did that happen?

S: Well, we dyed your t-shirt but I wanted to see BB in it. I made the mistake of complimenting her on it when she had it on. She refused to take it off.

N: And?

S: And I had promised her a trip to the zoo that day. So, we were minding our own business...

N: I doubt you were.

S: Fine. BB was minding her own business and I got involved in some kind of mafia trying to use the shipments of animals getting exchanged between zoos as a way to traffic dangerous drugs.

N: Why shipments of animals?

S: Police and guards don't really look in animals' cages for drugs because it is too dangerous. Apparently, it is a good gig.

N: Mmm... I should look into it. It might be useful information to look into.

S: Anyway, one thing led to another and BB was fighting gangsters in the crocodile pit area. It was epic.

N: You didn't help her?

S: She didn't need it. Besides, I gave her my jacket to hide her face and I had nothing to hide mine. And someone needed to take the photos.

N: So, my shirt?

S: She used your t-shirt to distract a crocodile from eating one of the gangsters having fallen into their pit. She looked so cool hitting crocodiles away from the man. It was simply unicornish. Thank God she had another shirt under yours.

N: New expression?

S: This morning. It means fantastic but sicker.

N: Okay. See you later.

Nightwing has disconnected.

Robin has connected.

S: Wow! I can't believe he bought my story I didn't tell you anything.

R: Told you so. You owe me ten dollars.

S: You don't need to steal money from poor students. You are already filthy rich.

R: True, but winning money by being right feels so much more gratifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I really wrote a lot of this work quite quickly (more than 110,000 words in less than five months). Thanks for kudos, subscriptions and comments. I can't believe this work got over 100 subscribers. You have all certainly motivated me to come this far.
> 
> I am planning on continuing this series with a work (probably) called "Only Fools Rush In". The name might change. I'm not exactly sure when the next one will be coming out. Yes, I have already planned how the next part of this series should go, more or less. 
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed this one through its ups and downs. I apologize if you thought it was going to be a more upbeat story... I seem to like psychological drama and angst.


	32. UPDATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter!

I am only posting this as an update warning I have been posting the sequel to this work, 'Only Fools Rush In', since April 2018, without making any mentions here. Oups... 

Here’s the link for the sequel :  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098818/chapters/32484420

I figured I should at least advise you it was up and running although some of you had already found it. I apologize for the inconveniences.


End file.
